Mi destino eras tú, tu destino era yo
by lovenozoeli
Summary: Eli viaja a Japón con la misión de conocer a su desconocida prometida. ¿Se llevará bien con ella? ¿Logrará florecer algo más que curiosidad? / Sólo sabe cómo es ella en apariencia, ¿logrará Nozomi fijarse en ella? NozoEli.
1. Chapter 1

Ayase Eli había regresado a Japón después de un largo tiempo en Rusia. Sus padres la enviaron para conocer a quien supuestamente sería su prometida, algo que le pareció bastante raro, primero que no le hayan mencionado nada antes, y segundo que fuese una mujer, aunque a ella no le desagradaba la idea, pues nunca sintió atracción por los hombres. Eran las 9 de la mañana en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, la rubia salió del avión y se introdujo en el aeropuerto. Supuestamente, ahí estaría _"Nozomi"_ , su famosa prometida a quien nunca había visto en su vida. Sus padres la habían descrito un poco, pero sentía ansiedad por conocerla en persona.

Disculpa, eres tu, Ayase Eli? - Una joven un poco más baja que ella, de cabello largo color púrpura amarrado en dos coletas, un rostro algo redondo pero hermoso, y de ojos turquesa se acerca a ella. Eli quedó impresionada, pensó esa sería Nozomi, según la descripción que le habían dado, pero no hizo peso a su real belleza, y una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

Sí... yo soy Ayase Eli, tu debes ser Toujou Nozomi, no? - Preguntó Eli con una sonrisa.

Así... esa soy yo... - Aunque Eli no había escuchado mucho japonés nativo, sabía hablarlo bien, pero nunca había escuchado un acento como el que usa la chica frente a ella. Oh! Lo siento... mi dialecto te confunde?

Eh? N-No, no es eso... es solo que nunca lo había escuchado...

Bueno, te parece si nos vamos? - Dice Nozomi ayudando a Eli a acarrear sus cosas. - Si que viniste preparada, eh?

Ah... sí... al parecer sí... hehe...

No tienes que ser tan tímida conmigo... Ayase-san...

Eli...

Eh?

Dime Eli... por favor... - Dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

 _"Esos ojos azules... podrían enamorar a cualquiera, eh?" - Pensaba Nozomi._

Está bien... Eli, tu dime Nozomi...

Hecho, Nozomi...

 _"Qué linda es..." - Pensaba Eli._

Luego de unos minutos caminando por el aeropuerto, llegaron al estacionamiento, donde Nozomi tenía su auto.

Así que conduces, eh?

Sí, es bastante conveniente en casos como este...

Así veo...

Se subieron al auto luego de dejar las maletas en la parte de atrás, y se sentaron una junto a la otra. Nozomi encendió el auto, y comenzó a conducir.

Por cierto, Eli... has venido antes a Japón?

Mmm... no que yo recuerde... pero mi padre es Japonés, y mi madre Rusa... así que crecí hablando ambas lenguas..

Oh~! Eso es realmente bueno, eh? Algún otro idioma que conozcas?

La verdad no... solo me manejo en esos dos, y tu, Nozomi?

Yo hablo algo de Inglés, pero eso es debido a que cuando vivía con mis padres pasábamos viajando de un lugar a otro, incluyendo el extranjero... así que mi Japonés terminó con una mezcla de varios acentos... - Sonrió.

A pesar de que sonríes... pareciera que cuando hablas de tu pasado una cierta tristeza se asoma en ti... Nozomi...

" _Se dio... cuenta? Quién es esta chica..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

Bueno, es verdad... no la pasé muy bien en mi niñez, pues, ya sabes que viajaba mucho, no? Por tanto nunca tuve un lugar al cual poder llamarle, hogar...

Ya veo... es entendible...

Tu crees? Eres la única persona con la que he compartido esto... de hecho, eres la primera persona en leerme tan bien... hehe...

 _"Esta vez su sonrisa es sincera... luce bien en ella..." - Pensaba Eli._

Por cierto, qué hay de ti, Eli?

Mmm? A qué te refieres?

Cómo fue tu vida allá en Rusia, tengo curiosidad...

Ahh... ehh... la verdad, practiqué ballet cuando era pequeña, pero después de un tiempo, decidí renunciar... no era lo bastante buena en ello... así que me alejé de ese mundo... para siempre...

Renunciaste porque no pudiste cumplir tus propias expectativas? O las de los jueces? - Preguntó Nozomi.

 _"Cómo rayos... quién es esta chica?" - Pensaba Eli._

Algo así... creo... hehe...

En ese caso, no lo hacías por diversión, sino porque tenías, o debías hacerlo, no? - Dijo Nozomi con un tono serio.

Exacto... - Sonrió amargamente.

Esto asusta...

Eh? Por qué lo dices?

Según mi punto de vista, es como si pudiera haberte conocido con una sola mirada, y lo mismo tu a mi... podemos leernos muy fácilmente... eso me da... miedo... - Nozomi suspiró pesadamente.

Tienes razón... siento lo mismo, nunca me había pasado... con nadie...

Por cierto, qué piensas del propósito de tu estadía en Japón?

Te refieres al compromiso, no?

Así es... Elichi...

E-Elichi?!

No te gusta?

N-No es eso... es solo que... me sorprendió, pero me gusta... - Sonrió cálidamente a Nozomi.

 _"Que linda sonrisa tienes... Elichi..."_

Entonces te llamaré de esa forma de ahora en adelante... Elichi...

Como tu gustes, saliendo de tus labios suena lindo...

 _"Espera, qué?!" - Pensó Eli._

Ohh~! Gracias, hehe... que lindo de tu parte... por cierto, tu sonrisa me encanta...

 _"Espera... qué rayos acabo de ..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

En ese momento, ambas se sonrojaron brutalmente, no sabían el por qué habían dicho eso a una chica que acababan de conocer, ni por qué sentían un cálido sentimiento en su interior cada vez que la veían sonreír. El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio debido a la vergüenza que ambas sentían.

Llegamos... - Dijo Nozomi al estacionar el auto.

Eh? Dónde estamos?

En mi departamento... supongo que no te lo dijeron pero... viviremos juntas a partir de ahora... hehe...

Qué?!

Uugh... hey! Casi me dejas sorda! - Dijo Nozomi con sus oídos algo adoloridos.

L-Lo siento.. es solo que...

No te gusta la idea?

No es eso, es solo que... todo esto es tan... repentino...

Lo entiendo, me sentí de la misma forma ayer, cuando lo supe... hehe...

Así que, tu también lo supiste hace poco, eh?

Así es... estamos iguales... pero no le podemos hacer mucho, fue un arreglo entre nuestros padres... al menos tomaron en cuenta que me gustan las mujeres...

 _"Así que es lesbiana igual que yo, eh? Qué alivio... espera! Po-Por qué un alivio? Ayase Eli... qué rayos sucede contigo!"_

 _"Se ven tan alterada... es realmente linda de esa forma, hehe..." - Pensaba Nozomi mientras reía._

Te parece si entramos? Vivo en el 5to piso... pidamosle al conserje si nos puede ayudar con las maletas...

Está bien...

Una vez dentro del departamento, Nozomi le indica a Eli dónde dejar sus cosas, en este caso, era en una supuesta habitación de huéspedes, la cual estaba sumamente ordenada y limpia. Una vez trasladado todo su equipaje, dio un vistaso al resto del lugar. A pesar de que el lugar era simple, se notaba el buen gusto de Nozomi. En la sala de estar, las paredes eran de un color azul marino, sillones blancos con almohadas negras, una mesa de centro transparente, y un televisor pantalla plana de al menos 60 pulgadas, era bastante grande a decir verdad. El piso era de cerámica negra, haciendo juego con los sillones. La cocina estaba junto a la sala, era pequeña, pero suficiente para una o dos personas. Tenía una pequeña mesa de comedor con no más de dos sillas.

Woow... tienes muy buen gusto en decoración... - Observó Eli en voz alta.

Gracias... - Dijo sonriendo Nozomi. - Ven, siéntate... quieres algo para beber?

Ehhm... un vaso de agua estaría bien...

Segura? Tengo de todo... jugos, sodas, whisky, vodka, vino... tú elige, hehe...

Oh! Entonces.. un vaso de vino tinto estaría bien...

Perfecto... espérame un poco..

Está bien...

Luego de unos minutos, Nozomi llegó con una bandeja a la mesa. En esta, habían dos copas rellenas con vino, y unas galletas para acompañarlo.

Las hice yo, espero te gusten...

Mmm! Deliciosas! - Dijo luego de probar un bocado.

Me alegro... - Le sonríe. - Por cierto, cuántos años tienes, Elichi?

Tengo... 26, y tú?

Tenemos la misma edad entonces, eh?

Oh! Ya veo...

Puedo hacerte unas preguntas, para conocernos más? - Preguntó algo ansiosa Nozomi.

"Qué me sucede... estoy demasiado ansiosa... debo calmarme..." - Pensaba la pelipúrpura.

Adelante...

Has tenido alguna relación antes?

Mmm... sí, con una chica, pero no duró más de tres meses... hehe...

Te has enamorado?

La verdad no, no soy muy buena con las emociones y esas cosas...

Ya veo... - La mira fijamente, sonrojándose antes de proseguir. - Has tenido... sexo alguna vez?

Eh?! - Se le queda mirando perpleja ante la pregunta, pero luego de unos segundos decide contestar. - N-No... nunca... y tu?

Tampoco... hehe...

Se quedan mirando unos minutos, pero el silencio estaba siendo prolongado por demasiado tiempo. Nozomi decidió romper el silencio.

Ne, Elichi... después de conocerme, qué piensas de mí? Necesito saberlo...

Eh? B-Bueno... me sorprendí al ver lo hermosa que eres, tu sonrisa, lo fácil que es estar contigo, en el sentido que me siento cómoda... me encanta tu forma de actuar, tu acento, tus gestos... tu melodiosa voz...

 _"Qué dije?! Rayos! Ahora debe pensar que soy rara!" - Pensaba Eli._

O-Oh... ya veo... gracias... - Se sonroja.

 _"Se sonrojó... es una buena señal, hehe... espera, buena señal para qué?! Ahhh!"_

P-Por cierto, Nozomi... qué pensaste tu de mí?

E-Eh... yo... cuando te vi, te quedé observando un rato antes de acercarme... quedé encantada con tu hermoso rostro, tus ojos serios y brillantes, tu c-cuerpo... tu sonrisa, tu voz... todo eso me dejó encantada... en verdad agradezco que hicieran comprometerme contigo...

 _"Demonios! Estoy hablando demasiado..."_

N-Nozomi.. yo... no sé qué estoy sintiendo... pero hay algo que quiero comprobar...

Q-Qué cosa...

Ven... - Eli se levanta de la mesa y la conduce al sofá, una vez allí, se sientan una al lado de la otra. - Nozomi... - Eli posa sus labios en los de Nozomi, quien impactada, decidió corresponder el beso a los segundos después. Envolvió sus brazos en el cuello de la rubia, e introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca, provocando un delicioso momento. Sus respiraciones habían comenzado a ponerse pesadas, y luego de unos segundos más, se separaron buscando oxígeno.

E-Elichi...

Nozomi... qué piensas ahora?

Que quiero intentar enamorarme... y tu?

Lo mismo digo... esto me gusta... Nozomi...

 **Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Unos minutos después.

Ehm... E-Elichi... viste la habitación que te aliste? - Dijo Nozomi algo sonrojada luego del beso.

S-Sí... realmente te agradezco la hospitalidad... - Eli por su parte era un completo tomate, no sabía cómo dirigirse a su ahora prometida después de ese acto.

T-Te gustaría darte una ducha? Debes venir sudada del viaje...

Me encantaría, gracias... - Eli se levanta del sillón junto a Nozomi, y se dirige a su nueva habitación. Una vez allí, saca una toalla, ropa interior, y ropa de cambio.

Está lista la tina, puedes ponerle la esencia que quieras... - Nozomi le deja la puerta del baño abierta.

Gracias... - Se quedan mirando unos segundos, hasta que Eli decide entrar.

 _"Qué es esta tensión... no logro despegar mis ojos de ella..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

 _"Siento su mirada en mí cada vez que le doy la espalda... pero no me desagrada... me siento... rara..." - Pensaba Eli mientras se desnudaba._

Ahhh~! El agua se siente deliciosa! - Hundió su cuerpo en el agua aromatizada.

Elichi! Cuando termines ven a la cocina! Prepararé el almuerzo... - Dijo Nozomi desde fuera del baño.

Entendido, gracias!

 _"Así que probaré su comida... me pregunto cómo sabrá..." - Pensaba Eli._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Muy bien, qué cocinaré para ella..."_

Nozomi decidió cocinar algo simple. Comenzó a preparar pescado a la plancha salteado con verduras, y por otra parte un poco de arroz. Para beber, decidió que el vino blanco sería la mejor opción, pero puso vino tinto en la mesa en caso de que Eli quisiera.

 _"Elichi se está tardando demasiado... debería ir a verla?"_ \- Una vez frente a la puerta del baño dudó un poco en si golpear o no, pero no le tomó más de cinco segundos hacerlo.

Elichi, estás bien? El almuerzo está listo... toc toc... Elichi... - Al no oír respuesta, Nozomi comenzó a preocuparse, así que decidió entrar. - Elichi! - Eli se encontraba con su cuerpo completamente rojo, al parecer había permanecido más tiempo del adecuado dentro del baño.

Uugh... N-Nozomi? - Mareada y sin poder reaccionar, intenta pararse, pero pierde el balance y cae sentada nuevamente en la tina, salpicando agua en la ropa de Nozomi. Esta, al notar la preocupante situación de su prometida, no duda y la saca como puede del baño. Una vez fuera de el, Nozomi mira rápidamente el cuerpo de Eli, aunque su vergüenza le ganó impidiéndole fijarse en los detalles. Luchando contra el deseo de mirarla más, la llevó a su habitación, y la recostó sobre la cama. Fue corriendo al baño y recogió su ropa interior, la que consistía en bragas y brasier de color negro con encaje. Y su ropa para vestirse. Se sonrojó al mirar por segunda vez la ropa interior, y lo sexy que esta lucía.

 _"Así que usa este tipo de lencería, eh?" - Pensaba Nozomi._

Volvió a adentrarse en la habitación, y vio que Eli aún no reaccionaba. Cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no prestar tanto atención en su cuerpo, deslizó las bragas por sus largas, blancas y firmes piernas, y una vez llegando a la zona importante, cerró sus ojos y acomodó las bragas. En lo que respecta al brasier, le sería mucho más difícil ponérselo, por lo que lo dejó a un lado, y decidió sentar a Eli para ponerle una polera que ella misma había elegido. Luego venía la parte de los pantalones, aquí fue donde Nozomi realmente se complicó, primero, la rubia no reaccionaba, y segundo, sus piernas lucían tan sexys que sentía su rostro muy caliente cada vez que la miraba y tocaba.

 _"No... no debería pensar así... tengo que calmarme... tengo que calmarme... " - Pensaba Nozomi._

Se rindió con lo de los pantalones, y decidió cubrir a Eli con las sábanas de su cama, de esa forma no pasaría frío. En ese momento agradecía que su cabello no había sido mojado aún, por lo que la dejó tranquila en la habitación.

 _"Mmm... dónde... estoy?" - Eli reacciona poco a poco, abriendo sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido._

 _"Espera, que no estaba en... la ducha... " - En ese momento, se sienta bruscamente en la cama, y comienza a inspeccionar su cuerpo. - "Estoy vestida... pero... cómo... no me digas que... Nozomi..."_

Oh! Despertaste... estaba a punto de comer sin ti... Elichi... - Dijo Nozomi en su forma usual, pero algo nerviosa en su forma de hablar.

Nozomi... tu... qué pasó?

Te desmayaste en la ducha, Elichi... te quedaste demasiado tiempo, por eso te mareaste... no podía dejarte ahí, así que te traje hasta acá y... te vestí... - Dijo lo último sonrojándose.

Oh... ya veo... espera, qué?! M-Me v-viste...d-desnuda?!

Ehm... sí... pero no te preocupes, intenté cerrar los ojos mientras te vestía... no vi, nada importante.. - Desvió la mirada.

G-Gracias, lamento haberte causado problemas...

Descuida... menos mal te fui a ver... sino... quizás qué hubiera pasado... - Se la queda mirando fijamente. - Por cierto, termina de vestirte, el almuerzo está listo..

I-Iré de inmediato...

 _"No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser!" - Gritaba Eli en su mente._

Eli se levanta finalmente, y encuentra su brasier y pantalón junto a ella, se sacó su polera y colocó el brasier, luego nuevamente la polera y finalmente los pantalones. Sacó unas calcetas de su maleta, y se dirigió a la entrada en busca de pantuflas, afortunadamente, habían unas disponibles, y eran de color celeste. Se las puso y se dirigió al comedor.

Ah! Al fin vienes, rápido o se enfriará... - Dijo la pelipúrpura.

Oh! Luce delicioso~! - Dijo Eli al sentarse y ver lo que había preparado Nozomi. -Itadakimasu!

Itadakimasu... - Dijo después Nozomi.

Está buenísimo~!

Me alegro que te guste... Elichi...

Ah~! La forma en que el jugo de las verduras sazona el pescado y el arroz es perfecta! - Su cara era como la de una niña pequeña comiendo su dulce favorito, provocando una dulce sonrisa en la dueña del lugar.

Una vez terminando de comer, Nozomi se dirigía a lavar los platos, pero Eli irrumpió.

Espera, deja que yo me encargue, por favor...

Elichi, no es necesario... puedo lavarlos yo so-

No, Nozomi... por favor déjame lavarlos... es lo menos que puedo hacer...

Ahh... está bien, hazlo...

Gracias... - Eli comienza a lavar los platos felizmente, aunque no se siente satisfecha, desea hacer muchas más cosas por Nozomi, pues se tomó la molestia de ayudarla en el incidente de hace unos minutos.

Una vez todo listo y ordenado, ambas se sentaron una al lado de la otra. Nozomi encendió el televisor, y comenzaron a ver una película romántica que estaban dando en ese momento, lo que no sabían, era que estaba un poco subida de tono. Sus rostros eran completamente rojos. La causa?, una escena sexual había aparecido de golpe, haciendo que Nozomi, quien tenía el control en ese momento, la cambiara de inmediato.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Es porno acaso? - Dijo algo alterada.

T-Tranquila, Nozomi... es solo una película... aunque nunca me imaginé una escena así...

Bueno, en ese tienes razón... hehe...

Nuevamente, el silencio se apoderó del ambiente, originando una leve incomodidad entre ellas, pero que pronto sería disuelta por un celular.

 _Aló?_

 _Elichika, cómo llegaste?_

 _Oba-sama! Estoy bien gracias..._

 _Estás con Nozomi, cierto?_

 _Sí, estoy con ella... por qué?_

 _Nada, solo me preocupaba, y cómo van las cosas? Algún avance importante?_

 _O-Oba-sama! Nos acabamos de conocer... - Dijo lo último a modo de susurro._

 _Ma~! Pero a veces las cosas pasan, independientemente de cuánto conozcas a una persona, Elichika..._

 _L-Lo entiendo..._

 _Bueno, solo te llamaba para eso, cuídate y suerte!_

 _Gracias, adiós... - Colgó._

Era tu abuela?

Sí, llamaba para saber si había llegado bien, hehe...

Ya veo...

Por cierto, Nozomi... podría pedirte un favor?

Mmm? Qué sucede?

Ehm... la verdad, quería saber si no es mucha molestia el que me mostraras la ciudad... necesito comprar unas cosas...

Oh! No hay problema, salgamos en 10 minutos, te parece?

Perfecto, gracias! - Sonríe tiernamente.

 _"Así me gusta... Elichi..."_

Al poco rato después, ambas salieron camino al centro de Akihabara. Eli estaba maravillada por la cantidad de tiendas y variedades existentes ahí. Si al estar por separado, llamaban la atención debido a su belleza, estando juntas lo hacían aún más, varios hombres y algunas mujeres se les quedaban mirando, aunque por su parte, Nozomi y Eli parecían no prestarles atención. Caminaron por varias tiendas, a veces comentando sobre moda, comida, y accesorios, pero había una tienda a la cual Eli quería ir. Una dulcería no muy lejana, tenía una gran variedad de chocolates. Eli, al igual que una niña pequeña, entró energéticamente a la tienda, causando una pequeña risa en Nozomi.

 _"Así que le gusta el chocolate, eh?"_

Eli escoge al menos una variedad de entre 10 chocolates distintos, y elige dos de cada uno. Nozomi por su parte, veía a Eli tan entretenida, que decidió esperarla fuera de la tienda.

Hey! Mira a esa belleza... la de cabello morado...

Oh! Deberíamos invitarla? Mira ese trasero...

Y qué me dices de esos pechos... serían perfectos para ya tu sabes qué... hehe...

Ni que lo digas, vamos...

En ese momento, tres chicos altos, se acercaron a Nozomi, quien en ese momento estaba sola.

Disculpa, belleza... somos tres chicos aburridos que necesitamos algo de diversión, te apetece acompañarnos?

Ehm, no gracias... - Respondió secamente.

Oh! Vamos! Te gustará... - Dijo otro de los chicos rodeando la cintura de Nozomi con su brazo.

Les dije que no quiero... - Se zafa del hombre.

Hey! Te parece si te enseñamos algo de respeto... ustedes dos, sostenganla de los brazos.. quiero probar y disfrutar esto...

E-Esperen, qué hacen, suéltenme!

Aunque Nozomi intentaba forcejear, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerlos, por lo que intentó patearlos, pero ni eso fue efectivo.

Oh~! Tenemos a alguien que se resiste, eh? Hasta aquí llegaste, bombón...

Te recomiendo que la sueltes, sino no me haré responsable de lo que te pase... - Eli tomó uno de los brazos del que estaba a punto de tocar a Nozomi, y la empezó a apretar brutalmente.

Ouch! H-Hey! Suéltame! Quién rayos eres!

Eso no te incumbe... suéltala... ahora mismo! - Su rostro reflejaba una obvia furia, pero no lo suficiente como para escarmentar al sujeto.

Mh! Acaso crees que con esa mirada lograrás asustarme? Ya se! Qué tal si te dejamos unírtenos, eh?

No gracias, ni muerta lo haría... por eso odio a hombres sucios y asquerosos como tu... que se aprovechan de mujeres solas, y más encima en grupo, pues son demasiado cobardes como para hacerlo solos... contaré hasta tres, y si no la sueltas, te arrepentirás... - Dijo Eli enfadada.

Oh! Enserio? Pruébalo... es más, yo contaré por ti... 1,2...3-!

Te lo advertí... - En ese momento, Eli dobla la muñeca del hombre, torciéndosela y provocándole un gran dolor. Los dos sujetos frente a ella, soltaron a Nozomi y se abalanzaron contra Eli, quien afortunadament alcanzó a reaccionar, pateó a uno en el rostro, y al otro en su entrepierna. - Eso les enseñará a no meterse con mi chica...

 _"Dijo... MI chica...?" - Pensó Nozomi._

Segundos después, llegaron policías a arrestar a los acosadores, los cuales habían sido buscados durante semanas, pues no era la primera vez que hacían esto. Un poco más tranquila, Eli suspira profundamente, luciendo su rostro un poco más relajado. Luego, miró a Nozomi, quien la miraba algo extraño.

N-Nozomi? Qué sucede?

Elichi! - Salta a sus brazos y la abraza fuertemente. Nozomi estaba temblando.

Nozomi... no te hicieron nada, cierto? - Acarició la cabeza de la pelipúrpura.

No... si no hubieras llegado... yo ya... - Leves lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

No te alejes de mí, de acuerdo? Yo te protegeré... - Dijo Eli mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Elichi... gracias, muchas gracias... no sabes cuánto... - Nozomi seguía temblando en los brazos de Eli.

Tranquila... ya pasó... pero si necesitas desahogarte, aquí estoy para ti...

Gracias...

 _"No se por qué... pero cuando estoy en sus brazos, siento como si todo miedo se esfumara... me siento... tan bien..."_

 _"Tenerla en mis brazos de esta forma... es como si tuviera un nuevo propósito en mi vida... esta chica... necesito protegerla... deseo protegerla... no dejaré que nada ni nadie la toque o lastime... lo juro..." - Pensaba Eli._

Luego de unos segundos abrazadas, se miraron fijamente. Eli notó el rastro de lágrimas en las mejillas de Nozomi, y cuando una iba a caer nuevamente, la detuvo besando su mejilla, provocando un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, en la pelipúrpura.

Nozomi... una pregunta... te gusta lo dulce?

Mmm... sí, excepto el caramelo... eso no lo tolero...

Ya veo... entonces ven conmigo... - La toma de la mano inconscientemente, y la guía a un restaurante que le había llamado la atención. - Te parece si comemos uno juntas?

Un parfait?! Sí! Por supuesto! - Dijo ya con más ánimo.

 _"Esa sonrisa... me alegra que haya vuelto..." - Pensaba Eli._

Elichi... en verdad te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi.. no se cómo pagártelo...

Con verte sonreír cada día me conformo...

 _"Espera... ¿se lo dije?! Demonios!" - Pensaba asustada Eli._

Oh! E-Está bien... si eso... te hace feliz... lo haré... por ti...

" _¿Por qué siento mi cara tan caliente? Siento que voy a explotar!" - Pensaba Nozomi._

S-Sí... gracias, Nozomi...

De nada... Elichi...

 _["Eso les pasa por meterse con mi chica!"]_

 _"Ahh... Elichi... qué intentas hacer... mi deliciosa rubia?" - Pensaba Nozomi tras recordar lo que hizo Eli para defenderla._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nota del autor: Gracias por sus comentarios, decidí avanzar un poco más con este fic ya que algunas personas me pidieron que lo continuara c: Gracias por el apoyo, y lo seguiré actualizando dependiendo de cómo vaya la imaginación, pues escribir 4 fanfics a la vez es algo cuático de repente aksjsajks xD Gracias por el apoyo y bienvenidos sean los comentarios c: nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de haber compartido un delicioso postre, se dirigían rumbo a su departamento. Como la noche se estaba acercando cada vez más, el nerviosismo de Eli crecía, pues sería la primera noche que compartiría junto a Nozomi, pero agradecía que lo harían en camas separadas. Una vez dentro del departamento, Eli y Nozomi se sientan en el sofá. Aunque el silencio ya había dejado de ser incómodo, la rubia sentía ansiedad por escuchar a Nozomi hablar.

Ehm... Nozomi... puedo hacerte una pregunta, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste hoy, cuando nos...be-be-besamos...

A-Ah... eehm.. qué cosa exactamente...

Sobre enamorarte...

B-B-Bueno... estamos comprometidas, por tanto, esperar eso es algo común, no crees? - Dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

T-Tienes razón... lamento habértelo preguntado..

Descuida...

Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Pero esta vez fue Nozomi quien tomó la iniciativa.

Elichi, te gustan las películas?

Oh! Sí... me encantan.. - Sonríe.

Bien, entonces veamos una para matar el tiempo... aún es temprano...

De acuerdo...

Nozomi comienza a buscar una película por Internet en su televisión. Mientras tanto, Eli se ofrece a preparar algo para comer, Nozomi le indica que hay palomitas de maíz en uno de los estantes de cocina, que solo siguiera las instrucciones y listo. Eli encuentra rápidamente la bolsa. Lo pone en el microondas, y espera a que empiecen a reaccionar con el calor. Luego de unos minutos, las palomitas estaban listas. Las sacó cuidadosamente del microondas, las puso en un plato hondo, sirvió un poco de soda en dos vasos, y con una bandeja llevó todo a la mesa de centro frente al sofá.

Palomitas de maíz! Me encantan! - Decía Nozomi mientras ponía algunas en su boca. - Las has probado alguna vez?

La verdad... no... varias veces me dijeron que las probara, pero nunca se me apetecieron...

Ya veo, intenta probar estas, están deliciosas~!

Esta bien, aquí voy... - Se pone algunas en la boca. - Harasho~!

 _"Qué linda!" - Pensó Nozomi._

Están buenísimas! - Exclamó la rubia.

Me alegro... anda, siéntate conmigo, la película esta por comenzar...

Por cierto, qué tipo de película es?

Ya lo sabrás, tu solo espera... - Le sonríe y devuelve su mirada a la pantalla.

Eli aceptó esa respuesta y empezó a prestar atención en la película. Luego de unos minutos, se arrepintió de no haber insistido en preguntar. Era una película de miedo. La rubia siquiera recordaba el nombre del film, pero lo único que sabía, es que odia ese tipo de películas. Algo asustada, pero intentando disimularlo, voltea su mirada hacia Nozomi, quien estaba con un cojín en sus brazos mirando la televisión fascinada, se notaba que ella sí disfruta de este tipo de cosas. Eli, agarró una almohada del sillón, y comenzó a apretarla fuertemente, pues además de la película, había otra cosa que ella odiaba, y esa era la oscuridad, era algo que simplemente no lograba controlar. De apoco, y asegurándose de no molestar ni distraer a su prometida, se fue acercando cada vez más a ella. Hubo un lapso en la película, en que un grito horrible y espantoso se escucha, provocando que Eli saltase del sillón y se acomodara entre los brazos de Nozomi, apoyando su cabeza en sus piernas.

E-Elichi? Estás bien?

N-Nozomi... tengo... miedo... - La joven temblaba y sollozaba levemente, haciendo que Nozomi pausara un poco el film y encendiera la luz.

Elichi... dime qué sucede?

Eli aún no se movía, tenía una almohada pegada a su rostro y envuelta entre sus brazos, y su cabeza recostada en las piernas de Nozomi. La pelipúrpura comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza intentando tranquilizarla, pero no parecía funcionar, así que intentó hablarle.

Elichi... acaso hay algo más aparte de la película que te de miedo?

L-La oscuridad...

Eh? Enserio?

Sí... simplemente no puedo controlarme frente a ella... me desespero... me aterra... - Eli hablaba igual a una niña de cinco años asustada, causando que el corazón de la mayor se acelerara repentinamente.

Elichi... debes estar tranquila... sabes por qué?

Porque... te tengo a ti? - La rubia mira a la mayor directamente a los ojos con una expresión tierna, ante esto, Nozomi se sonroja y siente una extraña urgencia por besar a Eli.

E-Elichi... podrías levantarte un momento?

Mmm? Ah! Lo siento! - Se pone junto a la mayor.

No te muevas... - Nozomi se acerca lentamente a Eli, quien al sentir cuán cerca estaba su prometida, se sonrojó salvajemente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Nozomi planta sus labios en los de Eli, sintiendo un placentero escalofrío recorrer su espalda, mientras sentía la calidez de los finos labios de la chica frente a ella.

Nozomi... - El miedo que sentía hasta ese instante se esfumó gracias al gentil beso que sintió en sus labios. Al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, el rostro de Eli se volvió aún más rojo, causando una leve sonrisa en Nozomi.

Te gustó, Elichi?

 _"No me digas que acabo de preguntarle si le gustó el beso... soy una idiota!" - Nozomi cerraba fuertemente sus ojos esperando una respuesta, y sintiéndose tonta por haber dicho eso._

Sí... me encantó...

 _"Y aquí vamos otra vez... Eli... te estás hundiendo solita!" - Pensó Eli._

Ambas se sonrojaron de inmediato tras escuchar las preguntas y respuestas. Se alejan lentamente de la otra buscando un poco de aire fresco. Nozomi irrumpe el silencio y cambia la película por una más apropiada al ambiente. Lamentablemente, la única disponible y "apropiada" que encontró se basaba en una romántica. Esta lista estaba guardada en un archivo que tenía Nozomi, por ello no sabía qué otro tipo de películas ver, y Eli no conocía ninguna que estuviera en Japonés, porque todas estaban en Ruso. La película comenzó, y tanto Eli como Nozomi estaban algo incómodas al ver los besos, apretones, abrazos, e incluso algunas escenas subidas de tono que habían transcurrido luego de 30 minutos de estar viéndola. Eli miraba de reojo a su prometida de vez en cuando, solo con la excusa de ver sus reacciones ante las escenas casi sexuales.

" _Por qué me intereso en ver su rostro en este tipo de escenas... qué diablos quiero conseguir?!" - Pensaba Eli._

 _"Me pregunto cómo se sentirán ese tipo de cosas entre dos mujeres... dos mujeres... llegaré a hacerlo algún día con.. Elichi? Espera, espera, espera... qué diablos quieres conseguir, Nozomi?!" - Se gritaba a ella misma en su cabeza._

Lamentablemente para Eli, su imaginación ya había comenzado a correr, no entendía el por qué deseaba tanto ver a Nozomi desnuda, aunque nadie puede culparla, teniendo tan esbelto cuerpo frente a ella todo el día volvería a cualquier hombre loco. Por su lado Nozomi no se quedaba atrás, si bien ya había tenido una rápida vista del cuerpo de Eli, estaba deseando haber sido capaz de ver más, aunque su consciencia le jugaba sucio cada vez que lo hacía. Comenzó a ver las piernas de Eli, luego subió hasta su cintura, pechos, hombros, cuello, y finalmente su bello rostro. Fue ahí cuando se percató que no era la única jugando a las miradas. Los ojos y expresión de Eli le parecieron bastante seductores a Nozomi, y lo mismo pensaba Eli de su prometida. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que empezaron a acercarse. Eli toma la iniciativa y rodea la cintura de Nozomi con su brazo izquierdo con tal de apegarla más a ella. La mayor por su parte, acaricia suavemente el rostro de la rubia frente a ella, tocando sus finos labios con sus dedos, mientras los baja hasta su cuello, y luego sus hombros, presenciando cómo sobresalían los pechos de Eli de su cuerpo. Al notar la intensa mirada de Nozomi sobre ella, Eli la empuja hacia atrás quedando ligeramente apoyada sobre su cuerpo. En ese momento, ambas se dan cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Nozomi... estás segura de esto? No te arrepentirás luego?

Lo mismo pregunto, Elichi... en verdad quieres hacer esto?

Yo sí... y no creo poder aguantarme más...

Ni yo... hagámoslo... por favor...

Las ansiosas manos de la rubia levantaron la blusa que la mayor estaba usando, revelando un fino y encajado brasier de color negro. Eli se queda helada viéndolo, y poco a poco posa sus manos sobre estos. Comienza a masajearlos cuidadosamente mientras escucha la respiración de Nozomi acelerarse poco a poco.

 _"Esto es... muy vergonzoso..." - Pensaba Nozomi mientras su rostro se sonrojaba cada vez más._

 _"Se sienten tan bien al tacto.. podría hacerme adicta a ellos..." - Dijo mientras apartaba el brasier de Nozomi._

Espera!

Eh? No quieres que te lo saque? - Dijo algo decepcionada.

N-No es eso... es que... me da vergüenza... - Contestó desviando la mirada.

Oh! Ya veo... - Piensa unos momentos. - Sentirías menos vergüenza si me saco yo también la ropa?

Eh? - Reaccionó Nozomi. Luego, asintió.

De acuerdo... - Eli se apartó levemente de Nozomi, se sacó la polera y la dejó a un lado, revelando un brasier de color blanco con detalles y decoración celeste en los bordes. - Mejor? - Dijo algo avergonzada.

S-Sí... gracias, Elichi...

Puedo sacarlos ahora?

Eh? E-Está bien... si eso quieres...

Realmente quiero verte sin ellos... Nozomi...

 _"Ahh~! Su mirada... es tan intensa..." - Pensaba la mayor._

Aquí voy... - Posa nuevamente sus manos sobre el brasier, y comienza a levantarlo despacio. Al ver por fin lo que buscaba, posó rápidamente sus manos en los pechos de Nozomi, y los masajeó gustosa.

Mhh... Elichi... - Al sentir el tacto directo, Nozomi comenzó a soltar pequeños y ahogados gemidos.

Permiso... - Plantó su boca en uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo despacio y gentilmente en círculos.

 _"Los pechos de Nozomi son tan... deliciosos!"_

 _"Elichi... pareces un bebé... "_

Las manos traviesas de Eli fueron viajando por el cuerpo de Nozomi, trazando líneas con su dedo índice por el desnudo torso de la mayor, hasta bajar completamente a su entrepierna.

Nozomi... puedo?

Sí... hazlo...

Con la aprobación de Nozomi, Eli apartó la falda de esta, y vio cómo un pequeño rastro de humedad quedó en sus bragas.

Estás mojada... - Dijo con una voz ronca.

N-No lo digas! - Dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos.

 _"Eres adorable... Nozomi..."_

La rubia empezó a mover sus dedos por sobre las bragas, provocando leves espasmos en Nozomi, quien al sentir esa sensación por primera vez, se asustó un poco, para luego empezar a disfrutarlo.

E-Elichi... tócala directamente... por favor...

S-Sí... - Como se le fue ordenado, bajó las bragas de Nozomi hasta sus rodillas, y con sus dedos tocó la húmeda y caliente zona íntima de su prometida, jugando con su clítoris y masajeando sus labios vaginales.

"Está muy mojada... quizás debería... lamerla?"

E-Elichi... qué hac-... Ah~!

Nozomi... eres adorable... - Posó sus labios en la zona íntima de Nozomi, succionando todos los jugos que salían de ahí, rodeando con la punta de su lengua le pequeña protuberancia salida de esa zona, y a veces trazando líneas y círculos en sus labios interiores. La estimulación era tanta para la mayor, que no tardó en sentirse cercana al clímax. Eli concluyó que Nozomi estaba cerca, así que introdujo despacio y gentilmente dos de sus dedos dentro de Nozomi, provocando que esta gritara, gimiera, y arqueara su espalda para finalmente, después de algunas veces en que Eli introdujo y sacó sus dedos, sufrir un placentero primer orgasmo. Después de que Eli dejara de sentir cómo las paredes de Nozomi apretaban sus dedos, los sacó y secó con una servilleta.

En verdad te viniste, eh? - Señaló Eli.

S...Si... estuvo... genial... gracias Elichi... - Dijo Nozomi con dificultades para respirar.

Me alegro te haya gustado...

 _"Tantos videos valieron la pena..." - Pensó Eli._

Ne, Elichi... después de hacer esto, hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?

No... nada... me alegra y complace haber podido verte de esta forma... aunque aún no nos conocemos lo suficiente, y solo sabemos que estamos comprometidas.. quiero disfrutar cada día posible a tu lado... mi princesa...

E-Elichi... - Se sonroja salvajemente. - Eres todo un príncipe, eh?

Hay algo que tenga en mente ahora, mi princesa? - Dijo esbozando una encantadora sonrisa.

Hacértelo a ti...

Eh?

Entrégate, Elichi...

N-Nozomi... ah~!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Esto se puso bueno! XD aksjskasj espero les haya gustado el cap! :) un abrazo y gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahh~! Dónde estoy?... - Eli se sienta en la cama luego de escuchar unos pájaros cantando en la ventana. - Mmmm? E-Eh?!

Mmm~! Qué hora es... E-Elichi?!

N-N-N-Nozomi!

Q-Qué haces en mi cama?

N-No lo sé! Qué fue lo que pasó anoche... ah!

Uuuh...

Ambas empezaron a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. En ese momento no pudieron mirarse a los ojos, la vergüenza invadió sus rostros, sonrojándose ferozmente las dos. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que por fin Nozomi rompió el silencio.

E-Elichi... iré a hacer desayuno, sí? Puedes meterte a la ducha por mientras... - Dijo casi corriendo a la cocina.

G-Gracias.. - Respondió la rubia.

 _"Ahhh... no puede ser... en verdad lo hicimos, eh?"_

 _"No puedo creer que haya dormido con ella... en mi cama... ambas hicimos... toda clase de cosas... Basta! Nozomi... contrólate! Aunque... se sintió realmente bien... " - Pensó la mayor sonrojándose._

Ah! Los huevos! - Gritó Nozomi al notar que a causa de sus fantasías, había quebrado un par de huevos fuera del sartén. - Mou!

Nozomi? Está todo bien? - Aparece Eli envuelta en una toalla.

S-Sí.. solo se me cay-ca-ca... E-Elichi! Ve a ducharte! - Dijo desviando la mirada.

 _"Por qué rayos no puedo controlarme frente a ella... esto es malo... llevamos a penas un día de conocernos... y ya pasamos a segunda base... ahh... " - Pensaba Nozomi._

L-Lo siento! - Salió corriendo Eli en dirección al baño.

 _"Qué demonios hacía apareciéndome así frente a ella... aunque es obvio que ayer me conoció completa, aún es vergonzoso... no sé qué nos influenció para hacerlo... no nos conocemos en lo absoluto!" - Pensaba Eli mientras se metía a la ducha. - "Aunque.. se sintió muy bien... pero nunca pensé que Nozomi fuera tan insaciable... cuánto tiempo fue? 3 horas?"_

Mientras Eli se duchaba, y Nozomi preparaba el desayuno, pasaron al menos 10 a 15 minutos. Una vez todo listo, se sentaron una frente a la otra para comenzar a comer. Eli intentó comentar acerca de lo apetitoso que lucía el desayuno, pero Nozomi no lo tomó muy en cuenta, pues estaba intentando no mirar a la rubia a los ojos. Eli se percató de esto, pero no se lo tomó de una buena forma, incluso sintió algo de tristeza al ver lo "fría" que su prometida estaba siendo con ella, por lo que tiró un comentario que sorprendió demasiado a la mayor.

Quizás, sería mejor si buscara mi propio lugar para vivir... no quiero ser una molestia para ti, Nozomi...

Eh? A qué te refieres? Qué estás queriendo decir?

Es que... mira cómo estamos después de lo que pasó anoche... entiendo que nos conocimos ayer solamente... pero, si te soy sincera... prefiero irme... no quiero que te sientas incómoda estando conmigo...

Elichi...

 _"Demonios, la estoy haciendo sentir mal... qué hago?!" - Pensó Nozomi._

Así que, a penas terminemos de desayunar, iré a buscar otro lugar en el cual quedarme, agradezco tu hospitalidad, y me disculpo por mis impulsivas acciones... - Hace una leve reverencia.

Elichi... no es lo que pie-

Con permiso... - Se levanta de la mesa sin terminar de comer, encerrándose en la que se suponía era su habitación.

 _"Ahh... ya lo arruiné... segundo día... y lo arruiné todo... Nozomi... eres una completa tonta!" - Pensaba para sí misma._

 _"Me pregunto si habré dicho de más... en verdad no quiero hacerla sentir incómoda... pero entiendo que lo esté, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche... con una completa desconocida... cualquiera se alteraría..." - Pensaba Eli recostada en la cama._

De repente la puerta es tocada.

Elichi? Puedo pasar? - Dijo Nozomi del otro lado.

Adelante... - Dijo sin ganas.

Permiso... - La observa unos segundos desde la entrada. - Con respecto a lo que dijiste antes...

Descuida... me iré en unas horas...

No es eso... Elichi, yo...

No necesitas decir nada, Nozomi... soy yo la que se debe disculpar, y con respecto a nuestro compromiso, si estás en desacuerdo con eso también, podemos hablar con nuestros padres y-

Elichi! - Se posiciona sobre Eli. - Podrías dejar de hablar y escucharme?

N-Nozomi... qué sucede...

Has estado hablando tonterías todo el rato! Siquiera dejas que te conteste... dime, de dónde sacaste que quiero que te vayas? Es cierto, me siento un poco incómoda, pero no es por lo que hicimos ayer... es... por otra cosa... - Se sonroja.

Eh? Entonces qué es?

B-Bueno... es algo vergonzoso decirlo así que... lo diré solo una vez...

Escucho...

Porque... te imaginaba desnuda... y me pones nerviosa cuando te acercas mucho... - Dijo entrecortado y algo despacio.

Eh? No escuché nada!

Mou! PORQUE TE IMAGINABA DESNUDA, Y ME PONES NERVIOSA CUANDO TE ACERCAS MUCHO! Ya... lo dije! - Infló sus mejillas.

N-Nozomi! - Eli se sonroja y desvía un poco la mirada. - No eres la única... lo sabías?

Eh? Tu también?

Por supuesto... Nozomi, eres hermosa... no hay manera que mi mente se olvide de lo maravillosa que lucías anoche... p-perdón por eso! Se supone que debería intentar actuar normal... pero no puedo!

Pff!

Eh? Nozomi?

Pff... ha... hahaha~!

Eh?! Estoy intentando ser seria aquí, sabías?!

L-Lo siento... pff... es solo que... tus reacciones son tan graciosas cuando estás nerviosa... pero las de anoche nunca las olvidaré... Elichi... - Besa coquetamente su mejilla.

Pu-Puedo, decir algo?

Dime...

Anoche, realmente comencé a envidiar a los hombres...

Eh? Por qué?

Porque hubiera deseado tener algo más grueso y largo que mis dedos para hacerte sentir mejor... - Dijo seriamente.

M-Mou! Es increíble que puedas decir esas cosas tan seriamente! - Dijo para luego golpear a Eli con una almohada.

H-Hey! E-Espera! - Fue callada por la almohada. - Ouch! Eso... dolió! - Le devolvió el golpe.

Ouch! Oh~! Así que quieres jugar, eh? - Una sonrisa traviesa se asoma en Nozomi, dándole a Eli un escalofrío en su espalda.

Ha-Harasho...

Te arrepentirás de haberme desafiado... Elichi!

K-Kyaaa~!

...

...

...

20 minutos después.

Ha...ha...ha... en verdad tienes resistencia... Elichi...

Ni que lo digas... cuando se trata de peleas de almohadas... eres difícil de tratar... Nozomi...

Hehe~!

Por cierto, qué hora es ya?

Creo que son... alrededor de las 4 pm, por qué?

Oh~! Mmm... dime, Nozomi... recomiendas alguna tienda para comprar ropa interior?

R-Ropa interior? Acaso no tienes?

Si tengo, es solo que no traje la suficiente... quiero comprarme más... me acompañarías?

Por supuesto, así podré obligarte a probarte lencería erótica, hehe...

M-Mou! Nozomiiiii~!

Yaaaa~! Elichi... eso duele~!

No te burles de mi!

Hehe~!

Tienda de lencería.

Al final, me arrastraste por todo el centro hasta aquí... en verdad tienes fuerza, Nozomi... - Dijo Eli algo cansada.

Hehe... todo es gracias al ejercicio que hacía cuando era adolescente...

Mmm... no me quiero imaginar qué tipo de ejercicio era...

Por cierto, Elichi... qué tipo de lencería estás buscando?

Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas, me gustan las que tienen encaje, y de colores claros preferentemente...

Mmm... por cierto, de qué talla usas?

E-Ehm... mi busto es... 90... no creció mucho desde la preparatoria, hehe...

Oh~! La medida "perfecta", eh? Yo la tenía cuando estaba en la preparatoria, pero lamentablemente, crecieron más...

E-Eh? Cuánto aproximadamente?

Bueno, ahora soy... 96... hehe...

Oh~! Crecieron bastante, eh? Con razón me costaba tomarlos con las manos... - Se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo dicho. - L-Lo siento!

Mou! Elichi! - Se sonroja también. - Por ahora, vamos a elegir cuáles quieres... yo también me compraré algo... mi antigua lencería está algo apretada...

E-Está bien...

Fueron recorriendo la tienda por unos minutos, y escogieron los brasieres y bragas que más les gustaban. Una vez listas, se dirigieron a los probadores.

Lo lamento, solo hay uno disponible... - Dijo la vendedora. - Oh! Pero pueden compartirlo si gustan...

C-Compartirlo?! - Reaccionó Eli.

Lo compartiremos, gracias... vamos Elichi...

P-Pero... Nozomi!

Ambas se adentran al espacioso probador.

Oh! Es bastante grande, eh? Podremos cambiarnos sin estar pegadas, hehe... - Señaló Nozomi.

S-Sí... hehe...

 _"Estás muy nerviosa... Elichi..." - Pensó Nozomi mientras sonreía._

Entonces, comencemos... gracias al cielo tiene espejos en ambos lados...

S-Sí... es grandioso... - Eli no podía esconder su nerviosismo, incluso estaba haciendo sentir a Nozomi de la misma forma.

Decidida, Nozomi empezó a desnudarse por completo, una vez desnuda, se quedó observando su cuerpo en el espejo, y lo que notó la sorprendió y avergonzó, pero decidió callárselo por el momento.

 _"No había notado estas mordidas... estoy marcada en mis piernas, caderas, debajo de mis senos, y además en mi vientre... qué tan salvaje fuiste anoche, Elichi?!" - Pensó mientras escogía su primera prenda. - "Creo iré con estos de encaje... el color lila me sienta bien..._

 _"Uugh... tengo chupones y mordidas debajo de mi ombligo, y muy... cerca de mi entrepierna... qué rayos sucedió anoche! Estábamos ebrias o qué?!" - Pensó intentando controlar su vergüenza._

Mientras se cambiaban notaron algo "peligroso". Al estar los espejos uno frente al otro, podían verse mutuamente mientras se cambiaban de ropa. Nozomi podía ver el firme trasero de Eli levantarse cada vez que se cambiaba las bragas, y lo mismo iba para Eli. Las cosas empezaban a ponerse de un humor extraño, por lo que decidieron apresurarse. Lamentablemente, Nozomi fue la primera en ceder. Mientras veía a Eli cambiarse, notó algo que la descontroló.

"Está... mojada... eso significa que se excitó?!" - Pensó al ver cómo una gota recorría la pierna de Eli.

"Me estoy mojando... espero que Nozomi no se de cuenta... "

Kyaa~! N-Nozomi! Qué haces?! - Trató de decirlo lo más despacio posible.

Señoritas, hay algún incomveniente? - Preguntó la vendedora.

N-No, está todo bien...

Cualquier problema me informan, estaré en la caja esperándolas...

Gracias! - Contestó Nozomi.

Uuf... eso estuvo cerca... - Dijo Eli. - N-Nozomi?!

Lo siento... Elichi... no creo pueda aguantarme más!

E-Espera.. Nozomi... mmh~!

Eli es arrinconada contra el vidrio, obligándola a apoyar sus manos contra este. Mientras tanto, Nozomi puso su mano izquierda en el pecho de Eli, masajeando y molestando uno de sus pezones. Con su mano libre, se dirigió a la húmeda zona de la rubia, provocando que esta soltara ahogados gemidos.

N-Nozomi... si haces esto... no podré contener mi voz...

Descuida... si te beso mientras lo hago... no se escuchará nada... mmh...

Mhhh... Nozomi... mhh...

Mientras movía su mano con mayor velocidad, intentaba besar lo más posible a Eli. La rubia extendió su trasero un poco más hacia atrás, sintiendo las caderas de Nozomi apegada a ella. La mayor siguió estimulando sus labios interiores, hasta que se decidió por adentrar dos de sus dedos desde atrás. Al mismo tiempo, movía sus caderas hacia adelante, dando la ilusión de que fuera Nozomi quien penetraba los adentros de Eli, y no sus dedos, haciendo que ambas se excitaran aún más.

Definitivamente entiendo lo que me dijiste antes... Elichi...

Ghh... qué...cosa...

Lo de envidiar a los hombres... si tuviera uno... te hubiera hecho mía hasta quebrarte... - Dijo con un tono ronco y sexy.

Ahhh~! Nozomi!

Shhh! Te van a oír...

Entonces bésame... porque ya... no puedo más...

Está bien...

En ese momento, Nozomi besa nuevamente a Eli, hasta el punto en que siente sus dedos ser fuertemente envueltos por los adentros de la rubia.

Ha... ha... ha...

Elichi... estás bien?

Sí... se sintió... muy bien...

Me alegra oírlo, hehe...

Qué hay de ti, Nozomi?

Mmm... es cierto, no puedo seguir probándome ropa con lo mojada que estoy...

Continuamos en casa? - Sugirió Eli.

Oh~! Aún quieres más? - Sonrió pícaramente

Por supuesto... pero quiero hacerlo juntas... al mismo tiempo... para eso, acompáñame a una tienda...

Eh? N-No me digas que... quieres comprar...

Exacto...

Oh~!

Se visten y salen del probador.

Nos llevaremos todo esto, por favor... - Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Muchas gracias por su compra...

Se retiran del local.

Y bien? Sabes dónde hay una de esas tiendas?

Justo al frente, Elichi... vamos... - Extiende su mano.

Vamos... - Se toman de la mano y se dirigen a la tienda.

Oh! Mira todos estos juguetes!

Mm... hay algunos bastante interesantes... creo que llevaré este, este, este... oh! Este también está interesante! - Señaló la rubia algo emocionada.

E-Elichi... en verdad planeas usarlos todos?!

Sí... por qué no? - Miraba curiosa a Nozomi.

"No me des esa mirada de 'qué tiene de raro'!" - Pensaba Nozomi.

Me llevo estos... - En el momento en que Nozomi estaba divagando, Eli ya estaba pagando por los artículos.

Qué de-... cuándo se fue de aquí? - Dijo Nozomi para sí misma.

Nozomi, vamos! - Dijo alegremente.

Estás demasiado feliz... acabamos de salir de una "sex shop", lo sabías, no?

Por supuesto que lo sé! Hehe... ya quiero llegar a probarlos...

Gulp~!

 _"Quién diría que Elichi sería toda una pervertida... Esta noche... no dormiré... de eso... estoy segura... "_

 **Continuará..**

* * *

 **Nozomi... estás perdida! xD aksjasjs espero les haya gustado el cap! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Aló?_

 _Eli! Ha pasado tiempo, cómo y cuándo llegaste a Japón? Tu madre me informó hace unas horas que ya estabas aquí..._

 _Umi! Wow! Hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba tu voz..._

 _Lo noté, por cierto, me vas a responder lo que te pregunté o no?_

 _Ah! Lo siento... eehm, llegué hace dos días, Nozomi me recibió bien y ahora estoy con ella en el departamento.._

 _V-Viven... juntas?! - Dijo algo alterada._

 _Eh... pues sí, estamos comprometidas después de todo..._

 _E-Espero que n-no hayan he-hecho nada avergonzado... eso es hasta después del matrimonio!_

 _Mou! Relájate... ["Sigue siendo igual de tímida que siempre, eh?"]_

 _N-No me pidas que me relaje... es algo de sentido común!_

 _Ya, ya... por cierto, hace mucho no me llamabas, cuál es el motivo?_

 _Oh! Verás, me preguntaba si pensabas conseguir un trabajo o algo así..._

 _Ahora que lo dices, sí... planeaba ir a buscar una vez tuviera todos mis papeles al día... pero aún estoy haciendo los trámites.. no sé cuántos días más me tomará... - Dijo con un poco de decepción._

 _Sí es así, yo te puedo ofrecer trabajo... y los papeles me los puedes entregar más adelante, te parece?_

 _Oh! Y de qué sería el trabajo?_

 _Administrarías el restaurante en las mañanas conmigo..._

 _Cierto! Se me olvidaba que eres dueña de un bar restaurante..._

 _Así es, Kotori y yo lo administramos... ha sido un buen negocio durante estos años... y tenemos clientes casi todo el día..._

 _Ya veo... - Se queda pensando un poco. - Kotori? Esa Kotori?_

 _Eh? S-Sí... esa Kotori... Minami Kotori... la recuerdas? Te la mencioné un par de veces... ah!_

 _Ehhh~... Así que mi querida Umi toma las riendas de su negocio pero no con la chica que tanto quiere? Sigues igual de densa, Umi! - Se burló._

 _M-Mou! Podrías darme un respiro? Cómo quieres que me acerque tanto a ella?!_

 _Por favor, Umi... apuesto que a ella también le gustas... es solo que eres muy tonta para notarlo..._

 _Lo dice quien posiblemente se volvió loca al notar que viviría con su prometida a partir de ahora..._

 _E-Eso es diferente... además, también estoy tratando de conquistarla, sabes? Es muy hermosa, linda, graciosa... en verdad... me encanta estar con ella... - Dijo con un suspiro._

 _Veo que las cosas van bien para ti, eh?_

 _Así es, y como buena prima que soy te ayudaré a conquistar a Kotori, hehe..._

 _E-Eh?! N-No gracias... Eli... por favor no..._

 _Muy tarde! Iré mañana mismo junto a Nozomi a conocerla! Así también tu conoces a la mía..._

 _M-Mou! Eli... eres la peor!_

 _Hey! Dime a qué hora estarás mañana!_

 _Uuugh... estaré alrededor de las 3 pm, ven a almorzar junto a Toujou-san... adiós..._

 _Adiós~! - Colgó._

En verdad eres cruel con tu prima, Elichi...

N-Nozomi?! E-Escuchaste todo?

Sí...

T-También la parte en la que hablé sobre ti?

S-Sí... esa también... gracias... Elichi... - Se sonroja.

Que linda... - Susurró.

Eh? Dijiste algo?

N-No... nada, olvídalo!

Se quedan mirando unos segundos.

Por cierto, tienes algo que hacer mañana? Te quiero presentar a mi prima...

Oh! Me encantaría, iré con gusto... pero qué hay del almuerzo?

No te preocupes, almorzaremos allá... además, Umi me consiguió trabajo, hehe...

Oh! Yo también necesito uno... crees podría hablar con ella al respecto?

Tranquila, te lo dará... de eso estoy segura..

Qué te hace estarlo?

Que eres mi prometida, y ella mi prima... así que está obligada en hacerlo de alguna forma...

Juegas sucio, eh? Elichi...

Por ti, lo que sea... Nozomi...

M-Mou! - Se sonroja. - Te has vuelto muy coqueta últimamente...

Eh? Pero si solo estoy siendo sincera... vamos! Ya lo hemos hecho al menos tres veces en dos días... acaso crees que después de pasar a segunda base seguiría sin sentir algo por ti?

Eh?

Ugh... olvida lo que dije! - Intenta escapar.

Elichi! No huyas! Dime qué sientes por mí!

Ghh... e-está bien... - Se sienta en el sofá. - N-No creo sea amor... al menos, no todavía... pero... puedo decirte que... me encanta estar contigo... amo tu sonrisa, y siento que no podría vivir sin ella... se que es raro sentirme así luego de dos días de conocernos... pero tengo la extraña sensación de que te conozco desde siempre... Nozomi... creo que... no, estoy segura que... cada día estoy cayendo más y más por ti...

 _"Uuuugh... es demasiado dulce... me dará diabetes de lo tierna que es... Elichi... no juegas limpio!" - Pensaba Nozomi mientras se sonrojaba._

Así que no soy la única que lo piensa, eh?

Eh? Tu también?

Sí... no he podido encontrar una respuesta para esto... pero... siento que cada momento que pasamos juntas, por más incómodo, simple, alegre que sea, es algo que quiero repetir lo más posible... - Se miran fijamente.

C-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir... ya es tarde...

Qué hora es, Elichi?

Son las 10 pm... mañana levantemonos temprano para ir donde Umi... sí?

De acuerdo, buenas noches, Elichi... - Se levanta del sofá, pero una mano la detiene, obligándola a voltearse.

Y mi beso de buenas noches?

 _"Mou! Si sigues así no podré resistirme más... " - Pensó Nozomi._

Ah... s-sí... lo siento... - Se agacha y queda frente a frente, pensando si con beso se refería en los labios, o la mejilla.

Solo bésame... - Eli tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Nozomi, y la besó tiernamente en los labios. - Buenas noches, Nozomi...

B-Buenas noches... E-Elichi... - Se queda un poco sorprendida en el lugar. No se cansaba, pero a la vez le era algo difícil controlar sus reacciones frente a la seductora Eli. Con su cabeza y mente hecha un desastre, se fue a su habitación a dormir.

 _"Espero no pasarme tanto... aunque provocarla es divertido... hehe..." - Pensaba Eli mientras se acostaba en su cama._

Al día siguiente.

Buenos días, Nozomi~

Elichi, buenos días... - Se estira y bosteza. - Eh? Elichi... qué haces en mi cama?!

Corrección, qué haces tu en mi cama... fíjate bien...

Eh? Qué hago aquí?

No recuerdas?

No... qué hice?

Verás, anoche... alrededor de las 3 am, escuché ruido en tu habitación. Fui a ver qué pasaba, y te encontré caminando dormida... traté de no despertarte... así que te recosté en tu cama, luego volví a mi habitación. A los minutos después, te volviste a levantar, pero fuiste al baño. Cuando ya me había casi dormido, te metiste en mi cama, y me abrazaste por toda la noche... me fue imposible zafarme...

L-Lo siento...

Puedo preguntarte algo? Qué te sucedió anoche? Esa vez que dormimos juntas no te pasó...

Ah! V-Verás... cuando dormía sola... nunca me pasó tampoco, pero creo mi cuerpo se acostumbró inconscientemente al contacto o presencia de alguien más... creo que es por eso...

Aunque hayan sido dos días?

Aunque hayan sido dos días... simplemente no tolero dormir sin ti a mi lado...

 _"Kyaa~! Qué tierna!" - Pensaba Eli._

E-Entonces, debería dormir contigo a partir de ahora? - Preguntó entre ansiosa y nerviosa.

S-Si no te molesta...

Por supuesto que no me molesta... es más, me encanta la idea! - Eli abraza a su prometida.

E-Elichi! - Se sonroja. - Pero por favor... espero no terminemos haciéndolo todas las noches.. mis piernas no soportarán...

Eh? N-Nadie mencionó algo de... hacerlo... Nozomi, en qué estás pensando?

L-Lo siento... la idea solo se cruzó por mi mente... olvídalo...

Aunque, si eso es lo que quieres...

No~!

Hahaha... está bien, está bien... - Reía la rubia.

No te burles de mí! Baka!

Hahaha... Nozomi!

Por cierto, qué hora es, Elichi?

A-Ahora que lo dices... - Verifica la hora en su celular. - Creo que tendremos que saltarnos el desayuno...

Eh? Por qué?!

Son las 12 pm...

Oh! Entiendo... vamos a ducharnos, nos vestimos y nos vamos...

Entendido... pero, juntas?

J-Juntas? Elichi... no te aproveches de la situación!

Hey! No pienso en sexo todo el tiempo, okay?!

Mmm?

Mou! Nozomi! Solo déjame lavar tu espalda... sí?

Está bien.. yo también lavaré la tuya...

Yay~!

 _"Eres igual a una niña... Elichi... pero eso es lo que me encanta de ti..."_

1 hora después.

Ne, Elichi... cómo me queda esto?

Oh! N-No-Nozomi... - Se la queda mirando de pies a cabeza fijamente.

E-Elichi? No me queda bien...

Todo lo contrario... te ves... demasiado sexy para mí... ve a cambiarte! No quiero ver cómo los chicos se te acercan otra vez!

Eh?! Por qué?! Si dijiste que tu estarías para defenderme!

Sí! Pero no podré hacerlo si son muchos!

Mou! Elichi eres una aburrida!

Solo protejo lo que es mío, sí?!

 _"Lo que es mío... hehe... " - Pensaba Nozomi mientras reía._

 _"Por qué rayos me pongo celosa... aunque... debo decir que el verdadero motivo por el que quise que se cambiara no era ese... si lo usa por mucho tiempo querré hacerla mía al aire libre... y eso es realmente malo!" - Pensaba Eli._

Listo! Qué te parece?

Harasho~!

Es un sí, entonces...

Sí! Vamos!

Está bien, está bien.. no me arrastres, Elichi!

Media después, en el restaurante.

Eli!

Umi!

Corren a abrazarse.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, eh?

Vaya que sí! Y veo que has crecido bastante, mi querida Umi... - Le acaricia la cabeza.

M-Mou! Soy un par de centímetros más baja que tu!

Sí, sí...

Sonoda-san, mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi, la prometida de este bombón... - Dijo extendiendo su mano y sonriendo.

Oh! Un gusto conocerla, Toujou-san... yo soy Sonoda Umi... bienvenida a nuestro restaurante...

Gracias...

Nozomi se quedó mirando a Umi unos instantes mientras esta conversaba alegremente a Eli. Su cabello azul, largo y sedoso, una figura delgada y fornida, vestida con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una blusa blanca con un chaleco color azul, y unas botas cortas color café claro. Parecía una joven agradable a simple vista, haciendo sonreír a la mayor.

Umi-chan? - Una aguda voz se escuchó venir desde dentro del restaurante. Una joven de cabello marrón grisáceo, ojos color ámbar. Según el rápido análisis de Nozomi, observó que la chica estaba usando una falda larga color rosado, y una blusa color azul grisáceo. - Umi-chan... te he estado buscando por todas partes!

Kotori... discúlpame por eso... pero déjame presentarte a mi prima, Ayase Eli, y su prometida, Toujou Nozomi...

P-Prometida?!

Sí, tiene algo de raro? - Preguntó curiosa Nozomi.

Ah! N-No... lamento eso.. hehe... es que, me sorprendió escucharlo... - Miró de reojo a Umi.

"Así que tenía razón con lo de Kotori... sus sentimientos son mutuos... Umi no baka..." - Pensaba Eli.

Vaya, pero qué linda eres... Minami-san... tienes un gran estilo además... - Irrumpió Kotori.

Oh! Gracias! - Sonrió ampliamente.

 _"Así que la encuentra linda, eh?... por qué me siento así... estoy, molesta? Por qué?!" - Pensó Eli._

 _"Elichi... si me miras de esa forma es obvio que estás celosa... eres todo un amor... hehe..." - Pensaba Nozomi._

Tranquila... para mi, tu eres hermosa... sexy... y tierna.. es eso suficiente para ti? - Susurró a su oído.

E-Eh... s-sí... g-gracias... - Se sonroja.

 _"Cómo supo que estaba celosa?!"_

 _"Eres muy obvia... Elichi..."_

Por cierto, qué tal si pasamos... el almuerzo está casi listo... - Dijo Umi.

Oh! Gracias... - Dijeron Nozomi y Eli.

Por cierto, Umi... hay algo que quiero preguntarte... - Dijo Eli sentándose junto a Nozomi, mientras Kotori se sentaba junto a Umi. - Hay alguna posibilidad de que Nozomi trabaje aquí?

Oh! Ehm... déjame ver... Kotori, qué dices? Falta alguien en tu turno?

Oh! Ahora que lo mencionas, sí... necesito a alguien que me ayude con la administración... además, pienso que Toujou-san es alguien de confianza...

Cómo puedes saberlo? - Preguntó Nozomi.

Lo sentí... de alguna forma... siento que puedo confiar en ti... - La miró fijamente.

 _"Interesante..." - Pensó Nozomi._

Entonces, está bien? - Preguntó Eli.

De acuerdo, todo listo... - Dijo Kotori.

Muchas gracias, se los agradezco... - Dijo Nozomi.

Entonces desde mañana, Eli, debes estar aquí a las 9 am... estaremos juntas hasta las 3 pm. Luego almorzaremos mientras se cambian el turno... y alrededor de las 7 pm entrará Nozomi con Kotori... hasta las 1 am, les parece bien?

Sí... - Respondieron Nozomi y Kotori.

1 am?! - Dijo Eli.

Sí... tenemos abierto hasta esa hora... no más tarde, pues no queremos sobrecargar a nuestros empleados... pero durante los fines de semana, abrimos y cerramos más tarde... los días sábado y domingo abrimos a las 4 pm, y cerramos a las 3 am.

Wow! Si que es duro el trabajo... - Señaló Eli.

Te estás arrepintiendo? - Preguntó Umi.

Claro que no! Solo me sorprende todo lo que trabajan teniendo tan poco personal...

Lo entiendo... bueno, eso sería por ahora... obviamente, al principio no se toparán mucho... pero a partir de la próxima semana tendrán turnos variados, y puede que ahí se topen más... les parece? - Explicó Umi.

Sí... - Respondieron las mayores.

Muy bien, entonces mañana les presento al resto del personal..

Muchas gracias, Umi...

Gracias, Sonoda-san, Minami-san...

No hay de qué... - Respondieron las demás.

Muy bien, qué deberíamos pedir para comer? - Preguntó Eli.

Oh! Mira esto!

Se ve delicioso!

Pidamos esto entonces? No es tan caro.. puedo pagarlo... - Respondió Nozomi.

Tranquila, yo te invitaré hoy.. - Dijo Eli.

No, no, no... ambas pagaremos... así es más justo...

 _"Es una pareja bastante interesante, eh?" - Pensaba Umi._

 _"Ahh... si tan solo pudiera ser así con Umi-chan..." - Pensó Kotori._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap! :D un abrazo a todos y de apoco irán apareciendo las demás c: nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

Eli! Buenos días, dormiste bien anoche? - Preguntó Umi.

Buenos días, la verdad... no tanto... ahhh... - Bosteza.

Mmm? Por qué? Sucedió algo malo con Nozomi?

Sucedió algo, pero no digo que sea malo... - Sonrió pícaramente.

A-Ah... y-ya veo... m-mou! No hables de ese tipo de cosas en el trabajo...

Mm? Qué fue lo que dije, ah! Acaso te imaginaste algo pervertido, Umi?

M-Mou! Eso es demasiado desvergonzado, silencio!

Está bien, está bien...

Umi! Buenos días!

Nico! Llegas tarde!

Ghh! L-Lo lamento! No se volverá a repetir, lo juro!

Ma, Ma... no seas tan dura con ella, aún faltan 10 minutos para las 9... - Dijo Eli.

Mmm? Quién es ella?

Oh! Ella es mi prima, Ayase Eli, será una de las chicas que administrará el local conmigo a partir de ahora...

Un gusto, eh...

Yazawa Nico, un gusto...

Un gusto...

Bien, ahora que estamos todas, entremos... es hora de abrir...

Sí! - Contestaron las dos restantes.

El día comenzó bastante tranquilo, sin embargo había algo inusual. El número de mujeres entrando y saliendo una y otra vez era demasiado raro, y no encontraban el por qué hasta que se dieron cuenta de cómo le hablaban a Eli. Si bien la joven tenía un cierto aire extranjero, tenía un encanto natural para atraer mujeres, demasiado para el gusto de Nozomi, quien estaría verde de celos si viera la escena. Nico notó inmediatamente la masiva clientela, y también se dio cuenta de la causa. Con un suspiro volvió a su trabajo como la chef jefe del día. Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a Eli, pensando en qué tanto le veían las demás. Es cierto que hasta ella admite que la joven es hermosa y algo sexy, pero para Nico no es más que alguien común. Con su soberbia actitud se subió los ánimos y siguió cocinando. Por su parte, Umi miraba contenta la escena, a veces divisando la incómoda mirada de su prima, pero no prestando mayor atención a ella. Eli se impresionaba de lo densa que era Umi al no notar algo tan obvio como aquello, pero terminó tragándose sus frustraciones y escuchando todo lo que le decían las fascinadas mujeres frente a ella.

El día nunca había sido tan largo para alguien como Eli, hasta el viaje en avión le pareció más corto. Se enfrentaba a la cruda realidad de que posiblemente esa situación se repitiera todos los días, pero había algo que le atormentaba más, y era el hecho de cómo reaccionaría la gente ante Nozomi. Su novia es del tipo de mujer que solo atrae a hombres. La razón? Su notoriamente abultado y grande busto, contando su encantadora sonrisa. Hasta Eli admite que si fuera hombre la haría suya a penas la tuviera a solas. Por fin había llegado la hora del almuerzo, y el momento en que Eli vería a Nozomi. Claro, con un turno desde las 9 hasta las 4 pm, era obvio que la rubia estaría muerta de hambre, fue ahí cuando agradeció el abundante desayuno que le preparó Nozomi. Suena la alarma de su celular marcando las 5 pm. Eli levanta ansiosa su vista para divisar a la mujer que tanto había deseado ver durante el día. Sin importarle nada ni nadie, a penas la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la agarra de la cintura y le planta un gran beso en los labios. La gente las mira extasiada, algunas mujeres suspirando, otros hombres sonrojándose, como también otros decepcionados. Nozomi se apartó a penas pudo de su ansiosa prometida, mirándola extrañada esperando una explicación a lo que acababa de hacer.

Lo siento, pero te extrañé tanto durante todo el día...

Elichi...

Bien, bien... menos amor y más trabajo! - Gritó Nico desde la cocina.

Oh! L-Lo siento, Yazawa-san...

Buenas tardes! - Exclamó una animada chica. - Oh! Nico-chan! Cómo estás?!

H-Honoka... podrías hablar más despacio... me desconcentras...

Ups... lo siento..

Honoka!

Ghhh! U-Umi-chan...

Qué te dije de entrar gritando al lugar? Molestas a los clientes!

Umi-chan... tu ahora mismo estás haciéndolo...

K-Kotori!

Bien, entonces me quedo junto a Toujou-san y Honoka-chan por la tarde...

Sí... regresaré alrededor de las 12 pm para ver qué tal va todo... por ahora Eli y yo nos iremos a casa... hay mucho de que conversar..

Así es... pero antes de despedirme de mi prin-

Elichi! N-No me beses de nuevo... m-me da vergüenza... - Dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada.

N-Nozomi! - Cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse a ella, Umi la tomó de la cintura y la sacó de la tienda.

Esto es el colmo... contrólate de una buena vez! - La regañó al salir.

Lamento eso, Minami-san...

Descuida, estoy segura de que solo quiere ser abierta con sus sentimientos... hehe... _no como otra que conozco... -_ Susurró lo último para sí misma.

Mm? Dijiste algo?

Ah! No... solo hablaba con mi misma...

Y-Ya veo... por cierto, en qué consiste lo que tengo que hacer?

Verás, necesito me ayudes a hacer el inventario, y a atender las mesas de vez en cuando, algunas de las meseras faltaran hoy por temas de estudios, así que serías de mucha ayuda...

Entendido, cuente conmigo...

Gracias...

El atardecer llegó antes de lo previsto, y el lugar había cambiado completamente de ambiente. Hubo un momento en que una alta pelirroja entró al lugar, portando el estuche de lo que parecía ser un micrófono. Se acerca a Nozomi quien la queda observando curiosa.

Ne, dónde está Kotori?

Oh! Tu debes ser Nishikino-san, la pianista!

Sí, esa misma soy yo... en fin, dónde está Minami!

Mmm... primero, buenas tardes, mi nombre es Toujou Nozomi, gusto en conocerte...

Mhh! Como sea! - Se aleja.

Que chica más problemática, eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Oh! Maki-chan!

Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo!

Lo siento, estoy atendiendo unos problemas adentro..

Ne, Kotori... quién es esa tal Toujou?

Ah! Ella es una nueva empleada que tenemos... es bastante amigable... y parece confiable..

Tu lo dijiste, parece... no te fíes de gente que acabas de conocer... - Lo último lo dijo un poco alto, por lo que Nozomi alcanzó a escuchar.

No eres tan ingenua como pareces, Maki-chan... - Dijo con una tranquila sonrisa. - Aunque no soy ese tipo de persona... haré que veas las cosas por ti misma...

Alrededor de las 9 pm, el lugar estaba totalmente lleno. Maki ya estaba instalada interpretando algunas canciones. Kotori estaba estresada viendo y organizando a las meseras, mientras que algunas de las guardias comenzaban a llegar. Nozomi por su parte, estaba siendo invadida por hombres. Ya que a esa hora lo que correspondía era el bar, se sintió levemente presionada ante la cantidad de personas frente a ella. Le pedían toda variedad de tragos, incluso comenzaron a pedir preparados y especiales. Kotori observaba preocupada la situación desde uno de los rincones, lo mismo Maki, quien estaba cantando y observando lo que pasaba. Ambas quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos cuando vieron la agilidad y destreza de la joven con sus claros dotes de " _ **barwoman**_ ", movía sus manos con una rapidez y agilidad no vistas en el lugar, llegando a impresionar incluso a los clientes, quienes fueron acercándose de apoco para ver la entretenida función de la pelipúrpura. Distintos y variados tragos fueron saliendo, ganando al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de dinero. Se escuchaban comentarios acerca de su increíble destreza y de lo bella que es, hasta que llegó un punto en que uno de los sujetos empezó a acosarla con comentarios subidos de tono. Los demás a su alrededor no sabían qué hacer ni cómo actuar, pero miraban con desagrado y disgusto al ebrio simplón. Algunos hombres incluso la defendían, haciendo sentir a Nozomi un poco mejor. La situación se estaba yendo de las manos cuando el molestador empujó a uno de sus acompañantes y rompió un vaso en el suelo, en ese momento las guardias se acercan al altercado, pero no logran hacer mucho debido a la inmensidad y fuerza física del hombre en cuestión. Estaban a punto de tirarlo al suelo cuando el sujeto se abalanza sobre el bar, quedando frente a frente a Nozomi. Esta, temblando y rogando al cielo que trajera ayuda, su mente solo pudo traer un nombre _. "Elichi... Elichi... por favor ayúdame..."_. Pudo haber pedido ayuda a cualquier persona en ese momento, pero su mente no encontraba otras palabras que esas. El hombre se acercó aún más, quizás demasiado, casi tocando el cuerpo de una temblorosa chica, en ese momento, cuando sus manos se posaron con violencia en los hombros de Nozomi, una mano lo jaló del cuello de la camisa hacia atrás, y con el sonido de una botella rota, cayó al suelo inconsciente. Nozomi abrió sus ojos luego de escuchar aquel gran ruido, soltando lágrimas instantáneas al ver a quien había intervenido. Una sudada, cansada, y algo alterada Eli yacía frente a ella, con un claro disgusto en sus ojos y expresión. Una vez la rubia dejó de mirar al sujeto, se abalanzó a abrazar a su novia, quien temblaba y sollozaba fuertemente. Los clientes quedaron sorprendidos ante la hazaña de la rubia, e incluso hubo una leve ronda de aplausos. Unos hombres se encargaron de dejar al acosador fuera del local, y esperaron hasta que llegara la policía, dándole primeros auxilios y llevándoselo a prisión.

Sabía que debía estar contigo... no puedo dejarte sola ningún momento... Nozomi...

Elichi... p-perdóname... yo...

Tranquila, te dije que te protegería, no? Eso intento hacer... Nozomi...

Elichi...

Nozomi-chan, puedes retirarte por hoy, gracias por tu ayuda... - Dijo Kotori acercándose.

Eh? P-Pero... qué hay del bar?

Se cerrará por hoy... no queremos más problemas... además, esto no pasaba desde hace tiempo... - Dijo Umi acercándose. - Lamentamos esa horrible experiencia, nos aseguraremos de que no se vuelva a repetir...

Gracias... Umi... Por cierto, hay alguna posibilidad de que yo también trabaje en el turno de noche?

Por supuesto, considerando los hechos de hoy, te permitiremos tomar este turno, claro, Kotori estará conmigo en la mañana, y ustedes dos se encargarían de todo en las noches, está bien?

Entendido.. - Respondió seriamente Eli.

Maki! Ven acá un momento... - Dijo Umi.

A partir de ahora deberás trabajar con ellas dos... entendido?

Entendido.. por cierto, te encuentras bien? - Se dirigió a Nozomi.

Sí... estoy bien, gracias...

M-Me alegro... con permiso...

Es una chica bastante interesante, eh? - Dijo Nozomi.

Por ahora, vayámonos a casa... Nozomi... - Dijo tomándole la mano.

Vamos... adiós! - Se despidió de Umi y Kotori.

Esto no había pasado hace años... qué haremos, Umi-chan?

No lo sé... pero esto pudo haberle pasado a cualquiera, gracias a Dios Eli fue rápida en llegar... pero si no lo hubiera hecho, no quiero ni pensar en lo sucedido...

Tienes razón, por ahora esperemos que el resto de la noche pase tranquilo...

Sí, vamos... Kotori... - Le toma la mano.

S-Sí... vamos... - Se sonroja.

...

...

...

E-Elichi... ya estoy bien... así que por favor... mhhh~!

No... te haré olvidar todo lo que pasó hoy, entendido?

P-Pero... ahhh~... si sigues así... voy a...

Vente.. quiero verte...

Mmm... ahh... Ahhh~!

Nozomi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Elichika al rescate! *-* aksjsajsa espero les haya gustado el cap! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Buenos días, Kotori...

Buenos días, Umi-chan, dormiste bien anoche? Nos fuimos bastante tarde de aquí después de todo...

Sí... logré dormir, también pude salir a trotar un poco por la mañana antes de venir acá... qué hay de ti?

Mmm... supongo que me quedé pensando en lo que sucedió anoche... aún tengo esa imagen... no me imagino el susto que debió pasar Nozomi-chan anoche...

Si algo así te pasara a ti... créeme que no sería suave con el sujeto... lo haría pagar caro... hasta sentirme satisfecha... nadie toca a... nadie te toca, Kotori...

U-Umi-chan... - Se sonroja y se le queda observando. - Es cierto lo que acabas de decir?

O-Olvídalo! - Intenta huir.

Mou! Umi-chan~!

 _"Por qué se lo dije en voz alta... por qué, por qué, por qué?!" - Pensó Umi._

 _"Umi-chan siendo directa... ahhh~!_

La mañana empieza bastante tranquila como de costumbre. Las chicas que habían venido ayer entraron, pero decepcionaron al no ver a Eli en el mostrador, aunque tomaron una ligera atención en Umi, quien lucía bastante seria y calmada, dando un aire maduro y genial. Algunas de ellas suspiraron, otras la miraron detenidamente. Como siempre, la densa Sonoda no se daba cuenta de ello, y sin querer o darse cuenta, les sonreía para ver si así la dejaban en paz. Kotori observaba con sus mejillas infladas toda la escena. Pensar que le coqueteaban a SU Umi en frente de sus narices era algo, pero que la mencionada no hiciera nada, o mejor dicho, no se diera cuenta, le sacaba los más pesados y frustrantes suspiros.

 _"Umi-chan no... baka!"_

Por otro lado estaba Nico, observando la escena y las reacciones de ambas, golpeándose la frente cada vez que veía eso. Tenía unas enormes ganas de juntarlas a ambas y obligarlas a confesar sus sentimientos por la otra, pero sabía que no podía, pues, aunque le irritaba admitirlo, le gusta un poco el romanticismo.

...

...

...

Buenos días, Nozomi...

Elichi... buenos días... - Abrió sus ojos encontrándose con una hermosa sonrisa.

Cómo te sientes?

Algo... adolorida...

Entiendo... yo también... hehe...- Saca su lengua juguetonamente.

No me dejaste dar ningún respiro anoche... por eso nos estamos levantando a las 11 am! Elichi no baka!

Eh?! Pero no pude evitarlo... tenía que asegurarme de que mi rostro y mi voz fuera lo único que recordaras... mh! - Infla sus mejillas.

 _"Oh... qué vista más inusual... ¿Elichi siendo infantil? Me gusta..."_

Ma, Ma~! Por ahora, vamos a desayunar, en un par de horas será nuestro turno...

Tienes razón, y esta vez... no me despegaré de ti en ningún momento... ¿entendiste? - Le palmea el trasero.

Kya~! E-Elichi... ¡¿era necesario?!

Hehe... sí... después de todo me encanta tu trasero...

M-Mou!

Se sientan una al lado de la otra en el sofá, cada una sosteniendo una tasa de café, mientras se acurrucaban. Veían una película romántica para pasar el tiempo, aún les quedaban unas horas para dirigirse al trabajo. Una hora más tarde, Eli terminó llorando debido a la trama del film, mientras que Nozomi la miraba extasiada, las reacciones que hacía su rubia le encantaban, pero una idea mejor le cruzó por la mente.

Elichi, ¿te parece si nos bañamos juntas?

Por supuesto.. vamos...

Tomadas tiernamente de la mano, se dirigen al baño. Nozomi llena la bañera con una esencia de manzanilla, esperando que el nivel del agua fuera el suficiente. Se desvistieron poco a poco, de repente haciendo un show para la otra. Nozomi movía sus caderas lentamente mientras se bajaba el pantalón, observando cómo la vista de Eli seguía cada uno de sus movimientos. Luego de quedar en bragas, comenzó con su parte de arriba, poniendo ambas manos en los costados para subir el chaleco, y hacerlo lentamente con tal de poner ansiosa a Eli. Sus ojos hambrientos recorrían cada centímetro de piel, abriéndose cada vez más a medida que sus senos desnudos se asomaban. Nozomi por fin retiró la ropa de su torso, mostrando su pecho completamente desnudo, haciéndolo rebotar intencionalmente.

 _"Harasho~!"_

Te gusta lo que ves, Elichi?

N-Nozomi...

Ahora es tu turno...

Bien... - Eli, a diferencia de Nozomi, se quita rápidamente la ropa, dejando en el rostro de Nozomi, un gran signo de interrogación, se preguntaba por qué Eli parecía molesta. - No me provoques si después no te harás responsable... encendiste mis botones... Nozomi...

E-Elichi... espera, la bañera...

Descuida... lo haremos dentro...

P-Pero... mh! - Con algo de rudesa, Eli planta sus labios en los de la mayor, aprovechando de bajar sus bragas mientras lo hace. Lo mismo empezó a hacer Nozomi, quedando ambas completamente desnudas. Meten sus cuerpos lenta y gentilmente la bañera, disfrutando de la perfecta temperatura. Se sientan, una frente a la otra, mirándose fijamente.

Nozomi... hay algo que quiero probar... levanta tus caderas...

A-Así? ...

Sí... perfecto... quédate así un momento...

E-Elichi... no podré estarlo mucho tiempo...

Tranquila, podrás hacerlo... confía en mi... - Eli imita el movimiento de Nozomi, quedando sus caderas frente a frente. - Ahora disfruta...

Eh? E-Elichi... ahh~... qué... es esto...

Ahhh... Nozomi... me encanta tu sabor...

Mhhh~~~!

Restaurante.

Disculpe, podría hacerle una pregunta?

Mmm? Sí, dígame...

Es usted soltera?

Eh? S-Sí... por qué?

No es nada... gracias por su tiempo... - Se aleja hacia un grupo de chicas. - Dijo que si! Es soltera! - Sus acompañantes gritaron de la emoción, pero dejaron de hacerlo al sentir algo raro viniendo desde otro lado del lugar. Kotori, tenía una mirada siniestra, un aura un tanto oscura se desprendía de ella, en realidad, a pesar de su usual apariencia tierna, esta vez en verdad daba miedo, incluso Umi se puso nerviosa y quiso arrancar, pero no entendía el por qué se había puesto así.

Esto es tu culpa... - Dijo Nico desde la cocina.

Eh? Por qué?!

Ahh... por qué tienes que ser perfecta en todo... pero en este tipo de cosas eres una completa idiota!

Disculpa?

Olvídalo... no tienes remedio... por cierto, te aconsejo algo? No dejes que te coqueteen en frente de Kotori...

Eh? Por eso se puso así?

Ahhh... - Se golpeó la frente.

Qué? - Dijo confundida.

Nada... nada... olvídalo... - Se devuelve a la cocina.

 _"No puedo creer que estés enamorada de una densa como esta..." - Pensó Nico viendo a Kotori._

 _"Cómo podré hacerte entender... Umi-chan... tu eres mía, y no aceptaré ni dejaré que nadie se interponga en mi camino... pero si pudieras siquiera entender mis indirectas... harías todo mucho más fácil... odio tu densidad!"_

Umi-chan no baka! - Susurró Kotori.

Achooo! Eh? Alguien está hablando de mí? - Decía Umi mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ay! Umi... (-.-) aksjajsks espero les haya gustado el cap :D Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ya veo...

En verdad no sé qué hacer... por más que me le insinúo no se da cuenta! Mucho menos cuando otras chicas le coquetean...

Bueno, juzgando por lo que me dijiste, me temo que tendrás que ser mucho más directa con ella... y con eso me refiero a palabras, pues parece que las acciones las malinterpreta de la forma equivocada...

Lo intentaré, gracias... Toujou-san, ahora me iré junto a Umi-chan... adiós!

Ah! Por cierto, deja de llamarme así, dime Nozomi... sí?

Está bien, entonces tu llámame Kotori... hehe...

De acuerdo, Kotori-chan~

Adiós, Nozomi-chan~!

Ya eran alrededor de las 5 pm, y tanto Nozomi como Eli se preparaban para lo que sería su turno nocturno. Maki, como ningún otro día, decidió llegar temprano, solo era la encargada del entretenimiento, pero había un motivo en específico para querer llegar justo cuando se estaban yendo las del turno mañanero.

Desde la puerta del restaurante, Nico sale tras Umi y Kotori, claro, su rostro parecía cansado, y suspiraba cada vez que observaba la densidad de la peliazul. A unos metro de ahí, Maki observaba atenta a la mayor, intentando acercarse casualmente.

H-Hola, Nico-chan... ha pasado tiempo...

M-Maki-chan? Es raro verte temprano por aquí... qué haces? Aún te quedan como 3 horas antes de iniciar tu show...

S-Sí... solo quería... v-verte... d-digo, quería saber qué tal iba el trabajo, no me malinterpretes, sí?

"Tan honesta como siempre, eh?" - Pensó Nico.

Ya veo... qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo? Un helado, lo que tu quieras, yo invito!

Eh? E-Estás segura?

Por supuesto, hace mucho no conversaba contigo... vamos... - La toma de la mano.

E-Espera... Nico-chan?!

Se dirigieron tranquilamente a un restaurante de comida japonesa tradicional, ya que ninguna de las dos había almorzado. Se sentaron frente a frente en una mesa, y a los pocos minutos fueron atendidas por un camarero. Había bastante silencio entre ellas dos. Maki estaba nerviosa de alguna u otra forma, mientras que Nico era bastante abierta con lo que sentía, así que de vez en cuando la miraba o molestaba, solo para poder ver sus diversas reacciones.

Ne, Maki-chan... estás soltera?

PPssffff! - Escupió lo que estaba bebiendo en ese instante. - Q-Qué dices?!

Te pregunté si estás soltera... - Dijo limpiándose el jugo de su cara.

Y-Yo... e-eso te incumbe a ti?!

Sí... me importa... por eso quiero saberlo... - Dijo Nico seriamente.

E-Eh?... Nico-chan... tu...

Maki, yo...

Aquí está su orden, disfrútenla por favor... - Llega el camarero con las órdenes.

Gracias... - Respondió Nico.

Nico-chan... qué me ibas a decir?

Lo siento, pero el ambiente se arruinó, así que será para la otra, sí? Por el momento, comamos...

Está... bien...

 _"Quizás el no poder decírselo es una señal... me pregunto si tendré el valor de confesarme alguna vez... " - Pensaba Nico._

 _"Estoy segura de que iba a decir algo importante, si no fuera por ese camarero que nos interrumpió... aaaghhh! Ahora quedé con la duda!" - Pensaba Maki._

...

...

...

Nozomi, cómo vas?

Yo? Bien, y tu? Cómo te va con la manada de mujeres rodeándote? - Dijo algo molesta.

Ah?! Me lo dices a mí? Cuando esos vejetes y hombres musculosos no han dejado de mirarte el trasero?!

Elichi!

Nozomi!

Hey! Ustedes dos, dejen de discutir, ahora! - Dijo Maki entrando al lugar.

N-Nishikino-san...

Espantarán a los clientes... supongo que no fue una buena idea dejarlas juntas en un turno...

Lo sentimos, no se volverá a repetir... - Dijo Nozomi bajando la mirada.

Por cierto, dónde está Honoka?

Está en la cocina... - Respondió Eli cabizbaja.

Entiendo, nos vemos después... - Se retiró de ahí y se fue al escenario.

Nozomi... yo...

Elichi, intentemos no mezclar nuestra vida personal con el trabajo, sí?

Eso quieres?

Sí... eso quiero... así ninguna de las dos termina teniendo problemas...

Está bien... como quieras... - Se marcha.

Elichi... ahhh... - Suspira Nozomi.

La tarde transcurrió de manera normal, sin embargo, tanto Eli como Nozomi no parecían estar concentradas, provocando que algunos clientes les reclamaran por el servicio insuficiente. Maki se dio cuenta de todo de principio a fin, y solo podía suspirar aceptando la situación, pues su rol era el de entretener, no el de administrar, pero sabía que si la situación volvía a repetirse, tendría que hablar con Umi y Kotori.

Luego de un par de horas, llegaron las guardias. El lugar parecía tranquilo y sin novedad, todos los clientes estaban fijos en Maki, y cómo su armoniosa voz resonaba por todo el lugar, haciendo bailar a las parejas de enamorados, y a los amigos disfrutar de una tranquila velada. Por otro lado, mientras música romántica inundaba el restaurante, Nozomi miraba fijamente a Eli, deseando poder salir del bar y abrazarla fuertemente mientras bailan, sin embargo ya fue clara con la rubia, nada de mezclar la vida personal con el trabajo, pero pareciera que fueran completas desconocidas en ese momento, provocandole un leve dolor en el pecho. Por otro lado, Eli miraba de reojo a Nozomi, y a veces sus miradas se encontraban, pero debido a la insistencia de Nozomi en evitar las miradas, Eli se molestó bastante, tanto que decidió no acercarse a ella en un buen rato. Hubo un momento de la noche en que ambas estaban bastante desocupadas, pero eso acabó rápidamente para Eli. Una chica, de cabello púrpura y ojos rojos se acercó, era un poco más baja que Eli, tenía una figura bastante prometedora, y unos senos un poco más grandes que los de Nozomi. Eli se quedó mirándola un buen rato, tratando de entender el propósito de su acercamiento. La joven se acercó a su oreja y le susurró seductoramente "Ven, baila conmigo...". Aunque Eli intentó negarse, fue tanta la insistencia de la susodicha, que terminó cediendo a la situación, ubicándose con ella en el centro de la "pista" de baile. A lo lejos, Nozomi se dio cuenta, primero le había parecido normal que Eli bailara con alguien más, pero lo que no toleró fue lo que siguió. La joven que estaba en ese momento con Eli, comenzó a coquetearle sin que esta se diera cuenta. Entrelazaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, le daba miradas bastante sugerentes, se mordía el labio inferior, e incluso le dio besos en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca. Ahí fue cuando Eli se dio cuenta, pero cuando intentó alejarla ya fue muy tarde, la joven, quien parecía tener bastante fuerza, jaló hacia ella la cabeza de Eli, juntando sus labios por un par de segundos. Nozomi, quien ya estaba ardiendo de furia por todo lo que había hecho esa chica, al ver el beso no toleró más, le avisó a Honoka que cerraría el bar, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo. Maki vio todo, pero no pudo hacer nada al respecto, solo se preguntaba qué tan idiota podía ser Eli, y la comparaba con la idiotez de Umi. "En verdad son primas..." pensó. Nozomi corría a toda velocidad del lugar, la escena del beso se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, y lo que más le dolía, era el hecho de que Eli se haya dejado, eso fue lo que más le dolió. Con sus lágrimas cayendo por su rostro, llegó a su departamento, abrió la puerta, entró y cerró con llave. Se dirigió a su cama, cerró la puerta y la aseguró por dentro, se tendió en su cama boca abajo, abrazó su almohada y hundió su rostro en ella, y ahí fue cuando el doloroso sollozo de la joven es escuchado por todo el departamento.

...

...

Qué haces?! Yo tengo pareja... aléjate de mí!

Oh~! Pensé que no la tenías, ya que accediste a bailar conmigo, y no actuaste a pesar de todas las señales que te di...

Señales? Qué señales?!

No me digas que eres tan tonta como para no darte cuenta? Te abracé, besé las mejillas, eso no es suficiente? Y la forma en la que te miraba? Ninguna pista? Por favor! No me culpes si creí que tenía luz verde! - Se aleja de ella.

 _"Nozomi... dónde está, estaba ahí hace unos minutos... no me digas que..." - Pensó entrando en pánico._

Maki! - Eli se acerca a Maki a penas entendió la situación.

Si quieres saber sobre Nozomi, se fue corriendo hace al menos unos 5 minutos... no te diste cuenta porque estabas muy ocupada coqueteando con esa otra chica, no?

No fue eso... yo...

Disculpa que me meta, pero cualquiera que viera esa escena, pensaría que te dejaste llevar por la situación, pero hay algo que nunca me imaginé, y es que fueras tan idiota como para no darte cuenta de lo pasaba...

Yo...

No es a mi a quien debes darle explicaciones, no crees? Nozomi ya se fue! - Eso último lo gritó.

Pero... no puedo irme... soy una de las que está a cargo...

Entonces tu trabajo es más importante que tu relación? Me das asco! Vete de mi vista, ahora!

Eli no tuvo más opción que volver a su puesto, sintiéndose frustrada e impotente por no poder ir en busca de Nozomi. En ese momento, una chica se acerca a su lado y suspira.

Si necesitas irte, hazlo... nosotras nos encargaremos de cerrar el lugar...

Pero... Umi me va a...

Tranquila, recuerda que ella no es la única dueña... también lo es Kotori-chan, y se que ella entenderá mejor la situación si se la explicas... estás arriesgando tu relación, vete a casa, y habla con ella las cosas...

Gracias... por cierto, cuál es tu nombre?

Honoka, Kousaka Honoka... un gusto, Ayase-san...

Gracias, Kousaka-san... me voy ahora...

Buena suerte, Ayase-san... - Dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias! - Eli en ese momento, sale corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose al departamento. Un solo pensamiento corría por su mente.

 _"Nozomi... espero puedas perdonarme... "_

Departamento de Nozomi.

toc toc toc.

Nozomi! Ábreme, Nozomi! - Gritaba Eli desde afuera. - No tengo la llave conmigo, por favor, ábreme!

Nozomi escucha los gritos de su prometida, pero se sentía tan herida que no tenía ganas de levantarse. Fue ahí cuando recordó que había una copia debajo del masetero. Le escribió un mensaje a su celular indicándole el lugar de la llave. Una vez enviado, volvió a acomodarse, esta vez para intentar quedarse dormida.

Un mensaje... Nozomi... - Eli recibió el mensaje, buscó debajo del masetero, y efectivamente encontró la llave. La puso y giró en el cerrojo y se introdujo en el departamento. Se aseguró de volver a cerrar con llave y dejar la copia sobre una mesa. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la habitación que hasta entonces compartían, pero se encontró con una sorpresa, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. - Nozomi... por favor... necesito hablar contigo...

Nozomi escuchaba los intentos de Eli por llegar a ella, pero temía enfrentarla y terminar diciendo algo que no quería. Sin embargo, su mente empezó a jugarle sucio, pensamientos oscuros sobre Eli volviéndola a engañar de esa forma los tenía una y otra vez. Si se casaban, qué le decía que no iba a volver a ocurrir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, su garganta le dolía, estaba sufriendo tanto por lo que pasó como por su imaginación, le dolía que Eli hubiera traicionado su confianza, frente a sus ojos, y por no querer mezclar su relación con el trabajo, encontraba todo demasiado injusto, odiaba la situación, odiaba sentirse así. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un punto en que no pudo seguir conteniendo su llanto, dejándolo escapar finalmente.

Nozomi... - En ese momento, Eli escuchó los leves sollozos de su prometida. Se sintió aún peor por lo que había provocado. Dejó de insistir, se alejó de la puerta, y se dirigió donde se suponía sería su habitación desde el principio. La pieza estaba oscura, fría, solitaria, le faltaba el calor que tanto amaba, pero no la iba a tener por esa noche, y quizás por cuántas más, solo esperaba poder solucionar las cosas al día siguiente, tenía la esperanza, de que Nozomi pudiera escucharla.

Al día siguiente, Eli se despertó más tarde de lo pensado. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la sala. Se percató de algo extraño, algo faltaba, algo no andaba bien. Miró hacia la habitación de Nozomi. La cama estaba vacía y ordenada, lo mismo pasaba con el baño y la cocina, pero habían rastros de que los platos habían sido lavados. Mientras seguía buscando algún rastro de Nozomi, divisó una pequeña nota adherida al refrigerador, esta decía:

 _No me culpes al no querer verte hoy en la mañana,_

 _pero no podía tolerarlo, si no me encuentras, es porque esta mañana_

 _llamé a Sonoda-san, y le pedí que me cambiara al turno_

 _matutino, y le pedí exclusivamente que no nos juntaran,_

 _no sabe el por qué, solo le dije eso, y aceptó. Te veré en algún momento._

 _Adiós, Eli..._

Así que... ya no soy... 'Elichi', eh?... - En ese momento, lágrimas comienzan a humedecer la nota arrugada en sus manos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y... empezamos con el drama! :(**

 **PS: Por alguna razón, no puedo ver los nuevos reviews que me han mandado :c no es la primera vez que pasa, pero espero se solucione pronto :) Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	9. Chapter 9

Nozomi-chan, estás bien?

Sí, gracias por preguntar, Kotori-chan...

Estás segura?

Por favor, no me preguntes ahora...

Ne, Nozomi-chan, no sé por qué pero... te gustaría quedarte en mi casa esta noche? Tengo la certeza de que necesitas estar lejos de Ayase-san...

Así es... gracias, acepto tu oferta...

Entonces, nos vamos juntas a las 4 de aquí, te parece?

Sí, en verdad te lo agradezco...

No hay de qué, creo tener algún indicio de lo que pasó ayer, según lo que me comentó Maki-chan...

Sí? Bueno, me gustaría que me dijeras algunas cosas... porque no sé qué ocurrió cuando me fui...

Tranquila, lo sabrás... solo ten paciencia... - Sonrió Kotori.

Lo haré... gracias... - Fuerza una sonrisa.

 _"Al parecer las cosas están peor de lo que imaginaba..." - Pensaba Kotori._

El turno fue bastante tranquilo, no mucha gente fue debido a que estaba algo nublado. Nozomi miraba la mayoría del tiempo por la ventana, como si estuviera esperando a que algo sucediera.

 _"Qué estoy haciendo... no es como si Elichi viniera aquí... además, el clima está ideal para un corazón roto, eh?" - Pensó Nozomi bajando la mirada_.

En ese momento comienza a llover a cántaros. Los clientes miran algo preocupados, sobre todo los que no llevaban paraguas. Muchos de ellos preguntaron si se podían quedar unos minutos hasta que la lluvia cesara un poco. Nozomi limpiaba las mesas y ordenaba las finanzas junto a Hanayo de vez en cuando.

Siento que no nos hayan presentado... mi nombre es Koizumi Hanayo, un gusto en conocerla... - Dijo con un sonrisa.

Un gusto, soy Toujou Nozomi... - Devolvió la sonrisa. - Necesitas ayuda con algo en específico? Soy bastante buena en las matemáticas...

Enserio? Ayudaría bastante... ayúdeme a hacer el retiro...

Encantada...

La lluvia cae aún más fuerte, robando la atención de las chicas de vez en cuando. Nico miraba a una cabizbaja Nozomi, cómo sus ojos parecían algo hinchados, su sonrisa era demasiado forzada, y su semblante era notoriamente triste.

"Penas de amor... eso debe ser..." - Pensó Nico.

Ne, Kotori...

Mmm? Qué sucede, Nico-chan?

Qué le sucedió a Toujou-san?

No lo oíste de Maki-chan? Ella fue testigo de todo lo que ocurrió ayer...

Así que era eso finalmente... creo que la entiendo... pero me gustaría que supiera el resto de la historia...

Lo mismo pienso yo, pero ella insistió en que se lo contase yo, pero creo sería mejor que la misma Ayase-san fuera quien lo hiciera...

Tienes razón, problemas de parejas... es algo bastante complicado... - Suspira Nico.

Vaya que... sí...

Lo mismo tu... cuándo demonios irás por Umi?

Eh? P-Pero... cómo...

Vamos... todos lo saben, menos ella claro está... - La miró algo molesta.

S-Sí... pero no encuentro la forma de hacerle entender...

Entonces por qué no solo te confiesas? Sería lo bastante directo para que hasta ella lo entendiera... no crees? - Sugirió Nico.

S-Sí... pero...

Kotori, si sigues así, terminarás viéndola enamorada, pero de otra persona que no eres tu...

No me... gustaría eso...

Entonces apresúrate! Reúne el valor necesario... tú puedes! - La alentó.

Gracias, Nico-chan...

Por algo soy la mayor, no? - Dijo con soberbia.

 _"Pero no soy capaz de confesarme a la persona que a MI me gusta..." - Pensó Nico._

La lluvia había cesado ya, y ya eran casi las 4. Nozomi comenzó a ordenar todo para que las chicas del siguiente turno la tuvieran más fácil. Kotori le indicaba que ya estaba lista, pues Umi estaba por llegar. La mayor tomó su bolso y salió del restaurante junto a la pajarita, pero al hacerlo, se encontró con la persona que no deseaba ver, pero al mismo tiempo sí.

Nozomi! - Eli, se acercó corriendo hacia la pelimorada. Una vez frente a frente, intentó acercarse, pero Nozomi reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás. - N-Nozomi... - La cara de Eli se transformó por completo, denotaba una clara tristeza y frustración. - Por favor... escúchame...

No... - Nozomi desvía la mirada.

Nozomi! Solo te pido 5 minutos... solo escúchame por 5 minutos... por favor! - Eli comenzó a suplicarle, pero Nozomi no cedía.

Lo siento, pero no quiero hablar contigo en este momento... vamos, Minami-san... - Toma el brazo de Kotori y se aleja.

Espera! Dónde vas?!

No me esperes hoy... pues no llegaré...

Nozomi! - Eli se queda ahí, mirando cómo su novia se aleja, sin darle la mínima posibilidad de hablar.

 _"Ahh... esto en verdad es malo..." - Pensó Nico al ver la escena._

Ayase-san, entremos... - Dijo Maki apareciendo tras Eli.

Eli, ya es suficiente... vamos a trabajar... - Dijo Umi abriendo la puerta.

Sí... - Respondió Eli en voz baja.

...

...

Estás segura de esto?

Sí... muy segura... lamento ser una molestia para ti, Kotori-chan...

No lo eres... solo me preocupa que dejes las cosas así... estás realmente segura de no dejar que te explique lo que sucedió?

No necesito explicación... lo vi todo con mis propios ojos... - Empuñó sus manos.

Recuerdas lo que te dije de Umi-chan, no?

Que no se da cuenta del coqueteo de las demas chicas, y lo toma como algo normal?

Exacto...

Espera... quieres decir que...

Kotori asiente con la cabeza.

Elichi... en realidad no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que la besó?

Así es... por eso, deberías hablar con ella... Nozomi-chan...

Lo siento, pero aunque haya sido ese el caso... aún me duele haberla visto así...

Lo entiendo, pero si sientes ganas de regresar a tu departamento, avísame... sí?

Lo haré... gracias por todo... Kotori-chan...

No hay de qué, Nozomi-chan...

...

...

Tranquila, estoy segura de que Kotori está hablando con ella ahora... - Dijo Maki intentando calmar a Eli.

No lo sé... sea como sea, el hecho de que me dejé besar es cierto... aunque no fue a propósito... - Respondió la rubia.

Mou! Podrías dejar de llorar por esto? Todo se solucionará! Solo debes... dejar de ser tan idiota con lo que respecta al amor... y lo mismo va para ti, Umi! - Gritó Nico.

Eh? P-Por qué yo?

Ahh... no tiene remedio... - Dijeron Maki y Nico.

De repente, una chica de estatura mediana, cabello rubio, ojos grises y de aspecto extranjero entra a la tienda.

Oh~! Eli-chan! - Se acerca entusiasmada y abraza fuertemente a la rubia a penas la ve.

E-Erika?! - Dijo sorprendida. - Qué haces aquí? - Deshizo el abrazo.

Mou! Qué fría estas, Eli-chan... cuando solías ser bien cariñosa conmigo antes, hehe...

Eli, podrías decirme quién es ella? - Dijo molesta Maki.

E-Ella es... Satome Erika, m-mi...

Ex novia... - Contestó la mencionada.

E-Ex novia?! - Gritaron las demás.

Erika, respóndeme, qué haces acá?!

Mmm... solo pasaba por aquí, pero la verdad, averigüe que te habías venido a Japón, aunque intenté investigar tu dirección, no encontré nada... luego paseaba por aquí y te vi desde la venta... ahh... esto debe ser el destino que nos ha vuelto a juntar~! - Exclamó.

Disculpa que me meta, pero la rubia aquí, tiene novia... y además prometida... - Dijo Maki.

Oh~... Así que prometida, eh? Mmm... me pregunto cuánto tiempo me llevará sacarla del medio...

Erika! - Gritó furiosa. - Te prohíbo acercartele...

Uuu... qué miedo~! Acaso crees que TUS amenazas lograrán algo en mí? - Dijo intentando provocar a Eli.

Erika... ni te atrevas a...

En ese momento, Erika le roba un beso en cuestión de segundos a Eli, dejándola atónita.

Adiós, nos veremos más seguido... Eli-chan~!

En verdad... deberías tener tu guardia en alto... Eli... - Dijo Maki.

Y así es como otra vez te roban un beso, lo bueno es que Nozomi no lo sabrá...

Muy tarde... - Dijo Nozomi entrando al local.

N-Nozomi?! Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido...

Oh~?! Así que cada vez que no estoy terminas siendo besada por otra chica... Elichi, hasta cuándo tendré que soportar esto? Dime... hasta cuándo?! - Dijo al borde de las lágrimas. - Me devolví porque no resistí más, quería aclarar las cosas contigo, pero veo que fue la peor decisión que pude haber tomado... no... la peor que tomé, fue el haberme enamorado de ti! - Sale corriendo del lugar.

Nozomi! - Eli intenta seguirla, pero Kotori la detiene en el lugar.

Espera a que se calme... no creo sea buena idea que hables con ella en este momento... - Dijo Kotori.

Pero!

Eli! - Gritó Umi. - Hazle caso a Kotori... ella sabe lo que hace...

P-Pero... yoo... aagghh! - Se puso las manos en la cabeza, se puso de rodillas, y comenzó a llorar.

Iré con Nozomi-chan... se quedará en mi casa esta noche... así que no te preocupes, pero Ayase-san... hay algo que quiero dejarte claro...

Eli se pone de pie y la enfrenta.

No dejaré que te acerques a ella, hasta que resuelvas todo este asunto con la otra chica... entendido? No sé qué sucedió, pero por la forma en que salió, y según lo que vimos, traerá bastantes problemas... y recuerda, la decisión que tomes, influiráen tu relación con Nozomi-chan... - Kotori pega una última mirada a Umi, fuerza una sonrisa, y se marcha tras Nozomi.

Eli... cómo harás para resolver esto... - Preguntó Maki.

La pregunta es... siquiera sabe cómo resolverlo? - Dijo Nico.

Por el momento, concentrémonos en atender a los clientes, bastante adrenalina y discusiones por hoy... a trabajar! - Dijo Umi.

Sí... - Respondieron las demás.

Bueno, yo me voy... adiós... - Dijo Nico.

Nico-chan! Espera! - Maki la tomó del brazo, sorprendiéndose de lo impulsiva que es estando ella cerca. - H-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

S-Sí... dime... - Se sonroja.

Estás... saliendo con alguien?

Eh?!

S-Solo quiero saberlo... p-por mera curiosidad, así que no te hagas la idea equivocada! - Dijo Maki.

La verdad...no, estoy soltera... - Dijo con una sonrisa.

O-Oh~! Ya veo...

Eso... era todo?

Ah! S-Sí... gracias por responder...

D-De nada, bueno, ahora me voy... adiós...

Adiós...

 _"Así que está soltera, eh? Qué alegría... espera, alegría por qué?!" - Pensaba Maki._

 _"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... cómo rayos podré... hacerle entender a Nozomi que ella es la única en mi corazón... pero más importante, cómo me deshago de Erika?!" - Pensó Eli._

 _..._

 _..._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno chicos(as), aquí les va el otro cap :) espero les haya gustado aksjasksja c: gracias por el apoyo!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eli llega al departamento alrededor de las 3 am ese día. Su mente estaba llena de Nozomi, sus ojos llorosos, su voz quebrada, y de lo estúpida que ha sido ese último tiempo por dejarse seducir, aún más frente a la persona que ama. Intentó pensar en una posible solución, cómo llegar a Nozomi, cómo deshacerse de la molesta Erika, eran interrogantes que por el momento no tenían respuesta. Cansada de tanto problema durante el día, decidió irse directo a dormir, pero decidió hacerlo en la cama de Nozomi, extrañaba su calor, su esencia, su compañía, y le frustraba tener que conformarse con unas sábanas. Deja caer rendido su cuerpo luego de una ardua noche de trabajo.

Al día siguiente, se despierta alrededor de las 11 am. Aún somnolienta, se va a dar una ducha, toma desayuno, y hace el aseo del departamento. Algo que la sorprendió, fue recibir un mensaje, que no era nada más ni nada menos que de Nozomi. Aunque sus expectativas eran altas, al final del mensaje, se dejó claro que fue Kotori quien lo envió desde el celular de la mayor, decepcionando rotundamente a Eli.

 _"Así que... siquiera me mandarás mensajes por ti misma, eh?"_

...

...

Enviado...

Gracias... - Contestó Nozomi mientras limpiaba las mesas.

Nozomi-chan, se que ya hablamos anoche sobre esto pero...

Descuida, lo estuve pensando y... dejaré que me explique ella misma lo que en verdad ocurrió... - Irrumpió Nozomi.

Bueno, me alegra oír eso... solo espero que las cosas se arreglen...

Eso depende de ella... no de mí... - Dijo algo resentida.

Nozomi-chan... - Dijo en voz baja, como sintiendo pena por la situación, y por ella. - Estamos en situaciones muy parecidas... - Susurró lo último.

Mmm? Dijiste algo?

No... nada... hehe... descuida...

Kotori! - Dijo Umi entrando al local.

U-Umi-chan? Qué haces aquí a esta hora?...

Necesito hablar contigo... puedes?

Sí... por supuesto...

El par se dirige a la bodega del lugar, ubicada en la parte de atrás del restaurante.

Qué hacemos aquí, Umi-chan?

K-Kotori... la verdad... he estado pensando las cosas y... me... alegraría mucho si tu... fueras mi...

Umi-chan? - Sin quererlo, sus esperanzas de lo que Umi al parecer estaba a punto de decir, subieron.

Me alegraría mucho si quisieras ser mi...

Tu?...

Mi encargada de finanzas... en verdad necesito tu ayuda, pero me daba pena pedírtelo... porque significaría más horas de trabaj-... Kotori? Estás bien?

Umi...chan... eres una idiota! - Golpea la pared con su mano, lastimándosela debido a la fuerza que aplicó, y se marchó indignada del lugar.

E-Eh? Pero... qué sucedió? Kotori... Kotori!

Ghhh! - Llorando de la rabia, más que por lo que dijo Umi, sino por haberse dado esperanzas de que algo iba a pasar, salió furiosa del lugar y se adentró en el local.

Kotori-chan? Qué sucedió?! - Dijo alarmada Nozomi.

No eres la única enamorada de una idiota... - Dijo con rabia.

Eh? Ven conmigo... debemos curarte la mano... - Dijo para conducirla dentro del restaurante.

Kotori! - Umi entró corriendo al restaurante, llamando la atención de Nico.

Al parecer la fregaste de nuevo, eh? - Dijo con un tono molesto.

A qué te refieres? - Preguntó seriamente Umi.

A que no te das cuenta de cuánto lastimas a Kotori... por tu estúpida densidad... a veces me dan ganas de golpearte... - Dijo para luego volver a la cocina.

 _"Qué demonios pasa con ella... - **[ Te acaba de decir que lastimaste a Kotori... piensa en qué pudo haber sido... ]** \- Pero... no tengo la menor idea... - **[ Estás segura? Piensa... reflexiona... ya que es para lo único que eres buena... piensa en la forma que le pediste ser la nueva encargada... se parecía a algo en específico?]** \- Mmm... aún no lo sé... - **[ Se parecía a una confesión de amor... IDIOTA!]** \- Eh?! - **[ Así es... genio! Ella pensó que te le confesarías... hiciste que sus expectativas subieran... y cuando le dijiste eso... qué crees que pasó?!]** \- La lastimé... la herí... Kotori... - **[Al fin! Ahora ve y discúlpate con ella... y aprovecha de confesarle tus sentimientos!]** \- Eh? P-Pero... yo... y si ella... - **[Por qué crees se enojó tanto con lo que pasó recién? Es porque le gustas, IMBÉCIL!]** \- Oh... a-ahora entiendo... p-pero, seré capaz de decírselo? Qué tal si no soy lo suficientemente buena para ella... - **[No lo eres... pero aún así ella te quiere... te ha dejado muchas indirectas, y nunca reaccionas o pareces entender alguna... se valiente y ve por ella!]** \- Sí!" - Pensó Umi mientras luchaba con su subconsciente. _

En ese momento, Umi recorre el restaurante buscando por Kotori, y cuando la encuentra, se percata que está llorando mientras Nozomi le curaba la mano.

Qué haces aquí? - Pregunta Nozomi algo cortante.

Vine... a hablar con Kotori...

Qué dices... - Le pregunta Nozomi a la pajarita.

Está bien, déjanos solas...

Cualquier cosa, me dices...

Gracias, Nozomi-chan...

Umi siente la amenazadora mirada de Nozomi. Tratando de dejarla pasar, se sienta frente a frente a la pajarita.

Qué querías decirme... - Dijo Kotori desviando la mirada mientras acariciaba su mano.

Y-Yo... quería disculparme por lo que pasó antes... en verdad lo siento...

Mh! No es necesario... a menos claro, que sepas el por qué me enojé, pero como eso no es posible viniendo de ti... que todo este tiempo te es imposible entender los sentimientos ajenos... - Kotori sonaba claramente herida, molesta, resentida, añadiendo más peso a la culpabilidad de Umi.

Si lo entiendo... o al menos... ahora puedo decir que lo entiendo... por eso... lamento haber hablado como si me hubiera estado confesando... lo lamento, porque no era esa mi intención...

Esas palabras, Kotori las tomó como pequeños puñales en su corazón. Umi, en pocas palabras, le estaba diciendo que no sentía nada por ella, aumentando el dolor en la menor. Kotori en ese momento, se levanta de golpe, y mira el suelo. Aprieta sus puños, comenzando a sangrar el que estaba lastimado debido al golpe anterior. Umi la observa preocupada, dándose cuenta de que quizás Kotori malinterpretó lo que acaba de decir. Justo cuando la pajarita estaba dispuesta a irse sin oír más, Umi la alcanzó y agarró del brazo.

Espera! Aún no he terminado!

No... no quiero seguir escuchándote...

Por favor, Kotori... escúchame... solo unos segundos más... por favor...

Se voltea a mirar el serio pero doloroso semblante de Umi, calmándose un poco, y accediendo a escuchar.

Dime... qué más quieres decir...

Volviendo al tema anterior, en verdad me disculpo, y cuando dije que lo de la confesión no era mi intención hacerlo, no quise decirlo de esa forma... todo lo contrario... porque yo...

Umi-chan? Por favor, no vuelvas a elevar mis expectativas... - Dijo desviando su mirada.

Kotori... yo... - Observó cómo la menor apretaba nuevamente sus puños, mostrando un claro dolor en su rostro. - Ahh! Mou! Ya no lo resisto más! - En ese momento, Umi se levanta agresivamente de la silla, asustando y descolocando a Kotori, quien instintivamente, se para y trata de retroceder. - Kotori... - Umi se acercaba más y más, provocando que finalmente, Kotori quedara apoyada contra la pared. Su expresión era de susto, debido a la intensa y seria mirada de la chica frente a ella.

U-Umi-chan?

Kotori... lo siento... - En ese preciso instante, aunque algo dudosa, posó gentilmente sus labios sobre los de la menor, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

 _"Un beso... eso era... lo que quería... un beso... mou! Umi-chan... hehe... se ve muy tierna, parece un cachorro asustado... debería ayudarla..." - Pensó Kotori relajando su cuerpo._

Rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Umi, sacó su lengua haciendo contacto en los labios de la mayor, quien al sentir algo mojado y tibio, abrió instintivamente los suyos, para dejar entrar a su invasor. Entre leves caricias, y un profundo y apasionado beso, ambas chicas se separan para tomar algo de aire. Kotori mira con una sonrisa a Umi, pero esa sonrisa se borró al notar el estado inconsciente de su amiga, quien estaba completamente roja, y con los ojos cerrados apretadamente.

U-Umi-chan?!

Ahhhh...

Mou! Umi-chan! - Intentó sacudirla, pero esta no respondía.

Vaya... supongo que no todo puede salir como uno lo espera, eh? - Dijo Nozomi tras la puerta, que tenía una pequeña ventana.

Qué sucedió allí adentro? - Preguntó Nico.

Todo está bien... Umi-chan se desmayó al besar a Kotori-chan, eso es todo... hehe...

QUÉ?! - Se sorprendió tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que gritó.

Mou! No tienes por qué gritar! - Dijo tapándose los oídos.

L-Lo siento... solo me sorprendí demasiado... pero, quién diría que Umi al fin se decidiría...

No se desde cuándo está esta situación, pero por lo que he visto y escuchado, es bastante tiempo...

Así es.. levan así al menos 2 años...

2 años?!

Sí... Umi siempre ha sido algo densa... pero lo es únicamente cuando se trata del romance y esas cosas... en verdad, Kotori ha tenido mucha paciencia...

Ya veo...

Eso, es una de las principales cosas que deben existir en una relación, al igual que la perseverancia y confianza mutua... deberías aplicarlo... estoy segura de que Eli no es la persona que tu crees que es... mucho menos por errores como esos...

Lo sé... hoy hablaré con ella...

Más te vale, porque con una chica como ella, siempre tendrás problemas, llama demasiado la atención... así como tu lo haces con los hombres... dime, qué pasaría, cómo actuarías o pensarías, si hubiese pasado lo mismo en tu caso, pero con un hombre? Cómo crees Eli se hubiera sentido? - Preguntó seriamente Nico.

Entiendo... exageré un poco...

Tal vez lo hiciste, o tal vez no... pero tenías derecho a enojarte, pero no a la altura de dejarla botada... sin hablarle, e ignorarla, no crees? Además, esa tipa que vino el otro día, es la ex de Eli... aunque le dijo que ya te tenía a ti, y que no quería nada con ella, esa se abalanzó a Eli, robándole un beso, fue tan rápido que ninguna de nosotras alcanzó a reaccionar... lástima que hayas visto solamente eso... pero te lo advierto, tendrás problemas con esa tipa... se que Eli te lo dirá también...

Gracias, Nicocchi... en verdad te agradezco todo...

Nicocchi?

Sí, no te gusta?

No.. no es eso... dime como quieras, eres mayor que yo, no?

Eso a simple vista... - Dijo burlándose.

Hey!

Hehe~... por cierto, todo lo que me dijiste, aplicalo contigo y Maki-chan... - Le guiña el ojo alejándose.

E-Eh?! C-Cómo ray-

Nozomi! - Eli entra rápidamente al lugar, encontrándose frente a frente con Nozomi.

E-Elichi?! Qué sucede, qué haces aquí?!

Estás bien! Me alegro que estés bien... no sabría qué hacer si te perdiera! - Abrazó fuerte y desesperadamente a su novia.

Elichi... por qué... qué sucedió?

Por favor, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió...

Tranquila, Nicocchi ya me explicó todo... lamento haber sobre reaccionado...

No... es mi culpa por ser tan imbécil, espero algún día puedas perdonarme... y me comprometo a estar más alerta... pero eso ahora no es lo importante... quiero explicarte el por qué estoy aquí... - Dijo algo alterada.

Q-Qué sucede... ya me estás asustando...

Recibí un mensaje... bueno, era más bien una nota que encontré tirada fuera de nuestro departamento, y cuando leí lo que decía, dejé todo cerrado y corrí hasta acá...

Tengo un mal presentimiento... - Dijo Nico.

Elichi, qué decía exactamente esa nota?! - Preguntó algo alterada.

Decía... - Sacó la nota de su bolsillo.

 _"Haga lo que haga, cueste lo cueste, se entrometa quien se entrometa,_

 _lograré sacar de la vista a tu noviecita... anda despidiéndote_

 _de esa tal Toujou Nozomi... porque sus días están contados..._

 _Ah! Por cierto, no preguntes cómo averigüe todo esto..._

 _pero si recuerda, que no descanso, hasta que consigo lo que quiero..._

 _con amor, y siempre tuya, Erika..."_

E-Elichi... - Un claro susto y pánico se asomó en el rostro de Nozomi.

Qué demonios?! - Gritó Nico.

Qué sucede? - Dijeron Kotori y Umi llegando al lugar.

Nozomi... qué haremos?

 _"Tu solo espera y verás... Eli-chan~" - Pensó Erika, observando desde un lugar muy cercano al grupo._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Uuuuuhh! D:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nozomi PDV**

Ese fue el comienzo de mi pesadilla. Cada día que pasaba vivía con el miedo a que alguien o algo pudiese terminar con mi vida. Elichi no me ayudaba demasiado al ser sobre protectora, pero entendía que solo quería lo mejor para mí, así que aceptaba sus condiciones. No les gustaba dejarme sola por mucho tiempo, así que cuando me tocaba trabajar, - por cierto, volví al mismo turno que tenía con Elichi -, siempre estaba acompañada de ida y de vuelta a casa.

Ya te dije que estaré bien!

Nozomi, qué pasaría si llega a sucederte algo? Me moriría si algo o alguien te hace daño sin que yo esté! Por favor, piénsalo...

Pero necesito salir... he estado encerrada por una semana completa, solo he ido a trabajar, pero durante ese tiempo tu no dejabas de estar paranoica, no dejabas que nadie me mirara o acercara... esto ya es el colmo Elichi!

Y qué demonios quieres que haga?! Dime! - Sus ojos comienzan a ponerse brillosos, en ese momento sentí cómo mi pecho se contraía.

Estaré bien... por favor deja de sobre protegerme... no te está haciendo bien... - Me acerqué y envolví su cuerpo en mis brazos, intentando tranquilizarla.

Nozomi... si llega a pasarte algo, nunca me lo perdonaría... y no me detendría hasta matar al sujeto que te lo hizo... podrías prometerme, que cuidarás de ti? No andes sola en lugares vacíos, y no te quedes mucho tiempo detenida en un solo lugar... por favor...

Elichi... - Al ver su tremenda preocupación, decidí aceptar las condiciones de mi novia. - Está bien, también te prometo decirte el lugar donde estaré cada vez que salga...

Así me gusta... te amo... Nozomi...

Y yo a ti, Elichi...

Ese día decidí ir de compras, aunque me sentía aliviada de por fin ser capaz de salir a dar una vuelta, aún mi cuerpo estaba alerta ante cualquier cosa. Primero fui a la tienda de lencería.

 _"No sería malo sorprender a Elichi de vez en cuando..." - Pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro._

Decidí probarme un estilo de encaje negro, era bastante erótico a decir verdad, pero anhelaba ver la reacción de mi novia en cuanto me sacara la ropa.

 _"Me gusta... definitivamente te haré caer esta noche... Elichi..." - Pensé traviesamente._

Mientras volvía a ponerme mi ropa, y organizar el resto de la ropa interior que compraría, una nota fue deslizada por la cortina del probador. Abrí rápidamente la cortina para ver de quién se trataba, pero no había nadie cerca. Me agaché e intenté abrir la nota. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al leer su contenido.

 ** _"Si piensas que por el momento ha estado todo tranquilo,_**

 ** _no te preocupes, la diversión está por comenzar..._**

 ** _ten cuidado, porque en cualquier momento, dejarás de ver a Eli-chan... "_**

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar en ese preciso momento. Me dirigí a la caja, y pagué por lo que me había probado. Salí corriendo de aquel lugar, en busca de algo más seguro. Entré al supermercado a comprar lo que necesitaríamos para la semana. Mi mente no dejaba de divagar en la nota que recién leí. El miedo me empezó a consumir, reaccionaba de sobremanera ante cualquier cosa.

Nozomi?

Kyaa~!

E-Estás bien?

Umi-chan! - Mi rostro se alivió en ese preciso momento, estaba tan contenta de ver a alguien conocido que la abracé por instinto.

N-Nozomi?!

Mou! Nozomi-chan! - Kotori se acerca inflando sus mejillas, en verdad es linda cuando se pone celosa.

Kotori-chan... gracias a dios están acá... - Dije soltando a Umi, colocando mi mano derecha sobre mi pecho, mi corazón estaba alterado.

Sucedió algo? Estás algo pálida... - El rostro de Umi mostraba una sincera preocupación, por lo que decidí mostrarles la nota.

Miren esto... lo encontré, o mejor dicho, lo deslizaron bajo la cortina del probador en el que estaba... - Les extendí la nota.

Esto es... - Umi lee el papel primero, sentí una gran molestia en su rostro, sobre todo por la mirada que desprendían sus ojos. - Esto es cobarde.. no puedo creer que te amenace de esa forma...

Nozomi-chan, creo deberías decírselo a Eli-chan... debe estar muy preocupada por ti...

No lo sé... pienso que no debería decírselo...

Eh? - Reaccionaron ambas.

Si se lo digo, haré que se altere más de lo debido... y lo ha estado pasando bastante mal...

Pero, si no se lo dices, y termina sabiéndolo de otra persona... no crees que la herirías aún más? - Preguntó Umi.

Vaya! No me esperaba este tipo de razonamiento de tu parte, hehe...

M-Mou! Estoy hablando enserio!

Lo sé, lo sé... pero por favor... solo por esta vez, no le digan nada a Elichi...

Te daremos tres días para decírselo... si no lo has hecho hasta entonces, lo haremos nosotras... - Dijo Umi.

Entendido, gracias...

Luego de terminar con mis compras, me percaté que se estaba volviendo bastante oscuro, por lo que decidí acelerar mi paso. Llegué finalmente a mi departamento, pero al momento de abrir la puerta, un mal presentimiento recorrió mi mente. Estaba oscuro, si se suponía que Elichi estaría en casa, por qué estaba oscuro. Mi ansiedad y miedo a encontrar algo indeseado fueron creciendo cada vez más. De pronto, encendí la luz, encontrandome con mi novia acostada en el sillón, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero perdidos, había rastro de lágrimas en ellos, fue ahí cuando me entró el pánico.

Elichi! Qué sucedió?!

Sin decir nada, me extendió una nota, al leerla, comprendí el por qué ella había llorado, pero creo lo había hecho de frustración.

 ** _"Hola, Eli-chan, la verdad ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito,_**

 ** _debería apurar las cosas? Eso depende de ti,_**

 ** _si en una semana, no terminas con esa tetona, y no_**

 ** _me compruebas que se separaron, comenzaré a sabotear a sus amigas_**

 ** _y a su restaurante, tu decide, ella... o tu... sea lo que sea, si no te_**

 ** _apresuras, lo perderás todo. Por cierto, ni se te ocurra avisar_**

 ** _a la policía, o verás las consecuencias... con amor, Erika._**

 ** _PD: Por cierto, hoy vi a tu noviecita muy tranquila por la ciudad,_**

 ** _deberías cuidarla mejor, ya que tengo un par de amigos insaciables_**

 ** _que le quiero presentar... quiero ver si de esa forma se aleja de ti"_**

Esa maldita... - Murmuré mientras arrugaba la nota y la dejaba caer al suelo. - Elichi... por favor mírame... estoy aquí...

Nozomi... lo he pensado mucho y...

Por favor, no me digas que quieres terminar conmigo... no tenemos que hacerle caso a esa idiota... notifiquemos a la policía y-

No! - Su grito me asustó tanto, que instintivamente me alejé de ella. - No... no podemos seguir así... nunca debí haber entrado a tu vida... solo llegué para hacerte daño..

E-Elichi?

Creo que ya es tiempo de hacer lo correcto... y dejar que vivas tranquila... - Elichi se acercó a mi, me tomó de ambos hombros, y plantó un beso en mis labios. Ese beso fue tan distinto a los demás, sabía a lágrimas, tristeza, arrepentimiento, pero por sobre todo, a rompimiento. Cerré mis ojos en ese instante, sintiendo emanar cada emoción de mi novia a través de sus labios, llorando por dentro mientras observo que nuestros labios se separan, significando el adiós de la otra. - Te amo... siempre te amaré... no sabes cuánto me duele dejarte ir... pero es lo correcto, no quiero seguir arrastrándote en esto... Nozomi... una vez que sientas estar segura... olvídame... olvidame... es lo único que te pido...

Vaya... me lo dices cuando... compré lencería nueva solo para mostrártela a ti... Elichi... yo... - Sin poder seguir hablando, sentí cómo mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, llegando a soltar un fuerte sollozo. Cubrí mi rostro con ambas manos, mientras sentía una cálida mano acariciar mi cabeza. Con un último abrazo, besó mi frente.

Adiós, amor mío... - Se dirige a la puerta, no me había dado cuenta que llevaba consigo una maleta, por lo que lloré aún más fuerte al verla sonreír amargamente al cerrar la puerta del que fue, alguna vez nuestro departamento.

Otra vez... sola, eh? - Miré por la ventana, y me quedé viendo cómo bajaba las escaleras, hasta que vi esa hermosa figura, desvanecerse bajo la lluvia.

...

...

...

 **Eli PDV**

Nozomi... - Fue lo que murmuré al ver su rostro por última vez, asomada desde la ventana. Mi corazón se contrajo a penas vi sus hermosos ojos empañados en lágrimas. Sentía que había hecho lo mejor para ella, pero por alguna razón, no me sentía tranquila, sentía que el peligro y esta situación estaban lejos de terminar. Sin más preámbulos, me dirigí al hogar de mi prima.

Que hiciste qué?! - Un grito que hizo eco en todo el lugar, hizo doler levemente mis tímpanos.

Lo que oíste... terminé con Nozomi... - Dije tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

No me des eso! Dime por qué mierda lo hiciste?! Si se amaban tanto ustedes dos, estás demente o qué?!

 _"Wooow... es la primera vez que veo a Umi tan molesta, y lo que más me sorprende, es que haya usado una mala palabra tan naturalmente... en verdad debe estar enojada..." - Pensé._

Nos llegó otra amenaza... Erika, me amenazó con hacerles daño a ustedes si no terminaba con Nozomi... no quería involucrar a nadie más, por eso tomé la decisión de terminar mi relación con la mujer que amo... pero sigo sintiendo algo extraño... siento que esto no se acabará tan fácilmente...

Eli... - En ese momento, alguien golpea la puerta. Umi se dirige y ve por el pequeño lente, ve que no hay nadie. Abre la puerta, y se encuentra con una nota en el suelo.

E-Eso... - Miro con horror las manos de Umi, cómo rayos volvió a saber dónde estoy?!

Eli... mira... - Me extiende el papel.

 ** _"Me alegra que hayas terminado con esa perra,_**

 ** _pero lo lamento, no puedo simplemente dejarla_**

 ** _tranquila, luego de que me arrebató tu amor..._**

 ** _pagará con cada centímetro de su bello cuerpo..._**

 ** _gracias por dejarla sola, Eli-chan~"_**

Mierda, Nozomi! - En ese momento, salí sin pensar en busca de la mujer que amo, sintiendo un "voy contigo!" detrás de mi. - _"Gracias, Umi..."_ \- Pensé en ese momento.

Kotori! Avisa a la policía de que vayan al departamento de Nozomi... algo malo está por suceder! - Escuchaba a Umi hablando por celular mientras corríamos a toda prisa al departamento. - Te sabes la dirección? Exacto, esa es... nos vemos allá!

 _"Nozomi... Nozomi... por favor... espero que estés bien..." -_ Pensé mientras corría lo más rápido que podía. El departamento estaba a un par de cuadras más allá, y estaba bastante agradecida de aquello. Pero lo que aún no me calzaba, era cómo Erika podía seguirnos el rastro, y cómo demonios se enteraba de todo. Tengo que averiguarlo.

...

...

...

 **Nozomi PDV**

Siento la puerta golpear, me dirijo con mi rostro aún lleno de lágrimas, veo por el pequeño lente, y veo a dos sujetos parados frente a mi puerta.

Hey, muñeca... sabemos que estás ahí dentro... nos dejarás pasar por las buenas, o será por las malas? - Dijo uno de ellos.

Supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas... ayúdame a derribar esto! - Dijo el otro sujeto.

En ese momento, corrí a un lugar más seguro de la casa. Me escondí en la habitación que antes era de Elichi, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Empecé a cubrir la puerta con todo lo que encontrara, pero solo había un par de sillas y un sillón, no era suficiente para detener a esos dos fortachones.

Elichi... - Murmuré en voz baja. - No... ella ya no está conmigo... tengo que ser valiente... tengo que ser capaz de salir de esto...

Así que te escondiste, eh? No muy inteligente de tu parte... hahaha... hey! Pasame el sillón, dejémosla encerrada... - Dijo uno de los sujetos.

Entonces no la haremos nuestra? Yo tenía unas ganas enormes de cogérmela...

Bueno, qué tal si lo hacemos con la rubia?

Eh? Pero nuestra jefa dijo que no podíamos tocarla...

Enserio le tienes respeto a esa perra? Además, recuerdas la figura de esa rusa? Tiene un trasero que irá bastante acorde a mi...

Basta! No hablen así de Elichi! - No pude contener mi enojo, mucho menos cuando fantaseaban sexualmente con la mujer que amo. - Unos cerdos asquerosos como ustedes no merecen siquiera mirarla!

Te crees muy valiente estando del otro lado de la puerta, eh? Bueno... hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer, Erick...

De acuerdo, hey! No digas mi nombre, imbécil!

De qué te preocupas? Si cuando la encuentren... ya estará hecha cenizas... hahaha...

Oh! Si lo dices de esa forma, entonces está bien, León... - Siento el sonido de un fósforo ser encendido, comienzo a entrar en pánico, sobre todo cuando siento humo pasar por mi puerta.

 _"Ahora si estoy perdida... lo lamento, Elichi..." - Pensé mientras asumía mi fin._

...

...

...

 **Eli PDV**

Eli! Mira!

Un incendio?! No puede ser...

Mira, unos sujetos están bajando corriendo... y se están... riendo... yo iré por ellos, tu ve a verificar que Nozomi esté bien...

Umi, espera! No podrás con ellos tu sola!

Puede que no, pero no puedo dejarlos ir.. descuida, tengo un plan...

Estás segura?

Eli, Nozomi puede estar atrapada, ve y ayúdala! Llama a los bomberos! - Sale corriendo tras los sujetos, sí que es rápida.

Mientras intentaba llamar a los bomberos, subí corriendo las escaleras, llegando a resbalarme, y sentir un agudo dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, pero no me importó, tenía que llegar hasta Nozomi, tenía que asegurarme de que estuviera bien.

Nozomi! - Me sorprendí al ver el lugar casi por completo en llamas. Mi desesperación aumentó al notar que no tenía cómo entrar a salvarla. De repente, escuché un grito.

Elichi!

Nozomi? Dónde estás?!

En la parte de atrás! Sigue mi voz! - Rodeé el departamento mientras seguía la intensidad de su voz gritando mi nombre.

Nozomi! - La vi colgando desde una de sus ventanas, la que daba a la habitación de huéspedes. - Espera ahí, te sacaré de algún modo!

No lo creo...

Eh? Erika? Qué demonios haces aquí?! E-Espera.. por favor... déjame ir! - En ese momento, me acorraló en una de las barandas del departamento, amarrando mis manos entre ellos. - Qué demonios haces?! Necesito salvarla!

Por mi que se muera rostizada... en este momento, te haré mía... con ella como testigo... un último show antes de morir, bastante generoso de mi parte, no?

E-Espera... no me toques! Ghh!

Calla y disfruta... Eli-chan...

Eli...chi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nozomi! D:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Umi PDV**

Uuf... eso sí que fue difícil... - Pensaba mientras veía a ambos tipos en el suelo luego de una larga y complicada lucha. Sentía mis brazos y piernas adoloridos, tenía raspones de las veces en que fui tirada al suelo, la cabeza me daba vueltas, pero no por esa razón bajé mi guardia. Escuché a lo lejos el sonido de los bomberos, preguntándome el por qué habían tardado tanto. En ese momento, Eli pasó por mi mente, entrando en pánico queriendo subir a ayudarla. En eso, escucho mi nombre ser pronunciado.

Umi-chan! - Alterada y totalmente preocupada, Kotori salta a mis brazos, sollozando y diciéndome "tonta", mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña que acaba de encontrar a su madre. La separé de mi unos segundos explicándole la situación. Con una mirada decidida, subí a ver el estado de Eli, y lo que vi me descolocó por completo. Eli estaba amarrada de ambos brazos en el varandal, mientras la chica frente a ella, que supuse era Erika, la desvestía hasta dejarla únicamente en ropa interior. Decidí acercarme para espantarla, pero luego divisé a Nozomi atrapada en la ventana.

Nozomi! - Grité, llamando la atención de la atacante.

Mmm, parece que tenemos una visita inesperada... Saito-kun! Encárgate!

A la orden, pero... ¿podrías dejarme jugar con ella un poco?

¡Haz lo que quieras! - Dijo mientras volvía su vista a Eli, quien estaba roja de la frustración y el enojo.

Me las pagarás, Erika... ¡me las pagarás muy caro!

UUuuh, ¡Qué miedo! - Soltó una carcajada que me irritó aún más, pero no podía hacer nada con el sujeto que era el doble de grande que los otros dos, por lo que terminé dudando de si podría deshacerme de él o no.

Por favor, déjame pasar, esto no vale la pena... - Intenté razonar.

Para mí, sí... ya que tendré oportunidad de hacerte mía en este preciso momento... - Acercó sus manos sugerentemente hacia mí, mientras con sus ojos recorría mis muslos y vientre. Sentí una vergüenza enorme, me sentía desprotegida, nunca había tenido la necesidad de correr, pero no podía acobardarme, debía ayudar a Nozomi antes de que se incendiara por completo la casa. En eso, mi cara se aterrorizó. Nozomi estaba colgando del marco de la venta, pues alguien, desde una parte del techo que aún no estaba dañado, la empujaba hacia abajo.

NOZOMI! - Grité desesperada, Eli vio lo mismo que yo, y comenzó a forcejear aún más haciendo que sus muñecas empezaran a sangrar con la fricción. Nozomi por su parte solo colgaba de una mano, que se fueron pronto convirtiendo en cuatro dedos. Me asusté, entré en pánico, no sabía qué hacer. En ese momento de distracción, fui embestida al suelo por el sujeto frente a mí. Solté un gemido de dolor debido al impacto que sufrió mi espalda en el suelo. Lo pateé, rasguñé, mordí, hice todo lo necesario para poder soltarme, pero parecía surtir menos efecto cada vez más. Con una retorcida sonrisa, el hombre acercó su rostro al mío, mi semblante era de horror, pensaba que ese día sería el peor de mi vida, así que intentando luchar por última vez, perdí todas mis fuerzas al sentir su rodilla impactar mi estómago. Me faltaba aire, no dejaba de toser, e incluso escupí algo de sangre por causa del agudo e impactante dolor. Con mis ojos entrecerrados, miré una vez más al sujeto, quien estaba riéndose a carcajadas, y caí en un leve sueño.

Umi-chan! - Sentí unas voces aproximándose a mí. No pude abrir los ojos, sentía los quejidos de Eli a unos metros de mí, las burlas de Erika y el sujeto sobre mí, los gemidos de dolor de Nozomi, todo estaba nublado, no podía abrirlos, no podía moverme, me resigné por completo.

¡¿Dices poder protegerme cuando te rindes tan fácilmente?! Vamos, ¡Umi-chan! - Decía Kotori ayudándome a levantarme del suelo mientras recuperaba la consciencia. El hombre que tenía sobre mí hace un momento, era interceptado por la policía, lo mismo ocurrió con Erika, y Eli era lentamente desatada.

¡No! No me atraparán... ¡no antes de terminar con esta perra! - Aunque pareciera loco, se introdujo en el departamento de Nozomi, sabemos que era probable que sufriera algunas quemaduras, pero lo que nos sorprendió fue cuando llegó a la ventana de la que Nozomi estaba a penas colgando. Estábamos en un tercer piso, por lo que una caída desde esa altura, y sin nada que la amortigüe, resultará en algo fatal. - Ahora si es tu fin... perra... - Con un cuchillo, impactó el marco de la ventana, casi cortando los dedos de Nozomi, quien por instinto, se soltó.

NOZOMI! - Gritó Eli con desesperación mientras veía caer a su novia desde el tercer piso.

¡RÁPIDO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN LA ATRAPE! - Gritaron los policías. Demasiado tarde. Nozomi impactó con el suelo, rebotando levemente en el, quedando inconsciente en cuestión de segundos.

E...li...chi... - Fue lo último que alcanzó a modular, antes de cerrar sus ojos.

¡NOZOMI! - Podía sentir la rabia, frustración, tristeza, e inmenso dolor de Eli en ese simple grito. Me asusté en cuanto miró a Erika, quien al notar que no podía salir, entró en pánico y pidió ayuda.

E-Eli-chan... olvídate de ella, me tienes a mí ahora... por cierto, ¿podrías ayudarme? - Dijo con una cínica sonrisa, aumentando la ira de Eli.

¡PÚDRETE! ¡POR MI QUE MUERAS, TE HAGAS CENIZAS Y TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO! - Gritó por última vez antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Nosotras llegamos al lado de Nozomi. Maki, quien sabía algo de procedimientos médicos, examinó el cuerpo de Nozomi mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Verificó sus signos vitales y miró a Eli.

Aún vive... pero debemos llevarla urgente al hospital... ha perdido mucha sangre y el golpe pudo haber ocasionado alguna secuela en su cuerpo... esperemos que no sea así... - Dijo bajando la mirada.

Me sorprendí al notar el conocimiento de Maki, pero ese no era el momento de halagarla, nos preocupaba Nozomi, y aún más que los bomberos a penas llegaban, cuando el lugar estaba casi completamente consumido por las llamas. A lo lejos se escuchaban unos gritos de sufrimiento, deduje que era Erika. No pude evitar ver el frustrado rostro de mi prima, quien tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras observaba a la mujer que ama. En ese instante, divisé a Kotori, por mi mente se asomaron imágenes donde la perdía, no lograba protegerla, en ese momento creí entender el dolor de Eli, me acerqué a ella, y la abracé fuertemente.

Umi... - Al notar mi señal, se apoyó en mi pecho, y comenzó a llorar como una niña mientras veía que los paramédicos se llevaban cuidadosamente a su novia.

¿No deberías ir con ellos? - Pregunté.

No... necesito calmarme... si voy solo seré un estorbo, iré a verla en unos minutos más... - Dijo al ver que la ambulancia se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Maki y Kotori se fueron con ella, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte... - Dijo Nico llegando junto a nosotras.

Demonios... - Escuché a Eli ahogar sus palabras, hasta que hubo un punto que no logró contener más su ira. Se acercó a un tronco, y comenzó patearlo, golpearlo, hizo todo lo necesario para descargar su ira contra algo, porque si veía a Erika, o a sus cómplices, estoy segura que sería capaz de matarlos a sangre fría.

Unos minutos después, vi al par de sujetos con los que me enfrenté ser subidos a la patrulla, Erika, había sufrido quemaduras en el 90% de su cuerpo, o eso nos indicó un médico que la asistió. La trasladaron al hospital general de Tokyo, pero a penas fuera dada de alta, viviría el resto de su vida como una pasa roja, tras las rejas por intento de violación y asesinato. Si bien este tipo de castigo es "suficiente" para ella, aún sentía rabia y frustración, el ver a Eli sentada en el suelo, con sus ojos perdidos, sus lágrimas aún saliendo, mientras una paramédica le limpiaba, curaba y vendaba las manos, las cuales estaban llenas de rasguños y sangre.

 **Kotori PDV**

Esa llamada tan alterada me preocupó demasiado. Llamé a las demás para que me acompañaran, cerramos el local, y nos dirigimos tan rápido como pudimos al lugar de los hechos. Las demás me preguntaban qué estaba sucediendo, a lo que les resumí la información mientra corríamos a toda velocidad. Afortunadamente el departamento de Nozomi-chan se encontraba a un par de cuadras del restaurante. Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan, Honoka-chan, Maki-chan y Nico-chan corrían a toda velocidad junto a mí. A los pocos minutos, intentando recuperar nuestros alientos, vimos humo saliendo desde un sector, nos alarmamos, y llamamos a los bomberos.

Estoy segura de que las chicas ya llamaron... - Irrumpió Nico-chan.

Lo sé... pero no está de más volver a llamar... - Respondí mientras retomaba mi paso.

En cuanto llegamos al lugar, vi que algo andaba mal, pero me parecía extraño que la policía aún no hubiera llegado. Escuché una voz familiar, con un tono totalmente desgarrador, subí las escaleras con las demás, y al subir, descubrimos lo peor. Nozomi-chan estaba a punto de caerse desde el marco de la ventana, Eli-chan estaba siendo violada por otra chica, y Umi-chan tenía encima suyo a un desagradable sujeto, pero lo que más me sorprendió era cómo sangre salía de su boca, parecía inconsciente, y el sujeto no hacía más que sonreír. Con toda mi determinación, me acerqué corriendo al sujeto, provocando la preocupación de mis amigas que gritaron mi nombre, el sujeto me miró, y con una patada, le romí la nariz, haciéndolo retroceder. En ese momento, las chicas me ayudaron a amarrarlo. Me volví a Umi-chan, que parecía estar totalmente inconsciente, pero al sentir un quejido, decidí hablarle.

¡¿Dices poder protegerme cuando te rindes tan fácilmente?! Vamos, ¡Umi-chan! - Grité desesperada, sabía que si escuchaba mi voz reaccionaría. Abrió sus ojos, y esbocé una sonrisa. Pero lo peor no había pasado.

Minutos después de que corriéramos a socorrer a Nozomi-chan, me subí a la ambulancia junto a Maki-chan, asegurándonos de que todo estuviera en orden. Tomé entre mis manos una de las manos de Nozomi-chan, los paramédicos mientras hacían su labor de intentar curar sus heridas, oí un pequeño ruido de su boca, aliviando un poco mi corazón.

Eli...chi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Erika, púdrete! :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nozomi PDV**

Mmm... ¿dónde estoy?

En ese instante, sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza, luego todos los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido volvieron a mi, sentí una gran rabia y frustración. Intenté levantarme, pero algo no andaba bien.

Mis piernas... ¿por qué no puedo moverlas?

Comencé a entrar en pánico, llamé a la enfermera, quien sorprendida me miró y llamó al médico.

Toujou-san, ¿cómo se siente?

Me duele la cabeza... y... no puedo mover las piernas... ¿qué está sucediendo doctor?

Lamento informarle esto señorita, pero la caída que usted sufrió le dañó parte de la columna... aún estamos analizando si con una operación podrá volver a caminar, así que por mientras, estará en proceso de rehabilitación...

¿Eh?

¡NOZOMI! - Escuché una voz familiar, Elichi entró corriendo a la habitación, y en cuestión de segundos se abalanzó sobre mí. La veía alterada, preocupada, impotente, podía sentir su dolor a través de su llanto.

Elichi, estoy bien... no te preocupes... - Acaricié su cabeza.

Nozomi... por favor, no me dejes... no me dejes...

Estoy aquí, Elichi...

Doctor, ¿qué tipo de daños sufrió?

Recién se lo estaba comentando a la señorita, le decía que sufrió un fuerte daño en su columna debido al impacto y la posición en la que cayó, por lo que no podrá caminar a no ser que se nos permita realizarle una cirugía un tanto complicada... pero eso aún está en evaluación, por mientras la señorita estará en rehabilitación...

No puede... ¿caminar?...

Elichi me miró en cuestión de segundos una vez procesó la información, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, juntando y apretando sus dientes con fuerza, me abrazó.

Nozomi... perdoname, por favor perdoname... todo esto es mi culpa... perdoname... - Su llanto resonó por todo el lugar, apreté su cuerpo contra mí lo que más pude, intentando tranquilizarla. Debía admitirlo, sentía una gran frustración y ansiedad al notar que mi vida cambió de forma permanente, nunca me imaginé que todo acabaría de esta forma, fui ingenua, necia, irresponsable, ahora tendré que recordármelo por el resto de mi vida, y una silla de ruedas me ayudará a hacerlo.

¡Nozomi-chan! - Kotori entró y esbozó una sonrisa al verme abrazada a Elichi, le hice un gesto para que se acercara, y notó el estado de mi novia. Elichi se apartó un poco para dejar que Kotori-chan me abrazara.

Nozomi-chan, ¿cómo estás, cómo te sientes?

La verdad, me siento bien, solo algo... adolorida...

Ya veo, pero... al ver la expresión de Eli-chan, supongo que es algo más grave que eso...

Bueno, para serte sincera, he quedado parapléjica...

¿Qué?

Lo que has oído, Kotori... Nozomi quedó inválida por mi culpa.. por no ser capaz de protegerla... desearía ser yo la que estuviera en su lugar, es más, podría ir ahora mismo a que me-

El sonido de una cachetada es escuchado en el cuarto, mi mano había impactado con el rostro de Elichi, me sentí tan frustrada, triste y furiosa con su comentario, que no pude evitar actuar de esa manera. Mis ojos soltaban furia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, como también de los míos, no soportaba esto, pensaba que mostrarme fuerte era lo mejor, pero ya no lo aguantaba más, exploté en llanto, cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos, sentí a Elichi rodearme con sus brazos.

Nozomi... perdoname... por favor... perdoname...

Elichi... no vuelvas a decir algo como eso... tu eres lo más preciado que tengo, y si te llegara a perder, todo mi mundo se vendría abajo...

Fue lo mismo que yo sentí al verte tirada en el suelo... no sabes cuánto deseaba estar en tu lugar, mi más preciada existencia, eres tú, nadie más que tú, tu sonrisa, tus gestos, tu cuerpo, tus pensamientos, nuestros momentos juntas, todo eso pasó por mi mente mientras me atormentaba con el hecho de poder haberte perdido para siempre... fui una tonta al pensar que al terminar contigo, estarías mejor... soy una imbécil, una completa idiota, Nozomi, ¿podrías llegar a perdonarme algún día?...

Elichi... - Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, sintiendo un fuerte sollozo ser ahogado en mi pecho, a los segundos después, empecé a imitarla.

A unos metros de nosotras, se encontraban Honoka-chan, Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, quien abrazaba a Kotori fuertemente, y por último, Nicocchi, la mayoría de ellas parecían haber escuchado todo lo currido, sus rostros mostraban lamento, tristeza, incluso algunas se tapaban sus rostros mientras lloraban, no toleré ver esa escena, aunque sentía un gran calor en mi pecho, me sentía afortunada de tener a gente como esta, algunas más cercanas y otras recién conociéndonos, pero el solo hecho de que estuvieran ahí, causó una sonrisa que comenzaron a imitar de apoco.

Ahora que lo pienso, hace unas horas ustedes no llevaban esa ropa... - Comenté, aunque temía la respuesta que me darían.

Nozomi, tu... estuviste tres días inconsciente... hoy vinimos a visitarte de nuevo, y ocurrió la casualidad de que te despertaste, nos informaron a penas llegamos... - Elichi fue la que me respondió, aún estaba secando sus lágrimas.

Tres días... ahora entiendo todo... hehe...

Nozomi-chan... - Kotori-chan me miró con un semblante triste, sus ojos color ámbar se fijaron en mí, intentando descubrir o sacar a la luz toda la tristeza que tenía escondida. Si yo no sonreía, ¿quién lo haría por mí?. Mis pensamientos empezaron a divagar, luego recordé mi departamento, la ex novia de Elichi que causó todo esto, sin darme cuenta, mi semblante cambió drásticamente, mis manos estaban empuñadas y yo las apretaba cada vez más, mis dientes estaban igual de apretados, y un leve rugido de rabia salió de mi boca. Elichi me miró extrañada, se podría decir que era la primera vez que me veía enfadada, o mejor dicho, furiosa.

Díganme una cosa... se que mi departamento se quemó... pero, ¿qué pasó con esa... esa... Erika? - Dije acentuando mi furia al pronunciar su nombre.

Tranquila, Nozomi... - Se me acercó Maki-chan. - Esa perra se quedó atrapada dentro de tu departamento, tiene un poco más del 90% de su cuerpo quemado... está en proceso de recuperación, pero a penas salga la meten a la cárcel... se que no es castigo suficiente, pero al menos vivirá marcada toda su vida por un estúpido capricho que casi les costó la vida a ustedes dos...

Entiendo... - Dije calmándome un poco. - Y por mi departamento no se preocupen, lo tenía asegurado... por cierto, ¿qué tan mal quedó?

Bastante mal diría yo... - Esta vez fue Nicocci la que habló. - Está completamente destruido, solo queda con suerte su fachada... hay paredes que se incendiaron completamente... en verdad quedó hecho un desastre...

Ya veo... ahh... supongo que no solo perdí parte de mi vida, sino que también mi hogar, ¿no? - Intenté, realmente intenté decir eso con una sonrisa en mi rostro, por más que fuera falsa, pero lo intenté, pero sin darme cuenta, empecé a sentir humedad en mis mejillas. Lágrimas caían por ellas, demostrando todo el dolor y frustración que había sentido durante esos días. Primero Elichi me deja, luego soy presa de una psicópata demente, luego debo soportar cómo mi novia, era tocada por otra chica que no soy yo, y más encima, caer desde un tercer piso, viendo toda mi vida por delante, perdiendo toda esperanza, y aunque gracias a los dioses sigo viva, siento que el hecho de no poder volver a tener una vida normal, apaga y oscurece parte de mi existencia, no siento ganas de luchar, no siento ganas de seguir esto, pero si tengo claro que, si no tengo a Elichi en mi vida, si no la tengo a mi lado, mi mundo se iría aún más abajo, perdiendo todo motivo que me queda para seguirle sonriendo a esta estúpida y cruel vida. Siento una mano acariciar la mía, levanto la vista, mis ojos estaban empapados en lágrimas, y observo un dulce y tierno par de ojos azules observándome fijamente, llenos de amor, pasión y preocupación, una leve sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, haciendo que mi pecho sintiera una calidad que me tranquilizaba poco a poco. Se acercó aún más, plantando sus suaves labios en los míos, comunicándome a través de ellos, el hecho de que no me dejará sola, sino que luchará a mi lado.

Se que no es el momento adecuado para decirlo, pero... necesito hacerlo...

¿Elichi?, sucede alg-

Shhh... - Puso su dedo índice en mi boca. - Solo escúchame... Nozomi, aunque lo que te pedí hace unos días fue algo que creí sería lo mejor para ti, me equivoqué, realmente me arrepiento y te pido perdón por haber sido tan estúpida... yo, yo te amo, te amo con todo mi ser... y no me gustaría, no soportaría verte lejos de mí, necesito despertar cada día abrazada a ti, besarte cada mañana tarde y anochecer, escuchar tu bella voz y sonrisa, y suspirar mientras me miras con esos hermosos ojos que tanto me encantan... Nozomi, ¿quieres ser mi novia? - Me tomó las manos y las besó mientras esperaba por mi respuesta.

Claro que sí, Elichi... claro que sí... nunca podría estar sin ti... te amo...

Yo también te amo, mi Nozomi...

¡Ejem! - Irrumpió Umi. - Lamento molestarlas en este momento pero, el doctor quiere decirle algo a Nozomi, debemos esperar afuera...

¡Oh~! - Reaccionaron las mayores.

Elichi, ve... no me moveré de aquí... - Dije mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

 _"Esa sonrisa... no me gusta... desearía no tuvieras que fingirla... que hasta hace un mes atrás brillaba en tu rostro... todo esto es mi culpa... soy una completa idiota... " - Pensó Eli._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nozomi... u.u**


	14. Chapter 14

Ya veo... así que será una operación bastante cara... ¿para cuándo se necesitaría el dinero?

Tiene al menos 6 meses para recaudarlo, pero durante ese tiempo, deberá estar sometida a continuas rehabilitaciones, al menos unas dos o tres veces por semana...

Entiendo, gracias doctor...

Por cierto, no es por sonar insensible, pero por la magnitud del golpe y la altura de donde cayó, usted no debería estar viva, Toujou-san...

Lo sé doctor, lo sé... pero hay alguien que me necesita viva en este mundo, no puedo llegar y abandonarla tan abruptamente... supongo que el destino me jugó una mala pasada... - Susurré lo último para mí misma.

El hombre salió de la habitación, y pude notar unas cabezas asomadas por la puerta de la habitación. Reí al ver sus caras, dándoles una señal para que entraran.

¿Qué te dijo el médico, Nozomi?

Dijo que necesito una operación especial para mi columna, deben reconstruir parte de ella para que así logre caminar normalmente, claro, tendré que pasar por tratamientos muy dolorosos y deberé tener mucha paciencia, pero lo que me preocupa es el dinero que necesito... es demasiado dinero...

¿De cuánto hablamos, Nozomi-chan? - Preguntó Kotori.

Miren... este es el recibo... - Les extendí el presupuesto de la operación.

¡¿QUÉ?! - Gritaron ellas.

¡Me dejarán sorda si gritan así! - Intenté decir en tono de broma, pero el ver sus caras viéndome fijamente me hizo desviar la mirada.

Nozomi, haremos lo posible para juntar ese dinero y-

¡NO!

¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con no?

Elichi, en verdad aprecio su buena voluntad, pero no puedo permitirme ser un estorbo, y mucho menos dejar que hagan todo el trabajo... es más, les prohíbo que planeen algo sin que yo lo sepa, me sentiría muy mal s-

¡Por dios Nozomi, escúchate! - Nico gritó tan fuerte que la mayoría pegamos un salto.

¡Deja de hacerte la fuerte de una maldita vez! - Continuó Elichi. - Por favor... déjanos ayudarte...

Elichi... - Suspiro. - Lo siento, pero no puedo permitírmelo... yo... no-

El sonido de una cachetada hizo eco en toda la habitación. Yo tenía mi rostro obligatoriamente dirigido hacia otro lado debido a la fuerza del golpe. Sentí mi mejilla izquierda arder, y miré a quien había sido.

Elichi... ¿por qué? - Le pregunté en un tono que jamás me hubiera imaginado usar, y con un rostro que jamás pensé iría a mostrar. Mis ojos expulsaban gruesas lágrimas, quizás más abundantes y cargadas de las que salieron el día que terminó conmigo. Tenía mis dientes apretados de la frustración, la miraba directamente a los ojos con cierto desprecio, no podía evitar sentirlo, mis nervios y emociones estaban a su tope, sentía que me volvería loca en cualquier momento, pero mi orgullo y mi usual máscara me protegían de hacerlo.

Si no te golpeaba... no dejarías de hablar estupideces... - Me contestó totalmente furiosa, vi cómo apretaba sus puños, y cómo sus lágrimas caían aunque tuviera su rostro cubierto por su cabello. - Nozomi, te ayudaremos, aún si tengo que aplastar tu maldito orgullo, aún si para lograrlo, tengo que sacrificar lo que tenemos, pero de ninguna manera, dejaré que te quedes ahí, ¡¿entendiste?! - Se levantó y me besó apasionadamente, a través de él pude sentir toda su frustración, culpa, arrepentimiento y anhelo en que todo volviera a ser como antes. Le correspondí aquel acto, rodeándola con mis brazos, ganándonos al mismo tiempo un gesto y sonido de disgusto de Nicocchi.

¡Oh! Lamento estar tan acaramelada con mi novia frente a ti, Nocchi~

Por un demonio Nozomi... - Expresó con molestia, pero terminó soltando un suspiro y luego esbozó una sonrisa.

No sabía cuándo fue que desarrollé esta confianza y "cercanía" con ella, pero de algo estaba segura, era alguien en quien podía depositar mi confianza. Separándome de Elichi, quien estaba salvajemente sonrojada, miré a los ojos a cada una de las chicas, quienes me miraron con una sonrisa.

Nozomi-chan... - Irrumpió Honoka. - Estoy al tanto de que solo hemos hablado un par de veces, y lo mismo sucede con Eli-chan, pero por alguna razón, cuando supimos lo de tu accidente, corrimos hasta aquí, no solo yo, sino todas nosotras... llegamos a la conclusión después de una larga charla que, Eli-chan y tu han llegado de una forma muy especial a nuestras vidas, es casi imposible no quererlas, hehe... - Dijo mordiéndose la lengua y poniendo su mano tras su nuca. - Lo que quiero decir es que, no duden en acudir a nuestra ayuda, nosotras siete, estaremos al tanto de todo, porque así lo hemos acordado...

Honoka... - Elichi se dirigió a ella y la abrazó.

Gracias, Honoka-chan... ahora si no te importa, Elichi, ¿cuándo la soltarás? - Dije poniéndome un poco celosa, a lo que mi novia arqueó una ceja y puso una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro. - Elichi te lo advierto, no juegues conmigo en ese sentido...

Oh~... así que Nozomi, ¿estás celosa? - Dijo con una actitud bastante juguetona, encendiendo mis botones.

N-No hagas eso... no aquí... - Dije mientras desviaba la mirada debido al notorio sonrojo en mi rostro. Las demás comenzaron a reír ante la escena.

Luego de eso, hubo algo que recordé, y a pesar de las circunstancias, no quería dejarlo pasar por ningún motivo, mucho menos al ver sus manos entrelazadas.

Hehe~

¿P-Por qué siento un escalofrío en mi espalda? - Dijo Umi-chan mientras soltaba la mano de Kotori.

Ne, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, ¿acaso ustedes dos son novias?

Ahí estaba, la reacción que tanto esperaba. Umi-chan se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear, Kotori por su parte desvió levemente la mirada. Ante esto todas reímos, era bastante gracioso ver cómo un par de jóvenes "inocentes" se escandalizaban por cosas mínimas como estas.

Posé mis ojos sobre mi chica, quien miraba alegre y tiernamente la escena. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver su encantadora sonrisa, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, agradecía al destino el seguir viva, permitiéndome aún ser testigo de esa belleza frente a mí. Me sentí bendecida, agradecida, de tenerlas a todas y cada una dentro de mi vida, realmente cuando Elichi llegó a mi vida, conocí el verdadero significado de amor, amistad, y familia.

A las horas después, las chicas se fueron, dejándome a solas con mi novia. Ninguna de las dos habló por unos minutos, creo que Elichi aún se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

Elichi, deberías dejar de culparte por lo que pasó, no fue tu culpa... - Acaricié su cabeza.

Nozomi... aunque me digas eso, no puedo sacarme la imagen de la cabeza, de tu cuerpo tirado en el piso... muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente, pero la que más miedo y desesperación me trajo, era la idea de perderte para siempre... Nozomi, por favor, nunca te vayas de mi lado, eres la única razón que me hace sonreír... - Tomó mis manos fuertemente al punto de apretarlas. Las besó varias veces y las restregó con su rostro. Reí ante la obsesiva personalidad de mi novia, quien siempre, o la mayoría de las veces me sacaba una sonrisa, un suspiro, y alguna que otra vez, un orgasmo, hehe~.

Supongo que por un tiempo, tendré que dejarte que lideres todo... y realmente me refiero a "todo"... - Susurré lo último a su oído, ganándome un tierno sonrojo.

¡N-N-Nozomi! - Infló sus mejillas intentando verse molesta, pero eso aumentó aún más mi risa, dejando salir leves carcajadas, terminando por contagiarla. - Mou... eres todo un caso...

Ara~? Mira quién lo dice, E-li-chi~

Ahhh... - Suspiró por... ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo ha hecho. - Te amo, tontita...

Y yo a ti, mi Elichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Awww ^-^**

 **En verdad agradezco todo el apoyo en los fics que he escrito y voy escribiendo. Lamento la tardanza con algunos de ellos, pero el tiempo a veces no alcanza y llego muy cansada xD en fin, una vez más gracias por todo su apoyo, bienvenidos sean sus comentarios, reclamos y sugerencias kasjsajs**


	15. Chapter 15

Y bien, ya llegamos... - Dije mientras ayudaba a Nozomi a salir del ascensor en la silla de ruedas.

¿Este es nuestro nuevo departamento?

Así es amor, este será nuestro nuevo hogar, que bueno que tenías el anterior asegurado... - Sonreí y ella me imitó.

Por cierto, ¿cómo lo haremos con las cosas?

Por eso no te preocupes, el dinero que he ganado trabajando para Umi me sirvió como adelanto en algunas cosas, además, mis padres me envían dinero de vez en cuando, así que tenemos lo necesario...

Me alegra oírlo... lo único que me duele haber perdido, son los recuerdos hechos en ese apartamento... - Miró al cielo triste.

Nozomi... - Deseaba animarla un poco, así que planté varios besos alrededor de su cuello, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas.

¡H-Hey! Elichi... eso da cosquillas...

Te lo mereces por estar triste... Nozomi... - La miré con una sonrisa.

Elichi... lo siento... pero no puedo evitarlo...

Lo entiendo, lo entiendo mejor que nadie, por lo mismo anhelo volver a ver tu hermosa sonrisa...

¿Te parece si entramos ya? Está comenzando a hacer frío aquí afuera...

¡Oh! Lamento eso... entremos... - Tomé las manillas que me ayudaban a dirigir su silla de ruedas, y entramos lentamente al lugar.

Está... genial... tienes buen gusto, Elichi... - Sonrió.

Me alegra que te guste... - Acaricié su cabeza. - ¿Quieres ir a conocer nuestra habitación?

Ara~? ¿Tan pronto quieres hacerlo? Elichi eres toda una pervertida... - Dijo con su usual tono de traviesa.

Mmm... no era lo que pensaba, pero no estaría mal estrenar la nueva cama... Nozomi, vamos...

E-Espera, Elichi...

Tu me molestaste, ahora aguántate...

P-Pero, ¿qué hay de mis piernas? - Detuve mis pasos.

Nozomi, déjame aclarar algo... el que estés así, no significa que yo cambiaré mi forma de tratarte, a excepción de algunas cosas obviamente... pero, no te sientas mal por depender de mí, quiero que lo hagas, lo más que puedas, estaré ahí para ti las veces que tu me lo permitas... así que por favor, confía en mí, y deja que yo guíe... ¿está bien?

De acuerdo Elichi... cuida de mi de ahora en adelante...

Lo haré, está vez sí lo haré... cueste lo que me cueste...

Gracias... Elichi...

No llores... Non-chan...

Tu lo provocaste... tonta...

Hehe... te amo, Nozomi... - Dije ayudándola a recostarse sobre la cama.

Y yo a ti... Elichi...

Gentilmente aparté sus bragas y falda de mi camino, como también su blusa y brasier, dejándola completamente desnuda, dejando esa hermosa y blanca piel a mi vista. Besé sus labios apasionadamente, mis manos acariciaban cada centímetro de su piel, mientras escalofríos y gemidos provenían de la mujer más bella de este mundo. Me separé unos segundos de ella para presenciar su seductora y sedienta mirada. Agarré ambos pechos con mis manos, aproximé mi boca, los besé, succioné y mordí sus pezones, ambos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que mi novia gimiera y suspirara de placer a cada segundo. Luego de unos minutos repitiendo el proceso, volví a besar sus labios, mientras lentamente separaba un poco sus piernas. Dirigí mis manos hacia su zona íntima, deslizando mis dedos cuidadosamente sobre sus pliegues, mientras mi pulgar hacia su trabajo con el hinchado clítoris. Ella mencionaba mi nombre entrecortado entre cada gemido y suspiro, encendiéndome cada vez más. Besaba sus finos y suaves labios a cada momento, eran como un néctar para mí, del cual me hice adicta la primera vez que los probé. Viajé con mi lengua por todo el cuerpo de Non-chan, desde su clavícula, hasta su ombligo, para finalmente posarla en su jardín secreto. Me di cuenta que intentó levantar o arquear su espalda debido a la estimulación, pero a causa del dolor y la falta de movilidad no logró hacerlo, y se que eso la frustró. Aparté mi boca de ahí y la enfrenté, me encontré con una hermosa chica, que tenía sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Nozomi...

Elichi... no puedo más... esto... yo... - Se aferró a mi cuello fuertemente para que la abrazara, sentí su llanto a través de mi oreja.

La entendía, sabía cuán frustrada y triste debía estarse sintiendo. El solo hecho de no poder hacer nada de lo que solía ya era una carga lo suficientemente grande para ella. Mi mente comenzó a procesar todo, la imagen de Nozomi siendo la dominante en este tipo de situaciones se me venía a la cabeza una y otra vez, esa hermosa sonrisa cada vez que se levantaba y despertaba a mi lado, las veces en que salíamos tomadas de la mano, muchas cosas que antes hacíamos no serán posibles, pero tenía la fe y la esperanza de que pronto podríamos volver a hacerlo, solo faltaba paciencia, y dinero, dinero que no teníamos, pero estaba segura que llegaríamos a la solución de alguna u otra forma.

Nozomi... ¿podrías escucharme?

Elichi... adelante...

Nozomi, sé que lo que debes estar sintiendo es horrible, lo comprendo, te entiendo más de lo que te imaginas, y me gustaría que te apoyaras más en mí, depende y aferrate a mí, estaré a tu lado a cada minuto y segundo que la vida me permita... pero por favor, no pierdas esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes. Nozomi, tu eres la razón de que yo despierte cada día sonriendo, tu eres la razón de que mi corazón se derrita y lata a mil por hora, eres la razón de mis suspiros, anhelos y más grandes deseos, eres alguien muy especial, a quien deseo hacer feliz por el resto de mis días, eres mi futura esposa... eres mi compañera eterna, la mujer que más amo en este planeta, y la más hermosa, gentil y maravillosa a mis ojos... Nozomi, yo te amo con toda mi alma y ser, y haré hasta lo imposible, para volver a traer felicidad a tu vida, haré lo que quieras, te consolaré, te escucharé, te mimaré lo que sea necesario... todo sea por ti y para ti... mi amada y bella Nozomi... mi ángel pervertido.. mi mayor inspiración... te amo... - La beso apasionadamente.

Elichi... yo... yo...

Shhh... tranquila... no necesitas hablar ahora, solo necesito que tengas eso en mente, ¿de acuerdo?... No te abandonaré, todo lo contrario, estaré a tu lado lo que me permitas estarlo... pero por mí, no me iría jamás de tu lado... porque sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido...

Elichi... yo... te amo...

Y yo a ti, más que a nada ni nadie, mi Nozomi...

T-Tengo un favor que pedirte...

Dime...

Hazme... terminar... por favor...

¡Oh! Cierto... enseguida... pero, ¿querrías hacerlo por mí tu también? - Cambié de posición, acercando mi entrepierna a su rostro, y yo quedando arriba de ella.

Por supuesto... no me gusta cuando tu tomas el mano... me hace sentir extraña... ahh~

Lo sé... mmh... por eso te propuse esto... ghh... N-Nozomi... no tan fuer- ahhh...

E-Elichi... ahí... justo ahí... ahhh~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nozomi! T^T Bueno, al menos Eli la está apoyando y le da todo el amor que necesita 7v7**

 **Por cierto, ¿qué reacción creen tendrán los padres al enterarse de todo? D:**


	16. Chapter 16

_¿Que tu qué?_

 _M-Madre, por favor... ¿podrías hablar más bajo?_

 _¡¿Acaso es menor o de poca importancia lo que provocaste como para que yo te hable con calma?! Elichika... ¿por qué?_

 _No me preguntes por qué, solo pasó... aunque lo intenté, no pude evitarlo... ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por haberle arruinado la vida a Nozomi..._

 _Ahh... ¿existe al menos una solución o esperanza en que ella pueda volver a caminar?_

 _La hay, pero es una operación muy costosa... al parecer la caída le dañó ciertas zonas de la columna, pueden ser reemplazadas, pero requiere de un doloroso proceso de rehabilitación, más la cooperación de Nozomi para que todo esto funcione..._

 _Elichika, ¿qué demonios has provocado?... esto es grave, tendremos que decírselo a sus padres... pero no sé cómo reaccionarán cuando se enteren, es probable de que te alejen de ella instantáneamente..._

 _Madre, eso es lo que menos deseo en este momento, yo amo a Nozomi, y ella me ama a mí, me enoja y frustra la situación, me siento y soy responsable por todo esto, es por ello que quiero hacerme cargo, quiero cuidarla, amarla y ayudarla por el resto de mi vida, aún así tengo que darle la mía..._

 _Elichika, no digas tonterías... llegará el momento en que no tolerarás el tema, se debe tener mucha madurez, deberás renunciar muchas veces a ti misma con tal de estar a su lado, ¿estás realmente dispuesta a cuidarla, estar a su lado, consentirla, amarla y darle ánimos que a veces siquiera tu tendrás, por el resto de tu vida?_

 _Sí... ya lo he pensando, estoy dispuesta a renunciar a todo, con tal de volver a verla sonreír..._

 _Ahhh... - Suspira. - Está bien, hablaré esto con tu padre, iremos a Japón este fin de semana para ver a Nozomi, ¿entendido?_

 _Sí, muchas gracias... en verdad te lo agradezco madre..._

 _De nada, adiós... - Colgó._

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Me dirigí a nuestra habitación, Nozomi estaba sentada en la cama viendo una película, al verme entrar sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era mucho más apagada de lo usual, sus ojos no tenían ese brillo que tanto los caracterizaba.

"En verdad, no he hecho más que arruinarle la vida, eh?" - Pensé.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, sentándome a su lado, acaricio sus manos y la beso. Ella me mira confusa, pero yo acaricio su mejilla en respuesta.

¿Qué tal la película?

Está buena, bastante interesante...

Me alegro, ¿estás cómoda?

Sí, estoy bien así...

¿Tienes hambre? Haré algo de comer...

Mm.. ¿Yakiniku?

Hehe, lo haré encantada... espérame aquí...

 _Desearía poder ayudarte..._ \- Oí en un susurro, hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero vi su expresión de dolor al irme de la habitación.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, golpeé la mesa con mi mano, me sentía demasiado frustrada, no sabía qué demonios hacer, yo tenía mis piernas y columna bien, podía caminar, pero nadie sabía cuánto odiaba tener esa capacidad motriz, lo odiaba, odiaba tenerlo mientras Nozomi sufría en silencio. Cuando no estoy junto a ella, llora desconsoladamente, intenta mover sus piernas sin éxito, siquiera siente dolor en su espalda, me estoy volviendo loca de la culpa y la impotencia, no sé cuánto más aguantaré así. Las palabras de mi madre resuenan en mi cabeza. Si yo pierdo la razón, ¿quién cuidará de Nozomi? ¿Estará mejor sin mi? No puedo huir, sería peor que una cobarde al causarle esto y luego arrancar, sería peor que una escoria, peor que alguien un asesino, porque yo la maté por dentro, maté su felicidad, maté su jovialidad, maté su espíritu, ahora está así, viviendo sin ganas, sin metas ni sueños, todo por mi estúpida negligencia. Golpeaba la mesa una y otra vez pensando en eso, en que quizás nunca más logre verla sonreír genuinamente, en que no soy lo suficientemente buena para animarla, no soy lo suficientemente capaz de apoyarla, no sirvo para nada, solo le estorbo, solo le recuerdo su tristeza, necesito ayuda, ella necesita ayuda, necesita a alguien que la haga sonreír, no alguien que se pase culpando de todo, sino alguien que le enseñe a mirar el mundo desde otra perspectiva, de una manera más positiva, alguien que le de fuerza y fortaleza. ¿Mirar el mundo de manera optimista? Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu no eres la que perdió el 50% de movilidad de su cuerpo. Eso pasó por mi mente a modo flash. Con furia, golpeé mi frente en la mesa, lo hice tan fuerte, que sentí como si mi cerebro se hubiera revuelto. Poco a poco fui cayendo inconsciente, agradeciendo de no haber prendido la estufa.

...

...

E...li...

 _"¿Dónde estoy...?"_

Eli...chi...

 _"¿Qué pasó?"_

E...chi...

 _"¿Quién me llama?"_

¡Elichi!

 _"Nozomi... ¡cierto!"_

¡Elichi! Menos mal... menos mal que estás bien... - Abrí mis ojos y vi paredes blancas, miré hacia abajo y noté que estaba recostada, con Nozomi acostada a mi lado. Miro hacia un costado y noto a Umi y Kotori. Umi me miraba con enojo, mientras Kotori miraba hacia otro lado.

Nozomi, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Eli?

Está bien...

Ven conmigo, Nozomi-chan...

Gracias Kotori-chan...

Una vez se cerró la puerta, supe lo que me esperaba.

Umi... yo... - El sonido de una cachetada silenció mis palabras.

¡ERES LA PERSONA MÁS PATÉTICA QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA! - Su rostro estaba deformado por la impotencia y la furia, su mano derecha temblaba después de haberme golpeado. Yo solo atiné a tocar mi mejilla golpeada, y una leve sonrisa se asomó en mi rostro, haciéndola enojar aún más. - ¡¿DIME QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

Anda... matame... me harías un favor...

Eli... ¿qué mierda te sucede?... - Luego me di cuenta que no eramos las únicas ahí, también estaba Nico.

¿Qué me sucede? Te diré lo que me sucede...

Olvídalo, no vale la pena preguntar... en verdad eres patética... ¿acaso crees que huyendo de esta forma resolverás o alivianarás la carga de Nozomi? Todo lo contrario genio, harás que ella misma se quiera morir...

¡TU NO LAS HAS VISTO LLORAR INFINITAMENTE TODAS LAS NOCHES! - Grité - Dime, ¡¿qué harías si tu novia, la mujer que más amas en este mundo, sufre por tu culpa, llora cada vez que no está contigo, se toma las piernas intentando moverlas, qué harías si no pudieses hacer más que observar su sufrimiento, no ser capaz de sacar una sonrisa, ni de ayudarla como corresponde, dime, si no sirvo para hacerla feliz, para qué demonios quiero estar aquí?!

Eli... - Nico me miró con lástima y molestia al mismo tiempo, sabía que me entendía, que me estaba desquitando con la persona equivocada, pero no podía evitarlo, me odiaba tanto a mí misma, que lo único que tenía en mente era terminar con mi vida, dejar de pensar en esto, era egoísta y lo sabía, Nozomi se quedaría aún peor de lo que ya está, y el solo hecho de no querer borrar para siempre su sonrisa es lo único que me detiene, pero no puedo seguir, necesito un milagro, algo que nos saque de esta situación, deseo tanto retroceder el tiempo hasta el día en que nos conocimos, comenzar todo de nuevo, y hacer de sus días los más felices de su vida.

¡Eli-chan! - Kotori entró abruptamente a la habitación.

Kotori, ¿qué sucede?

Nozomi-chan... Nozomi-chan...

Kotori, ¡cálmate y contesta! - Irrumpió Nico.

¡Nozomi-chan desapareció!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lo admito, no me gusta esto, casi lloré escribiendo este cap, en verdad el intentar expresar cada emoción de los personajes duele, y duele bastante, porque te imaginas cada cosa como si lo estuvieras viviendo tu misma u.u en fin, no me odien, por favor no me odien, porque yo misma lo hago al escribir esto :'( espero disfruten los capítulos (como puedan), y esperen el siguiente... eso sería, por cierto...**

 **¿Qué creen pasará de aquí en adelante? ¿Será final feliz, o final trágico? Comenten sus opiniones, y repito, por favor no me odien, yo amo a Nozomi y me duele hacerla sufrir :c**


	17. Chapter 17

¡¿Cómo que Nozomi desapareció?!

Es verdad, fui al baño y le dije que me esperara, cuando volví ella ya no estaba, la llamé al celular pero me corta las llamadas.. lo lamento, lo lamento mucho... - Kotori empezó a derramar lágrimas de frustración.

No es tu culpa Kotori, esto debe tener una explicación, Nozomi no se iría estando Eli así... - Dijo Umi.

O tal vez, se dio cuenta de lo que es mejor para ella..

¡Por un demonio Eli! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás diciendo estupideces?

Es la verdad Nico, es la verdad... estará mejor sin mí...

Eli-chan...

Kotori, ¿llamaste a la policía?

En ese momento, llegó un mensaje al celular de la pajarita.

...

...

...

¡Sueltenme! Yo necesito estar al lado de Elichi, ella me necesita...

Silencio Nozomi, hacemos esto por tu propio bien, estar con esa Ayase no ha hecho más que arruinarte la vida... lamentamos haberte comprometido con alguien así...

Pero padre, ella y yo nos amamos, por favor dejame ir con ella...

Lo lamentamos hija, pero estoy segura que esto es lo mejor para ti y para ella... no lograrán vivir en paz estando juntas, además, conocemos a un doctor que hará un seguimiento a tu rehabilitación, alguien en quien confiamos, así que por mientras, te quedarás con nosotros, y tienes prohibido volver a hablar con Ayase-san... ¿entendido?

Madre... esto no es justo...

Nozomi, por favor entiende...

Pero...

Nada de peros, hacemos esto por tu bien, no nos discutas y sólo obedece... - Dijo su padre con un tono autoritario y molesto.

E-Está bien... - Resignada dejó de discutir. - Pero al menos déjenme avisarle a mi amiga, debe estar preocupada porque la dejé botada...

No te preocupes por eso, le mandamos un mensaje a esa tal Kotori diciendo que estás con nosotros, y que ni se les ocurra buscarte, o sino recurriremos a acciones legales...

¡¿TAN LEJOS QUIEREN LLEGAR?! - Gritó la joven.

Por ti lo que sea... aún si es necesario ganarnos tu odio, por favor Nozomi, no nos discutas más... hazlo por mi y tu padre, ¿si?

Madre... yo...

Ya, ya... tranquila hija, te prometo que estarás mejor... después seguimos hablando, ya estamos llegando a nuestra casa...

...

...

...

¿Tenemos prohibido acercarnos o contactarnos con ella? ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!

Tranquila Nico, no ganas nada alterándote de esa manera...

Pero Umi, ¿acaso no te frustra esta situación?

Sí, pero en este momento tenemos otro asunto del que preocuparnos... - Dijo mirando a Eli.

Umi-chan tiene razón, Nozomi-chan está con sus padres, encontraremos una forma de acercarnos a ella..

Aquí el verdadero problema es Eli, sólo miren como está... - Siguió Umi.

A mi déjenme aquí, no necesito que me tengan lástima... Nozomi puede quedarse con sus padres, no me necesita, estará mejor con ellos... es más, nunca debió haberme conocido... no hago más que traer ruina a la vida de las personas que amo... por eso, agradecería que ustedes también salieran de mi vida, así no se les contagia mi mala suerte... ¿no creen?

Salir de tu vida, ¿eh? Me sería mucho más fácil matarte... porque creeme, las ganas no me faltan...

Nico-chan, tranquila...

Kotori, Nico, vámonos de aquí, estar cerca de ella ya me está dando asco... no soporto ver tanta cobardía en una persona tan patética como esta... y si su deseo es no tenernos más en su vida, concedamos su último deseo...

Umi-chan...

Vamos Kotori...

¡Vayanse luego! - Gritó Eli una vez desaparecieron de la habitación.

...

...

Umi-chan, ¿en verdad vamos a dejarla a su suerte? - Preguntó preocupada Kotori.

¿Tu qué crees? Aunque no me guste la situación, no soy tan estricta como para abandonar a mi propia familia, la ayudaremos, pero de una forma que ella no se de cuenta, lo mismo con Nozomi.

Umi-chan... - Kotori se abalanzó a Umi, abrazándola con fuerza, plantando besos en su mejilla.

¡Hey! Vayanse a un motel...

N-Nico, ¿Q-Qué cosas tan desvergonzadas estas insinuado?

No cambias Umi, no cambias...

Por ahora, deberíamos ir a preguntarle al médico sobre las condiciones de Eli-chan ...

Vamos...

...

...

...

Unos días después.

¡Chicas, tengo noticias!

¿Maki-chan? Dinos qué sabes...

¡El lugar donde Nozomi está haciendo su tratamiento, es en el hospital de mi padre!

¡¿Qué?! - Gritaron las demás.

Ahora lo recuerdo, tu padre es dueño de ese lugar, ¿verdad? ... pero ¿cómo lo supiste? - Preguntó Nico.

Bueno, la verdad es que él me contó, porque... hace unos días le comenté la situación, pero me lo dijo haciéndome jurar que no me metería en problemas...

Ya veo, así que tienes la información, pero no podemos actuar...

Eso me temo Umi, pero al menos sabemos que está en el hospital Nishikino, aunque... la verdad...

¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó algo alterada Nico.

Primero que todo, calmate... segundo, bueno... Nozomi no parecía la de antes, su rostro estaba algo demacrado, sin vida, sus ojos no tenían brillo, y su expresión... era totalmente perdida... lo sé porque ese día me vestí de enfermera... y cuando me vio, me abrazó tan fuerte que... no pude evitar llorar con ella... - Maki baja la mirada, como tratando de ocultar que estaba llorando.

Nozomi...

Le hace falta Eli, hasta sus padres lo admiten porque... hablaron conmigo...

¿Saben que eres amiga de Eli? - Preguntó preocupada Umi.

Sí, dijeron que no tenían pensando alejarme de ella, porque cuando estoy a su lado, recupera un poco su cordura... aunque no la suficiente, conmigo al menos habla, cuando está con sus padres, siempre está callada, es como vivir con una muñeca... y eso les duele demasiado... pero tienen miedo a que Eli la vuelva a hacer sufrir.. y en el estado en que ella está ahora..

Eli no ha querido hablar con nadie... la verdad me preocupa que esa idiota termine haciendo algo de lo que se va a arrepentir para siempre...

Umi-chan, ¿en verdad crees que Eli-chan hará eso?

Lamentablemente sí, por eso estoy inquieta...

¿Te parece si vamos a verla después? Esa imbécil no piensa bien desde lo ocurrido con su ex...

Me parece bien, por cierto... ¿sabes el estado de esa tipa, Nico-chan?

Mmm... la última vez que hablé con la policía, me dijeron que estaba en estado crítico, al parecer no fueron sólo quemaduras, concluyeron de que le cayó un pedazo de escombro en la cabeza, y fue tan fuerte el golpe que no ha despertado en todo este tiempo, así que ya la desahuciaron..

V-Vaya... así que terminó peor de lo que todas imaginamos...

Si, pero en mi opinión, se lo merecía... una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

Nico-chan, lamento diferir contigo, pero por más mal que cause una persona, desearle la muerte no te hace mejor que ella...

Kotori... ahh... tienes razón, lo lamento...

Bien, por ahora vámonos al departamento de Eli... no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

Ni de broma lo digas Maki, ni de broma...

Umi, si estuviera bromeando, ¿me verías tan alterada?

Buen punto, ¡vamos ahora!

Espero equivocarme...

 _"Eli... por favor no hagas nada estúpido... " - Pensó Umi._

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _. ¿Qué pasará ahora? D:  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

Para Nozomi: Me pregunto, ¿cuántos días han pasado desde la última vez que te vi? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuché tu hermosa risa, acaricié tu rostro, o probé esos labios que siempre me volvían loca? Lamentablemente, no me quedan más que lejanos recuerdos, mis dias de felicidad junto a ti se acabaron, tengo la certeza de que tus padres podrán sacarte de esa condición, se que algún día encontrarás a alguien que pueda amarte, protegerte y darte felicidad, algo que yo no pude, amar no es suficiente, si no eres capaz de brindarle seguridad a la persona que más atesoras, entonces no fui la indicada. Extraño tu voz llamando mi nombre, tus gemidos cada vez que te tocaba, tus pucheros, nuestras pequeñas discusiones, extraño ver su lado tierno, enojado, avergonzado, cada una de tus facetas me volvían loca, no quería compartirte con nadie, te quería sólo para mí, despertar a tu lado cada mañana, recibiendo la más bella y sincera de las sonrisas, realmente me sentía afortunada. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar de esta forma? ¿Acaso nuestro destino era este? ¿Dónde te encuentras ahora mi ángel de cabello púrpura? ¿En qué pecho estás derramando esas lágrimas? Desearía estar contigo en este momento, lamento todo lo que he dicho por la rabia, lamento no haber sido la indicada para ti, lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto desde el día que nos hicimos novias, aunque ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, fue el comienzo de algo horrible para ti, en verdad lo lamento, si fuera capaz, si supiera cómo devolverte toda esa alegría que te quité, creeme que daría hasta mi propia vida con tal de conseguirlo, mi vida no vale nada, no soy nada más que escoria y basura inservible si tu no estás a mi lado, puedo haber dicho que tu no me necesitas, y aún lo creo, porque soy yo la que te necesita, y ahora que te han apartado de mi para siempre, no se si luchar por ti, porque temo volver a herirte, me da miedo que pases por lo mismo, por eso no sé qué camino tomar, he alejado a las únicas personas que podrían haberme ayudado a encontrar la respuesta, estoy sola, sin nada ni nadie que escuche mis lamentos y vea mis lágrimas, sin ti nada soy, nada tengo, siquiera ganas de continuar, es por eso que he tomado una decisión, si no puedo tenerte en mi vida, si no puedo hacerte feliz, si no soy capaz de encontrar la respuesta por más que la busque, no tiene sentido seguir luchando, luchar por algo que se nunca recuperaré. Por eso te dejo esta carta amor mío, porque se que algún día podrás leerla, me disculpo infinitas veces, perdoname, perdoname por ser una cobarde que no salió corriendo tras de ti, se que me amas tanto como yo a ti, y lo que más me duele es que no podré compartir una vida contigo, que no volveré a despertar a tu lado, por favor, si es necesario, si sirve de algo, si llegas a necesitar trasplante de algo, usa mi cuerpo. Siempre tuya, siempre mía, siempre será nuestro amor, la prueba de que la vida es injusta con dos personas que se amaron fiel y sinceramente. Te amo infinitamente, ahora y por siempre. Se despide de ti, hermosa y bella princesa, mi bella Nozomi, atentamente, tu Elichi.

...

...

Ughh... Eli... ¿Por qué, Eli?

Umi-chan... tranquila... Umi-chan... - Kotori abraza fuertemente a su novia, mientras termina de leer la carta dejada sobre la mesa. Ambas lloran desconsoladamente ante el último recuerdo de su amiga y familiar, las demás chicas, Honoka, Hanayo y Rin, están tiradas en el suelo del departamento, llorando a más no poder. En el baño, yace el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado de Eli, desnuda en la bañera, con sus brazos totalmente llenos de cortes, una navaja junto a ella, probando que se lo había hecho sola. Intentaron hacer lo imposible por salvarla, los paramédicos intentan traerla de vuelta a la vida transfiriéndole sangre mientras llegaba la ambulancia, otra ayudante, en este caso Maki, curaba y saturaba las heridas de la rubia para que no se siguiera desangrando. Kotori, Umi y Nico, las más cercanas a ella, llegaron hace al menos unos 20 minutos. Encontraron dificultades para abrir la puerta del lugar. Encontraron algo en la mesa que parecía una carta y fueron inmediatamente al baño, sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas al notar a Eli recostada en la bañera, abrieron sus ojos en pánico, llanto y confusión mezcladas, unas no reaccionaban, Maki intentó lo posible en reanimar a Eli o curarle las heridas. Nico llamó a los paramédicos, no se tardaron más de 5 minutos, tiempo en que Maki hizo un excelente trabajo atendiendo las heridas para que no siguiera desangrándose. Lamentablemente la situación era peor de lo visto, por lo que tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia con equipo más avanzado, pues Eli no llegaría viva al hospital. Luego de eso llegó la madre de Eli, quien se suponía se encontraría con su hija en la estación, como nunca llegó recordó la dirección hasta dar con el lugar. La mujer se tiró al suelo, sus manos temblaban y su rostro se desfiguró en desesperación, ante todo el suceso, los hombres a cargo le preguntaron si tenía la misma sangre que su hija, la mujer se paró en cuestión de segundos y corrió a donde le habían indicado, harían una transfusión de sangre directa.

...

...

 _¡Nozomi!_

 _¿Maki-chan?¿Qué sucede?_

 _Eli... Eli... ella..._

 _¿Qué pasó con Elichi? Por favor... no me asustes..._

 _Ella... ella... e...lla..._

 _¡Maki! ¿Dónde estás? Necesitamos tu ayuda con la transfusión de sangre! - Se escuchó a lo lejos._

 _Debo irme, lo siento... - Colgó._

¿Maki-chan? Espera, ¿qué le pasó a Elichi? ¡Maki-chan!

Nozomi, ¿qué sucede hija?

Elichi... al parecer algo horrible le pasó a Elichi...

Nozomi... su madre me acaba de informar...

Madre, por favor dime qué pasó...

Eli-chan, bueno... ella... está en estado crítico, puede morir en cualquier segundo...

¡¿QUÉ?! Pero... no puede... ser... ¿por qué?

Sus amigas la encontraron desnuda en su bañera, con cortes en sus brazos... el agua estaba llena de sangre...

No... no puede ser... no mi Elichi... ¿por qué?

Me envió la foto de una carta que te dejó, lamento haberla leído, pero no pude evitarlo... toma hija...

De apoco la joven empezó a leer la carta, sus manos temblaban y gruesas lágrimas caían mientras avanzaba, su llanto incrementaba tanto en volumen como en intensidad, su madre la abraza mientras terminaba de leer la carta, Nozomi suelta el celular, y cubre su rostro con ambas manos. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que dejara de llorar.

Madre, debo ir donde está Elichi...

Pero hija, acabas de acostarte... no debes forzar tu columna...

Pero... necesito estar con ella...

No te preocupes, le informé al doctor Nishikino, enviaron un equipo avanzado a tratar a Eli-chan, ya que no llegaría a tiempo al hospital...

Madre, por favor... realmente necesito verla...

Amor, por favor entiende, no te hará bien verla en esas condiciones, lo harás una vez ella esté despierta, iré contigo...

¿Enserio me dejarás verla? ¿Qué hay de papá?

Él fue a ayudar... recuerda que también fue paramédico cuando era joven... tranquila hija, tu novia estará bien...

Eso espero madre... eso... espero...

Ven aquí, estoy contigo amor... debes ser fuerte... verás, luego de leer esa carta, pude comprender mejor los verdaderos sentimientos de Eli-chan, y me di cuenta de que lo mejor es que ambas luchen por tener un futuro juntas, deben estar más unidas que nunca, si se aman de verdad, crezcan y sean felices, el ser una pareja no consiste sólo de sexo y pasar tiempo juntas, es apoyarse, soportarse y tener paciencia en los peores momentos, a veces verán todo negro y no tendrán salida, pero para eso estamos nosotros, al igual que sus amigas, sean sabías al decidir, y verán que con un amor fuerte y sincero, podrán convertir todas estas pesadillas en sueños que puedan disfrutar... no apresuren las cosas, y vayanse con calma...

Gracias madre... en verdad... muchas gracias, no pido más que... no pido más que mi amada Elichi despierte...

Es lo que todos esperamos... ten fe en tu novia mi niña, ten fe en que despertará, lo hará...

Que así sea... madre... que así ... sea...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Se salvará Eli? ¿Podrán ella y Nozomi ser finalmente felices? Envíen sus respuestas :) gracias por seguir el fic**!


	19. Chapter 19

Han pasado unos días desde el incidente con Elichi, aún no tengo noticias satisfactorias sobre su estado de salud, pero de algo estoy segura, y es algo que realmente alivia mi alma. Hace un par de horas, mi novia, la mujer que amo, estando al borde de la muerte si no fuera por las acciones rápidas de Maki-chan y los paramédicos, ha recobrado la conciencia, aunque no de la forma que todos hayan preferido. Aún no he podido ir a verla, y va a ser una semana desde que ocurrió todo esto, mi tratamiento avanza un tanto lento, pero al menos ya puedo mover aunque sea un poco mi pierna derecha. La fortaleza y perseverancia que he puesto en esto se lo debo a Elichi, a través de su carta me hizo comprender muchas cosas, pero lo que más anhelo y deseo en este momento, es traerla de vuelta a la vida.

Aunque ya haya despertado, pareciera como si estuviera inconsciente, una muerta en vida, come, hace sus necesidades con ayuda de las enfermeras y de las chicas, no habla, y me han dicho que no hay brillo en sus ojos, su mente y conciencia están perdidas en algún otro lugar, por esa razón tengo que poner todo el esfuerzo que sea necesario en esto, y así muy pronto poder volver a su lado, estoy segura que Elichi volverá, estoy segura de que volveremos a estar juntas, es lo que más deseo en este mundo, y agradezco estar rodeada de gente como mis padres y amigas, que me han brindado todo el apoyo y ánimo que he necesitado.

Nozomi, ¿cómo te sientes? - Dijo Umi-chan entrando a mi habitación.

Umi-chan, me alegra verte... ha pasado tiempo...

Lamento eso, pero con todo lo que ha pasado...

No te disculpes, ya oí todo de los labios de Maki-chan, pero dime... ¿cómo has estado tú?

La verdad, sino fuera por Kotori, no se dónde ni cómo estaría, ella me ha ayudado a mantenerme fuerte, es una gran amiga y novia...

Ara~? ¿Cuándo fue que ustedes dos se hicieron novias? - Dije mirándola pícaramente.

E-Eh... bueno...

Dime, Umi-chan... ¿ya lo han hecho?

¿Qué? N-Nozomi... ¡¿qu-qué cosas tan indecentes dices?!

Ma, ma~... sólo te estaba molestando, a menos que realmente lo hayan hecho claro...

N-No quiero hablar de eso, cambiemos el tema...

Ah! Umi-chan cuando te sonrojas eres realmente linda, hehe~

¡N-NOZOMI!

Hehe~ - Le saco la lengua y luego le sonrío.

Mou... al parecer no has perdido esa forma de ser... me alegra volver a verte, Nozomi...

Lo mismo digo, Umi-chan... por cierto, ¿podrías darme más detalles de cómo está la madre de Elichi? Escuché que dio una gran cantidad de sangre...

Ella está bien, totalmente recuperada, estuvo haciendo una dieta especial, pues donó demasiada sangre, más de la que estaba permitida, incluso... después de la transfusión de sangre ella se desmayó... así que la llevaron al hospital de inmediato, estuvo inconsciente alrededor de tres horas, pero cuando despertó y supo que Eli ya estaba un poco más estable y fuera de peligro, pero que seguía inconsciente, intentó ir donde ella, pero debido a la debilidad de su cuerpo, tuvo que quedarse recostada... fue bastante duro para ella recordar todos los sucesos...

Me imagino... yo cuando lo supe de mi madre... lo único que quería era ir corriendo hacia Elichi, pero no me dejó... me sentí tan impotente, sobre todo después de leer la foto de la carta que Elichi había escrito... ¿por qué tuvo que hacer todo eso?

Eli se ha estado culpando todo este tiempo por lo que te pasó, no podía vivir teniendo una vida normal mientras tú sufrías por su negligencia, por eso decidió acabar con su vida, con su dolor, aunque sabía que eso no la llevaría a ninguna parte, no toleraba el verte tan triste, sin vida... es irónico que ahora seas tú la que esté intentando animarla... después de todo lo que pasó...

Kotori-chan me contó que golpeaste a Elichi...

Sí, lo hice porque me frustraba verla así, tan patética y hundida en su propia culpa, no supe actuar de otra manera, supongo que... me sentía reflejada un poco en ella... la cobardía que tuve durante años para declararle mi amor a Kotori, se asemeja un poco, pero me di cuenta que debía dejar de hacerlo, pues sólo provocaba más y más daño... era como un círculo vicioso...

Te entiendo, así que no te preocupes, gracias por estar a nuestro lado todo este tiempo, por regañarnos cuando era necesario... y se supone que somos mayores que tú, hehe...

Lo haré las veces en que sea necesario...

Eres demasiado confiable, Umi-chan... entiendo por qué Kotori te ha amado todo este tiempo... supongo que es de familia el querer parecer un príncipe, ¿eh?

¿Qu-Qué dices... yo un príncipe?

Ppf... hahaha... eres todo un caso, Umi-chan...

M-Mou! Deja de molestarme, ¡Nozomi!

Exploté de la risa al ver lo alterada que ella estaba, extrañaba ver ese sonrojo y mejillas infladas, mi pequeña amiga en verdad sabe como animarme, aunque eso signifique burlarme un poco de ella. Luego de unos preciados minutos conversando, el doctor Nishikino entró a la habitación, sonriéndonos a ambas.

Le tengo buenas noticias, señorita Toujou...

¿Qué sucede doctor? - Pregunté curiosa.

Revisamos sus exámenes y radiografías, y el daño que tiene en su espalda es mucho menor de lo que pensábamos, la operación se podrá realizar en un par de semanas, pero la rehabilitación será igual de larga... podrá volver a caminar dentro de unos 8 meses si es que todo sale bien...

¿Es... enserio? - Mi emoción no pude controlarla en ese momento, me sentía tan afortunada de que volvería a tener una vida normal, me sentía realmente afortunada, llamé a mi madre a penas se retiró el doctor, Umi-chan me miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, seguida de unas cuantas lágrimas.

¡Mamá!

Hija, ¿qué sucede?

Madre... podré... ¡podré volver a caminar!

¿Eh?

Me dijeron que mi espalda está mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, me operarán en un par de semanas... y dentro de ocho meses aproximadamente volveré a caminar...

Hija mía... me alegra mucho escuchar esto... al fin... al fin la vida te sonríe... iré a verte en un par de horas, le contaré de esto a tu padre... te amo, adiós...

Y yo a ti mamá, adiós... - Colgué.

Me alegro por ti, Nozomi...

Elichi... quiero ver a Elichi... ella tiene que saber esto...

Lamento decirte esto pero... a Ayase-san la dejarán encerrada en su cuarto un par de semanas... su estado mental está en malas condiciones... la están evaluando... - Dijo el doctor entrando nuevamente al escuchar la conversación.

¿Eh?...

Lo siento, pero hace un par de minutos tuvo un ataque de histeria, lastimó a un par de enfermeras, así que la tienen bajo llave... si usted entra, no sabemos qué es capaz de hacer, ella necesita tiempo...

Pero doctor, estoy segura de que si me ve-

Lo siento... - Irrumpió. - Pero por órdenes de la madre, tienen prohibido verla...

Elichi... ¿por qué?...

Nozomi, deberías obedecer al médico, no es seguro que entres si Eli está...

¡NO! He esperado mucho para verla... entraré a esa habitación aunque me lo prohíban...

Toujou-san, si usted llega a recibir un golpe en su espalda, no responderemos si su diagnóstico cambia... por favor abstengase de correr riesgos...

Doctor...

Nozomi, por favor...

Está bien... lo haré...

Bien, le informaré cuando tenga la posibilidad de visitarla...

Gracias doctor Nishikino, se lo agradezco...

No hay de qué... - Se marcha.

Elichi...

Tengamos paciencia, sólo un poco más...

 _"Espero que todo salga bien... realmente lo espero..."_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _ **Al fin, todo se va arreglando de apoco :D No me odien u.u aosjasjoas**  
_


	20. Chapter 20

El verla en este estado hace que se me rompa el corazón. Pensar que mi propia hija sería capaz de hacer esto, pero debo ser comprensiva, ha pasado por mucho, y todo eso la ha destruido emocionalmente. Si tan solo existiera una pequeña luz, una pequeña esperanza para mi Elichika. Si tan solo nada de esto hubiera pasado, si tan solo hubiésemos sabido que esa loca de Erika vendría a hacer de nuestras vidas un infierno, si tan solo hubiéramos tomado medidas drásticas. Pero ya no vale la pena lamentarse, lo que pasado ya fue, o eso siempre dice mi esposo.

Me encuentro junto a mi hija, un bella joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul cielo. Mi Elichika, ahora duerme gracias a sedantes que le han puesto. Nunca imaginé que llegaríamos a esto. Espero con todo mi corazón que Nozomi-chan pueda revertir esta situación.

Nozo... mi... - Susurra mi hija.

Así que... ella es nuestra única esperanza, ¿eh? - Dije para mí misma.

Me quedé en silencio observando el rostro de mi hija mayor. En verdad es hermosa, delicada y femenina. Comencé a recordar los viejos tiempos, en que era una pequeña llorona que siempre se apegaba a mí o su abuela. Pero ahora todo es diferente, realmente me apena verla así, en este pésimo estado, a veces solo deseo que todo desaparezca, que todo lo que le hizo mal desaparezca, he llegado a desear que la familia Toujou desaparezca, pero luego recuerdo que estas dos chicas no fueron más que víctimas del destino, y que ahora depende solo de ellas el salir adelante.

¿Qué tienes planeado hacer, Nozomi-chan? - Pensé en voz alta.

Ya han pasado unas semanas desde su ataque de histeria, así que solo la sedan por si acaso. No le han permitido salir de aquí, pero ese requisito lo propuse yo, de esa forma no terminarían llevándola a un loquero. He estado aquí junto a ella cada día, tarde y noche, pero asegurándome de no descuidar mi salud. A veces intercambio con mi esposo, pero el no soporta verla en ese estado, así que soy yo la que más pasa el tiempo aquí.

Mmm... mamá...

Elichika, ¿estás despierta?

Mmm... Zzzz...

Hehe, parece que no... - No pude evitar sonreír, la expresión que está haciendo ahora mismo es muy tierna. Me acerco y beso su frente, recibiendo una sonrisa por su parte. - Me alegra saber que aún sonríes, hija...

Ñyya...

¿Eh? haha... mou... - No pude contener la risa, Elichika estaba siendo demasiado tierna en estos momentos. Eso me daba la esperanza de que volverá a ser la de antes.

Ñyaaam... Nozyomi...

Hasta en tus sueños piensas en ella, ¿no?

No te vayas... no me dejes... Nozomi...

 _"Tiene una pesadilla..." - Pensé._

Nozomi... - Comenzó a sacudirse, a lo que atiné en agarrar su mano. Su rostro se tranquilizó y calmó de inmediato, volviendo a caer dormida. - Nozo... mi... no me dejes...

Acaricié su cabeza con mi mano libre, y sonreí al notar que se había calmado.

Creo que... es tiempo de que veas a Nozomi, mi querida Elichika...

Ñyaam... Nozomi... Zzzz...

Llamo a la enfermera para que se dirija a la habitación.

¿Necesita algo, Ayase-san?

Me gustaría que me dieran el permiso de sacar a mi hija de la habitación...

¿Eh? Pero... la señorita aún está...

Lo tengo claro, por eso necesito el permiso, hay alguien a quien ella debe ver...

E-Entendido, lo iré a hablar con el doctor, por favor espéreme aquí...

La vi salir algo alterada, aunque era común, después de todo el alboroto que provocó mi hija hace unas semanas.

MMm... ¿mamá? - Me volteé y vi a mi hija sentada en la cama, frotando sus ojos debido al sueño. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Estás en el hospital, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

Ahh... - Puso su mano derecha en su frente. - Golpeé a un par de enfermeras, ¿no? Romí un florero que hizo que mi mano sufriera leves cortes, y casi me abalancé sobre el médico a cargo de mí... sí, recuerdo todo eso perfectamente...

Al parecer ya estás mejor... me alegra verte, hija...

Igual a mí, madre... supongo que ya era tiempo de recuperar la razón...

¿Estabas soñando algo en específico? Te veías muy feliz la mayoría del tiempo... incluso llegaste a decir "ñyaa" en tu sueño... - Levanté una ceja esperando la respuesta de mi pequeña, quien se sonrojó salvajemente al escuchar lo que dije.

O-Olvida eso, madre... n-no es necesario que lo sepas...

¿Sueño erótico? - Dije pícaramente.

B-Bueno... yo...

Ma~! Me sorprende la verdad... y yo pensé que tu eras la que estaba arrib-

¡Mamá! - Gritó avergonzada, a lo que no resistí dejar salir una carcajada. El doctor entró sorprendido ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sonrió al ver los gestos y reacciones naturales de Elichika.

Al parecer ya se encuentra mejor, señorita Ayase...

Doctor, lamento todos los problemas que le he ocasionado... - Agacha la cabeza.

No se preocupe, aquí estamos acostumbrados a que eso pase... - Se acerca y sienta junto a ella. - Por cierto, ¿cómo se siente físicamente?

Mmm... creo que bien, puedo moverme normalmente... aunque me duele un poco la espalda... - Dijo mientras se estiraba.

Eso es normal, ha estado acostada por mucho tiempo... necesita hacer un poco de ejercicio... ¿le parece si vamos al gimnasio?

P-Pero... si voy allá...

¿Temes encontrarte con Nozomi-chan? - Pregunté.

Sí... tengo miedo... ¿cómo la miraré a la cara luego de todas las estupideces que he hecho?

Cariño, estoy segura que ella entiende mejor que nadie todo esto, además... está igual de ansiosa que tu, y te tiene excelentes noticias... - Sonreí.

¿E-Enserio lo crees? ¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

No puedo decírtelo, prefiero que sea ella quien lo haga...

Está bien... si tu lo dices...

Entonces está decidido, vamos al gimnasio ahora mismo, Ayase-san...

Entendido, doctor...

...

...

...

Nozomi, hija... ¿cómo te has sentido estos últimos días?

Nerviosa a decir verdad... al fin puedo mover mis pies, pero aún no he logrado estar de pie por más de 5 segundos... - Suspiré pesadamente.

Debes tener paciencia, esto requiere de un proceso bastante largo... además, debes agradecer que serás capaz de volver a caminar... solo ten cuidado...

Lo sé, madre... lo tengo bastante claro...

Me parece, ahora cúbrete, está haciendo algo de frío...

Pero, ¿qué no es hora de mis ejercicios? necesito ir...

Entiendo, déjame acomodarte...

Me subí cuidadosamente a la silla de ruedas. Me aseguré de estar vestida apropiadamente, en este caso, con una cómoda ropa de gimnasia que me ayudaba a no pasar frío. Salí de la habitación seguida por mi madre, pero al momento de acercarme al gimnasio, algo en particular robó mi atención.

A lo lejos, veía a una rubia alta, de ojos color azul cielo, haciendo ejercicio en la trotadora.

E-Elichi... madre... esa es... Elichi...

Ma~... se ve mucho más saludable que antes...

Madre... yo... - Sentí lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. - Necesito...

Ve, estoy segura que se alegrará de verte...

Sí... - Con mis manos temblando, necesité ayuda de mi madre para que me llevara hasta allá. Al acercarme, Elichi aún no sentía mi presencia, por lo que decidí pronunciar su nombre.

E...Eli... c-

¡Nozomi! - Se dio vuelta antes de que terminara mis palabras, y corrió a abrazarme. - Nozomi... Nozomi... Nozomi... - Sentí mis lágrimas y las suyas unirse en nuestros rostros, la rodeé con mis brazos fuertemente, como si se acabara el mundo.

Elichi... Elichi... - Al igual que dos niñas pequeñas, pronunciamos nuestros respectivos nombres mientras sollozábamos. Pude notar a nuestras madres llorando al igual que nosotras, y a nuestras amigas reunirse a nuestro alrededor.

Nozomi... yo...

Shhh... - Cubrí sus labios con mi dedo. - No digas nada aún... solo bésame...

Sí... - Obedeció y en segundos unimos nuestros labios pasionalmente. Sus manos tomaron gentilmente mi cabello, mientras que las mías se dirigieron a su rostro y lo acariciaron suavemente.

Elichi... - Nos separamos en busca de aire.

Nozomi... - Nos intercambiamos las miradas, como si solo bastara eso.

Ejem... lamento interrumpir su encuentro pero... si siguen así esto se transformará en una indeseada exhibición... - Dijo Nicocchi intentando contener su emoción.

Vaya, es la primera vez que lo dices tan amablemente, hehe... - Bromeé.

S-Solo estoy... siendo considerada...

Primero ve a limpiarte la nariz... - Dijo Maki, evitando mirarnos.

Eli... Nozomi... - Umi-chan se nos acercó y abrazó. Sentí un leve llanto provenir de ella, a lo que Elichi y yo correspondimos su abrazo. - No me vuelvan a preocupar de esta manera... par de imbéciles...

L-Lo lamentamos... enserio...

Sobre tu, Eli... nunca más... ¿entendiste? - La abrazó fuertemente. Elichi no resistió y soltó una vez más su pena acumulada.

Lo lamento... en verdad... lo lamento... - Decía entre llanto.

Más te vale... - Umi-chan a penas podía hablar, me provocó cierta ternura verlas así.

Nozomi-chan...

¡Kotori-chan! - Ella me abrazó tiernamente, besó mi frente y acarició mi cabello, mirándome con una tierna sonrisa.

Lamento no haber podido venir a verte...

No te preocupes, entiendo que estaban aún más ocupadas con lo del restaurante... por cierto, ¿cómo van las cosas?

Va todo bien, pero... no hemos podido dejar de pensar en ustedes... - Dirigió su mirada al par de primas aún abrazadas llorando. - Esto es... realmente ... un alivio... - Dejó escapar unas pequeñas lágrimas, tomé su mano y le sonreí.

Kotori-chan... gracias por todo...

Nozomi-chan... - Volvió a abrazarme, pero esta vez llorando.

Chicas... en verdad me alegro que... estén bien... - Dijo Honoka-chan, que aunque no ha compartido mucho con nosotras, al igual que Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan, han estado al pendiente de nuestra condición, algo de lo que estoy muy agradecida.

Gracias a ustedes... por preocuparse de nosotras... - Respondí. Elichi, ya un poco más calmada, se acercó a mí.

Nozomi... ¿cómo estás? - Tomó mis manos y las dirigió a su pecho.

Elichi... me operan en dos días... si todo sale bien... podré volver a caminar... pero te necesitaré a mi lado siempre, no me vuelvas a dejar... no me vuelvas a abandonar... porque déjame decirte algo... - Suspiré. - Yo... te necesito...

Nozomi... - Me besó una vez más. - Te amo... y lamento todo lo que ha pasado... en verdad lo lamento...

Deja de lamentarte... comienza a disfrutar conmigo... pronto volveremos a tener una vida normal...

No, Nozomi... no quiero que vuelva a ser lo que era antes...

¿Eh?

Quiero que sea mejor... mucho mejor... quiero poder protegerte siempre, poder estar a tu lado y ser fuerte... Nozomi... yo...

Elichi, ser fuerte no significa que no tengas que llorar o mostrar debilidad, ser fuerte es la capacidad de superar los problemas con sabiduría y fortaleza en el corazón, tomar decisiones en base a tu bienestar, y considerar los efectos que provocará... por eso, no vuelvas a tomar decisiones sin antes haberlas pensado, o siquiera haberlas compartido conmigo, mucho menos si eso involucra que pierdas la vida... tonta... - Besé su frente. - ¿Entendiste?

Nozomi... sí... lo entendí... - Me miró con tanto amor y deseo, que no pude evitar volver a probar esos finos labios que tanto he amado.

Te amo, Elichi...

Y yo a ti, Nozomi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Al fin! *-* ajsoasjsa espero les haya gustado el cap :) espero sus comentarios :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Ya han pasado unos cuantos días desde que Eli y Nozomi se volvieron a reencontrar y todos esperamos ansiosos que la operación sea exitosa. Sin embargo cada uno tiene sus propios problemas, yo incluida, que desde hace tiempo no he podido decidir qué rayos hacer con cierta enana que, sin yo quererlo me distrae y acelera mi corazón. Nico-chan y yo nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, o mejor dicho años, pero no importa cuán cercanas seamos, nunca avanzamos más allá de ello. Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia, demasiado diría yo. Ando irritable, me peleo con mis padres cada vez que algo o alguien me molesta.

Ser adulta me hace la vida difícil, ya nada es como antes, debes lidiar con cosas y personas bastante complicadas, debes trabajar para mantener una vida "digna", aunque trabaje o no, se que debo de todas formas heredar el hospital, solo estoy trabajando como pianista en el restaurante a modo de pasatiempo.

No puedo creer que me quede un mes de vacaciones de la Universidad... - Suspiré.

A lo lejos escucho a Honoka y Nico hablar del inventario de comida y víveres, Hanayo habla con Rin, una de las guardias con la que se está llevando bastante bien hace un tiempo. Umi y Kotori coquetean en la barra, y Eli, quien ahora se reincorporó al trabajo, limpiaba las mesas. Yo por mi parte, estaba sentada frente al piano intentando componer algo diferente, pero mi vista y mente se distraían cada vez que escuchaba o veía a Nico-chan.

 _"Esto no es bueno..." - Pensé._

Me levanté y dirigí a la salida, necesitaba urgente algo de aire fresco para distraerme. Justo cuando abrí la puerta, noté una mano jalándome hacia atrás. Me giré y sorprendí al ver aquella chica de cabello negro mirándome fijamente.

Necesito hablar contigo... - Dijo. - Es urgente... o mejor dicho, es algo importante... ¿podemos ir a hablar afuera?

S-Sí...

Bien... - Me abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos a una pequeña plaza cerca del lugar. Nos sentamos una junto a la otra, había completo silencio, no sabía si hablarle o simplemente esperar a que ella empezara. - Maki...

¿Sí? - Intenté sonar indiferente, pero no pude evitar que mi voz temblara un poco.

Necesito decirte que... yo...

Nico-chan, por favor habla... - No sabía el por qué, pero mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, mi rostro estaba seguramente rojo, pero no quería dejar las cosas así, sentí una gran necesidad de expresarme, pero no podía, me era casi imposible articular palabra alguna.

¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación en el restaurante aquella vez? Aunque dudo que lo hagas... pasó hace meses...

¿La de si tenía pareja o no? - Me miró sorprendida. - Creo que algo así era... - Jugué con un mechón de mi cabello.

B-Bueno... quería preguntarte lo mismo... ¿hay alguien con el que estés saliendo?

No... - Respondí secamente, pero el nerviosismo me estaba ganando. - ¿P-Por qué preguntas?

¡Maki! - Se puso de pie tan rápido que no evité asustarme.

¿Q-Qué?

¿Saldrías conmigo por favor? - Hizo una reverencia.

¡¿Qué?! - Grité tan fuerte que las personas pasantes, me quedaron mirando raro. - N-Nico-chan... ¿estás hablando enserio?

Sí... - Respondió aún sin levantar la cabeza.

B-Bueno... si no hay otra opción entonces sí, acepto salir contigo... p-pero no malinterpretes nada...

Gracias... - Su forma de ser era inusual, me dio una sonrisa que jamás había visto, una sonrisa sincera, haciendo que mi corazón se contrajera. - ¿Te parece el sábado a las 11 am en la estación?

¿Qué tienes planeado ese día?

Bueno, no poseo tanto dinero así que... me tendrás que disculpar si el nivel no alcanza tus expectativas...

 _"¿Lo dijo con sarcasmo, o realmente era una disculpa?" - No pude diferenciarlo, tenía aún esa sonrisa puesta._

E-Está bien... dejaré todo en tus manos entonces...

Daré lo mejor de mí, Maki-chan... - Toma mi mano por sorpresa, haciendo que me sobresalte y sonroje. - Adiós... y gracias...

 _"Esto es raro... ella es rara... todo es raro..." - Sacudí mi cabeza ante lo recién pensado._

Al parecer Nicocchi se ha sincerado contigo, Maki-chan...

¡Waaah! ¿N-Nozomi? - Me asusté ante la repentina aparición. - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Hace unos minutos... pero debo decir, aunque no escuché nada, con solo observarlas pude deducir que Nicocchi al fin se atrevió a invitarte a salir... ¿sorprendente, no?

Dime, ¿tuviste algo que ver en esto? - Levanté una ceja esperando la respuesta.

Bueno, para serte sincera ella llegó al hospital el otro día a pedirme un consejo, pero no puedo decir más que eso... lo demás lo vivirás tu con ella... - Sonrió pícaramente, aumentando mi sonrojo.

N-No digas tonterías... no es como si yo... no es como si Nico-chan...

Si estás tan segura de eso, ¿por qué aceptaste salir con ella? - Me preguntó seriamente. - Nicocchi puede ser algo insolente, soberbia, terca, pero tiene un gran corazón, es atenta y siempre da lo mejor de sí en todo lo que hace... no es alguien con la que debas jugar o lastimar...

¿Cómo sabes eso? No has compartido mucho con ella que yo sepa...

A veces no es necesario pasar tiempo con las personas para saber este tipo de cosas, basta con escuchar, observar, y preguntar... cada vez que hay alguien en apuros, ella ayuda a su manera, regañando y a veces insultando... esa es Nicocchi... una gran hermana mayor para todas nosotras... - Sonrió dulcemente.

Mm... p-puede que tengas razón... pero yo no lo veo así...

¿Cómo lo ves tu, Maki-chan?

B-Bueno... para mí, ella...

¡Nozomi! Amor... me alegra verte... - Eli aparece de la nada corriendo a penas ve a su novia.

Hablaremos de esto en otro momento, solo recuerda lo que te dije, ¿sí?

Sí... lo haré...

Buena chica... - Me guiñó el ojo y los fijó en Eli. - Elichi, ¿cómo has estado?

Te extrañé tanto... - La abrazó con fuerza. - Oh! Maki... lo siento, no te había visto, hehe...

Imagino que no... - Sonreí. - Estaré adentro si me necesitan... nos vemos...

Adiós, Maki-chan...

"Una cita con Nico-chan... definitivamente debo... aclarar mis sentimientos..." - Pensé mientras entraba al restaurante.

...

...

...

Los días han pasado más rápido de lo que deseaba. Faltaba a penas un día para mi cita con Nico-chan, y aunque nunca me había pasado esto, y nunca creí lo haría, desordené mi closet eligiendo un atuendo adecuado para la ocasión. Mi madre entró alrededor de tres veces a mi habitación, y las tres me regañó debido al desastre. Estaba segura de que volvería, así que entre toda la ropa que arrojé al suelo, la tomé y deposité lo más "doblada" posible en mis cajones.

Luego de unas 2 horas escogiendo, me decidí por un vestido de una pieza, donde la parte de arriba era de un color rosa jengibre, y la falda blanca, con una chaqueta negra de manga tres cuartos, no llegaban más allá de mis codos. Para el calzado escogí un par de sandalias café claro que se unían hasta un poco más arriba del tobillo. Una vez mi selección lista, la puse sobre mi silla, me puse mi pijama y acosté a dormir. Revisé mi teléfono poniendo mi alarma a las 8 am, quería bañarme y tomar desayuno tranquila, aunque de todas formas la ama de llaves de la casa sabía de esto y me despertaría a la hora que le indiqué. Cerré mis ojos despacio, comenzando a ansiar el día de mañana.

En mi celular suena la canción "Darling" que yo compuse, claro, solo la melodía. Abrí mis ojos y estiré el brazo para apagar la alarma. A los segundos sentí a nuestra ama de llaves susurrar desde la puerta que era hora de levantarse. Le contesté con un "gracias" y se marchó. Me estiré aún algo somnolienta, descubriendo mi cuerpo de las cálidas sábanas. Me levanté y dirigí inmediatamente a la ducha. Allí, me desvestí lentamente, me dejé rociar por la calidez del agua, disolviendo mis preocupaciones. Luego de unos minutos, me di cuenta que ya eran las 8:30, aún me quedaban dos horas y media para encontrarme con Nico-chan. Me puse una bata y salí hacia el comedor. Una vez allí, la ama de llaves me sonrió, indicándome dónde sentarme, mis padres tenían turno en la tarde pero aún así se levantaron temprano debido a que deben hacer un par de diligencias.

Buenos días, Maki... te levantaste temprano hoy... - Dijo mi madre.

Buenas, hija mía, ¿cómo amaneciste? - Preguntó mi padre.

Estoy bien, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

Nosotros estamos bien, algo cansados pero bien... - Dijo mi madre con una leve sonrisa.

Por cierto, ¿qué tal te sientes para tu cita?

¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Lamento eso Señorita, pero me ordenaron informarles sobre la situación... - Dijo la mucama a mi lado mientras hacía una reverencia.

No te preocupes... - Le dije.

¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que la persona con la que sales es una chica? - Dijo mi padre, su tono era obviamente molesto, mi madre por otro lado lucía preocupada.

... - No pude contestar nada, no sabía qué contestar, sabía que mi familia esperaba que eligiera algún heredero de una gran compañía o algo por el estilo, pero por más que lo intentaba la única persona que imaginaba era ella, no sabía cómo expresarles esto, estaba demasiado asustada de terminar siendo regañada o amenazada, o que incluso pudieran hacerle algo a ella.

Querido, ¿podrías entender la situación y no atacar a tu hija con preguntas? Maki ya es mayor de edad, tiene la libertad de elegir con quién sale, aún si esa persona es una chica... - Irrumpió mi madre.

Pero cariño, ¿qué pasará con el hospital? Ella no puede descuidar sus deberes y vida futura... ¿cómo nos daría nietos y futuros herederos?

Para eso está nuestro hijo mayor, él volverá de América en unos meses más, ¿por qué obligar a Maki a una vida que no quiere tener? Ya bastante tiene con tener que heredar el hospital, pues Ken-kun estudió otra área de la medicina que a nosotros no nos sirve como director de hospital... Maki está poniendo todo su esfuerzo en convertirse en una médico cirujana de calidad... ¿podrías al menos dejarla elegir esta parte de su vida?

Debo admitir que no soy tan cercana a mi madre como quisiera debido al poco tiempo que compartimos, pero el verla defendiéndome tan fervientemente me sacó un par de lágrimas involuntarias, me sentía comprendida, amada, me sentía libre al fin en ciertos aspectos, tenía el apoyo de mi madre, la única capaz y con autoridad de enfrentar a mi padre respecto a las decisiones.

Gracias... madre...

Ahh... - Suspiró mi padre. - Está bien... te dejaré elegir el camino que quieras en cuanto al romance... siempre y cuando seas feliz, nosotros lo seremos... - Me sonríe.

Padre... - Me levanté de mi asiento y corrí a abrazar a ambos. Estaban obviamente sorprendidos ya que no hago esto desde que era una niña. Los apreté fuertemente entre mis brazos, agradeciéndoles una y otra vez por todo lo que me han dado, creo que una parte de mi maduró en ese instante, hasta la mucama sonreía.

Hija, terminemos de tomar el desayuno, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu primera cita...

Sí, comamos...

Itadakimasu... - Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, me dirigí al baño nuevamente a cepillar mis dientes. Volví a mi habitación para vestirme y arreglar los últimos detalles. El tiempo había pasado volando y ya eran las 10:20 am. Me tardaba alrededor de 20 minutos en auto, así que estaba bien en el tiempo. El chofer de la familia me abrió gentilmente la puerta del auto, me subí y le indiqué la dirección. Una vez cerca, decidí bajarme a una media cuadra del lugar de encuentro. Le agradecí al chofer y le indiqué lo contactaría cualquier cosa. Me posé bajo un árbol, nerviosa, esperando que la chica de mi cita apareciera.

H-Hola... - Escuché una voz conocida y algo temblorosa.

N-Nico-chan... h-hola...

T-Te vez... m-muy h-hermosa... - Desvió la mirada, algo sonrojada. En ese momento vi el atuendo que llevaba ella puesto. Se veía bastante linda a decir verdad, un vestido rojo apegado a su cuerpo, tacones negros con casi nada de taco, un sombrero negro, y una chaqueta sin mangas del mismo color, más un pequeño bolso color café. Se veía realmente adorable. - ¿N-Nos vamos? - Extendió a mi su mano.

Sí... - La tomé y comenzamos a caminar.

Primero quiero que vayamos a dar un paseo... ¿te gustan los lagos?

Sí... podrías decir que el agua me tranquiliza...

Con eso empezaremos entonces... - Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Nos acercamos a un pequeño lago, estaban ofreciendo botes arrendados. Nos subimos a uno, el cual sería obviamente remado por uno de los encargados. Una vez acomodadas, partimos el paseo que duraba alrededor de 30 minutos.

Qué vista más hermosa... - Al ser primavera, las flores estaban en su máxima belleza. Desde el lago se veía un hermoso paisaje rodeándonos, pero más bellos eran los ojos color carmesí que me miraban intensamente. Me sonrojé al notar su mirada, a lo que ella reaccionó.

Yo creo que... tu eres más hermosa que todo esto... - Dijo desviando la mirada.

O-Oh... gracias... - Intenté sonar como siempre, pero mi voz quebrada me traicionó de nuevo.

Pasamos en silencio los últimos 10 minutos, pero en ese momento, sentí ganas de cantar, o tararear una canción. Una nueva melodía apareció en mi cabeza, y comencé a plasmarla.

Es una hermosa canción, Maki-chan... - Abrí mis ojos y me topé su sonrisa, lo que hizo que mi corazón se contrajera.

Nico-chan... yo...

Antes de que digas cualquier cosa... necesito decirte algo... - Aclaró su garganta y suspiró profundamente. - Maki-chan... yo... me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

¿Eh? - Estaba sorprendida, esperaba que algo así pasara pero nunca imaginé que Nico-chan fuera tan asertiva en este tipo de cosas.

Yo... te quiero, me gustas y mucho... por favor, estaría muy feliz de que correspondieras mis sentimientos... se que no tengo dinero suficiente, puede que no te de lujos o cosas por el estilo... puede que no sea la más sofisticada ni nada de eso... pero por favor, lo he pensado demasiado y ya no aguanto esperar... Maki... yo... - Tapé sus labios con un beso que la dejó paralizada, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, profundizándolo aún más.

Deja de hablar estupideces... - Nos separamos buscando aire. - ¿Crees que por tener una situación económica favorable es lo único en lo que me fijo?

Sé que no es así... pero no puedo evitar sentirme... insegura... - Bajó la mirada.

Nico-chan... nunca... ningún dinero ni la persona más rica del mundo podrían sacarte de mi corazón... tú, con tu forma de ser, personalidad y amor por lo que haces, has conquistado cada parte de mi mente, ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... ¿qué me hiciste?, es lo que me pregunto cada noche... por supuesto que acepto ser tu novia... además, no creo ser capaz de decirte esto nuevamente pero... me gustas... te quiero... y por favor, cuida de mí de ahora en adelante...

¿A dónde se fue tu lado tsundere? - Me sonrió.

Tonta... - Me acerqué a besarla nuevamente, sellando el comienzo de nuestro noviazgo.

...

...

Ara~... así que al fin se atrevieron a confesarse... - Nozomi sonreía de oreja a oreja. - Supongo que ahora tendré que pedirle permiso a Maki-chan para molestarte, Nicocchi~

Nozomi, piérdete... - Dijo en su usual tono, a lo que todas reímos ante la situación.

Me alegra ver que por fin estén juntas... se notaba ese aire distinto cuando ustedes dos estaban solas.. - Comentó Kotori.

Creo que la única que no se daba cuenta a parte de ustedes era Umi-chan... digo, no lo hizo cuando la misma Kotori-chan lo hacía con ella...

Honoka...

U-Umi-chan... p-por favor... p-perdóname... ¡auxilio!

Mou! Honoka-chan... Umi-chan! - Kotori comenzó a correr tras ellas.

Ese trío saca nuestras mejores sonrisas, ¿eh?

Ni que lo digas Nozomi... por cierto, ¿cuándo es la operación?

Mañana... - Sonríe fingidamente.

¿Asustada? - Pregunté con preocupación.

Sí... bastante, pero debo tener fe en que todo saldrá bien... mientras ustedes estén conmigo, tengo la fuerza que necesito... - Sonríe, esta vez genuinamente.

Esperemos que todo salga bien, Nozomi...

Yo también lo espero, Elichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció el especial de NicoMaki? e.e aoasjoasos espero les haya gustado el cap :) Lamento la demora kasajsk**


	22. Chapter 22

Eli, hoy operan a Nozomi, ¿verdad?

Así es, esta operación determinará si ella podrá volver a caminar o no... - Dije algo nerviosa.

Tranquila, se que todo estará bien, debes tener fe en que así será... ustedes dos han pasado por tanto que algo de tranquilidad no les vendría mal...

Gracias, Maki...

Han comenzado la operación... - Dijo Umi entrando a la sala de espera.

¿Enserio? ¿Dónde la tienen? - Pregunté algo ansiosa.

Está en el quirófano, debes tener paciencia... la operación durará al menos unas cinco horas...

¿Cinco horas? - Me senté resignada. - No puedo creer que lleve tanto tiempo...

Eli, estamos hablando de una operación a la columna, es obvio que deben tomarse su tiempo... - Dijo Nico al irritada.

Lo sé... ha pasado tanto y al fin estamos aquí...

Entiendo que estés nerviosa, pero debes ser paciente... ¿les parece si tomamos turnos?

¿Turnos? ¿A qué te refieres Kotori? - Pregunté.

No sé si les gustará la idea pero... qué tal si, como son cinco horas, hagamos turnos cada una hora por parejas, Umi-chan y yo empezaremos... luego viene Nico-chan con Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan con Rin-chan, y finalmente Honoka-chan con Eli-chan...

Creo que es una buena idea... - Dijo Maki.

Pero...

Nada de peros, Eli... ¿acaso planeas estar aquí las cinco horas?

Eso pensaba... - Bajé la mirada, sentí a las demás suspirar.

Escucha, Eli... - Umi se acercó a mí. - Se que te sientes impotente en este momento, pero no servirá de nada si te sobre esfuerzas, no podrás recibir a Nozomi como se debe si estás agotada y cansada... ve a almorzar, son apenas las 12 del día... vuelve cuando sean las 4 pm, ¿entendiste?

Pero..

Eli-chan... por favor, hacemos esto por su bien, nosotras también queremos saber cómo va Nozomi-chan, les informaremos cualquier cosa, así que las que tengan los últimos turnos, vayan a descansar... - Dijo Kotori.

Bien... - Suspiré.

Yo me encargaré de hacer que Eli-chan descanse...

Lo dejo en tus manos, Honoka... - Dijo Umi con una sonrisa.

Salimos del hospital a penas nos despedimos, a decir verdad estaba bastante nerviosa e inquieta, en verdad deseaba quedarme ahí todo el día, pero las chicas tienen razón, si no como algo o descanso, terminaré por sentirme mareada y no estaré en condiciones de visitar a Nozomi. Honoka y yo salimos rumbo a un restaurante internacional que había cerca de la zona, me encanta la comida japonesa, pero comer algo fuera de lo tradicional nunca está demás.

Oh... es la primera vez que vengo aquí... ¿cómo será la comida?

Mmm... en el menú dice que sirven comida Italiana, ¿te gustaría probarla?

Por supuesto, Tsubasa-chan siempre me habla de la lasaña... dice que es deliciosa...

¿Tsubasa-chan?

Ah! Olvídalo... no es nada...

¿Mmm? - Supongo que dijo algo que no debía, pero por su sonrojo debo suponer que se trata de alguien muy especial para ella. Levanté una ceja y la miré con una sonrisa.

¿Q-Qué? - Intentó sonar lo más normal posible, pero su nerviosismo le jugó en contra.

Honoka, ¿hay algo que no nos hayas contado? - Sonreí burlescamente.

E-Ehm... n-no sé de qué estás hablando, Eli-chan... hehe... - Rascó su cabeza nerviosamente.

¿Segura? - Insistí.

S-S-Sí, m-muy segura... - Desvió la mirada.

¿Tienes novia, Honoka?

¡¿Eh?! - Su reacción me indicó que había dado en el clavo.

Entonces eso es un sí... - Sonreí.

E-Eli-chan... ahh... - Suspiró. - ¿P-Prometes no decirle a nadie?

Claro, pero... ¿por qué lo ocultas de las demás?

Es que... me da vergüenza... y-ya que... m-mi novia es... una cantante famosa...

¿Eh? - Dije sorprendida. - ¿Cómo es físicamente?

B-Bueno... e-ella es... tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, y...

¿Frente grande?

E-Exacto...

Vaya, ¿quién diría que nuestra Honoka sería novia de Kira Tsubasa...

Shhhh! No lo digas tan alto... se supone que nadie lo sabe...

Ah! Ya entiendo... - La miré fijamente. - Por el hecho de que es famosa, no puede tener pareja, ¿eh?... ahh... ahora entiendo todo... tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie... - Le sonreí y acaricié su cabeza.

G-Gracias...

Pero si ese es el caso, debes verla poco, ¿no?

Sí... podrías decir que nos vemos una vez al mes...

V-Vaya... eso... es mucho tiempo... ¿la has visto este mes?

No... dijo que tenía un video musical que grabar, así que no tendría nada de tiempo libre, y si sus fans o su manager descubre lo nuestro, será un real escándalo... - Dijo algo triste.

Honoka...

Por favor, no le digas a nadie esto... realmente te lo pido... - Bajó su cabeza, casi rogándome.

Honoka, tranquila... ya te dije que no diré nada... puedes confiar en mi... - Le sonreí.

Gracias... significa mucho, Eli-chan...

Por ahora, ¿te parece si comemos?

Por supuesto... - Sonrió.

 _"Qué bueno... volvió a sonreír" - Pensé._

Misma ciudad, en otro restaurante.

Kayo-chin, ¿qué te gustaría pedir?

Mmm... aún no estoy segura... quizás me decida por algo de Teriyaki...

¡Yo quiero ramen-nya!

Hehe, ya lo sabía... te encanta el ramen, ¿no?

¡Por supuesto-nya! Es mi comida favorita... - Me sonrió.

Por cierto, cuándo piensas que sería apropiado hablarle a Umi-chan sobre nuestras vacaciones...

Mmm... bueno, ninguna de las chicas sabe que somos novias, creo sería un gran revuelo-nya...

E-En eso tienes razón... hehe... ¿recuerdas, cómo fue que nos hicimos novias?

Por supuesto-nya... Rin estaba demasiado nerviosa-nya...

Lo estabas, al igual que yo...

 **Flashback.**

Sucedió un poco antes de que conociéramos a Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, como nunca teníamos turnos juntas, a veces yo salía del trabajo un poco antes y me encontraba con Rin-chan, siempre fuimos amigas de la infancia, hasta que ese día cambió nuestras vidas.

Íbamos caminando del brazo como siempre lo hacíamos, nos dirigimos a una plaza a comer un pequeño bento, ya que ninguna de las dos almorzaba. La brisa de verano nos bañó con su paz y tranquilidad, sentía una mirada fija en mi rostro cada vez que me volteaba a mirar a otro lado, sabía que era Rin-chan la que lo hacía, pero me daba demasiada vergüenza como para enfrentarla. Ese día ella estaba actuando raro, más de lo normal, no me abrazaba como acostumbraba a hacerlo, no se colgaba de mí cada vez que podía, incluso cuando nos tomamos del brazo noté un gran sonrojo por su parte.

"Quizás solo sea mi imaginación" - Fue lo que pensé muchas veces, pero esa tarde, ella destruyó mi teoría.

Kayo-chin... - Me llamó con una voz rara vez escuchaba, su voz seria, fue ahí cuando me preocupé, o mejor dicho, me puse ansiosa y demasiado nerviosa.

¿Q-Qué sucede, Rin-chan?

B-Bueno... l-la verdad es que hay algo que debo decirte... - Me miró intensamente a los ojos, brillaban e intentaban buscar mi mirada.

D-Dime... te escucho...

K-Kayo-chin... la verdad es que yo... te quiero...

Yo también te quiero Rin-chan, has sido una gran amiga para mí todo este tiempo... - Noté un poco de tristeza en su mirada, pero ella no se detuvo ahí.

No es eso... - Dijo con un tono de voz más alto.

¿Eh?

Yo no quiero a Kayo-chin como amiga...

¿R-Rin-chan?... - Me puse nerviosa, más de lo debido, y era obvio, latenía casi encima mío.

Kayo-chin... yo... Kayo-chin yo te amo... - Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y besó mis labios torpemente cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

"¿Qué es esto?" - Fue lo que pensé en ese momento. - "Rin-chan me está... besando... "

Nos separamos durante unos segundos, su mirada era intensa pero con un toque seductor, nunca la había visto hacer esa expresión, fue algo que aceleró mi corazón e incitó a besarla por mi propia cuenta. Sin percatarnos, ella terminó sentada en mis piernas, yo rodeé su espalda con mis brazos para acercarla más, ella se aferró de mi cabello para profundizar el beso.

K-Kayo-chin... eso significa...

Sí, yo también te amo... Rin-chan... - Volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con lágrimas de felicidad corriendo por nuestros rostros, dando inicio a una relación aún más hermosa y fuerte.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Me sorprende que después de todo este tiempo ninguna de ellas se haya dado cuenta-nya...

Lo mismo digo, Rin-chan... pero creo que a veces las cosas son mejores de esa forma...

Pero para que Umi-chan nos deje irnos de vacaciones, deberemos contárselo-nya...

¿Tu crees?

Sea necesario o no, me gustaría hacerlo-nya...

Comparto tu opinión, hagámoslo después que Nozomi-chan salga de la operación...

Mejor esperemos hasta después de la recuperación-nya... las chicas estarán, y nosotras también, preocupadas de ella-nya...

Tienes razón, hagamos eso... - Le sonreí.

 _"Se fuerte, Nozomi-chan..."_

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Dosis de RinPana :D oasjsaosj espero les haya gustado el cap c: gracias a los que siguen mis fics, más adelante vendré con más sorpresas, pero será cuando termine estos xD**


	23. Chapter 23

¿Dónde... estoy?...

Me desperté algo desorientada, observé a mi alrededor, una habitación de hospital. Miré mi cuerpo, estaba tapada con una sábana. ¿Cuántas horas han pasado? ¿Quién sabe? Un doctor me observó y me ordenó no levantarme aún, la operación había terminado hace un par de horas, así que aún estaba sensible. Asentí con mi voz, ya que me daba miedo mover mi cuerpo. Levanté mis brazos lentamente, los sentí pesados, supongo que mi cuerpo, o mejor dicho mi espalda aún tiene los efectos de la anestesia, y eso se traspasó a mis extremidades de alguna forma. Suspiré, un poco más aliviada ya que la operación había terminado.

Elichi... - Susurré. Cerré mis ojos imaginándome su sonriente rostro, sus ojos azules y hermoso cabello rubio. "Nozomi..." Su voz diciendo mi nombre, todo se veía tan lejano, que me daban ganas de llorar. Sentí unos pasos aproximarse a mí, era el doctor Nishikino, padre de Maki y dueño de este hospital.

¿Cómo se siente, Toujou-san?

Adormecida... - Sonreí.

Es normal, así que no tema... su cuerpo volverá a su sensibilidad normal en un par de horas, tenga paciencia... - Sonrió. - Por cierto, se le permitirá tener visitas en unos minutos, ¿le parece bien?

Sí, gracias doctor...

De nada, por ahora me retiro... intente no mover levantar su cabeza, si quiere sentarse, le advierto que le dolerá debido a los puntos... así que por ahora, no lo haga...

Entendido... gracias doctor...

Sentí un leve dolor al volver a poner mi cabeza en posición. Fue bastante leve, nada de lo que preocuparse, supongo que mi cuerpo está harto del reposo, espero poder moverme pronto. Volví a cerrar mis ojos, relajando mi cuerpo. Sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse lentamente, abrí mis ojos y giré mi cabeza despacio, me sorprendí, al ver a la persona que tanto he deseado ver durante las últimas horas. Ella, con sus ojos brillosos y llenos de amor, se acerca a mí, acaricia mi cabeza y besa mis labios tiernamente. Juntamos nuestras frentes, sintiendo el calor corporal de la otra, ella sonreía, mencionando mi nombre una y otra vez, como si hubieran años que no lo hacía.

Te extrañé... - Dijo.

Y yo a ti... Elichi... - Me besa nuevamente, pero esta vez de una forma más apasionada. Al separarnos, fuimos interrumpidas por un grupo de chicas sonrojadas. - Oh! Me alegra verlas, chicas... - Sonreí.

N-Nozomi... h-hacer esas cosas en el hospital... es algo...

Tranquila Umi-chan, ya sabemos a lo que te refieres... pero cualquier novia haría eso, ¿no crees? - Dijo Kotori-chan.

K-Kotori... si tu lo dices...

Nos alegra verte, Nozomi-chan... - Dijeron Honoka, Hanayo y Rin-chan.

Espero que estés feliz que la gran Nico se haya preocupado por ti, es más, deberías sentirte honrada...

Nico-chan, no hay tiempo para tus estupideces, ¿sí?

¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste tomate tsundere?

¿A quién llamas tomate? ¡Y no soy tsundere!

Ma, ma~... hay que calmarse, estamos en un hospital... - Irrumpió Kotori.

Por cierto, ¿cuándo te darán de alta, Nozomi-chan?

No tengo idea, Rin-chan... por ahora me dijo que bajo ningún motivo me levantara o intentara sentarme... dijo que me dolería demasiado debido a los puntos en mi espalda...

¿Mmm? No entiendo por qué debería dolerte...

Honoka, cuando te hacen puntos en una zona con la piel tan tirante como la espalda, es obvio que cuando ella haga algún movimiento que requiera que esa piel se estire, lo hará en conjunto con los puntos, por eso le dolerá... ¿entiendes?

Auuch... - Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Por lo que veo sí lo entendió, Maki-chan... - Sonreí.

Con permiso señoritas...

¿Papá? ¿Qué sucede?

Vine a revisar a tu amiga... les sugiero que salgan... no querrán ni soportarán verlo... - Dijo seriamente, sentí miedo.

Doctor, ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

¿Soportará sin querer intervenir?

Yo...

Elichi, está bien... puedes salir con las chicas, nos veremos en otro momento, ¿sí? - Sonreí, aunque estoy segura solo ella se daría cuenta de mi inseguridad.

Nozomi... - Me miró por unos segundos, luego suspiró. - Está bien... sólo porque tú lo dices...

Gracias, Elichi...

Esperen afuera, en unos minutos volveré con ustedes para aclarar más la condición de su amiga, ¿sí?

Sí, gracias doctor... - Respondieron las demás.

Bien, ahora que estamos a solas, necesito probar unos cuantos ejercicios... pero solo lo haremos con la parte de arriba... necesitará erguir su columna, y como ya le dije antes, el solo hecho de sentarse le causará un gran dolor... ¿podrá aguantarlo?

Lo que sea... para volver a caminar... - Respondí con la misma seriedad.

Esa es la actitud... ahora... - Se paró junto a mí. - Probemos hasta dónde logra levantarse...

El primer intento fue bastante fácil, tuve que levantar mi cabeza alrededor de unos 40 centímetros, luego volver a mi posición inicial.

Bien, ahora levantará su espalda... - Sentí mi piel tirante en ese momento, un leve dolor, y solo había levantado mis hombros de la cama. - Al parecer siente un poco de dolor, prepárese para lo que viene...

Aggh! - Un agudo gemido de dolor escapó de mi boca al sentir mi piel estirándose a más no poder, junto con el dolor interno de mis músculos sin trabajar. Sentía como si un cuchillo me estuviera rasgando parte de la columna, es impresionante cuánto dolor se puede sentir por tan sólo levantar la mitad de mi espalda. Me dejé caer algo fuerte en la cama, pero gracias al doctor Nishikino, me logró sostener y ayudó a volver a mi posición.

¿Dolió bastante, eh?

Vaya que dolió... - Sequé mis lágrimas, aunque no grité, el sólo hecho de aguantar aquel dolor me hizo llorar.

¿Lista para el último intento?

Ahh... sí... - Apoyé mis codos en la cama, y me dispuse, con ayuda, a levantar lentamente mi espalda. - Ghh... - Otra vez, ese intenso dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero no me rendí, seguí hasta lo que más pude. Sentí una preocupada y seria mirada en mí, pero continué, sabía que él no me permitiría seguir a menos que hubiera algún peligro. - Aggh... - Por fin, tenía mi espalda completamente recta, estaba sentada en la cama. Sentía pequeñas punzadas y pinchazos alrededor de mi columna.

¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Pinchazos, dolores, algo?

Pinchazos... alrededor de mi columna... pero ya no me duele, aunque sí la siento tirante... - Suspiré.

Es buena señal, ese dolor seguirá por unos minutos debido a que tus músculos estaban dormidos, por ahora, levantaré el respaldo de la cama para que te quedes en esta posición... mañana veremos cómo están tus piernas... Ah! En un par de minutos te traerán algo para comer...

Muchas gracias doctor...

Por cierto, tendrás que estar bajo tratamiento de pastillas especiales para el dolor muscular... aguanta un poco más, ¿sí?

Lo haré, se lo agradezco...

Hasta pronto...

Adiós... - Sonreí.

Ahh... qué bien se siente cambiar de posición... - Suspiré. En un par de segundos, la puerta volvió a abrirse, entrando Elichi con las demás.

¡Nozomi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

T-Tranquila, Elichi... estoy bien, solo algo adolorida...

Pero escuchamos gritos... enserio estaba a punto de entrar...

Tuvimos que forcejear para que no entrara... en verdad tiene fuerza... - Dijo Maki masajeando sus brazos.

Elichi, deberías tener más cuidado... no puedes ser tan explosiva en todo... - La regañé.

L-Lo siento... - Me miró con ojos de cachorrito que no pude resistir. - Aww~... ven aquí... - Abrí mis brazos, por lo que ella se acurrucó en mi pecho.

Nozomi~...

Pareces un perro, Eli...

Ma~... estoy segura que Nicocchi desearía que Maki-chan le hiciera lo mismo... - Reí.

¿Q-Q-Qué? - Dijeron las dos, sonrojadas.

¿Quién querría abrazar a esta idiota?

¿Ah? ¿Idiota? Ni que me importase abrazar a este tomate tsundere... mh!

Ahh... las cosas siguen igual entre ellas dos, ¿eh?

Del odio, al amor... y del amor, al odio...

Vaya, nunca habías dicho algo tan acorde a la situación, Honoka...

Mou! ¡Umi-chan eres cruel! - Infló sus mejillas.

Nicocchi y Maki-chan discutían a un rincón, Umi-chan, Kotori-chan y Honoka-chan en otro, siendo Kotori quien trataba de apaciguar el ambiente, mientras que Hanayo-chan y Rin-chan observaban todo confundidas y algo "hartas" de la situación. Y mi Elichi, bueno, era como un gatito siendo consentida por su dueña.

Supongo que acostumbrarme a esto... ha sido lo mejor que alguna vez me ha pasado... - Sonreí.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bien, espero les haya gustado el cap c: ahora sólo queda la recuperación :D Gracias por pasarse y... perdón por ser tan insistente xD pero les agradecería se pasasen por mi pag de Facebook :) cuídense y gracias por todo! :D**

 **Atte: Lovenozoeli**


	24. Chapter 24

Han pasado unas semanas desde que empecé la rehabilitación tras mi operación. Las cosas han ido de maravilla, claro, el dolor no se lo encargo a nadie, pero es un pequeño precio por volver a tener mi vida de antes.

Elichi y las demás vienen a visitarme al menos unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana, pero Elichi lo hace todos los días junto a sus padres y los míos. Me siento realmente feliz de salir a pasear con ella, aunque sea en silla de ruedas. Me siento segura a su lado, me siento amada y querida como nunca lo habían hecho. Cada vez que veo en sus ojos ese brillo lleno de vida, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Nozomi, ¿por qué me miras tanto? - Dijo ella mientras sonreía.

Tus ojos...

¿Qué tienen mis ojos? - Se preguntó confundida.

Son hermosos... al igual que tu... - Sonreí.

M-Mou... - Un lindo sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, desvió su mirada y luego suspiró. - No ganarás nada al halagarme de esa forma... No-zo-mi~... - Susurró a mi oído.

E-Elichi... no hagas eso que me da cosquillas... - Me sonrojé un poco y desvié la mirada. A decir verdad, Elichi ha evitado ser demasiado cercana a mí durante mi rehabilitación, algo que me tiene intrigada, pero creo saber de qué se trata, y el por qué lo hace. - Elichi... ¿te gustaría... quedarte conmigo esta noche?

¡¿Eh?!

N-No tienes por qué gritar ni sonar tan sorprendida... esta noche podré regresar a casa... sólo tengo que asistir regularmente a las rehabilitaciones... por eso, ¿me llevarías a nuestro departamento?

Oh! Respecto a eso... - Rascó nerviosamente su barbilla. - Y-Ya no hay departamento... hehe...

¿Qué?

L-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes... enserio... pero, luego de todo lo que pasó, lo discutí con tus padres y llegamos a la conclusión de que... una casa sería lo más apropiado para nosotras... una casa... de un solo piso... al estilo tradicional, ¿qué te parece? - Sonrió algo nerviosa.

Elichi... - Suspiré. - Sigues preocupada por lo que pasó, ¿no?

Sí... Nozomi, haré lo que sea necesario para poder volver a sentirme segura a tu lado... - Me miró fijamente. - Por favor entiéndelo...

Lo entiendo... - Esta vez suspiro yo. - La verdad... también pienso que... la idea de una casa es mejor... mientras yo use esta silla, será lo más cómodo... - Sonreí.

Nozomi... - Ella me abraza por detrás. - Gracias por entender... la verdad pensé que te enojarías... ya que siempre has preferido los departamentos...

Lo hago, pero la idea de una casa... y de habitarla contigo, no es mala idea... al contrario... me encanta... - Sonrio.

Te amo... - Me besa de la nada, lo que me sorprende. - Elichi...

Dormirás conmigo esta noche... ¿se puede?

El médico me dijo que hacer algo de ejercicio no está mal... pero que debo ser cuidadosa con los movimientos bruscos...

Entiendo... seré tierna y cuidadosa contigo... - Me besa una vez más.

M-Mou... Elichi... no beses así mi cuello... - Me sonrojo.

No puedo evitarlo... me he estado controlando todo este tiempo... - Muerde mi oreja. - Es tu culpa por ser tan hermosa...

E-Elichi... - La alejo y me sonrojo de golpe. Ella me mira divertida y continuamos nuestro paseo.

...

...

De vuelta al hospital.

Has mostrado muy buenos indicios, Toujou-san... la rehabilitación tomará un largo tiempo y bastante esfuerzo de tu parte, pero déjame decirte que te muestras en buenas condiciones...

Gracias doctor, es bueno oírlo...

Como te dije anteriormente, ten cuidado de hacer movimientos bruscos... no te sobre esfuerces, pero sí necesitas un poco de ejercicio... quizás... hacer un poco de ejercicio de brazos sería lo ideal para ti, así quemas grasas y ejercitas tus músculos...

¿Qué tipo de ejercicios?

Mira... ten esto... esto es flexible y elástico, es un poco difícil de estirar, requiere un poco de fuerza para hacerlo... has al menos unas 30 repeticiones diarias... de apoco, tus músculos irán recuperando su fuerza...

Gracias, lo haré...

Por favor ven mañana alrededor de las 11 am a tus ejercicios... es importante que asistas... ¿entendido?

Sí, entendido...

Bueno, me retiro... puedes irte a casa ahora... - Hace una reverencia y se va.

Hasta luego, y gracias...

Bien, ¿nos vamos?

Vamos... Elichi...

Elichi me ayudó a subirme al auto, el cual ella había comprado con ayuda de sus padres en las últimas semanas. El trabajo en el restaurante de Umi sigue bien, al parecer Elichi y Maki-chan están cantando, y hace poco se les unió la tímida Umi-chan. Realmente quiero ver sus actuaciones un día de estos.

Resulta que Maki compone la música, Umi la letra y yo la coreografía... en muy entretenido y, recibimos propinas del público cuando lo hacemos... - Dijo alegremente mientras manejaba.

Me alegra que estés disfrutando tu trabajo Elichi... pero, ten cuidado de que no te coqueteen de nuevo, ¿sí?

Tengo cuidado, descuida... Maki se encargó de enseñarnos a Umi y a mí los indicios... así que no hemos tenido problemas con eso...

Debo agradecerle a Maki-chan por eso... - Reí.

Por cierto, ¿te gustaría comer algo en específico hoy? La comida de hospital debe aburrir...

Sí.. pero creo que sabes qué tipo de comida quiero... - Sonreí.

Yakiniku, ¿eh? Entonces... Yakiniku será... ¿algo más?

Mmm... la verdad no sé... ¿qué se te ocurre Elichi?

¿Qué tal si te preparo algo clásico de Rusia? Mi abuela me enseñó una amplia variedad de comida... lo preparé la semana pasada y me quedó exquisito... quiero preparártelo... ¿te parece?

Todo lo que viene de ti es delicioso... E-li-chi~...

N-N-Nozomi... - Se sonrojó de golpe mientras estacionaba el auto en la que parecía nuestra nueva casa. - ¿Q-Qué cosas estás diciendo?

¿Qué? - La miré fingiendo indiferencia. - Ah! Si pensaste algo pervertido no es mi culpa... - Le saqué la lengua.

M-Mou! Nozomi no baka!

Hehe~...

Ahhh... bueno, iré a abrir el portón... - Se baja del auto dejando el motor aún encendido. Un portón grande se abre y ella vuelve al auto. - Ahora sí, entremos... - Se demoró alrededor de cinco minutos en estacionar el auto y cerrar el portón nuevamente. - Te ayudaré a bajar... déjame sacar la silla.. - Sonrió.

Gracias, Elichi...

...

...

Bienvenida a casa, Nozomi... - Dijo ella mientras me introducía al lugar.

Sugoi~... - Pensaba que la casa era estilo tradicional, pero la verdad, era una copia de nuestro departamento, bueno, el primero, donde vivimos tantas cosas juntas.

No estaba segura si copiar o no la decoración de aquel lugar pero... sé que significó mucho para ti, como también para mí...

Incluso compraron los mismos muebles... Elichi... estoy feliz, gracias... - Extendí mis brazos para que ella correspondiera mi abrazo.

Me alegra oírlo... Nozomi... - Con una sonrisa me corresponde el abrazo, para luego besar tiernamente mis labios. - Ven conmigo, que esta tarde te trataré como toda una princesa...

¿Elichi? ¡E-Espera! Kyaaa~... - Sin previo aviso ella me tomó en sus brazos como todo un príncipe. - B-Bájame... debo pesar... tu columna, Elichi...

Tranquila... no creerás que estuve holgazaneando mientras tu estabas en rehabilitación, ¿no? Yo también hice ejercicio... y la verdad... algunos músculos crecieron, pero me aseguré de no perder la figura que a ti tanto te gusta...

L-Lo veo... tus brazos... están realmente duros... - Me sonrojé.

Vamos... mi princesa... esta noche, la haré sentir como nunca se ha sentido...

Lo espero ansiosa, mi Elichi...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Awww :) ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero les haya gustado e.e osjasjasoj pásense a la página para ver más detalles de próximos proyectos c: un abrazo y gracias por todo el apoyo!**

 **Atte: Lovenozoeli**


	25. Chapter 25

Señorita Toujou, le tengo muy buenas noticias...

Dígame, doctor...

Luego de los últimos siete meses en rehabilitación y constantes ejercicios y rutinas, hemos visto una satisfactoria mejoría en su columna, al parecer está recuperándose a un ritmo estable... - Sonrió.

Sí... ahora... puedo caminar con bastón unos cinco metros antes de cansarme... o sentir dolor... - Dijo Nozomi.

Ya veo... por favor no se esfuerce mucho, recuerde, no más de cinco a diez segundos de pie... ¿entendido?

Sí, entendido... - Sonrió.

Ahora me retiro, Ayase-san, por favor siga cuidando de ella...

Por supuesto... - Se fue.

Elichi... tengo hambre... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que comamos Yakiniku para el almuerzo?

Está bien... pero esta ya es la tercera vez en la semana... nada más, ¿entendido?

Sí~

Ahh... eres injusta, Nozomi... anda, vamos... - La ayudo a subirse a la silla.

Te ves bien, Nozomi...

Maki-chan, que sorpresa verte aquí a esta hora...

Estoy en mi práctica, la Universidad nos permite tenerla al menos tres veces por semana...

Pareces estarte divirtiendo, ¿eh? - Mencioné al verla sonreír.

Por supuesto, todo me ha salido a la perfección...

Oh~! Acaso... ¿será Nicocchi la verdadera razón? - Nozomi mostró una sonrisa burlona.

C-Cállate...

Ah! Espera... Maki... - Se fue. - Mou... la molestaste mucho, Nozomi...

Si tanto le molestó quiere decir que es verdad... - Sonrió.

Ahh... - Me resigné y decidí sacarnos de ahí. - ¿Te apetece salir a comer a algún lado?

Quisiera ir al restaurante, quiero ver qué tal están las chicas... no las he visto hace unos días...

Entonces vamos... comeremos allá... - La saqué del hospital con la silla de ruedas.

...

...

...

Ha pasado tiempo, Nozomi-chan... Eli-chan...

Honoka, ¿qué tal todo?

Todo va bien, gracias... ¿y ustedes?

Nozomi ha mejorado bastante, debe continuar con los ejercicios y la rutina, pero al menos ya puede ponerse de pie...

Me alegra oírlo, Nozomi...

Umi-chan, ¿cómo va el negocio?

Ha estado tranquilo este último tiempo... las ventas han ido bien así que, no me quejo...

¿Y Kotori? - Pregunté.

Ah! Ella está en la bodega haciendo el inventario, pueden ir a verla, o si quieren, la esperan mientras se sirven algo, ¿les parece?

Sería un placer... nos iremos a sentar...

Oh! Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan... ¿cómo están?

Hanayo, tanto tiempo sin verte... ¿cómo van las cosas con Rin?

B-Bueno... e-estamos bien, hehe...

¿Mucho trabajo en la Universidad? - Preguntó Nozomi.

Un poco pero, nada que no podamos manejar...

Me alegra oírlo, nosotras nos sentaremos por allá... nos vemos...

Nos vemos...

Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca del escenario. Era bastante tranquila esa zona sobre todo durante el día. No pasa mucha gente hasta después de las cinco, por lo que teníamos bastante tiempo. Ayudé a Nozomi a sentarse lo más cómoda posible en la silla, dejando la silla de ruedas en un sector que no estorbara.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo... - Noté su voz un tanto melancólica, pero no me preocupé, porque vi una sonrisa en ella.

Vaya que sí... - Nos quedamos en silencio esperando nuestra comida. Ordenamos algo simple y que nos satisfaga el hambre. Nos miramos fijamente, perdiéndonos en los ojos de la otra. Escuchamos una voz conocida intentando llamar nuestra atención.

Oh! Nicocchi... - Nozomi le sonríe pero, con un toque de burla.

¿Qué? - Nico sin entender, nos entrega nuestros platos.

¿También eres camarera?

Sí, estamos faltos de personal pero, como la mayoría está estudiando y sólo abrimos en la tarde, no es tanto problema... - Suspiró.

Espero poder volver a trabajar pronto... - Dijo Nozomi.

¿Quieres volver? ¿Aún cuando tuviste todos esos malos momentos?

Sí... no me gusta huir, no sería yo misma si huyera de mis problemas... el que los oculte bajo una máscara es una cosa, pero ser cobarde y sentir lástima de mí misma, jamás... - Su mirada era seria y determinada, algo que me tranquilizó y, debo confesar, me enamoró más de ella.

Supongo que no hay de qué preocuparse entonces... - Nico sonrió, le acarició la cabeza, me guiñó el ojo y se alejó.

Nico parece ser una hermana mayor bastante confiable, ¿no crees? - Susurré.

Lo es... - La miré y ella sonreía. - Nicocchi siempre está dispuesta a regañarte cuando es necesario... no se guarda lo que piensa o siente si sabe que decirlo podría ayudar a alguien... es una persona muy especial y, agradezco que sea Maki-chan quien está con ella...

Así es... Maki podrá ser deshonesta consigo misma la mayoría del tiempo pero, todos sabemos que ella ama profundamente a Nico... no podrían estar en mejores manos... - Reí.

Lo mismo pasa con nosotras, Elichi...

¿Eh?

Verás... luego de todo lo que pasó, todo lo que sufrimos, el estar al borde de la muerte, sentirse culpable por la desdicha de la otra... no saber cómo lidiar ni enfrentar los problemas... - Suspiró. - Créeme, cualquiera hubiera cedido ante la carga... cualquiera se hubiera rendido... pero...

Y lo hice... hubo un momento en que lo hice, ¿recuerdas?

Si te refieres a esa carta, sí... sé que lo hiciste... - Su mirada se volvió un tanto más dura. - Pero...

¿Pero?...

Aunque hubo una parte de ti que no quería seguir luchando, que se había rendido y echado todo a la basura... hubo otra parte de ti que recapacitó, y no sabes cuánto agradezco que la Elichi de la cual me enamoré haya ganado esa batalla... porque si no lo hubieras hecho, ni tu, ni yo estaríamos ahora en este mundo... - Sus ojos se cristalizaron debido al asome de lágrimas.

Nozomi... - Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí a abrazarla. La rodeé con mis brazos lo más gentil que pude, intentando traspasarle todas mis emociones, el cuanto la amo, cuán feliz me hace ver su sonrisa, escuchar su bella risa, mirar a través de esos hermosos ojos, en verdad, soy muy afortunada. - Nozomi... déjame decirte algo...

¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede, Elichi? - Nos soltamos y encaramos.

No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lograr agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, las veces que has estado ahí... lo comprensiva y fuerte que siempre fuiste, incitándome a seguir luchando, a ser fuerte, créeme... no hay futuro en esta vida si tu no estás en ella... eres mi todo, eres la razón que me permite levantarme y abrir mis ojos cada mañana, la que me impulsa a dar lo mejor de mí cada día... la mujer que más amo en este mundo... la persona con la que quiero pasar hasta el último segundo que la vida me permita...

Eli...chi...

Nozomi... se que no es el mejor lugar pero... - Me levanto, aparto la silla y arrodillo junto a ella. Tomo su mano dulcemente, la beso y le digo. - ¿Me harías el honor, me darías la dicha... de convertirte en mi esposa?

Elichi... - Una sonrisa, adornada de sus bellas lágrimas, se fijaron en mis ojos. - Por supuesto que sí...

Nozomi... - Me levanté y la besé con pasión. No me importó el que nos vieran, era la mujer más feliz de esta tierra al saber que la mujer más preciada en mi vida aceptará pasar el resto de sus días conmigo.

Oh~... Nico-chan, ¿estás llorando?

M-Mou... d-déjenme en paz... - En efecto, Nico estaba llorando al ver lo sucedido.

Mou... Nicocchi, si tu lloras así... me harás llorar a mí...

C-Cállate... tonta... ven aquí... idiota...

Siempre con dulces palabras... - Comenté.

Al fin... ya era hora, Eli...

Sí... desde ahora, te seguiré causando problemas, Umi...

Mientras no sea nada grave ni mortal, causame todos los que quieras... Eli...

Por cierto, ¿cuándo piensas hacerlo con Kotori?

¡¿EH?!

¿Hacer conmigo... qué?

¿K-Kotori?

¿Umi-chan? ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? - Kotori había llegado recién, por lo que escuchó la última parte de la conversación.

N-Nada... en verdad... no es nada...

Umi-chan... sabes muy bien que se diferenciar cuándo mientes y cuándo no... - Kotori se cruzó de brazos, creo que es hora de huir.

E-Espera... K-Kotori... noooo~!

Buena suerte, Umi... - Susurré una vez lejos del par.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y nos acercamos al fin ewe aosjasoj espero les haya gustado el cap c: pásense por mi página cuando quieran y puedan e.e gracias por el apoyo y siento la demora, los bloqueos creativos vienen intensos últimamente xD**


	26. Planeando la boda

Eli, ¿cómo vas con los planes para la boda?

La verdad... estoy algo nerviosa... no quiero arruinarlo...

Eso te pasa por querer encargarte de todo por ti sola... - Crucé mis brazos.

Lo sé, pero Nozomi debe estar concentrada en su rehabilitación y nada más... no quiero que se preocupe...

Si sigues así, además de tus enormes ojeras, la terminarás preocupando aún más, no seas tonta y déjame ayudarte...

¿Eh? ¿Estás segura?

¡Por supuesto! La gran Nico te ayudará a crear la boda perfecta...

G-Gracias, hehe...

Ahora veamos, ¿qué tienes pensando?

Mm... - Me mostró una amplia diversidad de ideas, las cuales me parecieron bien pero, por alguna razón sentía que le faltaba algo.

Entiendo... - Me puse a pensar, intentando buscar la respuesta a mi interrogante. - ¿Qué hay de la música?

¡Ah! - Se golpeó la frente, lo que me hizo deducir que se le había olvidado por completo. - L-Lo olvidé... demonios, no sé si podré encontrar un músico a estas alturas...

¿Te olvidas de mí, verdad?

¡Maki! - Eli corrió a abrazar a Maki, la cual se sonrojó un poco.

Ya, ya... ahora dime, ¿qué tipo de música tienes pensada? - Preguntó mi novia.

La verdad... aún no estoy segura, tengo casi todo planeado, pero...

Te cuesta encontrar la música que vaya de acuerdo a lo que sientes por Nozomi, ¿no?

Exacto... por eso se me hace difícil... - Suspiró.

Ne, ¿qué te parece si compongo algo para ustedes?

¿Eh? ¿Lo dices enserio?

Por supuesto... es más, le pediré a Umi que me ayude con la letra, aunque no lo quiera admitir, es muy buena escribiendo poemas... - Sonrió Maki.

V-Vaya... eso no lo sabía...

Pues deberías, ¿cómo crees enmendó todo lo que le hizo esperar a Kotori? - Contesté.

Ya veo... - Sonrió. - En verdad les agradezco todo esto chicas, de verdad...

Hazlo una vez termine la boda... - Le dije.

Así será... entonces, manos a la obra...

Espera, espera, espera... ¿cuándo es la boda?

En... unos seis meses...

¿Seis meses? ¿Tanto quieres esperar? Es más... ¿tan adelantado tienes todo?

La verdad... tengo una razón en específico...

¿Cuál es? - Pregunté.

Nozomi... - Sonrió.

¿Nozomi? ¿Por qué? - Pregunté.

Quieres que... ella camine por sí sola al altar, ¿no? - Dijo Maki, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Ya veo... - Suspiré.

Así es... según como va su rehabilitación, ella de a poco va recuperando su movilidad...

Entiendo... pero, ¿ella sabe de esto?

Sí, es más... lo conversamos entre las dos... por lo mismo, me dijo que me tomara con calma lo de planear la boda pero...

Pero como siempre eres terca y obstinada respecto a cómo llevar las cosas... - Suspiró Maki.

Supongo que... sí...

Bueno, de ahora en adelante puedes apoyarte en nosotras, les avisaremos a las demás para ver cómo podemos alivianar tu trabajo... ¿de acuerdo?

Nico... - Sonrió. - Gracias... en verdad gracias a ambas...

No te pongas sentimental, no va contigo... - Dije.

Mira quién lo dice... la que lloró en la propuesta de matrimonio... - Dijo Maki, a lo cual yo me avergoncé.

¡Hey! - Inflé mis mejillas, provocando la risa de Eli.

* * *

Ya veo...

¿Qué te parece la idea, Umi?

La verdad, me gusta... me gusta bastante, pero...

¿Pero?

No sé si sea yo la persona indicada para esa tarea... no quiero defraudar a Eli...

Mou! Eres su prima, ¿no? Umi, tienes un buen talento para escribir... sé que podremos hacerlo, tú confía...

Ahhh... - Suspiró. - Está bien... lo intentaré... pero, ¿cómo lo hago?

Primero escucha la melodía, piensa en todo lo que esas dos han pasado, e intenta expresarte con ello... ¿qué sientes al verlas juntas?

Ya veo... comienza a tocar por favor...

Aquí voy... - Empecé a tocar el piano con la melodía que se me vino a la mente, la melodía que tanto me había costado crear, algo que me hacía recordar a Eli y Nozomi, pero no solo a ellas, sino a todas nosotras, y cómo hemos sabido dejar atrás las diferencias, y hemos podido avanzar y volvernos una familia.

Maki...

¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede? - Terminé de tocar la melodía, pero me sacó de lugar la expresión que Umi tenía. - ¿P-Pasó algo?

Lo tengo...

¿Eh?

¡Tengo la letra!

¡¿EH?!

* * *

¿Quieres que nosotras nos encarguemos de la comida?

Sí, por favor, por favor, por favor~... sería de gran ayuda... les pagaré lo que quieran... - Ahí estaba Eli, casi de rodillas suplicándonos ayudarla con la boda.

P-Pero, ¿que no es eso en seis meses?

Lo sé Kotori... pero en verdad quiero que todo sea perfecto...

Kotori-chan, ¿qué dices?

Honoka-chan... - Al mirar a mi amiga tan decidida, y cómo estaba actuando Eli-chan, no tuve más opción que aceptar. - E-Está bien... ayudaremos...

¡Gracias!

Kyaa~! M-Mou... Eli-chan... - Nos abrazó tan repentinamente que no pude evitar asustarme.

En verdad se los agradezco... - Hizo una reverencia. - Ahora me debo ir, necesito hablar con Rin y Hanayo... adiós...

¿Rin y Hanayo? Supongo que les pedirá ayuda con la decoración... al menos, eso es lo que me imagino... - Dijo Honoka.

Puede ser, ya que Umi-chan y Maki-chan se encargarán del entretenimiento... nosotras de la comida... así que es obvio que las decoraciones son lo que queda...

Kotori, ¿tienes un momento?

¿Umi-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

Permiso, me la llevaré unos minutos... por favor asegúrate de que nadie venga a la bodega, Honoka...

E-Está bien, entendido... - Dijo mi amiga algo nerviosa debido a la seriedad y tono que usó Umi-chan.

Gracias, sígueme... Kotori...

S-Sí...

Fui guiada hasta la bodega, entré silenciosamente. Detrás de mí sentí la puerta ser cerrada con seguro, preguntándome qué quería Umi-chan, pero lo que hizo después, fue algo que nunca me habría imaginado.

Kotori...

¿U-Umi-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

La verdad... algo muy extraño está pasando conmigo...

¿Eh?

Después de haber terminado de escribir la letra con Maki... empecé a pensar en ti, en cuánto te amo... en los momentos que hemos vivido, en todo el tiempo que estuve evadiendo estos sentimientos, en todo el tiempo que te hice sufrir por mi inseguridad...

Umi-chan... - La miré, ella se iba sonrojando poco a poco.

Luego... comencé a revivir todo lo que hemos pasado, nuestros días y noches juntas, cada una de esas más lindas y preciadas memorias... y fue ahí cuando... yo...

¿Mmm? - Me acerqué a ella, haciendo que me azotara contra la pared en segundos. Cuando volví a fijarme en ella, su mirada estaba clavada en mí, una mirada salvaje y llena de deseo, por lo que inferí qué tipo de cosas estaba ella recordando.

Quiero hacerlo...

¿Eh?

Quiero... hacerlo...

P-Pero Umi-chan, estamos en pleno día... tenemos clientes y las chicas podrían venir a la bodega a buscar algo...

¿Crees que no tomé las medidas necesarias? Repuse todo lo necesitaba serlo... llené los estantes con los alimentos necesarios... todo para que nadie necesitase venir hasta acá en al menos un par de horas...

U-Umi...chan... - Me sonrojé ante su actitud. Ella nunca se ha mostrado así. - No entiendo el por qué estás así...

Por ti... por ti estoy así... creo que por primera vez en mi vida, estoy haciendo caso a mis verdaderos deseos... Kotori...

Entonces, sé gentil, ¿sí?

Lo lamento... pero no hay forma en que ahora pueda ser gentil...

Ahh~...

...

...

...

¿Mmm? Ah! Kotori... te estaba buscan... do... ¿e-estás bien?

Ehh... la verdad... no lo sé... - Caí agotada a una silla.

¿Eh? - Eli-chan me miró confundida y preocupada, pero sonrió pícaramente al ver a Umi-chan salir del mismo lugar que yo. - Ne, Umi... estás algo sonrojada y agitada, ¿todo bien?

S-Sí... todo bien...

 _"¿Volvió a su estado usual? Interesante..."_ \- Pensé.

¿Necesitabas algo, Eli-chan?

Ah! Sí... quería conversar contigo sobre lo que tengo pensado para la boda, quería saber tu opinión y la de Honoka, pero cuando las vine a ver hace un par de horas, dijo que estabas ocupada... y ahora veo en qué... hehe...

D-Dejando eso de lado... ¿te parece si lo hablamos en un par de minutos?

Seguro.. te veo cansada, así que esperaré por allá... - Se alejó riendo.

Kotori, ¿estás bien? ¿Fui muy ruda? Hiii~! - La tomé del cuello de su blusa, acercándola a mí.

¿Enserio crees que estoy bien? Siento como si me hubieran partido en dos... escúchame bien, Sonoda Umi, esta noche... me vengaré... y me aseguraré de que no camines en un mes... ¿entendiste? - La solté.

P-Perdóname... p-por favor Kotori, perdóname...

No. - Miré hacia otro lado, intenté levantarme, pero me atacó el dolor en las caderas, estaban algo dormidas.

D-Déjame ayudarte... - Dijo Honoka-chan.

Gracias... - Me di la vuelta y le sonreí maliciosamente a Umi-chan.

Que... ¡Que alguien me ayude!

 _"No lo creo... Umi-chan... esta noche... el conejo será devorado..."_ \- Pensé.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Umi RIP xDDDD aosjasjasjo ¿qué les pareció el cap? xD Espero sus comentarios :D por favor visiten mi página ewe Ah! Para informarles... haré un omake de mis fics más populares (los que están terminados ewe) como agradecimiento a los que me siguen (Inserte corazón xD) Muchas gracias por todo! Nos leemos luego :D**


	27. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Cuando sonríes mandas tus problemas a volar

Si ríes el sol se asomará

Incluso si no conoces el camino hacia la felicidad

Puedes ver el cielo azul 🎶

A veces la lluvia cae, a veces ni agua hay

Planta tu árbol soñado, no te dejes marchitar🎵

¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece la canción?

…

¿Eli? ¿Está todo bien? – Mira preocupada a la mayor de nosotras.

Eli… ¿no te gustó? – Apenas dejamos de cantar una de las primeras estrofas de la canción, ella se quedó en silencio, y el que no nos estuviera mirando nos ponía aún más nerviosas.

Umi, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Tendremos que cambiar todo? – Me pregunta Maki, igual de nerviosa que yo.

Chicas…

Eli… - Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Gracias… es hermosa. – Vimos su rostro, donde notamos lágrimas caer por él.

¿Por qué lloras? – Preguntó más aliviada Maki.

Es que… la canción, me produce un enorme sentimiento de valentía, amor, pero a la vez de nostalgia, creo que es perfecta, en verdad se los agradezco. – Nos sonríe.

Me alegro que te guste… - Le sonreí de vuelta.

Bien, sólo debemos ensayarla un par de veces más y estará lista… además de afinar uno que otro tema en la melodía… - Siguió diciendo Maki.

¿Qué crees le falte? – Preguntó Eli.

Mmm… algo como un interludio, algo que haga terminar la canción de manera amena y dulce… - Explicó Maki.

Ya veo… - Dijo Eli. - ¿Qué tal si…?

¿Mmm? – Dijimos Maki y yo.

* * *

Nozomi-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?

Mejor, duro un poco más de pie… aunque sea con el bastón, hehe

No te presiones tanto, toda rehabilitación conlleva tiempo…

Lo sé Nicocchi, pero no puedo evitar sentirme ansiosa… con todo esto de la boda…

Nozomi-chan, eso será dentro de meses, además… ya tenemos la gran parte planeada, hehe…

Así que Elichi les terminó por compartir la carga, ¿eh? En parte me alivia saberlo pero… no quiero molestarlas.

No es molestia, en verdad nos encanta la idea de planear su boda… - Sonrió Kotori.

Por cierto, ¿qué te ha dicho el médico? ¿Cómo va tu avance?

Ehm… dijo que dentro de unos pocos meses debería ser capaz de caminar mejor, mi columna está teniendo buenos resultados… - Sonreí.

Me alegra saber eso, por cierto, ¿has visto a Eli últimamente?

No, llevo unos días sin verla, supongo que está totalmente inmersa en planear la boda, hehe.

Esa idiota… - Gruñió Nicocchi.

Tranquila Nico-chan, estoy segura que tendrá sus motivos…

Bien, por ahora creeré eso…

Por cierto Nozomi-chan, ¿has almorzado?

Mm… no, la verdad es que no he tenido mucha hambre últimamente…

Entonces, ¿te parece si vamos al restaurante? Estoy segura que Eli-chan debe estar ahí…

Bueno, gracias Kotori-chan…

Deja de agradecer y vámonos… - Nicocchi tomó mi silla de ruedas y nos encaminamos hacia el restaurante.

En el restaurante.

Oh! Nozomi-chan, ¿cómo has estado?

Honoka-chan, un gusto verte, hehe…

Nozomi, Kotori… ¿qué hacen aquí?

Umi-chan, ¿tiene algo de malo el que estemos aquí? – Preguntó algo "molesta" Kotori.

N-No es eso… es sólo que…

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté.

No sería bueno que escucharas la canción que compusimos… - Dijo Maki llegando.

Ah! Eso era… - Sonreí, aunque debía admitir que el estar fuera de esto me ponía algo triste.

Nozomi… ¿estás bien? – Me susurró Nicocchi.

Sí, lo estoy.

¿Segura? Por más que sonrías de esa forma…

Lo estoy, tranquila… por ahora, será mejor que me vaya a…

¿Dónde irás? ¿Qué has comido estos días? Sé que no puedes cocinar con libertad debido a que la silla es muy baja… dime, ¿cómo te has alimentado?

N-Nicocchi… cálmate…

No puedo, ¡no puedo sabiendo que esa idiota te ha dejado sola por estar obsesionada en una boda perfecta!… - Apretó sus puños, a lo que simplemente sonreí.

Gracias por tu preocupación Nicocchi, pero… estoy bien…

Hagamos algo, ¿qué te parece si… vamos a almorzar a mi departamento?

¿Eh? Pero… Kotori-chan…

No es una molestia, el verte comer adecuadamente me haría sentir más tranquila, por favor ven con nosotras…

Está bien, iré…

¿Nozomi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Escuché la voz de Elichi acercándose.

Elichi… que bueno verte… - Sonreí.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Repitió, aunque el tono que usó era algo agresivo.

Yo… sólo…

¿A qué mierda crees que vino? Ah! Es obvio que no lo sabes… ya que la has dejado sola durante días…

¿Eh? ¿Días? Pero si la última vez que la vi fue el sábado…

Exacto, hoy es miércoles, idiota… - Reprochó Nicocchi.- Y más encima la tratas así… ¿qué es más importante? ¿La boda? ¿O la persona con la que te quieres casar?

Yo…

Déjalo así, cuando dejes de ser una imbécil te dejaré hablar con ella… - Nicocchi me ayudó a salir del restaurante. – Por cierto, Nozomi sólo vino a comer… y a verte, pero debido a que están taaaaan ocupadas con su cancioncita, tendremos que irnos a otro lugar…

Nico-chan…

Después hablamos Maki… ahora no…

Kotori, espera…

Lo siento Umi-chan, pero Nico-chan tiene razón… ustedes no reaccionaron de la mejor forma… sentimos ser una molestia… - Terminó de decir Kotori, aunque no vi su rostro, pude notar la molestia con la que lo dijo.

Por otro lado, no escuché palabra por parte de Elichi, lo que me hizo sentir algo… mal.

Ya no más… - Susurré en voz alta.

¿Nozomi? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Nicocchi.

Ya no más… ya no más… - Empecé a alzar la voz, y como aún no salíamos del restaurante, me aseguré de que Elichi escuchara lo que tenía que decir. – Ya no más… no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo… por favor detén todo esto… ya no quiero nada… - Salí como pude arrastrando la silla de ruedas hacia afuera, yéndome sola a un parque cercano. Una vez ahí, acerqué la silla junto a los columpios.

 _"Extraño tanto poder moverme… extraño mi vida de antes…"_ – Pensé, mientras sentía lágrimas correr por mis mejillas.

Elichi… - Suspiré.

Nozomi…

¿Eh? – Me sorprendí al ver a quien se supone es mi prometida, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver el estado en el que estaba. - ¿Qué… te pasó?

Ah! Esto… - Acarició con dolor su mejilla, la cual tenía la marca de una mano. – Fue Nico… me golpeó después de decirme unas cuantas cosas…

Nicocchi… - Sonreí, al imaginarme a esa pequeña mujer defendiéndome.

Nozomi… yo… - Hubo un repentino silencio. Me dolía la garganta, quería llorar, me sentía sola a pesar de estar acompañada la mayoría del tiempo. – Nozomi… en verdad lo siento…

Ya es suficiente… no sirve de nada disculparse si lo sigues haciendo Elichi… - Dije algo molesta.

¡Lo sé! – Me asusté al escuchar su grito. – Lo sé… demonios… - Ella comenzó a llorar. - ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué siempre termino arruinando o lastimando lo que me importa? ¿Por qué?... ¡Demonios!

… - Me quedé en silencio observando cómo ella lloraba. La verdad no sentía ganas de abrazarla, pensaba que no tenía la fuerza emocional suficiente como para hacerlo.

Nozomi… - Un poco más calmada decidió enfrentarme. – Sé que no importa cuántas veces me disculpe… sé que siempre termino arruinando las cosas entre nosotras… y es frustrante, me enfurece el siempre acabar de la peor forma… primero casi te matan por mi culpa, sufriste acoso y te sentiste sola miles de veces debido a mi incompetencia… y ahora… cuando se suponía que el planear la boda era algo importante y valioso, terminé por descuidar al más grande tesoro que la vida me ha dado… tú…

Elichi…

Nozomi, no sabes cuánto lo siento… siento ser obstinada y terca, siento enfocarme en una sola cosa y descuidar lo demás, siento hacerte sentir mal… - Me besa las manos. – No eres un estorbo, no eres un obstáculo… todo lo contrario… eres lo que me motiva a vivir cada día, lo que me ayuda a seguir adelante… Nozomi, tú eres la fuerza que me inspira a seguir con esta aventura, y no puedo hacer nada si no estás tú a mi lado… te necesito, te anhelo… te amo… por favor, perdona mi torpeza… perdóname, Nozomi…

 _"El casarme con ella conlleva este tipo de problemas y muchos más…"_

Nozomi… por favor…

 _"¿La amas al punto de soportar esto y más? ¿Estás segura de querer pasar el resto de tu vida atada a una persona que no hace más que lastimarte?"_

No…

¿Nozomi? Nozomi… por favor… por favor…

 _"¿No quieres?"_

No estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida con alguien que no hace más que lastimarme…

Nozomi… por favor, no me dejes… es lo único que te pido… - A este punto, Elichi estaba de rodillas, rogándome el que no la dejara.

 _"Entonces debes apartarte de ella… con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien más capacitado…"_

No estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida con alguien que no hace más que lastimarme… no lo estoy, porque… aunque es cierto que Elichi me ha hecho pasar malos ratos, también es alguien que ha demostrado amarme profundamente… por lo tanto… ella es la persona con la que aún quiero… a pesar de todo, compartir mi vida… - Susurré, lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

 _"Comprendo… entonces no me queda más que desearte suerte… "_

¿Nozomi? ¿Qué dijiste? – Levantó su empapado rostro por las lágrimas, con un semblante bastante apagado y confundido.

Ahh… - Suspiré. – Que… sigue en pie el…"sí".

… - Le costó un poco procesar la información, pero cuando lo logró, con un llanto desesperado, se abalanzó sobre mí, al menos lo suficientemente despacio como para no botarme. – Nozomi… Nozomi… ¡Nozomi!

M-Mou… Elichi cálmate… - Su abrazo era tan fuerte y cargado que no pude evitar sentirme un poco ahogada, pero luego se volvió tierno y débil, indicándome que se había calmado un poco.

Nozomi… yo… yo… - Llorando como un bebé, hundió su rostro en mi pecho, mientras yo acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza.

Elichi… - Esa sensación de soledad iba desapareciendo poco a poco, pero cambió a una de ansiedad, preguntándome qué me deparará el futuro. Pero si de algo estoy segura, es que lo compartiré con la persona correcta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ok, este cap tuvo un poco más de drama :'( Por cierto, ¿qué opinan de la decisión de Nozomi? ¿Qué canción creen será cantada en la boda? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios xD**


	28. Renunciar o aferrarse a la felicidad

Me mantuve encerrada en la cocina todo el tiempo, el ambiente allí fuera no era el mejor, y como no quería entrometerme preferí mantener distancia.

Supongo que cada quien tiene sus propios problemas… - Pensé en voz alta mientras lavaba los platos.

Ya eran alrededor de las 8 pm, el restaurante estaba medio lleno, y para ser sincera el trabajo aquí en la cocina se vuelve cada vez más pesado. Soy la única chef disponible, sin mencionar que no hay alguien aparte que lave los platos. Maki y Umi-chan se quedaron aquí en el restaurante, Hanayo estaba como siempre en la caja registradora y Rin hacía guardia en la puerta.

Luego de aquel pequeño escándalo entre Eli-chan y Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan discutió con Umi y Maki, y se fue furiosa del lugar después de golpear a Eli en el rostro. Si bien Kotori-chan se ofreció a ayudarme con la cocina, le dije que se fuera a casa a descansar, el día de ayer estuvo algo ajetreado debido a la cantidad de clientela, tenía ojeras y bolsas formadas alrededor de sus ojos, sin mencionar que lucía algo pálida, y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que una de las jefas se enferme.

Honoka, un omelet, ramen y lasaña por favor… - Dijo Umi-chan entrando a la cocian.

¡Ya van! – Grité una vez saqué las cosas necesarias, si bien la lasaña era algo lento de hacer, ya tenía la práctica suficiente.

¿Estás bien? Te ves algo cansada…

Estoy bien, pero hacer todo esto sola es un tanto difícil… - En un pequeño descuido, pasé a llevar mi muñeca con el cuchillo, haciéndome un leve corte.

¡Honoka! – Umi-chan corrió hacia mí, y me apartó de la cocina. – Demonios… ¿por qué eres tan descuidada?

Lo siento, hehe…

No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan descuidada contigo misma… - Dijo sacando un botiquín de primeros auxilios. – Quédate quieta… al parecer el corte no es profundo, pero si no te lo curo ahora se puede infectar…

Sí… gracias, Umi-chan.

Puede que esto duela… aguántalo…

Oucch!

Te dije que dolería… - Sonrió.

Por cierto… siento preguntar esto, pero…

¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede?

¿Qué pasó con Kotori-chan?

… - De repente se detuvo, y terminó de curar y vendar mi herida en silencio.

Entiendo… perdón por preguntar.

El incómodo silencio perduró durante unos minutos, pero luego se obligó a hablarme al respecto.

Kotori y yo… estamos algo distanciadas ahora mismo, se enfadó con nosotras por la obsesión que tenemos por la canción y la boda, supongo que se nos pasó la mano, pero… lo que más le molestó, y reconozco haberlo hecho, fue el que yo haya dejado de lado mis responsabilidades respecto al restaurante por estar escribiendo la canción…

¿Eh? P-Pero… eso es muy raro en ti…

Lo sé, me decepciono de mi misma… no sé en qué estaba pensando… descuidé este lugar, y a la persona más importante para mí, y la forcé a trabajar más de la cuenta debido a ello… soy la peor…

Umi-chan… - Tomo sus manos. – Entiendo el enojo de Kotori-chan, pero también entiendo que querías ayudar a Eli-chan, así que… ¿por qué no recompensas a Kotori-chan de alguna forma?

¿Recompensarla? ¿Cómo?

Piensa… ¿qué tipo de actividades o cosas disfrutan ustedes dos?

Ehm… - Se sonroja. – E-Entiendo…

¿Acabas de pensar en algo pervertido? – Reí al notar que acerté. – Mou… Umi-chan…

D-D-Deja de m-molestarme…

Está bien… pero arreglen las cosas, ¿sí? Kotori-chan debe estar exhausta así que consiéntela lo más que puedas.

Sí, gracias Honoka… y sé más cuidadosa con los cuchillos por favor…

Lo haré, este pequeño descanso me sirvió bastante… asegúrate de atender a los clientes mientras termino los platillos…

¿Cuánto crees te tome?

Unos 10 a 15 minutos… tranquila, saldrán enseguida…

Lo dejo en tus manos… - Sale de la cocina con una sonrisa.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas, el lugar estaba por cerrar debido a que era día de semana. El servicio de comida terminó alrededor de las 10:30, salí de la cocina y caí rendida a una de las sillas detrás de la barra, la cual estaba siendo atendida por Umi-chan. Ella me miró preocupada pero luego sonrió al notar que yo estaba bien.

Puedes irte si gustas, el local cerrará en un par de horas…

¿Estás segura?

Lo estoy, te mereces un descanso… buen trabajo hoy. – Me guiñó el ojo.

Gracias Umi-chan… - La abrazo y salgo del lugar, despidiéndome a lo lejos de las demás.

Voy caminando bajo las luces de la ciudad, impidiéndome ver las estrellas. Estoy a unos pasos de doblar hacia la calle donde estaba mi departamento, cuando siento a alguien jalarme hacia un callejón. Me asusté y temí lo peor, temía abrir los ojos, no poder defenderme o que nadie supiera que estaba a punto de ser violada. Sin embargo, el tacto sobre mi piel era gentil, cálido, y el oír aquella voz apartó todos mis miedos. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con otro par de color turquesa, una hermosa sonrisa y ese cabello color castaño claro.

Hola, Honki… ha pasado tiempo…

Tsu… basa… - Sentí mis mejillas ser tocadas por mis lágrimas. Me lancé a ella y la besé, pensar que hace tiempo no la veía, y encontrármela aquí, en este oscuro callejón, las dos solas.

Honki… tranquila… ¿o me vas a decir que quieres hacerlo aquí?

¿Qué pasa si te digo que sí? – Mordí su cuello con delicadeza, lo besé y lamí.

E-Espera… no dejes marcas…

Lo sé… - Rompo su blusa, no me importaba si era cara o algo por el estilo. – No dejaré marcas… que sean visibles…

¿Eh? E-Espera… mmhh~

Me pongo detrás de ella, me deshago de su blusa por completo y muerdo su espalda, con mis manos aprieto sus senos, masajeándolos y presionando sus pezones entre mis dedos. Beso su cuello incontables veces mientras oigo sus gemidos. Su voz enciende un interruptor dentro de mí, me pongo nuevamente frente a ella, la acorralo contra una pared, saco uno de sus zapatos, me agacho y pongo su pierna sobre mi hombro derecho. Levanto su falda y le ordeno que la sujete con su boca, ella extrañamente obedece.

Estash algo… anshiosha… Honki… - Dijo con su falda entre sus dientes.

Es tu castigo por no aparecerte durante semanas... o debería decir meses … - Rompo sus medias, dándome libre acceso a sus bragas, las cuales aparté para tener a la vista su centro. – Itadakimasu…

Honki~

Hundí mi lengua en su zona íntima, saboreando el líquido que se asomaba entre sus pliegues, molestando su ya hinchado clítoris, lo muerdo y la siento protestar. Sus piernas tiemblan poco a poco, sus manos atraen mi cabeza hacia ella, inserto mi lengua en su interior, y la retuerzo con violencia. Escucho mi nombre ser gritado una y otra vez.

 _"Te extrañé tanto… "– Pensé mientras continuaba._

Hon…ki…

Puso sus manos contra la pared, como si intentara sujetarse de algo. Con mis manos libres, me fui a su trasero y comencé a masajearlo, sus suaves pero entrenadas nalgas eran mi mayor adicción. Las golpeé, apreté y rasguñé a mi antojo, la deseaba tanto que no sabía cómo saciar mi hambre de ella.

 _"Me hiciste tanta falta… Tsu…"_

Ya casi… Honki… no más…

Aceleré el movimiento de mi lengua, pero esta vez usé uno de mis dedos para seguir molestando a su clítoris, bastaron unos segundos para sentir cómo me envuelve en su interior, saqué mi lengua y terminé de saborear sus jugos.

Honki… - Cayó en mis brazos exhausta. – Te amo…

… - No respondí.

¿Honki?

… - Apreté el abrazo, atrayéndola más hacia mí.

Honki… - Ella imitó el gesto. – Perdóname… Honki…

… - Comencé a temblar.

Debes sentirte sola, ¿no? – Acarició mi cabeza. – Te amo…

… - Solté las lágrimas que hace tanto tenía guardadas, mi voz comenzó a salir, mi llanto incrementó, sollocé como una niña que acababa de reunirse con sus padres.

 _"Te amo…"_

Honki… perdóname… - Me abrazó aún más fuerte, y pude sentir cómo ella empezaba a llorar también.

 _"Te amo tanto que no sé qué hacer…"_

Honoka… - Clavó sus dedos en mi espalda, mientras intentaba transmitirme todos sus sentimientos.

 _"¿Cómo es posible amarte tanto?"_

Perdóname… Honoka… - Escondió su rostro en mi cuello, y lo besó.

 _"Es injusto… "_

Si tan sólo pudiera estar contigo libremente…

 _"Es injusto que actúes así… "_

Honki… yo…

 _"Es injusto que sufras… cuando soy yo la que más sufre…"_

Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer?...

 _"Quédate conmigo… pero no puedo decírtelo, porque eso significaría… hacerte renunciar a tu sueño…"_

¡Honki! Háblame por favor… - Se separó de mí y me obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

 _"¿Qué debo hacer…?"_

Tsubasa… yo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Honoka :'c ¿qué decisión piensan tomará Honoka? Por cierto lamento la demora xD pero la U ya me tiene bastante ocupada uwu estaré actualizando una vez por semana, o quizás cada dos semanas, depende del tiempo que tenga libre xD gracias por leer y nos vemos!**

 **ps: Visiten mi página cuando puedan y quieran c: publico spoilers y nuevos proyectos de los nuevos caps xD gracias por pasarse!**


	29. Renunciar o aferrarse a la felicidad p2

**Honoka PDV**

Yo…

¿Honki? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieres decirme? – Tomó mis manos.

Tsubasa-chan… yo… quiero que… tú…

¿Mmm?

Yo… quiero que tú… te… - En ese momento, un celular irrumpió en nuestra conversación.

¡Ah! Perdóname… debo contestar o sino me regañarán. – Comenzó a buscar su celular. - ¿Aló?

… - Suspiré y miré al cielo, el cielo estrellado iluminaba la noche, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de su voz, preguntándome si alguna vez tendría tiempo para mí y sólo para mí.

Entiendo… sí, lo haré… - Me miró de reojo con una expresión triste.

 _"Supongo que se irá de nuevo…"_

Sí, mañana a las 5 am en el aeropuerto, sí… entiendo… gracias…

 _"No quiero estar aquí… "_

Sí, entonces nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias, adiós… - Suspiró.

 _"Ya no puedo seguir con esto…"_

Honki, lo lamento, pero…

Tienes que irte, ¿no? Vete pronto a tu casa, mañana debes levantarte temprano… - Dije para luego caminar fuera del departamento.

Pero Honki… ¿por qué te vas? Podríamos pasar la noche juntas si quier-

Podríamos, tú lo dijiste… pero si eso me hace extrañarte más de lo que ya lo hago, prefiero que te vayas…

Honki, ¿enserio me dejarás sola esta noche? – Tomó mi brazo, me volteé y la noté algo molesta.

 _"Esto ya es demasiado… no quería hacer esto, pero ya no lo soporto…"_

¡Honki! – Apretó su agarre.

… - Me solté de ella y la miré furiosa. - ¿Dejarte sola? ¿Yo? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír…

¿Honki? ¿Q-Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me miras así?

Me parece patético que me reclames por dejarte sola una noche, cuando del tiempo que llevamos juntas, tú lo has hecho todo el tiempo…

Honki… yo…

Sé que estás muy ocupada, sé que tu agencia te prohíbe tener pareja, sé que tus conciertos y compromisos te colapsan, sé que es imposible para mi desear tenerte a mi lado aunque fuese un día entero, siempre te están llamando, muchas veces me has plantado en nuestras citas debido a tu trabajo… nunca has estado en mis cumpleaños, y piensas que con mandarme un regalo vas a remediar ese vacío que llevo acumulando durante todo este tiempo…

Ho…noka…

No sé si pueda seguir soportándolo Tsu… no sé si pueda seguir haciéndolo…

… - Se acercó corriendo a mí, para darme una fuerte cachetada. – Eres… horrible…

… - Me quedé callada, viendo su dolida expresión.

Si piensas que eres la única sufriendo, estás muy equivocada… - Suspiró. - ¿Crees que no he llorado preguntándome cómo estás? Dudando de sí sigues o no amándome como solías decírmelo… ya no me llamas… ya no me dejas mensajes… ya ni te molestas en buscarme… siempre tengo que ser yo la que lo haga… y ya estoy cansada de esto… - Golpeó la pared, lastimando un poco su mano. - ¿No puedes soportarlo? ¡SOY YO LA QUE NO PUEDE SOPORTARLO MÁS! ¡POR UN DEMONIO! – Gritó destrozada.

… - Seguí escuchándola.

Es muy fácil para ti echar todo a la basura… después de todo… el que yo sea famosa nos complica mucho las cosas… tú no tienes sueños, aspiraciones o metas, no como yo… estoy llena de proyectos que quiero cumplir, y me hubiera encantado recibir tu apoyo, pero ya veo que eso no será posible… se acabó… todo se acabó…

Sí, creo que es lo mejor para ambas, después de todo, según veo… ninguna intentó entender a la otra… nunca… y nunca lo hará… no tiene caso hacerlo… - La miré fríamente.

… - Me miró impactada durante unos segundos. – Entiendo… - Suspiró y se acercó a mí. – Honoka… no… Kousaka-san… - Me abraza con fuerza, y besa mi mejilla. – Cuídate…

… - No fui capaz de decirle nada en esos momentos, tenía tanta rabia que temía cometer un error.

Adiós… fue lindo conocerte… - Acarició mi mejilla, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, la vi alejarse corriendo.

Tsubasa… chan… - La miré durante unos minutos. Caí al suelo sobre mis rodillas, mis lágrimas empezaron a invadir mi rostro, y el nudo en mi garganta cedió y comencé a llorar, lo más fuerte que pude, sin importarme quién me mirara, no me importaba que me juzgaran, todo se había acabado, y no tenía caso intentar recuperarlo, ya era demasiado tarde.

* * *

 **Tsubasa PDV**

Corrí a más no poder hacia el hotel más cercano, y coincidió ser el hotel en donde estarían hospedadas Anju y Erena. Entré al lugar, agitada y sudada, la gente empezó a mirarme de manera extraña, aunque no me importó, mi mente estaba hecha un desastre. Caminé en dirección a la recepción, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien me lo impidió. Me volteé y abrí mis ojos en sorpresa.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No te ibas a quedar con Kousaka-san?

Erena… - No aguanté más, me aferré a ella y comencé a llorar.

E-Espera… ¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué sucede?

Erena… - Empecé a sollozar con más fuerza.

A-Anju, ¿dónde estás? – Empezó a buscar por todos lados.

¿Erena-chan? ¿Qué sucede?... – Hizo una pausa. - ¿Tsu?

Sí, no sé qué le pasó, pero no está bien… ayúdame a llevarla a nuestra habitación…

Sí. – Ambas me ayudaron a caminar ya que me sentía sin energía.

Me miraron en silencio durante unos minutos, supongo que saben cómo tratar conmigo en este tipo de situaciones, agradezco tenerlas como amigas.

Ven Tsu, ya casi llegamos… - Abrieron la puerta de lo que parecía ser una suite cinco estrellas, y una muy cara al parecer, pero nada que no podamos pagar como Idols después de todo.

Entramos a una de las habitaciones, y con cuidado dejaron que me recostara. Pasaron unos minutos, Anju me trajo un vaso de agua y unas galletas, mientras que Erena se sentó frente a mí en una silla.

¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Erena, rompiendo el hielo.

Yo… terminé con Honoka…

¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Déjame adivinar… ¿dijo que estaba cansada de verte tres a cuatro veces por año?

No lo dijo de forma tan específica, pero sí… algo como eso… - Suspiré.

Pero… ¿cómo fue el rompimiento? – Preguntó Anju.

Luego de que… lo hicimos, ella se quedó en silencio un buen rato, parecía pensativa, confundida, podía ver el dolor y sufrimiento por el que ha pasado todo este tiempo… y bueno… hay algo que me dijo antes de que me fuera… algo que realmente me quedó grabado…

¿Qué fue ese algo? – Preguntó Erena.

Que terminar era una buena decisión, porque ninguna de nosotras se ha dado el tiempo de tratar de entender a la otra, y nunca pasará porque no tiene caso hacerlo… eso fue lo que me dijo…

Está herida Tsu, muy herida… - Acarició mi cabeza.

Sé que lo está… se le notaba demasiado…

No sirve de nada darte cuenta de eso ahora, después de todo tú también sufriste. – Irrumpió Erena.

Pero a diferencia de mí… ella tenía prohibido comentarlo con alguien… y todo por cuidar mi reputación y fama… - Sonreí amargamente.

Tsu… creo que sería mejor descansar por hoy, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano…

Lo sé Anju, gracias por recibirme aquí esta noche… porque sé que estoy interrumpiendo su velada romántica. – Reí.

¿V-Velada romántica? – Erena es graciosa cuando se pone nerviosa.

No te preocupes por eso Tsu, Erena-chan es muy densa como para entender el ambiente. – Se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas.

¿D-Densa? ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

Si no pudiste entender las señales, significa que eres densa… torpe… y tonta… ¡mhh! – Apartó la vista, con sus brazos aún cruzados.

¿Qué señales le diste, Anju? – Pregunté, me encantaba ver a Erena nerviosa y frustrada en este tipo de casos.

Primero, le insinué que estaríamos solas, la invité a bañarse conmigo, a lo que no accedió porque le gusta tener su espacio personal. – Suspiró. – Luego, cuando pensaba que podríamos tener una cena romántica, me dijo que no le gustaba el cangrejo, y que la ensalada estaba mal sazonada… así que decidió bajar a reclamar por la comida que nos trajeron… y ahí fue cuando te encontramos en el vestíbulo. – Infló nuevamente sus mejillas.

Ya veo… - Miré burlesca a Erena. – Tendrás que recompensárselo, después de todo Anju es tu novia, y si no le prestas atención, se aburrirá y buscará amor por otro lado…

¿Q-Qué? E-Eso no lo permitiré… haré lo imposible con tal de satisfacerla… - Se acercó a Anju, quien parecía algo sorprendida por la repentina cercanía. – Ven conmigo… - La tomó en brazos al estilo princesa, y se introdujeron a una habitación separada de la mía. – Espero no molestarte, Tsubasa… buenas noches…

Buenas noches Tsu~ - Oí a lo lejos.

Parece que esas dos tendrán acción esta noche… - Reí.

 _[Haré lo imposible con tal de satisfacerla…]_

Me pregunto si debí haberlo hecho yo también… luchar por ella… pero ya es tarde para hacerlo, ¿no lo crees, Honoka?... – Suspiré. – Buenas noches… Honki…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Bueno aquí está el final de otro cap más :'( pobre Honoka... pobre Tsubasa uwu ¿qué les pareció?**

 **Bienvenidos son sus comentarios/sugerencias/ideas, etc. Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima actualización :D**


	30. Noche de ensueño

**PDV Omnisciente**

E-Erena… ¿estás segura de esto? – Anju se encontraba recostada en la cama de dos plazas, siendo presa por Erena, quien la miraba con su rostro completamente sonrojado.

S-Sí, lo estoy. – Contestó algo dudosa, pero al ver la mirada de preocupación y resignación de su novia, se armó de valor para besarla, cosa que no hacía muy a menudo debido a su miedo de que alguien las descubriera, y el tener a Tsubasa separada de ellas por solo un par de paredes no calmaba sus nervios.

Te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que obligarte a hacer este tipo de cosas… - Dijo con su respiración algo agitada luego de aquel ferviente beso.

Lo sé… - Respondió ya un poco más calmada. – Pero quiero hacerlo… estoy segura de eso… - Sonrió seductoramente, provocando un lindo sonrojo en la chica bajo de ella.

H-Haz lo que quieras… - Infló sus mejillas y desvió su mirada ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la peli-morada.

Descuida, lo haré… - Sonrió una vez más.

Cuidadosamente plantó sus labios en el cuello de la menor, mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar levemente su cuerpo. El sentir la dulce voz de Anju la inspiraban a seguir y llegar aún más lejos de lo usual. Se deshizo de lo que estorbaba su vista, dejando a su novia con el torso completamente a la vista, aun cubierto por su brasier.

Anju, completamente avergonzada, intentó cubrir su pecho con sus brazos, los cuales fueron interceptados por Erena. Si bien ya lo habían hecho antes, las veces en que lo han hecho pueden ser contadas con los dedos de una mano o, mejor dicho, siquiera necesitan la mano completa, ya que fueron solo tres veces, o al menos, esta sería contada como la tercera.

Erena al notar el nerviosismo de su novia, decidió acariciar su mejilla gentilmente, para luego besar apasionadamente sus labios. Un poco más tranquila, Anju deja de forcejear y le da acceso libre a la mayor.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, la respiración de Anju se volvía más y más agitada, así como el deseo de la mayor iba superando su propia razón. De un solo movimiento se deshizo del resto de la ropa de Anju, la que esta vez, solo cubrió su entrepierna con su mano, pero no se dio cuenta de que, al hacerlo, comenzó a tocarse a sí misma involuntariamente.

E-Erena… por favor… - Dijo con una voz tan delicada y ansiosa, que no bastaron más palabras para que la nombrada actuara.

Erena apartó las manos de su novia a sus costados, y con su lengua, comenzó a recorrer aquellos rosados, finos y a su parecer, adictivos pétalos. Anju encorvó su espalda al sentir el contacto en su intimidad, se aferró de las manos de Erena y dejó salir su voz con libertad. Por un momento, se habían olvidado por completo que a pocos metros de ahí se encontraba Tsubasa.

Los gemidos de la menor se intensificaron e hicieron eco por todo el cuarto, el cual era afortunadamente grande. La peli-morada se apartó de su lugar y comenzó a usar sus dedos para estimular aún más ese lugar, dejando entrar fácilmente dos de ellos; los sacaba y metía a una velocidad gradual que iba aumentando a cada segundo. La menor de ambas apretó su agarre en las sábanas, y mientras gritaba el nombre de su novia una y otra vez, sintió una corriente viajar desde el interior de su cuerpo hacia afuera. Con un potente jadeo, se dejó caer agotada contra las sábanas.

Anju… - La voz de Erena sonaba entre preocupada y deseosa, haciendo entender a la menor lo que quería su novia.

Erena, ven aquí… - Esta vez Anju se posicionó sobre la mayor. – Haré algo que nos hará sentir bien a ambas…

¿Qué… cosa…? – Se sorprendió al notar que Anju había entrelazado sus piernas, provocando que sus intimidades hicieran contacto y fricción contra la otra. - ¿Dónde… rayos… ahh~… aprendiste esto? – Dijo entre gemidos.

In… mhh… ternet… - La menor comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciendo que ambas se sumergieran en las nuevas sensaciones, pero gracias a eso, llegaron a su límite más rápido de lo esperado, pero se sintieron satisfechas al saber que lo hicieron juntas.

Espero que Tsu no nos haya escuchado… tanto… - Susurró la última palabra con vergüenza.

Lamento decírtelo… pero creo que Tsubasa escuchó más de lo que quisiéramos…

¿Por qué lo dices, Erena?

Mira hacia la puerta… - Apuntó hacia la puerta, sin darse el trabajo de levantar su mirada más de lo debido.

Ahh… - Golpeó su frente al notar que la puerta estaba semi-abierta, era obvio que Tsubasa escucharía todo. - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

¿Amenazarla para que no diga ni comente nada de lo ocurrido? – Dijo con la más inocente sonrisa.

A veces… me pregunto cómo puedes sonar tan calmada en este tipo de casos… - Suspiró Anju.

Bueno, siempre he sido así… - Sonrió.

Sí, sí… - Besó su mejilla. – Ahora vamos a ducharnos… debemos madrugar mañana, ¿recuerdas?

P-P-Por supuesto… - Desvió su mirada.

Lo habías olvidado, ¿no? – Sonrió pícaramente. – Quién diría que el atacarme sexualmente afectaría tu memoria… - Rio

An-Anju… - Infló sus mejillas, con un notorio sonrojo.

Mejor vamos a bañarnos… - Se levantó. - ¡Ah! Pero lo haré yo primero… no quiero que vuelvas a atacarme… - Le sacó la lengua, y se dirigió a la ducha.

C-Como si fuera a hacerlo… - Desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos. – Mou… esa Anju… - Rio dulcemente.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Umi.**

Umi-chan, el baño ya está listo para que lo ocupes… - Dijo Kotori entrando a la sala.

¡Oh! Gracias Kotori… - Le sonrió e intentó besarla en la mejilla antes de entrar al baño, a lo que Kotori accedió de mala gana.

De nada… - Sonrió forzadamente.

Kotori… - Umi se quedó observándola mientras se alejaba de ella. – Supongo que aún está molesta… - Pensó al entrar al baño.

Mientras Umi se daba un refrescante baño antes de irse a dormir, Kotori se encontraba recostada en su habitación, observando el techo con la mirada perdida, pensando en cómo solucionar las cosas, pero creía que Umi debía ser quien las resolviera, así que decidió esperar a que su novia actuara.

Escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse luego de unos minutos, por lo que apagó la luz rápidamente, se acomodó mejor en la cama, y se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cabeza, fingiendo estar dormida.

 _Sé que todo esto es infantil de mi parte… pero no puedo evitar enfadarme con ella… debe aprender a atender sus prioridades antes que nada… debe aprender a enfocarse en más de una cosa a la vez… sino… todo el trabajo recae en mí, realmente me partí la espalda esta semana… necesito un descanso… realmente lo necesito…_ \- Suspiró luego de justificar su comportamiento mentalmente.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella, sabía que se trataba de Umi, y aunque tenía la tentación de mirarla a los ojos, estaba dando lo mejor de sí para resistirse. Se movió un poco, mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos. Pensó que realmente se quedaría dormida, incluso cuando notó que Umi se recostó a su lado, ni se molestó en voltearse, debía reprimir ese deseo de mirarla a los ojos por ahora, al menos hasta que la peli-azul se disculpara por su comportamiento.

 _No importa… ya llegará el momento… solo debo ser paciente… -_ Eso fue lo que pasó por su cabeza, al menos hasta que sintió cómo unas manos empezaban a tocarla bajo las sábanas.

Al principio decidió ignorarlo, conocía a Umi y estaba segura de que se detendría más temprano que tarde. No podría haberse equivocado más, la mayor esta vez tenía sus manos bajo el pijama de su novia, trazando leves y gentiles caricias que hacían temblar a Kotori, pero no lo suficiente como para que Umi lo notara. Dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió uno de sus senos ser apretado por la mano de la peli-azul, jugando con el ahora endurecido pezón.

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios al sentir los labios de Umi en su cuello, dando ligeros chupones al igual que lamidas, eran sensaciones totalmente nuevas ya que rara vez lo hacían de esta manera, mucho menos siendo Umi quien empezara, pues las veces anteriores en las que la mayor tomó el liderazgo, fueron agresivas y ansiosas, a diferencia de esta, que es totalmente gentil.

Kotori, sé que estás despierta… - Susurró en su oreja. – Vamos… voltéate…

N….No quiero… - Dejó escapar entre jadeos.

Kotori… - Siguió besando y lamiendo su cuello, su mano se volvía más agresiva, bajando lentamente desde su pecho hasta su pantalón del pijama, jugando con sus dedos alrededor de su entrepierna.

U-Umi… chan… - Kotori estaba empezando a desear algo más que solo caricias, pero no podía pedírselo a Umi, por alguna razón no quería perder contra ella.

¿Sí? – Hizo un intento de acariciar la intimidad de Kotori, pero se retractó y prosiguió con sus muslos.

Eres… - Se tragó lo que iba a decir, prefirió quedarse en silencio.

Soy… ¿qué? – Dio una juguetona palmada al trasero de la menor.

Mhh~ - Al soltar aquel sonido cubrió rápidamente su boca, no podía creer que el recibir un golpe en su trasero la hiciera gemir.

¿Oh~? – Le frustraba el saber que Umi tenía el completo dominio sobre ella en ese momento, algo que no estaba dispuesta a seguir permitiendo.

¡Umi-chan! – En un par de segundos, deshizo su posición y se lanzó sobre la mayor, quien se sorprendió por la agresividad de su novia.

¿K-Kotori? – La observó algo nerviosa, provocando una juguetona sonrisa en la peli-gris.

¿Dónde se fue toda esa confianza? – Rio.

Sigue aquí… - En un movimiento rápido, volvió a golpear el trasero de Kotori, pero esta vez, agarró sus nalgas, y comenzó a jugar con ellas.

Ah-Ahhh~… U…mi… chaaan~

¿Te gusta? – Al ver que Kotori se inclinó hacia adelante, aprovechó de que uno de sus senos se asomaba desde su pijama, así que mordió levemente uno de sus pezones, haciendo gritar a la menor.

E-Espera… no… así… noo~

… - Umi sonrió y prosiguió con sus juegos, sintiéndose satisfecha de las reacciones de su novia.

 **Una hora después…**

Kotori… - Ambas estaban acostadas bajo las sábanas, abrazadas.

¿Sí? – Volteó su mirada hacia Umi.

Lamento todo lo que pasó esta semana… lamento haber evadido mis responsabilidades… realmente lo lamento… - Su mirada mostraba una notoria culpa, a lo que Kotori suspiró, y sonrió dulcemente.

Umi-chan, descuida… solo asegúrate de que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿sí? No quiero que descuides una cosa solo porque estás interesada en otra… ¿de acuerdo?

De acuerdo… realmente lo lamento… - Besó sus labios. – Te amo…

Yo también te amo tontita olvidadiza… - Rio y le devolvió el beso.

Prometo no volver a hacerlo… - Sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su novia.

Espero puedas cumplir esa promesa… - Sacó su lengua.

Al igual que prometo hacerte feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas… - Susurró la menor, pero no notó que Kotori la había alcanzado a escuchar. – Buenas noches… - Le dio un último beso para voltearse y comenzar a dormir.

Mou… Umi-chan no… baka… - Sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, suspiró e imitó a Umi, abrazándose a ella, intentando conciliar el sueño luego de aquella _"confesión"_.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Fin del cap xD Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no? Ojalá hayan disfrutado la actualización ^w^ Espero ansiosa sus reviews y opiniones del cap lleno de lemon xD asoasjas gracias por leer y nos vemos!**


	31. Quiero que conozcas mi corazón

**PDV Omnisciente**

Unos días después del incidente provocado por la obsesión de Eli y las demás con la canción, y una vez se reconciliaron, se enteraron de que su amiga no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. Las chicas supieron finalmente lo de Honoka y Tsubasa, si bien solo Eli sabía en más detalle lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la actual situación. Umi y Kotori le reclamaron a su amiga la falta de confianza, sobre todo Umi, quien al no saber por lo que estaba pasando la peli naranja se sintió algo culpable.

Mientras se daba toda la conversación y las chicas intentaban animar a su amiga, Nico y Maki se alejaron unos metros de ellas, tenían que procesar toda la nueva información, sobre todo Nico, quien al parecer conocía un poco a Tsubasa, lo que sorprendió bastante a Maki.

\- Nico-chan, ¿qué piensas podemos hacer?

\- La verdad no estoy del todo segura, pensar que ella sufrió todo esto sola mientras nosotras estábamos peleadas… - suspiró con pesar.

\- E-En cuanto a eso, ¿sigues enojada?

\- Descuida Maki-chan, Nozomi, Kotori y yo logramos entender que ustedes tres son iguales en un aspecto… o más de uno al parecer…

\- ¿C-Cuáles serían esos aspectos?

\- Son densas, y no pueden concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez, si se enfocan mucho en algo terminan descuidando lo demás… así que… para la próxima, pídanme ayuda a mí, o Kotori… pero si las tres se estresan trabajando, entonces nosotras, sus novias, volveremos a enfadarnos, ¿entendido?

\- S-Sí, lo siento Nico-chan…

\- Ya lo conversamos, así que está todo bien… - Nico se acercó y la besó en la mejilla. – ¿te parece si vamos a preparar algo de comer?

\- S-Sí… - algo estupefacta y sorprendida con el beso, Maki siguió a su novia.

…

…

…

-Sigo insistiendo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste antes?

\- Umi-chan, creo que ya lo he mencionado bastante, tú y las demás tenían sus propios problemas, además, lo mío con Tsubasa-chan fue tan rápido… que he estado procesándolo todos estos días.

\- Honoka…

\- Umi, Honoka tiene razón, ninguna de nosotras tiene derecho a reclamar su silencio, ella lo hizo porque nuestros problemas estaban desde antes… - exclamó Eli.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó Nozomi, mirando fijamente a la menor.

\- No lo sé… a veces pienso que esto es lo mejor, así ella no tendrá que preocuparse de seguir ocultando nuestra relación… - sonrió amargamente.

\- Honoka-chan… - Kotori se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, provocando que Honoka se soltara a llorar, provocando que las demás reunidas en el lugar, se preocuparan aún más, y se sintieran tristes por lo ocurrido.

\- Honoka-chan… - Nozomi se le acercó con un poco de dificultad hasta que le pusieron una silla junto a la menor, y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza. – Sé que es difícil y doloroso por lo que estás pasando, pero si ella realmente te quiere, buscará la forma de arreglarlo… pero si no lo hace… entonces ya sabes la respuesta… - La abrazó en conjunto con Kotori. – Una de las únicas barreras del amor, son la cobardía, y la duda… - suspiró. – Si Tsubasa-chan logra romperlas y superarlas, entonces valdrá la pena volver a intentarlo, ¿no crees? Pero no te cierres aún a esa posibilidad…

\- Sí, gracias Nozomi-chan… gracias chicas…

La tristeza de Honoka duró unos minutos más, pero se disipó poco a poco gracias a las bromas y tonterías que decían y hacían sus amigas, cambiando el triste y desesperanzado ambiente, a uno más ameno y juguetón.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, residencia NozoEli_

\- Nozomi…

\- Zzzz… Elichi…

\- Nozomi~

\- Mm… Zzzzz

\- Mou… eres una dormilona muy linda, ¿lo sabías?

\- Mmm… nyaa… Zzzz…

\- ¿Nyaa? – La rubia no logró contener su risa, despertando a la mayor, algo avergonzada.

\- E-Elichi, ¿podrías dejar de reírte? – Infló sus mejillas.

\- L-Lo siento… p-pero es que… lo que dijiste…

\- M-Mou! Elichi no baka… - La golpeó con un cojín.

\- Ya te dije que lo sentía… pero… te veías tan linda… - La menor observaba a la peli púrpura con tanto amor y cariño que la última no logró evitar sonrojarse, apartó la mirada, cuestionándose cómo su novia y prometida podía ser tan encantadora algunas veces.

\- Elichi…

\- ¿Sí, cariño?

Ante tal afectuoso apodo, la mayor se volteó algo sorprendida y sonrojada, pero su rostro se enrojeció aún más al tener a su novia justo frente a ella, semi desnuda, con una mirada tan hipnotizante y seductora que comenzó a sentir que algo ocurría en su entrepierna.

 _"¿Cuándo se quitó el pijama?"_ – Pensó Nozomi.

Al ver la reacción de su hermosa novia, la rubia se acercó aún más, plantando delicados y cariñosos besos alrededor de su rostro, mientras con su mano acariciaba su sedoso y largo cabello.

\- ¿Sabes? Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo… ¿quieres saber por qué?

\- …. – La mayor asintió, sin despegar la vista de los labios de la chica frente a ella.

\- Porque te tengo a ti en mi vida, y porque te tendré a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas… tal y como lo he soñado desde el día en que me enamoré de ti… te amo, mi Nozomi…

\- Elichi… - La mayor, ahora procesando las palabras de su novia, no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, estas eran de felicidad, sentía un gran calor en su pecho, uno agradable que la hacía sonreír, al igual que mariposas en su estómago cada vez que estaba junto a su rubia, ¿cuándo dejó de tomar atención a todos estos detalles? Eli la hacía sentir amada, protegida, querida, y a pesar de todos los altos y bajos que han tenido como pareja, ambas sabían que su amor era más grande y fuerte que todas las adversidades que vinieron y están por venir, y eso es algo que a ambas les alivia saber.

\- Elichi, ¿me escucharías?

\- Siempre amor mío… siempre estaré dispuesta y más que deseosa de escuchar tu hermosa voz… - acarició gentilmente su rostro, provocando una encantadora risita en la mayor.

\- Eres todo un príncipe Elichi, además de una gran poeta… - sonrió.

\- N-No tiene nada de malo serlo, ¿cierto? – desvió la mirada algo avergonzada.

\- Por supuesto que no, tontita, te amo tal y como eres… - se acercó y la besó en los labios.

\- B-Bueno, perdón por interrumpirte, ¿qué me querías decir?

\- Verás, desde que llegaste a mi vida, todo se volvió un remolino viajando sobre una montaña rusa, a veces me asustaba el tener tantas emociones juntas en un día, sentirme tan ansiosa y feliz al mismo tiempo, el que mi rutina fuera interrumpida por mis lascivos pensamientos al verte saliendo de la ducha envuelta en nada más que una simple toalla, toalla que deseaba desgarrar con mis propias manos y así cubrir tu cuerpo con mis manos… - suspiró. – al principio pensé que todo era una simple atracción sexual, que si me acostaba contigo dejarías de interesarme, pero no pude Elichi… tu encanto me atrapó, tu sinceridad y caballerosidad me intrigaron e hipnotizaron, y el amor que después de un tiempo empecé a ver en tus ojos, me convencieron de que quería algo más contigo, algo más allá de lo físico, fue en ese momento en el que agradecí a mis padres el haber arreglado nuestro matrimonio, realmente hasta el día de hoy lo agradezco, pero como te dije una vez, nada de esto sirve si cometemos los mismos errores una y otra vez, así que por favor… hagamos lo mejor posible para no volver a caer en lo mismo, te amo, te amo con todo mi ser, y me duele verte lidiar con los problemas por ti sola… - tomó a la rubia de sus manos. – somos un equipo, somos amigas, somos novias, y en un par de meses, seré tu esposa y tú la mía, espero ansiosa el día en que me pare junto a ti en el altar, sujetada únicamente de tu mano, la mano que quiero sujetar desde hoy, hasta el fin de mis días… te amo, mi Elichi…

\- Nozomi…

\- Elichi…

El par se abrazó con afecto, sus lágrimas no cesaban, sus risas tampoco, era una gran mezcla de emociones, agradecimiento, ansiedad, valor, temor, frustración, y al mismo tiempo un amor fuerte, valeroso y esperanzado. Se aferran en la otra, queriendo ahogar todos sus miedos entre el apasionante beso que ahora se están dando, sus caricias aumentan a cada minuto, y aunque es raro para muchas personas, el deseo que sienten y tienen por la otra, no hace más que aumentar al paso de los días.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado chicos :) espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D nos vemos en el siguiente! Y lamento la demora! XD**_


	32. Nuestra primera vez

**PDV general**

\- Al fin tenemos un pequeño respiro del restaurante… - suspiró Maki, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

\- Ni que lo digas, ya era hora de que nos dieran un descanso… - Nico repitió los movimientos.

\- Como siempre… eres una copiona…

\- ¿Ah? ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

\- Hiciste lo mismo que yo… - jugó con un mechón de su cabello.

\- Ehhm… creo que es algo obvio el hacerlo, ¿no? ¿por qué tiene que ser considerado como "imitación" según tú? – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Ya olvídalo, no tendrá caso explicártelo, tu mente es muy simple para entenderlo… - dijo, mientras se alejaba.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Espera ahí tomate tsundere!

Ignorándola por completo, Maki siguió su camino, mientras en su rostro portaba una amplia sonrisa, simplemente disfrutaba el molestar a Nico, era una de sus entretenciones diarias.

La pareja se dirigió al hogar de la pelirroja, ambas tenían la tarde libre así que aprovecharían de ver una película o cosas por el estilo, sin embargo, nunca pensaron que las cosas terminarían de una manera completamente distinta.

Maki propuso una película romántica, pero Nico, intentando hacerse la valiente, sugirió una película de terror, quería ver las reacciones de la pelirroja mientras las escenas avanzaban. La película comenzó a reproducirse, apareció el título y la introducción del elenco y el staff que había trabajado en aquel proyecto. La primera escena era bastante cliché por el momento, una casa abandonada, nada fuera de lo común y Maki lo sabía, pero Nico era un caso distinto. Apenas se escuchó un ruido fuera de lo común en aquella escena, se apagaron las luces, sombras recorriendo y pasando tras la protagonista, algo demasiado cliché y aburrido para Maki, sin embargo, hubo una escena en particular que estuvo bastante fuerte e incluso hizo saltar a la mayor de ambas del susto. Nico se acobijó en uno de los cojines del sofá, Maki la miraba algo divertida, pero accedió a detener la película porque estaba consciente de que más adelante se pondría peor, y no quería que su novia terminara por orinar en su sala.

\- Nico-chan, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, intentando contener su risa.

\- S-Sí… - sin embargo, la adorable expresión que hacía en ese momento la mayor, provocaron un sonrojo en la pelirroja.

\- M-Me alegro… - desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

\- M-Maki… chan… - Nico se aferró a la cintura de su novia. - ¿p-podría pasar la noche contigo?

\- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió un poco ante la petición, no es que no se haya quedado con ella antes, pero la situación era distinta ya que… Nico se veía completamente vulnerable. – está bien… pero a la próxima, intenta impresionarme de otra forma… no soy alguien fácil de asustar… - sonrió y besó la frente de la pelinegra.

\- E-Entiendo… - desvió su mirada e hizo un leve puchero.

\- ¡Mou! Nico-chan~ - no se aguantó más y la abrazó.

\- ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué haces Maki? ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿Volviste a la normalidad? – preguntó la menor.

\- C-Creo que sí…

\- Bien, tengo hambre, ¿preparamos la cena?

\- Está bien… vamos…

Pasaron unos minutos decidiendo qué cocinar, hasta que finalmente escogieron lasaña. Maki estaba entusiasmada, no solo por la lasaña, sino por el hecho de que la prepararía y cocinaría junto a Nico, esta sería la primera vez en que cocinan juntas, y estaba un tanto nerviosa, las habilidades culinarias de Nico no eran algo que se pudiera subestimar.

\- Maki-chan, asegúrate de que la salsa no se desborde, ¿sí?

\- S-Sí… - cuidadosamente vertió la salsa en los lugares destinados, y una vez logrado. – ya está…

\- ¿Nerviosa? – dijo Nico con un tono un tanto burlesco.

\- P-Para nada… - jugó con un mechón de su cabello.

\- ¿Mmm~?

\- N-Nico-chan, estás muy cerca…

\- ¿Qué tiene que lo esté? Somos novias, ¿no?

\- L-Lo somos, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- S-Solo aléjate, ¿quieres?

\- Sí, sí…

\- … -

Pasaron el resto de la hora en silencio, Maki se sentía un tanto culpable por haber actuado de esa manera con Nico, pero no podía evitarlo, si bien le costaba admitir y aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos, aún no se acostumbraba a la cercanía de otra persona, mucho menos en este tipo de contexto.

\- Listo, ahora hay que dejarla en el horno durante unos minutos…

\- S-Sí… - dejó la bandeja con lasaña dentro del horno para luego encenderlo. - ¿qué haremos por mientras?

\- Ehm… ¿darnos un baño? Tú puedes ir primero claro está… yo me quedaré a vigilar la cocina… - fue lo que dijo antes de darle la espalda a Maki.

\- Nico-chan… - entendiendo la posible molestia de su novia, Maki quiso tocarle el hombro.

\- Ve rápido… - susurró.

\- Está bien… - la pelirroja apretó sus puños y se fue con prisa al baño.

\- Tonta… - volvió a susurrar la pelinegra antes de suspirar.

\- Nico-chan… idiota… - dijo mientras se desvestía para entrar a la tina.

Se dejó cubrir por la agradable temperatura del agua, su cabello estaba amarrado en una toalla, mientras que su cuerpo era envuelto en espuma. Maki siempre ha amado darse este tipo de baños, burbujeantes.

\- Nico-chan…

Sacudió su cabeza al notar que estaba pensando en su pequeña novia, si bien no tenía derecho en sentirse "molesta", le frustraba el que Nico se tomara todo en forma literal, y la situación era aún peor porque su novia siquiera es capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

\- Tendré que buscar la forma de que vuelva su atención a mí… - susurró, mientras lavaba lentamente su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Nico estaba sentada frente a la mesa del comedor, la cual se encontraba a escasos metros de la cocina. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre una de sus manos mientras la otra jugaba con su celular. Se notaba de mal humor, pero sabía que era normal el comportamiento de la menor, se debió sentir algo forzada a la situación.

Luego de unos minutos Maki salió del baño, envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se dirigió a su cuarto. Nico se encontraba aun en la cocina, pero no se movería de ahí en un buen rato pues quería usar la lasaña como excusa. Finalmente, el temporizador del horno indicó que ya habían pasado los minutos correspondientes, Nico abrió el horno y dejó salir el delicioso aroma de la lasaña, con guantes para cocina tomó cuidadosamente la bandeja y la puso sobre la alacena. La dejó enfriar durante unos minutos mientras se dirigía a darse un breve baño.

Desde su habitación, Maki sintió el aroma a comida. Una vez vestida se dirigió a la cocina, abrió su boca y comenzó a salivar un poco debido a lo deliciosa que se veía aquella lasaña. Buscó con la mirada a su novia por todos lados, pero no logró encontrarla.

\- Debe estar en el baño… - susurró. – supongo que no hará daño el probar un poco… - dijo mientras se acercaba a la lasaña.

\- Qué relajante es esto… - dijo Nico mientras metía su cuerpo bajo la ducha.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó en toda la casa, Nico, se envolvió el cuerpo como pudo y salió corriendo del baño. Una vez llegó a la cocina, vio a Maki sentada en el suelo, mientras una parte de la lasaña yacía en su cara y cuello. La mayor se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, pero se había olvidado de algo muy importante, aún estaba desnuda y la toalla que la cubría, estaba a punto de caerse.

\- N-Nico-chan, lo lamento, solo quería probar un… poco… - al abrir los ojos, Maki se sonrojó al tener a su novia en aquellas condiciones.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó antes de mirar su cuerpo, el cual ahora, estaba completamente expuesto. - ¡Kyaa! – se cubrió como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar.

\- E-Espera, ¡Nico-chan! – Maki salió corriendo tras ella, ya no le importaba la comida.

\- N-No vengas… - advirtió la mayor escondida en la habitación de Maki.

\- Nico-chan, por favor… déjame pasar…

\- P-P-Pero, estoy desnuda…

\- Lo sé, por eso quiero pasar…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Nico-chan… - la voz de la menor sonaba completamente diferente. – mi ropa se ensució, ¿podrías ayudarme a sacármela?

\- Pero… si lo hago… tú…

\- Nico-chan, sé que las veces en que lo hemos intentado una de las dos se detiene por miedo, pero, ya estoy cansada… quiero… cruzar esa línea… por favor…

\- Maki… - Nico abre la puerta y deja pasar a su novia. – n-no me mires tanto…

\- Me es imposible no hacerlo…

\- Mhh! – sus labios fueron sellados por los de la menor.

Maki tomó con fuerza el cuerpo de Nico y lo comenzó a acariciar. Nico por su parte comenzaba a desvestir a su novia, no quería ensuciarse mientras lo hacían. La ropa cayó al suelo, y Maki sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, el cual fue provocado por los besos y caricias de Nico.

\- N-Nico-chan… e-espera…

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- V-Vamos a la cama…

\- S-Sí…

Tomadas de la mano, se sentaron en la cama. Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, quizás se habían dejado llevar, pero ya era muy tarde como para detenerse. Nico, tomando un poco de valentía, se abalanza sobre Maki, quien instintivamente rodea el cuello de la pelinegra con sus brazos con el propósito de atraerla más a su cuerpo.

\- Maki… Maki-chan… yo…

\- Nico-chan…

\- Te amo… - comienza a besarla nuevamente.

\- Mhh~ - leves gemidos empiezan a salir de la boca de Maki, los besos que Nico le daba se sentían bien.

\- Maki-chan… - desesperada por oír más, Nico comenzó a plantar besos a lo largo del cuello, clavícula, y senos de Maki, deteniéndose en ese lugar para empezar a succionar aquellos bellos pezones rosa.

\- N-Nico… chan… si lo haces muy fuerte… aahh~

\- Quiero escuchar más de tu voz, así que… no te contengas, Maki… - volvió a succionar, pero esta vez ocupó su mano derecha para estimular el otro seno.

Maki por su parte no quería ser la única en disfrutar, por lo que, con sus largos brazos, alcanzó la entrepierna de la mayor, la cual estaba sorprendentemente húmeda.

\- Hyaa~ M-Maki-chan… e-espera… ahh~

\- Lo siento… pero no quiero ser la única que lo disfrute… - la menor invirtió sus posiciones, esta vez era Nico quien estaba abajo, mientras Maki besaba y dejaba marcas en su cuello, y su mano hacía todo el trabajo ahí abajo.

\- M-Maki… chan…

\- Nico-chan… te amo… - con un intenso beso, acalló todas las protestas que su novia podría hacer, aceleró el ritmo de sus caricias, hasta que decidió que ya era hora de avanzar un poco más. – Nico-chan, ¿puedo? – preguntó posicionando uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Nico.

\- S-Sí, pero… hazlo despacio… - dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Sí… - Maki volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con más gentileza y paciencia.

Su dedo comenzó a adentrarse en los adentros de su novia, quien al sentir algo ajeno dentro de ella soltó un leve gemido, Maki no sabía si era de dolor o placer, pero decidió comprobarlo después.

Metió y sacó su dedo lentamente, observando las reacciones de Nico. Sin embargo, cuando notó la adorable y sexy expresión en su rostro, no se resistió más, y la besó con pasión mientras su dedo incrementaba velocidad.

\- M-Maaki… chaaan~

\- Nico-chan, lo siento… pero…

\- ¿Eh?... e-espera… M-Ma… ahh~

Maki bajó su rostro hasta la entrepierna de Nico, una vez allí, vio de cerca cómo aquel lugar comenzaba a contraerse de apoco. Con su lengua, lamió y jugó con una pequeña protuberancia que parecía ser el clítoris ya hinchado de Nico. Lamiendo e introduciendo su dedo con mayor velocidad, sintió cómo Nico iba arqueando su espalda de apoco, sus manos aferradas a la sábana, su respiración completamente descontrolada, su voz haciendo sonidos que nunca había escuchado, pero que los amó apenas salieron.

\- M-Maki-chan… por favor… más rápido…

\- … - la adorable manera en que lo pidió, provocaron que Maki fuera más agresiva con sus movimientos.

Insertando el segundo dedo, y a succionar aquel clítoris, los gemidos de Nico incrementaron su intensidad.

\- M-Maki… chan… ya… no… - con un fuerte espasmo y jadeo, perdió toda la fuerza de su cuerpo por un segundo, y gritó. – M-Maaakii~! – cayendo exhausta a la cama.

\- Nico-chan… - una embelesada pelirroja, se acostó junto a su ahora exhausta novia, acarició su rostro con delicadeza, mientras portaba una gran sonrisa.

\- Maki-chan…

\- ¿Mmm? ¿qué sucede Nico-chan?

\- Ahora te toca a ti…

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vamos… déjame hacértelo…

\- ¿N-N-Nico-chan? Pero…

\- Nada de peros… - la besó. – me hiciste sentir increíble, así que ahora es tu turno…

\- Pero… Nico-chan… ahhh~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del cap! xD lamento la demora, pero como algunos ya saben, tengo tendinitis así que no sé cuándo volveré a actualizar u.u tengan paciencia y gracias!**


	33. Un futuro incierto

**PDV general**

\- Tsubasa, ¿qué crees que haces?

\- Intento… empacar… necesito ver a Honoka…

\- Pero- … - la peli morada se giró para ver quién la detenía de seguir regañando – mejor dicho, interrogando – a la castaña; al encontrarse con su novia, Anju, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Gracias Anju, te debo una…

\- Me debes más de una, Tsu… - se cruzó de brazos, portando una gran sonrisa. - ¿y bien? ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Demostrarle lo importante que es para mí…

Anju y Erena solo atinaron a sonreír, hacía mucho tiempo que no veían esa determinación en su querida amiga y compañera, por lo que estaban dispuestas a ayudarla.

Por otro lado, Honoka seguía "como si nada" trabajando en el restaurante; si bien ya se sentía un poco mejor gracias a sus amigas – más que nada porque la fecha en que Nozomi y Eli se casarían se acercaba – y las continuas risas que la distraen de su rompimiento con Tsubasa, aun la nostalgia la invade de vez en cuando, lo que a veces provoca una notoria preocupación por parte de las chicas, especialmente por parte de Umi y Kotori, sus amigas más cercanas.

Aquel día no era diferente de los demás, Nozomi llegaría en el turno de la tarde para atender el bar, pero, por instrucciones de Umi, no se quedaría hasta el cierre, tenía permitido irse unas horas antes porque necesitaba descansar, después de todo, iba casi todos los días al hospital a hacer ejercicios que la ayudan con su rehabilitación.

No podría estar mejor el ambiente y sus vidas, Nozomi mejoraba poco a poco, pero se conformaba con los frutos de su esfuerzo; la relación de Kotori y Umi avanzaba poco a poco, pero si de algo estaban seguras, es que realmente disfrutaban la compañía de la otra. Nico y Maki se comportaban como siempre, de repente peleaban o discutían sobre cosas sin mayor importancia, podía incluso decirse que eran como las payasas del restaurante, entreteniendo muchas veces a los niños y/o adultos con sus tontas peleas.

\- Kotori, ¿cómo van las ganancias de este mes? Digo, las del mes pasado fueron… horribles… - suspiró la peli azul.

\- Tranquila Umi-chan, te tengo buenas noticias… - sonríe ampliamente. – gracias a que Nozomi-chan ha vuelto a dirigir el bar en las noches, los clientes han aumentado…

\- ¿Lo dices por sus predicciones con las cartas?

\- Exacto~ aunque creo que la mayoría lo hace simplemente para verla sonreír… es muy tierna cuando se concentra…

\- Aunque eso no evita que Eli arda de los celos… - miró de reojo a una rubia siendo consolada por Nozomi. – es una niña…

\- Sí… sobre todo cuando infla sus mejillas de esa manera… - sonrió.

\- Kotori… ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

\- ¿Mmm? – ladeó la cabeza.

\- Cuando vemos a una de nuestras amigas actuar de una manera tan infantil… ¿no te dan ganas de… tener un hijo?

\- La verdad, lo he pensado… - suspiró -. Sería lindo poder adoptar, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, pero eso lo veremos más adelante…

\- Estoy de acuerdo… por ahora… - se acerca y abraza a Umi – quiero hacer otra cosa contigo…

\- K-Kotori…

\- Hey ustedes, si van a aparearse háganlo atrás, tenemos clientes que atender…

\- Nico… - Umi frunció el ceño, pero tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

\- Ven, Umi-chan~

\- S-Sí…

…

…

…

-Vamos, Elichi~

\- No quiero… - infla sus mejillas.

\- Elichi, estás actuando como una niña, ¿lo sabes, no?

\- Lo sé… - se cruzó de brazos. – es solo que no me gusta que te coqueteen… sabiendo que tienes tu anillo puesto… - desvió la mirada.

\- Es que nadie mira sus manos, Eli… - irrumpió Nico. - ¿qué? – preguntó una vez sintió la sombría mirada de Nozomi. – es verdad, es tu culpa por ser tan pechu-

\- Nico-chan…

\- M-Maki-chan…

\- ¿Podrías dejar de empeorar las cosas? – puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Nico. – sabes lo que te espera si causas problemas… - susurró a su oído.

\- S-Sí… - se alejó del lugar.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste, Maki-chan? – sonrió pícaramente la peli morada.

\- Tengo mis trucos…- sonrió. – nos vemos…

\- ¿Viste? Nico tiene razón… eres demasiado hermosa, Nozomi…

\- No es eso lo que dijo exactamente… - suspiró. – Elichi, ¿qué debo hacer para que dejes de sentir celos?

\- Vístete de pies a cabeza, sólo muestra tus ojos, espera, hasta tus ojos son hermosos… ¡mejor vístete de momia!

\- Elichi, ¿tienes idea de lo absurdo que suena eso? – puso sus manos en su cintura. – además, quizás pueden ver mi cuerpo y esas cosas… - tomó la mano de Eli y la puso en su pecho. – pero tú eres la única que puede tocarlo y… - se acercó a su oído y susurró-. Saborearlo…

\- N-Nozomi…

\- Así que, ¿qué piensas ahora? ¿dejarías de fruncir el ceño por mí?

\- Está bien…

\- Buena chica~ - acarició su rostro-. Te amo, tontita…

\- Y yo a ti, Nozomi…

* * *

\- Tanto amor en el ambiente… no sé cómo me hace sentir eso… - susurró Honoka para sí misma.

\- ¿Aun te sientes triste por lo de Tsubasa-san? – preguntó Rin, acercándose.

\- Un poco… digo, no es como si pudiera superarla tan fácil… ella… era mi todo…

\- Y me gustaría seguir siéndolo…

\- … - la peli naranja se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz. – Tsu…basa…

\- Honoka… - sin pensarlo mucho, la castaña se acercó casi corriendo a donde estaba su ex novia. – Honoka… yo…

\- ¿Qué no es esa Kira Tsubasa?

\- Mentira… ¿la de A-Rise?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es ella! Vamos a pedirle un autógrafo…

\- Lamentamos decirles esto, pero ella atenderá sus asuntos primero… esperamos entiendan…

\- ¿Ah? ¿quién eres para impedirnos acercarnos a ella? – preguntó un joven, bastante molesto.

\- La dueña del restaurante… - Umi usó su expresión usual; debían admitir que daba bastante miedo cuando se enojaba.

\- E-Entiendo… e-esperaremos… - dijo el joven, alejándose rápidamente de Umi.

\- Esto podría costarte clientes, lo sabes, ¿no? – exclamó Maki.

\- Lo sé… pero… - se volteó. – la felicidad de mi amiga es más importante…

\- Umi-chan… - Kotori abraza fuertemente a su novia. – te amo…

\- Kotori…

…

…

…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – después de un largo tiempo mirándola, decidió poner los pies en la tierra. – sabes que si concurres lugares públicos atraerás la atención… Umi-chan acaba de echar a clientes, personas que necesitamos, y todo porque tú viniste…

\- Honoka… - la castaña bajó el rostro, encontraba razón en las palabras de Honoka, pero no podía evitar que le doliera aquella reacción. - ¿es todo lo que me dirás? ¿enserio no te das cuenta del por qué estoy aquí?

\- No… no sé qué haces aquí… nosotras terminamos, ¿recuerdas? – desvió la mirada.

\- Si es así, ¿por qué no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos? ¿por qué siempre huyes de mi mirada? ¿por qué Honoka? ¿por qué?

\- Déjame en paz Tsubasa… ya… he tenido suficiente…

\- … - con rabia, rodeó la mesa que las separaba, se acercó a ella y… la abofeteó con fuerza en la cara-. No pongas en duda nunca mis decisiones… pero… esta vez… no puedo seguir… te necesito Honoka… te amo… ¿no lo entiendes?

\- ¡Eres tú la que no entiende! – golpeó la mesa con fuerza. – eres tú… la que no entiende cuán sola me sentí… el verte una a tres veces al año… o una vez cada dos meses… ¿no entiendes cuánto sufrí? – sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

\- ¡¿Acaso crees ser la única que sufrió?! Dime… ¡¿de qué mierda me sirve tener un sueño si no tengo con quién compartirlo?!

\- No te vengas a hacer la víctima conmigo… durante todo este tiempo preferiste tu carrera antes que a mí… así que… no vengas ahora a decirme que me amas o que me necesitas, porque cuando dejes de sentirte sola, volverás a dejarme de lado… - estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió su mano ser tomada con fuerza. – Tsubasa, suéltame…

\- No…

\- Tsubasa, hablo enserio…

\- Honoka… yo…

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- No hasta que me mires a los ojos, y me digas que no me amas, que no me necesitas, no te soltaré hasta que me digas que lograste superarme…

\- Seguro tu lo puedes hacer fácilmente, ¿no?

\- No… porque yo… Honoka… yo… te sigo amando… nunca dejé de amarte, no tienes idea cuánto me dolió dejarte en aquel callejón esa noche… no lo soporto más, puedo mandar todo a la mierda con tal de estar contigo… pero… debes entender… no estoy sola en esto, Anju y Erena son mis compañeras, no puedo abandonarlas y además, el contrato que tengo con la agencia expira en un año, donde supuestamente deberían renovarlo… pero si tan solo… pudieras esperarme un año… o quizás menos… te prometo, te aseguro que vendré a buscarte, que tendremos la vida que siempre soñaste… sin cámaras, sin una vida a escondidas, podremos besarnos en la calle sin miedo a que me descubran y se arme un escándalo… por favor Honoka… por favor….

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Tsubasa… - logró soltarse-. No me des esperanzas que volverán a ser rotas… - suspiró con pesadez, encarando a su ex. – te doy… el tiempo que necesites, pero… si no estás aquí en un año más, diciéndome que cancelaste tu contrato, entonces puedes irte olvidando de que alguna vez te dije que te amaba… - con eso, se adentró en la cocina, cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

\- Honoka… - la castaña se arrodilló en el suelo, intentando contener sus lágrimas.

\- Kira-san, disculpa… - alzó la vista, encontrándose con una chica de cabello castaño grisáceo-. Quería pedirte si… por favor pudieras retirarte, necesitamos hablar con nuestra amiga…

\- Entiendo… - se puso de pie-. Por favor, discúlpenme por todo el alboroto… - suspiró. – por favor entregale esto… que lo lea y piense en lo que le escribí en esta carta…

\- Lo haré… - sonrió comprensivamente-.

\- Gracias… ahora, me retiraré…

\- Kira-san… - una voz grave y algo molesta resonó en el lugar. – si llegas a lastimar más a Honoka… te juro que…

\- No hace falta que me amenaces, yo cumplo mis promesas… es solo que…

\- Las cosas no salieron como lo tenías pensando, ¿eh? – irrumpió Nozomi.

\- Exacto… - sonrió ante la comprensión-.

\- Sé lo que se siente… - miró de reojo a Eli, quien apretó una de sus manos entre las suyas.

\- Nuevamente me disculpo, hasta pronto… - hace una reverencia, y sale del restaurante. – por cierto, le diré a tus clientes que este es mi restaurante favorito…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Velo como una manera de disculparme por haber ahuyentado gente… - le guiñó el ojo, para finalmente alejarse con una manada de gente a su espalda.

\- … - las ocho chicas restantes se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

\- Iré a hablar con Honoka… ustedes esperen aquí y…

\- No… - irrumpió Nozomi-. No irás mientras estés así de alterada… iré yo…

\- Pero…

\- Umi-chan… - la detuvo su novia-. Tranquila, Nozomi-chan es la indicada esta vez…

\- Kotori…

\- Sé que amas a Honoka casi como una hermana, por eso, confía en mí, intentaré hacer que reflexione y no se hunda más en esa depresión…

\- Honoka no tiene depresión, Nozomi… -dijo con algo de molestia Umi.

\- No estoy hablando de la depresión que todos conocen… - sonrió, y se alejó lentamente con sus muletas.

\- Nozomi tiene razón Umi, deberías intentar relajarte… - dijo Maki.

\- Umi-chan, ven conmigo…

\- Pero Kotori…

\- Ven… - dijo seriamente-. Necesitamos sacar ese estrés de ti…

\- E-Está bien… - suspiró derrotada-. Siento que… fui algo gravosa con Nozomi y… Kira-san…

\- Lo fuiste, pero descuida, Nozomi-chan te entiende y sabe lo que hace, solo déjalo en sus manos, ¿sí?

\- Sí…

\- Esa es mi Umi-chan… - besa su mejilla-. Ahora, del relajo que te estaba hablando…

\- ¿K-Kotori?

\- Creo que… será más una liberación de tensiones…

\- K-Kotori…

\- Prepárate, Umi-chan~

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza xD pero aquí está! espero ansiosa sus comentarios! :D**


	34. Un futuro incierto Part 2

**PDV general**

Resumen del capítulo anterior.

Tsubasa reunió el valor de ir a enfrentarse a Honoka y pedirle una nueva oportunidad. Frente a la negativa respuesta de su ex novia, la castaña le propuso esperarla durante un año para poder liberarse de sus obligaciones y así poder estar juntas, con el visto bueno, se retiró del lugar, dejando a su paso a una herida y enojada Honoka. Nozomi se ofreció a hablar con ella para averiguar un poco más del asunto, y a su vez, intentar ayudarla a aclarar sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Por qué viniste?

\- Deberías aprender a no desquitar tu frustración con otros… - dijo la mayor con un tono serio pero suave.

\- Lo siento… - suspiró. – Nozomi… yo…

\- Deja que me siente primero… - se acomodó en una de las sillas dentro de la cocina, lugar al cual había ido Honoka luego de la discusión con Tsubasa. – bien… ¿por dónde comenzamos?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Dime qué sientes… necesitas desahogar todo eso…

\- La verdad… no estoy segura de…

\- Honoka-chan, solo háblame, ¿sí? – sonrió cálidamente la peli morada.

\- … - con un derrotado suspiro, la joven de ojos azules se acomodó en su lugar, tomó un poco de aire para intentar calmarse, y comenzó a hablar. – toda esta situación me tiene algo… agotada, ya no sé qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar cada vez que veo su rostro en la televisión, ¿caminar en la calle sin ser reconocida? ¿es una broma? Ella sabe muy bien que lo que me dijo es casi imposible, tengo muy claro cómo funcionan los contratos, especialmente los que tienen que ver con el mundo del espectáculo…

\- Si dices saberlo, ¿por qué no rechazaste su idea? Te oí decir que la esperarías durante un año… ¿qué te hace tener la esperanza de ello? – se cruzó de brazos, mirando atentamente a la menor.

\- Mi amor por ella… - sonrió… una dolorosa, y melancólica sonrisa.

\- … - al no estar acostumbrada a ver a Honoka de esa manera, el corazón de Nozomi se contrajo, sentía pena por la situación, y le dolía ver a una de sus amigas en esas condiciones.

\- La amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a que me rompa el corazón de nuevo… no importa el tiempo que pase, simplemente no podré amar a alguien más de la forma que lo hago con ella… Tsubasa-chan… es mi todo… - escondió su rostro entre su flequillo, impidiéndole a Nozomi el acceso a su rostro. – es como si Eli-chan te dijera que se irá a una gira, y que debes esperarla un año para que pueda tomar una decisión… ¿cómo te sentirías si ella tuviera que elegir entre su carrera y tú?

\- ¿Y que ella termine eligiendo su carrera? – sonrió melancólicamente la mayor.

\- Sí…

\- Querría morir…

\- Ahora sabes cómo me siento… hehe…

\- Pero…

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Pero aun así… el que ella sea capaz de cumplir sus sueños, me haría muy feliz… - la miró fijamente a los ojos. – a veces el amor es egoísta, aún más cuando eres la novia que se debe quedar esperando por respuestas… pero si lo consideras de otra forma, ¿no serías tú la villana que la hace odiarse a ella misma?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Piénsalo bien Honoka-chan… - suspiró. – entiendo que te duela, que te hayas sentido abandonada… pero… ¿recuerdas las palabras de Tsubasa-chan?

\- … - al no obtener respuesta, Nozomi siguió hablando.

\- "¿De qué sirve tener sueños si no tienes a nadie con quien compartirlos?"

\- … - sin respuesta aún.

\- No estoy defendiéndola ni nada, así que cambia esa cara… - la menor hizo lo pedido, no se dio cuenta de que estaba frunciendo el ceño. – lo que quiero decir es que, aunque te sientas dolida, y tu sufrimiento sea comprensible y justificable, el culparla por toda la situación no es la mejor manera de enfrentar las cosas… ella se debe sentir culpable por todo esto… vino hasta aquí con la intención de verte y enfrentar las cosas, pero lo único que hiciste fue despreciarla e ignorarla, ¿qué piensas de ello?

\- Yo… - apretó sus puños con fuerza. – sé que solo me he estado haciendo la víctima, sé que ella no es la culpable de todo, lo tengo muy claro… pero… pero aun así… yo…

\- Honoka-chan…- tomó sus manos entre las suyas. – quiero aclararte que no estás sola en esto… todas nosotras hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles este último tiempo, pero hay que estar agradecidas de que el cielo se está aclarando poco a poco para nosotras… - sonrió. – tu situación con Tsubasa-chan se arreglará de algún modo, de eso estoy segura, pero solo sucederá si dejas de estar tan negativa ante las posibilidades, debes aceptar la realidad y enfrentarla, no con frustración o enojo, sino con neutralidad, de esa manera pensarás con la cabeza fría y tus emociones no te guiarán por el mal camino… pues ya sabes lo que pasa cuando una se deja llevar por las emociones…

\- Nada bueno… - rio.

\- Exacto… - se unió a la risa. – así que, vuelve los pies a la tierra, y haz tu mejor esfuerzo en salir adelante, ¿sí?

\- Sí, gracias Nozomi-chan…

\- No hay de qué… ahora, ¿me ayudarías a pararme? Dejé mis muletas un poco lejos…

\- Oh, por supuesto… - se levanta y le acerca las muletas a la mayor, mientras la ayuda a levantarse. - ¿cómo va tu rehabilitación?

\- Algo lenta, pero ya tengo más confianza al caminar… - sonrió.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, te mereces ser feliz Nozomi-chan, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

\- Lo sé… - se estabilizó. – cuando empiezo a recordar el pasado, mi cuerpo entero tiembla… pero una parte de mí se siente orgullosa porque… me dice… "saliste de eso exitosamente… bien hecho en soportarlo…" – ríe.

\- Así es… Eli-chan y tú han hecho lo posible por salir adelante… y sé que las chicas concuerdan conmigo en que, a pesar de todo, ustedes están hechas para la otra…

\- Gracias, Honoka-chan… - acarició la cabeza de la menor. – ahora vamos, las chicas deben estar preocupadas…

\- Sí…

Mientras Nozomi y Honoka salían de la cocina, Eli, Maki y Nico conversaban respecto a detalles a arreglar en la canción que cantarán en el matrimonio de Nozomi y Eli, por lo que, al estar la fecha aproximándose, debían apresurarse con los preparativos.

-No puedo creer que quede tanto y a la vez tan poco… ¿lograremos tener todo listo? – preguntó una nerviosa Maki.

\- Yo creo que sí, aún nos quedan unos cuantos meses…

\- Nico-chan, preparar un matrimonio conlleva mucho trabajo, a veces el tiempo simplemente no te alcanza…

\- Ok, ok entiendo, comencemos a ensayar la canción de una vez por todas…

…

…

…

\- Parece que la tienen difícil con la canción-nya…

\- Rin-chan, ellas decidieron componerla y escribirla desde cero, es obvio que les costará terminarla…

\- Kayo-chin es tan sabia-nya~

\- N-No es cierto… - se sonroja.

\- Y linda~ - la abraza y besa la mejilla. – te quiero, Kayo-chin~

\- Y-Yo a ti R-Rin-chan…

\- Por cierto, tengo hambre, ¿habrá algo de ramen en la cocina?

\- Si quieres puedo prepararte uno…

\- Honoka-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar, Hanayo-chan… - sonrió la mayor.

\- Oh, Rin-chan~ - apareció Nozomi tras Honoka. - ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Dime-nya~

\- ¿Podrías acercarme una silla, por favor?

\- ¡Oh! ¡C-Cierto! ¡L-Lo lamento-nya!

\- Descuida, es solo que mis brazos están algo cansados… - se sienta apenas tiene una silla a su lado. – ahora que veo, ¿dónde se fueron Umi-chan y Kotori-chan?

\- Creo que fueron a la bodega, ¿quieres que las vaya a buscar? – preguntó Hanayo.

\- No, no te preocupes… estoy segura de que están ocupadas haciendo… algo… - lo último lo dijo mientras movía sus cejas de arriba abajo.

\- Oh… - al entender, Hanayo y Honoka se sonrojaron un poco.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿qué pasó-nya?

\- Nada mi inocente Rin-chan, nada~

Mientras tanto, bodega del restaurante.

\- K-Kotori, no creo que sea una buena idea…

\- Eso es lo que tus labios me dicen… - mueve su mano. – pero tus labios de aquí abajo me dicen otra cosa…

\- N-No es c-c-cier…to…

\- Sé sincera, Umi-chan~

\- K-Koto…ri…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lamento la demora ;w; pero vamos avanzando de apoco xD espero les haya gustado el cap! Nos vemos y gracias por los reviews!**


	35. Nuestro amor

**PDV general**

\- Amor, ¿vamos a casa?

\- S-Sí… - se sonroja.

\- Aun no te acostumbras a que te diga eso, ¿no? – sonrió la rubia.

\- … - desvió la mirada al sentir que su sonrojo aumentaba.

\- Eres hermosa, Nozomi… - besa su frente. – vamos, te prepararé algo para comer…

\- ¿Y-Yakiniku?

\- ¿Quieres ser consentida?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Más de lo habitual? – sonrió.

\- Sí… - infló sus mejillas. - ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

\- Para mí sí lo es…

\- ¿Eh? – miró a Eli a los ojos. - ¿por qué?

\- Porque se me hace difícil resistirme cuando me pones esas caras tan adorables… - besa sus labios. – sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

\- S-Sí…

\- Entonces… no me culpes si me termino aprovechando, ¿sí?

\- E-Está bien… - se vuelve a sonrojar. – n-no lo hemos hecho en bastante tiempo después de todo… - susurró.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿dijiste algo?

\- N-Nada… vámonos…

\- Sí~

Acompañadas por una suave brisa de primavera, y la tenue luz del atardecer, Eli y Nozomi se encaminaban tranquilamente hacia su hogar. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que lograban salir temprano del trabajo, Nozomi pidió la tarde libre porque le tocaba turno de mañana al día siguiente, y en cuanto a la rubia, terminó su trabajo en el tiempo indicado, por lo que era innecesario quedarse, Kotori y Umi se encargarían de todo como compensación del tiempo en que estuvieron desaparecidas.

A Nozomi le llamaba la atención la radiante sonrisa de su novia, se preguntaba por qué tanta felicidad de un momento a otro, pero en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su hogar… supo la razón. Lo que le dio una pista fue la forma en que Eli cerró la puerta y apegó su cuerpo al de ella, el lugar estaba oscuro, no había ruido alguno… y aunque aquella atmósfera hubiera asustado a la mayor hace un tiempo atrás, ese día era diferente, ¿por qué? Pues cumplían un año juntas, un año de estar compartiendo, un año de altos y bajos, un año de noviazgo.

\- Nozomi, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

\- Por supuesto Elichi… - giró su cabeza. – hoy cumplimos un año juntas…

\- Exacto… - la abraza gentilmente -. Un año desde que entraste a mi vida…

\- Un año desde que me enamoré de ti…

\- Un año… desde que mi vida tiene un propósito…

\- ¿Y ese sería? – sonrió.

\- Protegerte, y hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo…

\- Me conformo con que estés a mi lado Elichi, la felicidad es siempre momentánea… nunca es eterna…

\- Lo sé… - la besa. – pero sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

\- Lo sé… - devuelve el beso. – lo tengo muy claro… - su respiración se acelera debido a la intensidad del beso previo.

\- Nozomi… ¿quieres…?

\- No tienes por qué preguntármelo… solo llévame a la cama… - envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Eli. – por favor…

\- De inmediato, mi princesa… - sonríe.

Carga con cuidado y fuerza a Nozomi entre sus brazos, al estilo princesa, y la lleva lentamente hacia su cuarto, la habitación que ambas comparten desde hace un tiempo. Al llegar, la recuesta con cuidado y delicadeza, asegurándose de que su novia estuviera cómoda. Se recuesta sobre ella, y comienza a plantar leves besos en sus labios, unos que apenas tocan los de la otra, simples pero lo suficientemente llenos de emoción y sentimiento.

Las manos de Eli hacían su trabajo como siempre, trazando leves caricias en los costados de Nozomi, mientras que daba indicios de querer agarrar sus grandes senos y apretarlos entre sus manos. Los dedos de Eli siempre han sido largos, sus manos delicadas pero fuertes… algo que a Nozomi la volvía loca.

\- Nozomi, ¿puedo? – preguntó, colocando ambas manos en los botones de la blusa que usaba la mayor.

\- Sigue… - su rostro cobró un tono rojizo en el momento que Eli empezó a desabrochar la blusa. – Elichi… - susurró, llamando la atención de su novia. – estoy… nerviosa…

\- Aunque no lo creas… también yo… - besó sus labios. – pero tranquila… seré gentil contigo… - sonrió, provocando que el sonrojo de Nozomi aumentara.

\- Tonta… - infló sus mejillas.

\- Eres hermosa… Nozomi… - terminó de desabrochar la blusa, e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones, bajándolos de inmediato, dejando a la mayor en ropa interior.

\- N-No mires… t-tanto…

\- ¿Cómo me pides hacer eso? – besa su cuello, oyéndose un leve gemido. – cuando ver tu cuerpo temblar de esta forma… me hace querer poseerte, comerte, saborearte… - se acercó a su oído y susurró. – y amarte…

\- Elichi… - sin poder aguantar más, capturó los labios de la rubia con agresividad, la ansiaba, la necesitaba, la quería ahí mismo. – por favor… tócame…

\- Será un placer… - sonrió, mientras sacaba con rapidez el brasier y bragas de Nozomi, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante sus azules ojos. – ya estás mojada…

\- E-Es que… t-tu…

\- Tranquila, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse… - acaricia su rostro-. Me hace feliz… porque significa que yo te hago sentir así…

\- Sí… solo tu… me pones de esta manera… Elichi… - toma la mano de la menor, y pone dos de sus dedos en su boca, lamiéndolos y succionándolos. – solo tú… me vuelves loca…

\- N-Nozomi… - un intenso sonrojo apareció en su rostro al ver la manera en que Nozomi succionaba y lamía sus dedos. – ya no lo soporto más…

Con su mano aun ocupada en la boca de Nozomi, Eli bajó la otra, acarició, palpó y apretó con fuerza uno de los senos de Nozomi, mientras su boca trabajaba en uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo y succionando todo a su paso.

Los gemidos y la respiración acelerada de la mayor no le impedían seguir saboreando los dedos de la rubia, hasta que pensó estaban lo suficientemente húmedos para su siguiente tarea.

\- Elichi… ahí abajo…

\- Con gusto… - sonrió, antes de que su rostro desapareciera entre las piernas de la peli morada.

\- ¡A-Ah! – Nozomi hundió su cabeza en la almohada, sus manos aferraban con fuerza las sábanas. – E-Elichi… a-ahí… j-justo… a-ahí~

\- Mmm… - intentó responder, pero su lengua estaba bastante ocupada recorriendo los pliegues color rosa.

Una de sus manos se encargó de masajear su seno derecho, mientras la otra estimulaba el pronunciado clítoris de la mayor, llevándola cerca del clímax.

\- E-Eli…chi… y-ya no…

\- … - Eli solo se preocupó de proseguir con sus movimientos, aceleró la fricción de sus dedos en el hinchado clítoris de Nozomi, y sintió cómo las piernas de la mayor temblaban y se sacudían, su respiración se entre cortaba y aceleraba, su cuerpo ya estaba en el límite.

\- ¡Elichi~! – arqueó su espalda levemente, sintiendo cómo toda energía era liberada por aquel espasmo.

\- Nozomi… - se recostó junto a su novia, admirando a una sudada y agotada Nozomi. – te amo… - acarició su rostro con su mano limpia. – te amo tanto…

\- Elichi… - se acomoda en sus brazos. – yo también… y mucho…

\- Me haces feliz, significas mucho para mí… sin ti simplemente no puedo vivir…

\- Hehe~ No te pongas tan cursi, tontita… - la besa. – gracias por todo…

\- Gracias a ti… amor…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Un capítulo bastante meloso asoaojsaoj pero me gustó escribirlo :) ya era hora de un poco de amor entre estas dos :D espero les haya gustado el cap! nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**


	36. Nuestro amor Parte 2

**PDV general**

 ** _Lunes 4:30 pm, hospital Nishikino /10 días para la boda._**

\- Señorita Toujou, un gusto verla

\- Igualmente, doctor...

\- ¿Le parece si revisamos sus avances? Pero por lo que veo ya puede caminar mucho mejor...

\- Sí, me ha costado un poco, pero puedo estar de pie sin problemas, claro, cuando se trata de caminar, no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero la sensibilidad de mis piernas ha ido mejorando considerablemente...

\- Eso se debe al tratamiento y ejercicios que ha seguido, usted es uno de mis pacientes más perseverantes... - sonrió el hombre.

\- Muchas gracias, estoy realmente agradecida por su trabajo...

\- Ahora revisemos la radiografía que le tomaron hace un par de días... - colocó el examen sobre una pantalla que le permitiera iluminar y distinguir bien la radiografía.

\- ¿Q-Qué tal doctor?

\- Mmm... - observó el objeto durante unos leves segundos. - sí, se observa mejoría en su columna, si bien ya se puede apreciar por su forma de caminar, también es necesario hacer los exámenes correspondientes, pero por ahora, alégrese porque está mucho mejor que hace un par de meses... felicidades, Toujou-san...

\- ¡Gracias! - no pudo evitar su emoción, y terminó por abrazar al médico. - ¡ah! L-Lo lamento... - sonrió nerviosa.

\- Descuide, no me molesta... - rió. - puede retirarse por hoy, la veré en un mes para ver cómo va avanzando, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Sí, muchas gracias nuevamente... - inclinó su cabeza a modo de reverencia, y se retiró del lugar en dirección a la salida del hospital, ahí, una cabellera rubia amarrada en una coleta la hizo sonreír.

\- Nozomi, ¿cómo te fue? - preguntó Eli, obviamente ansiosa ante los resultados de los últimos exámenes. - ¿qué tal está todo?

\- Todo va perfecto Elichi, el médico me dijo que voy bien en mi rehabilitación, que se notaba tanto por mi forma de caminar como por la radiografía, así que... estoy bien... - sonrió.

\- Nozomi, sabía que podías hacerlo... - la abraza. - me siento orgullosa de ti...

\- Elichi... - unas leves lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. - haces que me ponga sensible... tonta...

\- Lo sé... - rió suavemente, apretando el abrazo. - te amo...

\- Y yo a ti, gracias por ser uno de mis pilares más fundamentales...

La joven pareja se quedó en la misma posición durante unos minutos, hasta que las miradas de las personas que pasaban por el lugar las incomodaron.

\- Supongo que la gente aún no se acostumbra, ¿eh? - comentó Eli.

\- No debemos dejar que nos moleste, somos libres de abrazarnos cuando y donde queramos... siquiera nos estábamos besando... - infló sus mejillas. - vamos a casa, tengo hambre... - su puchero aumentó, causando la risa de Eli.

\- Eres adorable, Nozomi... - besó su frente. - vamos, te prepararé algo de Yakiniku-

\- ¡Yaaay!

\- Con ensalada...

\- ¿Eh?

\- Estás comiendo mucha carne Nozomi, lo pasaría por alto si al menos añadieras un poco de lechuga o zanahorias a un costado, pero no, solo lo comes con arroz o papas, no es nada saludable y lo sabes... - se cruzó de brazos.

\- Pero Elichi... - su puchero aumentó aún más.

\- ¿Qué diría tu doctor si te llegas a hacer un chequeo completo?

\- ¡E-Está bien! ¡Haré dieta!

\- No lo digo porque hayas subido de peso, porque en realidad no he notado ningún cambio fuera de lo normal, pero tu salud es lo más importante en estos momentos...

\- ¿Y qué hay del ejercicio? - la mayor movió sus cejas de manera sugerente. - el ejercicio ayuda a quemar grasa... debe ser por eso que no he engordado...

\- Nozomi, sí, el sexo te ayuda a quemar calorías... pero es por el solo hecho de que se transpira durante el acto... - puso sus manos en su cintura. - no abuses de tus encantos, Nozomi... - se sonrojó al notar la mirada de cachorro que su novia intentaba hacer. - no me manipularás tan fácil esta vez...

\- Tch...

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabo de oír?

\- N-Nada amor, ahora... por favor, ¿vamos? tengo hambre~ - se quejó.

\- Sí, sí... ahora nos vamos...

Eli tomó la mano de Nozomi, quién aún hacía berrinche por tener que comenzar a comer más sano. La rubia sonrió e intentó ahogar su risa para no empeorar la situación, sin embargo, lo infantil que estaba siendo su novia le hacían difícil aquella tarea. Por otro lado, la peli morada notó que la rusa intentaba no reírse, lo que la hizo inflar sus mejillas y desviar la mirada en indignación. Al percatarse de esto, Eli se detuvo repentinamente, quedando frente a frente con la mayor, la miró a los ojos, y se acercó.

\- Parece que alguien quiere que la castigue... - susurró al oído de Nozomi.

\- ... - abrió sus ojos como platos ante el inusual tono que su propia novia usó con ella. - ¿E-Elichi?

\- Si no entras al auto en cinco segundos, no respondo por lo que sufrirás esta noche... - dijo con una expresión neutra, casi sin emoción.

\- E-E-Está bien... - se apresuró lo que más pudo, y entró al asiento del copiloto.

\- ... - aún sin voltearse, intentó no reírse nuevamente, si llegaba a hacerlo arruinaría toda su táctica para hacer que Nozomi obedeciera. - bien, vamos...

* * *

Una vez llegaron a casa, Nozomi se fue directo al sofá. Se sentó cuidadosamente y dejó la muleta a un lado; Eli la observó cuidadosamente desde la puerta, asegurándose de grabar en su memoria cada momento, expresión y gesto que Nozomi hacía mientras estaban a solas. Con una cálida sonrisa, se dirigió hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar algo de comer. Usualmente cenaban entre la pm, y a penas eran las 5:00, así que tendrá que buscar la forma de que a Nozomi no le de hambre durante la noche.

Mientras la rubia se encargaba de preparar todo, la mayor de ambas se dedicó a mensajearse con Kotori; se habían hecho más cercanas conforme avanzaban los meses, ahora no se les puede separar. Kotori siempre hablaba de temas relacionados con el amor o la vida íntima sexual, tópico que a la peli morada le gustaba tratar.

[ _Kotori: hey, Nozomi-chan, ¡Nozomi-chan!]_

 _[Nozomi: ¿qué sucede, Kotori? (^v^)]_

 _[Kotori: hoy Umi-chan llegó algo extraña... (-w-)]_

 _[Nozomi: ¿a qué te refieres con **extraña**?]_

 _[Kotori: está algo... ¿cómo decirlo?... inicia todo entre nosotras últimamente... (-/-)]_

 _[Nozomi: ¿oh~? ¿y qué tiene eso de malo? Espera, estamos hablando de **Umi - vergonzosa - chan** aquí...]_

 _[Kotori: exacto, por eso estoy algo... ansiosa...]_

 _[Nozomi: ¿por qué no le preguntas directamente?]_

 _[Kotori: no lo sé, cada vez que la veo... ella porta esa sexy sonrisa y... bueno, tú sabrás lo que pasa después..._ ヘ(￣ω￣ヘ) ]

 _[Nozomi: sí, ya puedo imaginarlo..._ 〜(￣▽￣〜) ]

 _[Kotori: ya llegó Umi-chan, gracias por conversar conmigo Nozomi-chan_ (^8^)]

 _[Nozomi: no hay problema, cuando quieras~]_

 _[Kotori: ¡adiós~!_ _❤]_

\- ¿Con quién conversabas?

\- ¡Ah! Elichi~ - extendió sus brazos.

\- ... - sonrió ante la actitud infantil de Nozomi. - a veces pienso que me casaré con una niña... - rió ante el puchero de la mayor.

\- No tiene nada de malo ser alegre... - infló una de sus mejillas.

\- Sí, sí... - la abraza. - pero es así tal y como te prefiero... - besa sus labios. - así nunca me aburro...

\- Elichi...

* * *

\- Nozomi, ¿qué haces?

\- Estoy viendo los preparativos de la boda con Kotori-chan, ¿por qué?

\- ¿No deberías descansar un poco? Has estado en lo mismo durante horas, Umi me llamó diciéndome que Kotori ya tiene ojeras por haberse ofrecido a hacer nuestros vestidos... - suspiró. - ustedes dos deberían controlarse...

\- Ese día será el más importante y especial de toda mi vida... - levantó su rostro. - lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Lo sé... - la abraza. - por lo mismo, necesito que estés sana... yo te ayudaré con lo demás...

\- ¿Qué hay de la canción?

\- Está lista desde hace meses, lo único que hemos hecho es ensayarla... - suspiró por segunda vez. - deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí, ve a acostarte... necesitas dormir...

\- ¿Eh? Pero si son a penas las... - se sorprendió al ver la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

\- Sí, son las 2 am, tú y Kotori tienen turno de mañana... pero luego de hablarlo con Umi, nosotras las reemplazaremos durante unas horas, ustedes pueden llegar después al restaurante, ¿te parece?

\- Pero Elichi, no quiero que trabajes en mi lugar...

\- Nozomi... - se sentó a su lado. - amor, escucha... - tomó aire, y pensó antes de hablar. - necesito que aprendas a confiar en mí en este tipo de casos, necesito que dependas de mí un poco más, de esa forma podemos aligerar la carga de la otra, ¿no crees?

\- ... - lo cansada que estaba no le permitía formular argumentos o justificaciones en contra de lo que Eli le dijo. - está bien, me iré a dormir... - infló sus mejillas. - ¿vienes conmigo?

\- Por supuesto... - sonrió. - ordenaré esto y me uniré a ti...

\- S-Sí... - se sonrojó al pensar en el doble sentido de esa palabra.

Una vez se adentró a la habitación y comenzó a desvestirse, notó cuán fatigado estaba su cuerpo debido a la falta de sueño y continuas horas de trabajo; frunció el ceño ante la facilidad con la que casi cayó al suelo debido a su poco equilibrio. Sacudió su cabeza intentando permanecer despierta al menos hasta que Eli llegara a la habitación, pero le resultó imposible. A penas su cabeza tocó la almohada, su cuerpo entró en un profundo estado de sueño, el cansancio le había pasado la cuenta.

\- ¿Nozomi? - a lo lejos la suave voz de Eli se escuchó. - Mou... te lo dije... - suspiró ante la facha en la que su prometida se había dormido.

\- Mmm... zzzzz...

\- Eres adorable... - besó su frente, provocando una linda sonrisa en Nozomi. - e irresistible... - esta vez el beso fue en los labios. - será para otra ocasión... esta vez te dejaré descansar... - rió.

La rubia cubrió con las sábanas a su adormecida novia, le acomodó la almohada, y luego de unos minutos preparándose para dormir, se acomodó junto a Nozomi, quien al sentir la presencia de Eli cerca de ella, movió rápidamente su cuerpo y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

\- Mmm... - Eli sonrió, y se dejó llevar por el sueño. - alarma lista... - se giró levemente para rodear a Nozomi con sus brazos y apegarla a ella. - eres igual a una gatita...

\- ZZzz... nya...

\- Pero... eres mí gatita...

\- Zzzz... Eli...chi...

\- Buenas noches, mi Nozomi ❤

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **El final se acerca D: ¿qué les pareció el cap? Espero ansiosa sus comentarios :D y aquí está lo prometido :3 no pude hacerlo muy largo porque ya el cansancio me ganó oasjasosja estoy igual que Nozomi (?) xD buenas noches!**


	37. Una gran amistad

**PDV general**

 ** _Viernes, 8 am, hogar de Nozomi y Eli - 6 días para la boda_**

El sonido constante de la alarma despertó a la rubia, con desgano y un poco de cansancio estiró el brazo hasta acabar con aquel molesto sonido. Sonrió al ver el dormido rostro de su prometida, era adorable mientras dormía, al igual que un cachorrito. Eli se ofreció a tomar los turnos mañaneros de Nozomi en el restaurante, todo debido a que su futura esposa seguía afanándose con los preparativos de la boda que se efectuaría en menos de una semana. A pesar de lo preocupada que estaba por la mayor, Eli no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que solo unos pocos días la separaban de unirse legalmente a la mujer de sus sueños, al fin Nozomi sería suya frente a decenas de testigos, familia y amigos sumamente importantes para ella y la peli morada, solo esperaba que todo resultara bien y que pudiesen disfrutar como Dios manda.

Un gran bostezo indicó que su querida novia había despertado, miró a su derecha y ahí estaba, una hermosa chica con el cabello suelto, revuelto, ojos cansados, piel brillante y sedosa, y una expresión tan graciosa que Eli no aguantó la risa. El mohín que se mostró en el rostro de Nozomi aumentó sus ganas de reír, haciendo que la mayor de ambas terminara por golpear su brazo, aunque debido a su estado adormecido, lo hizo bastante suave.

\- Estás siendo mala conmigo desde muy temprano, Elichi... - desvió la mirada y se mostró _indignada._

 _-_ Lo siento, lo siento... - suspiró, intentando calmarse. - es solo que... la expresión que hiciste hace unos minutos... fue muy graciosa... - volvió a reír, pero logró reprimirse de inmediato esta vez.

\- Elichi mala... - le volvió a sacar la lengua. - ¿dónde está mi beso de los buenos días? - esta vez hizo un puchero, algo que dio calor al pecho de Eli.

\- Tontita... - se acercó gustosa a su tierna novia, y con cuidado y amor, depositó un beso en sus labios, el cual tuvo un leve movimiento de labios, pero no hubo acción de lenguas, si llegaban a eso quizás no podrían detenerse, y Eli necesitaba llegar al restaurante cuanto antes.

\- ¿Debes irte ya? - la triste expresión que hizo casi hace que Eli se quedara, pero debía responder con sus responsabilidades.

\- Sí, amor... - besó su frente. - pero me quedaré contigo en el turno de la tarde, quiero que nos vengamos juntas a casa... - sonrió, dándole ánimos a la mayor. - quiero pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo junto a ti, ya se acerca el gran día y no tendremos mucho tiempo para acurrucarnos en la cama como solemos hacerlo... - esta vez fue el turno de Eli de hacer un puchero, el cual Nozomi besó juguetonamente.

\- Está bien, espero verte en unas cuantas horas entonces... - sonrió la peli morada. - Kotori-chan vendrá a buscarme cuando nuestro turno comience, así que puedes estar tranquila~

\- Debo agradecerle a Kotori por todo lo que nos ha ayudado... - suspiró. - sobre todo por cuidar de ti cuando yo no estoy... - hizo una melancólica expresión, Nozomi sabía lo que significaba, Eli seguía culpándose por pasadas disputas y errores que casi arruinaron su relación para siempre, pero Nozomi ya la había perdonado hace mucho, tendría que buscar la forma en que su linda rubia volviera a tener confianza en sí misma.

\- Elichi... cuando tengamos un tiempo a solas, quiero conversar contigo... - la miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Está bien... - sonrió, besando una vez más los labios de Nozomi. - nos vemos en la tarde, te amo...

\- Y yo a ti, mi Elicchi~.

Eli se dirigió al restaurante con algo de ansiedad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquila, sobre todo porque estaba al tanto de que Kotori le haría compañía a Nozomi. La mayor de ambas ya caminaba por sí sola, y rara vez hacía uso de muletas; claro, aún se apoyaba de vez en cuando en algo o alguien, sus piernas adquieren fuerza poco a poco a medida que realiza la terapia y ejercicios, y Eli no podría estar más orgullosa de ella. Su sonrisa se amplió al recordar el avance de Nozomi a través de los últimos meses, y por como iban las cosas, Nozomi caminaría sin problemas por el altar, e imaginar aquello, aceleraba el corazón de Eli, y hacía que tuviera unas inmensas ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Una vez se adentró al restaurante se encontró con Umi, quien la saludó con una sonrisa; a su lado, sorpresivamente, estaba Kotori, ayudándola a barrer el lugar. En cuanto la peli gris notó la presencia de Eli la saludó con una amplia sonrisa, en cambio, la rubia no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿por qué Kotori estaba ahí?

\- Kotori, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro que sí, Eli-chan... - la repentina seriedad de la mayor incitó nerviosismo en Kotori.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? No quiero sonar ruda pero... ¿no tenías turno de tarde?

\- Ahhh sí, solo vine a dejar a Umi-chan al restaurante, ahora me iba camino a ver a Nozomi-chan, el otro día acordamos en desayunar y almorzar juntas, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar~ - la forma en que dijo lo último produjo escalofríos tanto en Umi como Eli, sabían que cuando sus respectivas novias se juntaban, peligraba su intimidad de pareja.

\- Y-Ya veo... - suspiró resignada la rubia, mirando a Umi. - puedes dejarnos el resto a nosotras... - sonrió.

\- Bueno~ - se acercó a Umi y depositó un eufórico beso en sus labios, dejando a la mayor sonrojada y con falta de aire, Eli solo atinó a reír lo más bajo que pudo. - nos vemos, Eli-chan~.

\- Adiós, Kotori... envía saludos a mi chica... - le guiñó el ojo, y la peli gris rió.

Miradas resignadas se cruzaron entre sí, ojos ámbar y azul cielo se comunicaban con facilidad debido a lo común de este tipo de sucesos, conocían tan bien a sus novias que sentían sus orejas rojas con anticipación a lo que pasaría. Que empiecen los chismes.

No se tardaron más de 15 minutos en asear la totalidad del local cuando Maki llegó, el trío se llevaba bastante bien, claro, de repente discutían sobre cosas ridículas y banales, pero así era su relación y lo preferían de esa forma. La peli roja se dedicó a limpiar su piano; si bien usualmente le tocaba turno en la noche, decidió intercambiar con Honoka con tal de poder estar en el mismo turno que Nico, y ahora, durante la noche, Honoka y Rin se encargaban de animar el local con karaoke o diversas actuaciones, ese par era realmente una bola de energía.

\- ¿Les parece si ensayamos la canción? Aún no llega gente... - sugirió la pianista.

\- Me parece una buena idea, pero... ¿dónde está Nico? - preguntó Eli.

\- ¡Lamento llegar tarde! - se escuchó una voz aguda y cansada. - tuve que... atender... unos asuntos... - dijo con dificultades para respirar.

\- Está bien, aún no llega gente... te salvaste... por poco... - respondió Umi fríamente, si había algo que detestaba, era la impuntualidad.

\- ¡N-Nico lo siente! - contestó la peli negra con una leve reverencia de disculpa. - no volverá a pasar...

\- Umi, ¿desde cuándo eres así de estricta? Te creo si fuera un empleado nuevo el que lo hizo, pero Nico ha estado contigo desde el principio... - comentó Eli.

\- Ahhh... - suspiró la peli azul, relajando su rostro. - tienes razón, lo lamento Nico... creo que... me pasé un poco...

\- N-No, fue mi culpa, realmente lo lamento...

\- ¿Nico-chan disculpándose? Esto es nuevo... - comentó Maki.

\- ¡Hey! Tomate tsundere...

\- No empiecen... - fue lo único que dijo Umi, y todo intento de discusión se fue por la borda. - muy bien... - aprobó el silencio que quedó luego de su advertencia. - la gente debería llegar en cualquier minuto... Nico, ponte a encender los hornos y preparar algunos platos solo por si acaso...

\- De inmediato... - dio una última mirada a Maki, y se fue directo a la cocina.

\- Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? - siguió Eli.

\- Ensayemos unos minutos... la calle está vacía a esta hora... - dijo Maki.

\- Sí, comencemos entonces... - Umi se posicionó junto al piano, leyendo la letra. - empieza tú, Maki...

\- Aishiteru banzai... 🎼

* * *

 **Hogar de Nozomi. 10 am**

\- Kotori-chan, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

\- Mmm... algo simple estaría bien... no quiero tener el estómago pesado durante la noche... - sacó la lengua juguetonamente, provocando una sonrisa en Nozomi.

La dinámica entre ellas dos era bastante amena, y a la vez juguetona; de repente se hacían cosquillas hasta que una de las dos quedaba sin aire, siendo Nozomi en el mayor de los casos. Kotori es una persona muy de piel, por tanto, disfrutaba tener contacto físico con la gente, sobre todo sus más cercanos, por lo que era normal que abrazara a Nozomi e incluso besara su cabeza o frente cuando sentía la necesidad de mostrarle su afecto. Nozomi también demostraba su cariño, pero de una manera mucho más reservada, abrazaba o le hacía cariño a su amiga, pero de la manera en que una hermana mayor lo haría con su hermanita, y es que su relación era tan profunda, que hubo una vez en que Kotori terminó llamando a la peli morada _Onee-chan,_ originando un leve sonrojo y risa en Nozomi, quien hasta el día de hoy se burla de la peli gris, pero que al final, terminó aceptando el apodo, pero solo lo utilizaban cuando estaban a solas.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, reposaron mientras veían una película que ambas disfrutaran, Nozomi se sentía muy cómoda con la compañía de Kotori, y viceversa. Para Kotori, Nozomi es la hermana que siempre quiso, su confidente y la persona a la que acude cuando se siente perdida en ciertos aspectos. En el caso de Nozomi, ella siempre fue hija única, por lo que tener a una amiga, o en este caso, _hermanita_ como Kotori llenaba su pecho de alegría, al fin podría tener las típicas conversaciones de chicas que a Eli le avergüenzan, podría decir o expresar comentarios pervertidos sin miedo a lo que piensen, pues aunque su rubia era una salvaje en la cama, cuando se trataba de conversaciones de aquella índole fuera de la habitación, era exactamente igual a Umi, por lo que compartía en cierta forma las experiencias de Kotori, aunque... la mayoría de las veces terminaban avergonzando a sus respectivas novias, y aquello se hacía notar cuando al día siguiente miraban sus expresiones.

Kotori ayudaba a Nozomi con sus ejercicios cada vez que podía, sobre todo los que involucraban estiramiento de piernas y abdominales, los cuales muchas veces provocaban un gran cansancio y ligero dolor para Nozomi.

\- Nozomi-chan, ¿te duele si muevo tu pierna hasta aquí? - la menor de ambas sostenía una de las piernas de Nozomi en alto, luego la dirigió muy cerca del pecho de la peli morada, observado cualquier indicio de dolor.

\- N-No, estoy bien... - aunque su respiración alterada decía otra cosa. - solo... me cuesta respirar un poco cuando hace presión en mi estómago...

\- Oh... lo siento... - baja lentamente la pierna. - al menos era eso y no otra cosa... - suspiró en alivio.

\- Gracias por ayudarme siempre... eres una gran amiga... - sonríe.

\- No tienes qué agradecerme, hago esto porque quiero... y porque te quiero mucho... - acarició el rostro de la peli morada con un afecto fraternal, Nozomi pudo identificar la diferencia a como Eli la acaricia.

\- En verdad... no sé cómo agradecerte... - sintió lágrimas queriendo aparecer en sus ojos, la emocionaba tener a alguien tan cercano en el sentido fraternal. - realmente... eres como una hermana para mí... - sonrió.

\- Lo mismo digo, Nozomi-chan~ - rieron. - ahora continuemos con los ejercicios, supongo que querrás saber cuán flexible eres para tu noche de bodas, ¿eh~? - movió sus cejas sugerentemente.

\- Por supuesto~, haré que Elichi quede boquiabierta por cuánto ha mejorado mi flexibilidad... - ambas volvieron a reír.

\- Por cierto, ¿has pensado en qué tipo de lencería comprar?

\- Umm... no, aún no, ¿me ayudarías a decidir?

\- Claro~, así aprovecho de eligir algo para mí... - sonrieron.

\- Entonces está hecho, mañana iremos temprano a comprar algo que dejará a nuestras novias sedientas...

\- Mejor no especifiquemos de qué~

Entre risas y más ejercicios, culminó su tarde.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aquí está el cap al fin D: espero les haya gustado! :D**


	38. Boda - part 1

**POV Omnisciente**

 ** _Sábado, 20:00 hrs – 24 hrs para la boda_**

\- ¡Nozomi! – gritó Eli desde el baño de su hogar-. ¡no puedo encontrar mis aretes! -. La rubia se veía un tanto complicada debido a que olvidó preparar su joyería con anterioridad.

\- Elicchi, eso te pasa por dejar esto para última hora-. Le reprochó su futura esposa mientras tenía los brazos cruzados.

\- Amor, por favor ayúdame… -. La rubia hizo un puchero que para Nozomi siempre resultó irresistible-.

\- Bien, te ayudaré… -. Suspiró en derrota-.

\- ¡Graaaaciaaas! ¡Eres la mejor! -. La abrazó por detrás, provocando que la mayor de ambas se sobresaltara un poco ante el repentino contacto-.

\- N-No me asustes así, Elicchi-. Esta vez fue turno de Nozomi de hacer expresiones adorables-.

\- Nozomi… -. Su repentino cambio de actitud indicó a Nozomi lo que estaba por venir-.

\- ¿Sí? Elicchi… -. Se acercó coquetamente a su novia-.

\- ¿Te parece si… nos olvidamos de la joyería por un momento? -. Puso una de sus manos en el trasero de la mayor, y lo apretó juguetonamente-.

\- E-Elicchi… -. Un gran sonrojo se mostró en el rostro de la peli morada-. Me parece una idea excelente~-. Sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Por nuestra última noche siendo novias-.

\- Porque mañana… serás mía para siempre… -. Un suave beso fue lo que marcó la pasión de aquel día-.

Si bien es usual esperar que las personas a casarse sean las más estresadas y atareadas antes, durante y después de este proceso, en el caso de Nozomi y Eli, aquel esquema se rompe. Umi y Kotori han sido las más estresadas con todo el evento; de hecho, no han podido dormir mucho debido a que son las coordinadoras de la boda. Por su parte, Kotori se sentía entusiasmada y a la vez cansada; se ha pasado semanas, e incluso meses preparando el vestido de Nozomi; y como perfeccionista en el mundo de la moda - hobbie que rara vez menciona - dedicó su 100 por ciento en la confección de este. A pesar de que Nozomi había insistido en comprarse uno o mandarlo a hacer, la pajarita fue terca en esta ocasión, por lo que la mayor terminó cediendo. Eli simplemente necesitaba un traje elegante, pero como vio lo atareada que estaba la peli gris, y que esta no dejaba de decirle que le tendría el traje justo a tiempo, Eli la persuadió en ayudarla a elegir el traje a comprar, y aquello bastó para tranquilizar a Kotori.

Umi, si bien ama ser organizada y perfeccionista, cuando algo fuera de su control sale mal, no suele tomárselo de la mejor forma. En los últimos días se habían presentado problemas con los contratos del servicio de banquetes y decoración; algunos de ellos habían cancelado debido al _mal clima_ (en realidad solo llovería durante la mañana, pero la boda sería en la tarde) que habría ese día y el tiempo que les tomaría llegar al lugar del evento; Umi agradecía no haberles pagado con anticipación.

\- Kotori, ¿cómo vas con el equipo de banquetes? -. Preguntó una agotada peli azul.

\- Bueno, aparte de los que ya cancelaron con la excusa del clima…-. Suspiró-. Tenemos al menos un equipo de banquete en la cocina y mesas, donde se repartirán el trabajo… pero les dije que prefería que se enfocaran en la cocina y que nosotras haríamos de meseras si es necesario… -. Miró con expectación a Umi.

\- Mmm… -. Pensó durante unos momentos-. ¿Crees que sería prudente dejar a dos o tres de ellos en la cocina junto a Honoka y Nico? -.

\- ¿Qué pasaría con los 5 restantes? -.

\- Ellos harán de meseros… y se turnarán con el lavado de platos, ¿qué te parece? -. Sonrió.

\- No creo que sea tan pesado si de vez en cuando les ayudamos, además, la boda de Nozomi y Eli-chan será algo más modesto… no creo que haya problema…-. Concordó la pajarita ante el plan de Umi.

\- Muy bien… entonces así quedará… -. Suspiró con alivio. – Kotori, ¿gustarías tomarte unos minutos de descanso conmigo? -.

\- Por supuesto, Umi-chan~ -.

* * *

 ** _Domingo, día de la boda – 4 horas para la ceremonia_**

El lugar donde se ejecutaría la ceremonia era una casona grande alejada de la ciudad, por tanto, no habría ruido ambiental que perjudicara o interrumpiera la ocasión. Dentro de esta, un amplio salón con paredes de madera barnizada con tonos rojizos y cafés brillantes; piso cubierto por fina cerámica blanca; techo hecho de madera lisa tan brillante que permitía ver tu reflejo; muebles antiguos, casi coloniales, pero de descendencia europea; candelabros y lámparas que le daban un toque antiguo y sofisticado al lugar; algunas de ellas ubicadas en el techo, otras en los muebles y paredes; todo el lugar estaba bastante bien iluminado. Lo especial del lugar no era la ubicación, ni la decoración; todo tenía que ver con una escalera, una que le daba un aire de castillo al lugar; por aquel lugar, bajaría Nozomi a presentarse ante Eli.

La escalera estaba decorada con cintas y lazos blancos que rodeaban lo largo de los soportes; flores color lila y celestes intercaladas según diferentes patrones de colores; alguna que otra flor dorada o amarilla para hacer un contraste de vez en cuando. Lo mejor de todo, es que la escalera estaba conectada a la salida trasera de la casa, donde un hermoso y gran jardín las esperaba; aquel nido de flores era vasto y hermoso, sus colores contrastaban con la luz del sol (que gracias al cielo hizo olvidar todo rastro del mal clima), y el viento hacía bailar aquellas plantas, deleitando las fosas nasales de aquellos amantes de las flores y sus especies. El lugar simplemente era perfecto. Entre la escalera, la puerta y el jardín, se ubicaba una alfombra blanca, y se desplegaba hasta el altar que se construyó para poder dar con la ceremonia.

Umi había contratado una banda de músicos clásicos que proveerían diversos tipos de vals y música de acompañamiento; la mayoría de aquellos instrumentos eran violines, chelos y saxofones, junto a un piano que fue instalado para la pequeña sorpresa que le tenían a Nozomi.

Frente al altar de ceremonia existían múltiples sillas, cada una de ellas con el nombre de la persona a quien le pertenece el asiento. Ambas concordaron en no invitar a tanta gente, solo a los más cercanos; la familia de Nozomi iría sí o sí, incluso algunas de sus tías y primos. Por parte de Eli, ella no tenía ni la menor idea de la enorme sorpresa que le tenía su novia y futura esposa. Adjunto a las sillas, tan solo un par de metros más allá, se ubicaban alrededor de 5 mesas largas que pronto estarían llenas de comida y snacks; y finalmente, una mesa mediana al centro del lugar donde se ubicaría el pastel de bodas hecho por Nico… el cual, a petición de Nozomi, no tendría ingredientes muy dulces a parte del chocolate y algunos toques de frutilla; claro, ambos sabores debían estar separados ya que juntos no pegaban muy bien en ocasiones.

Por otro lado, Maki se encargó de que su regalo de bodas hacia Nozomi y Eli fuera uno que jamás pudieran olvidar, pero hasta ella cree que en esta ocasión se le pasó la mano; por la misma razón, lo habló con el resto de las chicas y cada una llegó al acuerdo de contribuir con el regalo ya sea dando una pequeña suma de dinero o uno que otro presente que serviría para el deleite de la pareja. Aquel regalo consistía en un viaje por dos meses a Hawai, donde la pareja tendría alojamiento en un hotel 5 estrellas a unos metros del mar, además de la disponibilidad de un auto último modelo en todo momento, más una tarjeta de crédito _sin límite de cupo_ (bueno, mientras esta no sobrepase los 700 millones de yenes todo bien) con la cual podrán pagar y comprar lo que quieran. Definitivamente quedarán vueltas locas cuando se enteren del presente que su amiga pianista y las demás les tienen.

* * *

 ** _Aeropuerto de Tokio, 2 horas para la boda_**

\- Honoka, ¿estás segura de que estamos en el aeropuerto correcto? -. Preguntó una exasperada Nico.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Nozomi-chan me dio esta dirección… -. Le entregó el papel.

\- Menos mal esta vez NO te equivocaste…-. Suspiró aliviada.

\- Mala…- hizo un puchero.

\- Silencio…-. Volvió a suspirar. – ah, ahí están…-. Sonrió al ver cabellera rubia y ojos celestes. – ellas deben ser…-.

\- ¡Vamos a saludarlas entonces! -.

\- ¡Espera, Honoka! -.

* * *

 ** _Casona, segundo piso – 2 horas para la boda_**

\- Nozomi-chan…-. Kotori llegó con el vestido envuelto en un protector-. Costó un poco traerlo ya que es algo grande…-. Sonrió-. Pero aquí está lo prometido…-.

\- Gracias, Kotori-chan…-. Comenzó a sacarlo de su envoltorio. - Kotori…. -. Miró sorprendida a la menor-. Esto es… -.

\- ¿Qué te parece? -. Preguntó con algo de temor.

\- Es…-. Recobró el aliento-. Perfecto…-. Sonrió cálidamente.

\- ¿Enserio? -.

\- Sí…-. Dejó la prenda sobre una silla y se dirigió a abrazar a su amiga-. Gracias… muchas gracias…-.

\- Lo que sea por ti, Nozomi-chan… -. Apretó el abrazo-. No vayas a llorar… ya estás maquillada y odiaría arruinar tu maquillaje…-. Rió.

\- Bien, bien… - rieron juntas-. Me lo probaré ahora… ¿me ayudarías? -.

\- Por supuesto… -.

 ** _Mismo lugar, habitación diferente._**

\- Eli, ¿podrías calmarte? -.

\- ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE CASARME CON EL AMOR DE MI VIDA! ¡ESTOY HECHA UN MANOJO DE NERVIOS! -. Gritaba exasperada la rubia.

\- Eli, te repito… todo estará bien…-. La peli azul se acercó a ella, y le dio un rápido abrazo para intentar tranquilizarla-.

\- Umi… -. Inhaló y exhaló-. Gracias… de vez en cuando eres útil como familia… -. Rió al ver la expresión de la menor.

\- Algún día me encargaré de borrarte del árbol genealógico…-. Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que…-.

\- Jajajaja-. Ambas estallaron en risa. – estás loca, ¿lo sabías? -.

\- Es de familia entonces…-. Sonrió la peli azul-. Eli…-.

\- ¿Mmm? -.

\- Espero sean felices por siempre… -. Esta vez el abrazo fue mucho más afectuoso y lleno de amor fraternal, algo que a Umi le costaba mucho demostrar-.

\- Gracias, prima…-. Dijo Eli.

\- Ahora, termina de cambiarte de ropa, Kotori me matará si te dejo salir de aquí en pobre estado… -. Rieron.

\- En eso tienes razón, pero… -. Sonrió-. ¿cómo podría competir con la que es para mí, la mujer más bella de esta tierra? -.

\- Eres cursi, Eli…-.

\- Lo heredaste de mí entonces, pequeña…-.

\- No soy tu hija, idiota…-.

\- Pero sí eres menor que yo…-. Rió.

\- Cállate…-. Suspiró. – me retiraré durante unos minutos, cuando vuelva, asegúrate de estar lista… -.

\- Entendido, capitana-. Hizo una pose militar-.

\- Idiota…-. Salió del cuarto con una sonrisa.

A medida que Umi se iba dirigiendo a las escaleras, divisó cabellera gris a lo lejos, por lo que optó por ir corriendo hacia su pajarita.

\- Umi-chan…-. Se encontró con su novia a mitad de camino-. Ya te extrañaba…-.

\- Y yo a ti…-. La besó tiernamente en los labios-. Ya terminará esto y tendremos tiempo para nosotras…-. Sonrió.

\- Umi-chan…-. Abrazó a la peli azul-. ¿sabes? -.

\- ¿Mmm? -.

\- Siento envidia de Nozomi-chan…-.

\- … -. Umi no quería pensar mal, pero aquello no sonó de la menor manera.

\- No, no me gusta Eli-chan, tonta…-. Pudo sentir su rostro acalorarse debido a su estupidez-. Me refería al proceso que están viviendo… -. Ahí se volvió más claro para la peli azul.

\- Kotori… -. La miró a los ojos-. Entiendo lo que me quieres decir…-. Sonrió-. Pero quiero que sea algo especial… no quiero hacerlo porque alguien más ya lo hizo… -. Suspiró-. ¿me entiendes? -.

\- Por supuesto que sí, tontita…-. La volvió a besar-. Tranquila, te esperaré…-. Sonrió genuinamente, tranquilizando el corazón de Umi.

\- Bien, porque te lo pediré en el momento que menos te lo esperes…-. Juntó sus narices y las frotó, riendo a medida que lo hacían.

\- Hey, tórtolas, la ceremonia empezará en menos de hora y media… -. Escucharon la voz de Maki-. Tienen 30 minutos para irse a una habitación desocupada y volver, aprovechen el tiempo… Hanayo y yo iremos a ver a Nozomi y Eli… -. Se despidió, dejándolas un tanto sonrojadas.

\- E-Esa Maki… t-teniendo ideas locas…-.

\- A-Aunque, no es mala idea…-. Se sonrojó Kotori.

\- ¿Q-Quieres? -.

\- Sí… -.

\- Vamos…-. Umi la tomó de la mano, y la guio a una habitación que ella sabía estaría desocupada hasta después de la ceremonia-. _Las ventajas de ser la organizadora…-._ Pensó.

* * *

 ** _Comienzo de la ceremonia – 5 minutos._**

\- Eli, ya es hora…-. Dijo Maki entrando por segunda vez a la habitación.

\- Gracias Maki, ya estoy lista…-. La rubia mostraba una galante y confiada sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te convirtió del manojo de nervios a la _genial_ Elichika? -. Dijo con sarcasmo-.

\- Muy graciosa, Maki…-. Le sacó la lengua-.

\- Corrijo lo de genial…-. Sonrió.

\- Idiota…-. Sonrió.

\- Yo también te quiero, Eli…-.

\- Lo siento, pero a partir de ahora seré una mujer casada…-. Ambas rieron.

\- Solo vamos…-. Le extendió la mano.

\- Sí, vamos…-. Tomó su mano, y salió de la habitación junto a Maki.

Mientras Eli bajaba la enorme escalera, sus nervios aumentaban, pero más lo hacía su ansiedad. El imaginar que solo un par de minutos la alejaban de estar eternamente unida al amor de su vida, hacía toda clase de cosas a Eli. A medida que avanzaba y cruzaba el patio, divisó varios rostros conocidos, pero cuando vio uno en específico casi se lanzó a llorar ahí mismo.

\- Alisa…-. Susurró.

\- Felicidades, Onee-chan…-. Su hermana menor, a la cual no ha visto hace más de 3 años debido a constantes viajes y uno que otro evento de la vida, estaba ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, convertida en toda una mujer.

\- Alisa…-. La abrazó con fuerza, Eli sentía que se largaría a llorar ahí mismo.

\- No llores Elichika, aún no te casas…-. Sintió la voz de su madre.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -. Le reprochó-.

\- Era una sorpresa de Nozomi-san…-. Dijo Alisa.

\- ¿Enserio? -. Quedó sorprendida.

\- Sí, deberías agradecerle después de hacer lo imposible para que Alisa estuviera aquí…-. Siguió su madre.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -.

\- Convenció a mi jefe de dejarme venir a Japón a hacer mi trabajo… -. Dijo emocionada la menor.

\- ¡¿Enserio?! -. Gritó emocionada. -. ¿es enserio? -.

\- Sí, todo gracias a Nozomi-san…-. Sonrió-.

\- Alisa…-.

\- Elichika, después conversas con tu hermana…-. La voz de su madre la volvió a la realidad-. Ve a pararte a tu lugar, Nozomi-san debe estar por llegar-.

\- Sí, tienes razón…-. Con una amplia sonrisa, se alejó de su familia y se posicionó.

Tal y como había dicho su madre, la música comenzó a sonar, y poco a poco, se divisó un blanco vestido. Eli no tenía palabras para describir lo que sus ojos veían; se sentía indigna de poder ver tanta perfección y hermosura a la vez, Nozomi lucía más que increíble. Sin poder controlarse más, lágrimas de felicidad inundaron su rostro al notar la hermosa sonrisa de Nozomi, y su normal caminar. Su novia, y futura esposa, ya no usaba muletas para caminar, al menos no cuando estaba de pie durante un par de minutos. Nozomi… SU Nozomi, cumplió con su palabra de caminar por el altar por sí misma.

Eli no pudo recordar con detalle lo que pasó; solo recordaba lo que vio y sintió. Observó los labios y hermosos ojos de Nozomi frente a ella, y con suerte fue capaz de decir _acepto_ de lo embobada que estaba. Cuando escuchó las últimas palabras, y logró dar el breve discurso preparado para su amor eterno, besó a Nozomi con fervor, sorprendiéndola a la vez; a Eli nada más le importó una vez sus labios se juntaron, por fin, por fin estarían unidas eternamente, por fin, Nozomi se convirtió en su esposa.

\- E-Elicchi… -. Nozomi quedó algo mareada con aquel beso-.

\- Lo siento… pero… es que eres tan hermosa… que ya me quiero saltar todo hasta la luna de miel…-.

\- Mou… tonta Elicchi…-. Rieron en conjunto-. ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos unos minutos? Pero tendrá que ser luego de las fotos…-.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con eso…-. Se besaron una vez más, para luego ser felicitadas por amigos y familiares.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 _ **Y aquí concluyó la primera parte de la boda :D ¿qué imaginan pasará en los últimos caps? Aún estoy viendo si el próximo será el último o si añadiré un omake o no xD espérenlo con ansias! :D**_


	39. Boda - part 2 (Final)

**POV Omnisciente**

\- ¡Eli! ¡¿Dónde demonios crees que vas?! -. Gritó Maki al notar que la rubia intentaba escaparse junto a su ahora esposa.

\- ¡¿Qué no puedo pasar un tiempo a solas con mi esposa?! -. Gritó igual de exasperada la rusa.

\- ¡Estamos en medio de la fiesta por un demonio! -. Contestó la peli roja.

\- ¡Cállense! ¡Todos las están mirando! -. La advertencia de Umi fue lo que detuvo la disputa-. Eli, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que teníamos preparado? -. Se cruzó de brazos Umi.

\- ¡Cierto! -. Dirigió su rostro al confundido rostro de Nozomi, y le dio una encantadora sonrisa-. Amor, te tengo una sorpresa… -. La abraza, y besa su frente-. Acompáñame… -.

\- E-Está bien… -. La mayor de ambas accedió a la petición de la rubia, pero aún estaba algo confundida respecto a lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Siéntate aquí, vuelvo enseguida… -. Con una sonrisa, la rubia, junto a Maki y Umi, se acercan al piano; Maki se sienta en su lugar, y estira un poco sus brazos antes de posar sus manos sobre las teclas del piano, ganando la atención de los demás invitados y familiares.

\- Esto es lo que hemos estado preparando durante algún tiempo, las chicas accedieron a ayudarme tanto con la letra como la melodía, y debo decir… que tú inspiras que todo lo bueno salga desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, porque sin importar el problema, siempre estuviste ahí, dándome fuerzas y esperanza aun cuando eras tú la que más la necesitaba… -. Sonrió al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Nozomi-. Por eso y muchas cosas más, esta canción es para ti… y todas las personas que nos han apoyado a lo largo de este proceso… -. Miró a Maki y Umi, les dedicó una sonrisa, y fue en ese instante en que la melodía comenzó a sonar.

Aishiteru banzai! _(¡Qué viva el amor!)_

Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru

 _(me alegra estar aquí donde nuestro presente existe)_

Aishiteru banzai!

 _(¡Qué viva el amor!)_

Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru janai

 _(Esto recién ha comenzado; cuento contigo para que alcancemos nuestra meta)_

Al escuchar la voz de Maki al comenzar la canción, todos quedaron sorprendidos por la calidad vocal de la chica, lo que a su vez generó mayor atención en los invitados que aún seguían distraídos.

Waratte yo kanashii nara fuki to basou yo

 _(Si estás triste debes sonreír y así echarás tus problemas fuera)_

Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku

 _(Si ríes tu entorno cambiará, y el cielo se despejará)_

Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga

 _(Aun cuando estás inseguro, el camino a la felicidad…)_

Miete kita yo na aozora

 _(se hará ver bajo el cielo azul)_

La voz de Umi dejó suspirando a más de una de las jóvenes asistentes, las cuales al notar la mirada de enamorada y lo orgullosa que lucía una cierta peli gris, desecharon sus _posibles_ oportunidades con la peli azul. Por otro lado, Nozomi seguía preguntándose en qué momento cantaría Eli; la rubia le ha cantado a Nozomi en ocasiones anteriores, pero en tonos bajos y lapsos cortos que no le permitían disfrutar con totalidad la dulce voz de su amada.

Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen

 _(La lluvia cae de vez en cuando, pero es difícil si no se tiene agua)_

Kawaicha dame dayo minna no yume no ki yo sodate

 _(No marchites, sino cuida el árbol de nuestros sueños)_

Nozomi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa por la manera en que Eli ejecutó las notas con su voz; no despegaba la mirada de los labios y rostro de su rubia favorita, y sabía que Eli lo había notado desde el principio, pues cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban, Eli también la observaba detenidamente, provocando uno que otro sonrojo por parte de la mayor.

Saa!

Daisuki da banzai!

 _(¡Qué viva el amor!)_

Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou

 _(disfrutemos el presente mientras reunimos el valor para nunca rendirnos)_

Daisuki da banzai!

 _(¡Qué viva el amor!)_

Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite

 _(Nos esforzamos para olvidar el ayer y seguir avazando)_

El coro lo cantaron las tres juntas, y la mayoría de los oyentes se sorprendió ante lo bien que sonaban juntas. Nozomi desvió su mirada de las cantantes para fijarse en su fiel amiga, Kotori, quien aplaudía emocionada al ritmo de la canción. La peli morada sonrió y volvió a enfocar su mirada en su esposa, pero se sorprendió cuando esta se dirigía a ella, se inclinó, y le cantó mientras tomaba su mano.

Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo

 _(Sigue adelante, aunque sea difícil, pues estoy a tu lado)_

Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu

 _(A medida que avanzamos, el sol resplandecerá)_

Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa

 _(El confuso camino sin respuestas que nos depara el futuro…)_

Daremo shiranai ienai

 _(No podemos decir que es desconocido…)_

Nozomi apretó la mano de Eli entre las suyas mientras la rubia terminaba de cantarle; sonrió cuando Eli le dio un guiño y le lanzó un beso, para luego volver a posicionarse junto a sus compañeras. Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Nozomi se levantó con cuidado de su silla, y se lanzó a los brazos de su rubia, quien gustosa la recibió y la levantó entre sus brazos. Los aplausos resonaban por el lugar al igual que las felicitaciones por la hermosa presentación del trío. Nico y Kotori se acercaron a sus respectivas novias y les dieron un romántico beso en los labios; el gran sonrojo de las dos cantantes bastó para hacer reír a los presentes.

Luego de que la atención por el trío disminuyera, los invitados comenzaron a comer y sumergirse en sus propios mundos. Eli tomó suavemente la mano de Nozomi y la guio hasta su familia, donde Alisa la recibió con un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la sorpresa de mi onee-chan, Nozomi-san? -. Preguntó la menor de las Ayase.

\- Me hizo enamorarme más de ella… -. Besó levemente los labios de la rubia-. Eres un encanto, Elicchi~ -. Sonrió al notar que Eli se sonrojó y desvió la mirada unos segundos-.

\- Mi Elichika aún se avergüenza como cuando era niña~-. Dijo su madre, haciendo que Eli se tensara un poco-. Aún recuerdo esa vez en el armario…-.

\- ¡Madre! -. Con un notorio sonrojo, Eli detuvo a su madre-. ¡E-Eso es parte del pasado! ¡No le cuentes a mi esposa algo tan vergonzoso! -.

\- Tranquila Elicchi~-. Susurró Nozomi en su oído-. No creo que una historia inocente haga daño~-. Intentó persuadir a su pareja, pero solo se ganó un puchero por parte de la rubia-. Está bien, no seguiré insistiendo… -. Suspiró, y Eli susurró un "gracias" antes de besarla-.

\- Madre, Nozomi y yo queremos tener un momento a solas… ¿nos disculpan? -. Apretó la mano de la mayor con fuerza-.

\- Por supuesto, vayan y diviértanse… -. Su madre les guiñó el ojo, haciéndolas sonrojar un poco-. Nozomi-san, si veo a tu madre le diré que te busque en un par de horas… -.

\- G-Gracias… y disculpe las molestias…-. Ambas hacen una reverencia y se alejan del lugar-.

A medida que se iban acercando a la puerta de entrada de la casa, tuvieron que esquivar a varias personas o sino no tendrían nunca un momento a solas. Una vez lograron pasar por la puerta, subieron las escaleras tan rápido como el vestido de novia de Nozomi se los permitió; tenían una habitación reservada para las dos y sabían que nadie las molestaría una vez entraran ahí. Cuando Eli divisó la puerta, la abrió con rapidez e hizo que Nozomi entrara con ella; las ganas de estar a solas rebasaron su calma y terminó por presionar a su esposa contra la pared.

\- Nozomi… -. Susurró Eli, mientras besaba con pasión a la mayor-.

\- E-Espera, Elicchi… -. Pero sabía que Eli no esperaría, así que probó con otra estrategia-. L-La cama… -. Dijo entre besos-.

\- Sí…-. Nozomi no esperaba que Eli la cargara al estilo princesa y la dejara con gentileza sobre las sábanas.

No hubo más intercambio de palabras entre las dos, sus miradas comunicaban todo lo que la otra deseaba en ese preciso momento. Cuando Eli subió el vestido de Nozomi, se mordió el labio y acalló un gemido al notar la lencería de su esposa, la cual estaba enganchada a los tirantes de sus medias blancas; las cuales llegaban hasta sus muslos. Sin poder resistirse, comenzó a recorrer las firmes piernas de Nozomi con sus dedos, causando escalofríos en la mayor. La tela y suavidad del material de las medias era estimulante para la rubia, la cual, al ver la típica liga rodeando el muslo de Nozomi, lo agarró con sus dientes, y comenzó a bajarlo sin despegar la vista de los ojos de la peli morada. Nozomi tembló en anticipación cuando la liga se deslizó de su pie, significando que Eli se fijaría en otras prendas.

\- Pareces ansiosa… amor… -. Susurró Eli, su voz indicaba el deseo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- E-Elicchi… yo… -. Fue acallada por los labios de la menor-.

\- Tranquila… -. Se posicionó sobre Nozomi, y comenzó a besarla nuevamente-.

Durante el beso, Eli fue recorriendo el cuerpo de su esposa gentilmente. Nozomi por su parte comenzó a temblar debido a las caricias que la rubia le proporcionaba, convirtiéndola en un desastre, desesperada por más tacto. La mayor abrió sus piernas y rodeó la cintura de Eli con sus piernas, atrayéndola más hacia ella; esto hizo que la rubia sonriera, la besara, y finalmente, decidiera avanzar.

Luego de unos minutos intentando desvestir a Nozomi, pero notando la complejidad de ello, Eli se conformó con tener los pechos y entrepierna de la mayor expuestos. Su cabeza se dirigió a la entrepierna de la peli morada, quien tembló y gimió al sentir algo húmedo tocar su centro. Eli movía su lengua de manera desesperada pero coordinada, tocando los lugares que sabía que Nozomi disfrutaba bastante. La mayor de ambas no paraba de jadear y gemir el nombre de su ahora esposa mientras esta depositaba besos en su intimidad; Nozomi empezó a masajear sus propios senos ya que la estimulación se había vuelto demasiada, y sabía que terminaría pronto. Al notar esto, Eli añadió algo más aparte de su lengua; insertó dos de sus dedos en el interior de Nozomi, y con su lengua se dedicó a rodear y golpear su clítoris. En el momento que succionó con fuerza, Nozomi soltó un jadeo fuerte y a la vez sus caderas se movieron tan violentamente que Eli se sorprendió por un momento. Con una de sus manos aferradas a la cadera de la mayor, Eli aumentó la velocidad de sus ministraciones, haciendo que la mayor tuviera dificultades para respirar. Las manos de la peli morada se encontraban aferradas a las sábanas, sus piernas temblaban, su pecho subía y bajaba arítimicamente debido a que le costaba respirar.

\- E-Elicchi… E-Eli… E-Eli…cchi… -. La desesperación en su voz motivó a Eli a seguir sus movimientos-.

\- Nozomi… -. Una última fuerte succión en el clítoris de Nozomi, y los dedos de Eli fueron dolorosamente apretados por las paredes vaginales de la mayor-. Nozomi… -. Aunque sabía que su esposa seguía teniendo su orgasmo, eso no la detuvo, y siguió lamiendo la intimidad de Nozomi hasta que esta calmó su respiración.

\- E-Elicchi… -. Su sudada frente era prueba de lo acalorado que estaba su cuerpo-. ¿Q-Qué haremos ahora? -.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué preguntas? -.

\- S-Si volvemos a la fiesta… s-se notará que algo pasó… por lo desarreglado que está mi vestido… -. Dijo, con muestras de que aún le costaba respirar-.

\- Tienes razón… -. Comenzó a pensar en una solución-. ¿te parece si llamo a Kotori? -.

\- Por favor… -. Dijo Nozomi, sentándose en la cama-. Necesitaré mucha ayuda después de lo que me hiciste…-. Dijo, sonrojada-. Gracias… -.

\- No me agradezcas… amor… -. Se besaron durante unos segundos-. ¿Nozomi? -. Se sorprendió al ver la iniciativa de la mayor-.

\- No llames a Kotori-chan… hasta que yo diga que puedes… -. Con su dedo índice, recorrió el cuerpo de Eli-.

\- Como ordenes… amor… -. Dijo Eli; su mente estaba totalmente ocupada pensando en lo sexy y dominante que se veía en esos momentos, el amor de su vida-.

 **OMAKE**

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER ESTO! -. Se sintió el grito de Umi desde el segundo piso-.

\- U-Umi, baja la voz por favor… -. Le imploró Eli-.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE USTEDES DOS HAYAN EVADIDO SUS RESPONSABILIDADES PARA TENER SEXO COMO CONEJOS! ¡Y EN EL DÍA DE SU BODA! -. Umi estaba tan alterada por haber tenido que lidiar con los invitados durante horas.

\- U-Umi-chan, te escucharán todos si sigues gritando de esa manera… -. Cuando Kotori habló, Umi se calmó de manera inmediata-.

\- Lo sé… -. Suspiró la peli azul -. Por favor, solo cámbiense de ropa y bajen… -. Miró de reojo a Nozomi -. No creo que puedas bajar con ese vestido… -. Suspiró una vez más y se retiró de la habitación-.

\- N-Nozomi-chan, nos vemos abajo… -. Kotori siguió a su novia-.

\- Creo que esta vez nos pasamos… -. Susurró Eli.

\- S-Sí… nunca había visto a Umi-chan tan enojada… -.

\- Bueno, no la culpo… ya que tuvo que lidiar con todo eso ella sola…-. Revolvió su cabello un poco-. Pero… no es mi culpa el que seas tan irresistible, Nozomi… -. Rodeó la cintura de la peli morada, y la besó-.

\- Menos mal que no eres hombre… -. Susurró Nozomi-.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo dices? -. Preguntó curiosa-.

\- Porque o sino ya tendríamos una guardería… -.

\- Ahora que lo dices… -. Meditó unos segundos-. Tienes razón… -. Rieron en conjunto-. Pero serías una maravillosa madre, Nozomi… -.

\- Y tú un galante padre… -. Apretó el trasero de la rubia-. Papachika…-. Se mordió el labio.

\- N-Nozomi… -. Se sonrojó y decidió desviar el asunto o sino Umi llegaría con su katana para obligarlas a salir-. Amor, bajemos… -.

\- Elicchi es aburrida… -. Hizo un puchero que Eli encontró adorable, pero por esa vez necesitaba hacerle caso a su razón… aunque vaya que le costaba-.

\- Podremos hacer lo que queramos una vez termine la fiesta… -. La abraza y besa en los labios-. Te amor… -.

\- Y yo a ti… mi bella Elicchi… -.

\- Mi bella esposa…-.

 **Fin**

 **Y hasta aquí llegó esta historia :) gracias a los que la siguen desde el principio y a los que se unieron a la mitad :D les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios! Nos vemos!**

Agradecimientos por la canción a: Love Live! Wiki

Adaptación de traducción de la canción al español: yo ewe


	40. TsubaHono

**POV Omnisciente**

Había pasado una semana desde que Eli y Nozomi se casaron, y las cosas en el restaurante no parecían cambiar. El aura que desprendían las recién casadas causó depresión en algunas personas debido a que estaban interesadas en Nozomi o Eli.

El día siguiente sería feriado así que Umi decidió cerrar temprano para que todas lograran descansar; por otro lado, terminaron quedándose en el restaurante a conversar y compartir tiempo juntas.

Si bien el tema del compromiso inicial entre Eli y Nozomi nunca fue cuestionado, había una persona (la menos pensada) que tenía curiosidad por saber la razón detrás de todo el asunto.

\- Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan, ¿puedo hacerles una pregunta, nya? -. Rin se ganó la curiosidad de las mayores, y al recibir su consentimiento prosiguió -. ¿Por qué las comprometieron? Digo, creo que una vez mencionaron que era por negocios, nya... pero no dejo de pensar en que había otra razón detrás de todo esto... -. Aquel razonamiento dejó pensando a las demás, quienes comenzaron a cuestionarse lo mismo.

\- Bueno... -. Eli miró a Nozomi pidiendo ayuda.

\- A diferencia de Elichi, yo le pregunté a mis padres apenas supe del compromiso...-. El puchero de Eli la hizo reír -. Y sí, la razón es por negocios, pero... -. Miró las expectantes miradas de las demás -. Al parecer nuestras madres tenían un acuerdo... ya que se conocían desde que eran jóvenes, de hecho, asistieron a la misma universidad... -.

\- Espera, mi madre me dijo que en la universidad hizo un trato con una amiga... esa amiga, ¿era tu madre? -.

\- Sí, lo era... -. Rió al notar la sorpresa en el rostro de Eli -. Al igual que nosotras, su compañero de vida era decidido por su familia incluso antes de que nacieran; sin embargo, ellas lograron de que su descendencia, nosotras, fueran hechas pareja una vez se cumpliera cierta edad...-. Observó las confundidas miradas de las demás -. La diferencia es que ellas tenían apenas 20 años cuando firmaron ese acuerdo, pero siguieron manteniendo su opción incluso luego de haber contraído matrimonio...-. Suspiró-. Aquel contrato debía estar firmado por ambas partes, y el cancelarlo significaba un problema más grande que una discusión... ya que después se volvió algo dentro del margen de la ley -. Rió al escuchar el gruñido que soltó Maki al escuchar lo último referente a leyes-. En pocas palabras, Elichi y yo estábamos destinadas a estar juntas... pero nunca contaron con que ambas fuéramos mujeres hasta ese entonces... -. Volvió a suspirar -. Debo estar agradecida de tener preferencias por las mujeres... -. Besó a Eli, quien se sonrojó un poco.

\- Ya veo... ¿así que al final todo terminó siendo un mal cálculo? -. Dijo Kotori.

\- No exactamente, Kotori-chan...- prosiguió Nozomi-. Mi madre me dijo que incluso cuando yo nací, se le fue notificado a los Ayase de que era una niña; por otro lado, los Ayase no quisieron cancelar el acuerdo aun sabiendo que la criatura que nacería unos cuatro meses después sería Elichi... -. Tomó de las manos a su esposa -. Nosotras seríamos las que decidiríamos si seguíamos con el compromiso o no.… pero nunca esperamos enamorarnos y que nuestros sentimientos crecieran tan rápido... -. Besó la frente de Eli -. Elichi es mi primera vez en todo aspecto...-. Le guiña el ojo, y ríe cuando Eli se sonroja una vez más.

\- ¡N-Nozomi! -. La rubia se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada.

\- Eres adorable, Elicchi~ -. Antes de que el coqueteo subiera de nivel, Umi logró desviar la conversación por completo al notar que alguien miraba al interior del restaurante desde la ventana.

\- Honoka, mira la ventana... -. La mencionada hizo lo mandado, y se sorprendió cuando se encontró a la mismísima Tsubasa disfrazada parada fuera del lugar -. Ve con ella... necesitan conversar... -. La peli azul le dio un abrazo y ánimos a su amiga, intentando darle valor.

\- Gracias, Umi-chan... -. Sonrió la peli jengibre.

\- ¡Suerte, Honoka-chan nya! -. Gritó Rin desde un lado del lugar.

\- T-Tú puedes… -. Dijo Hanayo con una voz dulce y apacible.

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez en que ambas comversaron. Honoka ha meditado en las palabras que Nozomi compartió con ella aquel día, y ha intentado llegar a una solución que suponía satisfacería a ambas partes. La joven de ojos azules abre torpemente la puerta ganándose la risa de algunas de las chicas; mira hacia atrás y les saca la lengua antes de volver a reunir el valor suficiente para encarar a la persona que alguna vez fue su novia.

\- Honki... -. La forma en que su nombre fue pronunciado terminó de derribar todas las barreras que a Honoka tanto le había costado construir.

\- T-Tsubasa-san... -. Contestó, tartamudeando en el proceso.

\- Sé que no ha pasado el tiempo que me indicaste en ese entonces, pero… ¿puedes culparme por querer verte? -. Los brillantes ojos de la castaña estaban empapados en lágrimas -. No has cambiado mucho… sigues siendo la misma Honoka que conocí hace tiempo… -. Acarició su mejilla, y agradeció el que Honoka no la haya apartado.

\- Tsubasa… -. Honoka hizo algo que ni ella misma se esperaba; se acercó, y besó con gentileza los labios de su ex novia -. He pensado mucho las cosas… y sí, tenías razón al decir que los sueños no sirven de nada si no se tiene a alguien con quien compartirlos…-. Juntó sus frentes -. ¿podrías perdonarme? -.

\- ¿Perdonarte? No has hecho nada malo, Honki… -.

-Por supuesto que sí lo he hecho, Tsu… -. Acarició el rostro de la castaña -. Te herí… nos herí… y no fui sincera contigo… -. Suspiró -. Soy culpable de todo eso… -.

\- Y yo soy culpable de perderte por no poner atención a tus sentimientos… -.

\- ¿Qué haremos, Tsu? No quiero que nuestra relación se arruine por mi egoísmo… -.

\- Ni yo por mis sueños… -. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez de una manera más pasional -. Honki, ven conmigo… -. Sus ojos suplicaban una respuesta -.

\- ¿Quieres que deje mi trabajo? -. La voz de Honoka sonaba sorprendida, no enojada ni dudosa.

\- Quiero que hagas lo que te parezca mejor… -.

\- Tsu… -. La joven de cabello anaranjado miró hacia el interior del restaurante; un sentimiento de pertenencia, y un amor inmenso hacia las personas que estaban en el interior surgió en su corazón. Honoka sabía la respuesta, solo debía pensar bien las cosas esta vez -. Te daré la respuesta una vez lo converse con mis amigas… ellas son una parte importante en mi vida… -.

\- Entiendo, esperaré tu respuesta… -. Intercambiaron números debido a que Tsubasa cambió el suyo -. Te amo… -. Dijo con algo de temor -.

\- No temas decirme eso, Tsu… -. La abrazó con fuerza -. Porque… yo también te amo, a pesar de todo lo que te hice… me siento afortunada de que aún sigas queriéndome… -.

\- Nada apagaría lo que siento por ti… -. La besa en la frente -.

\- Creo que ya sé quién compuso la última canción de A-Rise… -. Sonrió Honoka -.

\- Me descubriste… -. Abrió sus ojos en sorpresa -. Espera, ¿la escuchaste? -.

\- Por supuesto que lo hice… -. Sonrió -. Era lo único que me mantenía a flote cuando me sentía sola… escuchar tu voz fue lo que más hice estos meses… -.

\- Honki… -.

Desde el interior del restaurante, las demás veían la escena con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

\- Parece que nuestra Honoka tomó una decisión… -. Susurró Umi.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Umi-chan? -.

\- Ya verás Kotori, ya verás… -. Apretó la mano de su novia entre las suyas -. Lo único que sé, es que esta decisión la hará madurar… -.

\- Eso espero, con el nivel de madurez que tiene esa… -.

\- Mira quién lo dice… -.

\- En verdad, ustedes dos, se amen o se odien, siguen peleando por cosas triviales, ¿eh? -. Irrumpió Nozomi antes de que Maki y Nico continuaran.

\- ¡C-Cállate! -. Dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojadas.

\- ¡Están rojas, nya! -. Dijo Rin pinchando la mejilla de Maki con su dedo índice.

\- R-Rin-chan… Maki-chan se enojará… -. Intentó jalar a Rin, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

\- ¡Ven aquí gato malcriado! -.

\- ¡Nya! -.

Una ola de risas continuó luego de aquel intercambio; ciertamente, ninguna de ellas sabía lo que el futuro les depararía, pero si de algo estaban seguras, era de que mientras esa pequeña familia siguiera intacta, ningún mal o broma del destino podrá romper el fuerte lazo entre esposas, novias, parejas, y amigas.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Este epílogo lo hice con la intención de que supieran qué había pasado con Tsubasa y Honoka :) lamento la demora; espero les guste.**


End file.
